


A most convenient marriage

by Helvetious



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And that no ladies charmed their ways into the boys hearts/pants/whatever, Link has memories recovered- most of them!, M/M, Post-Calamity Ganon, Selective Muteness, Sexual Tension, This isnt a fic about how them two are conveniently gay and the like, Zelda tries to rebuild her kindom, actual sex, alright fine Sidon is super gay bUT THAT WONT STOP ME, honestly i tag as chapters go on because i dont know what to do, i dont even know if i should tag mutual pinning because-- this fic is so weird for me to label, link as a selective mute, masculine romance, oh boy be kind to me y'all I'm not good in english, oh the otp has ruined my head, politics??, sex mentions and else, shit is hard, skskdkldsj, some violent stuff too, someone said this is a 'masculine romance' and i like the term so im tagging it, thank you friend, the nasties happen so yeah beware eventually, woops no turns i do not know how slow burns work so i keep from tagging it until i am worthy of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 101,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: Sidon has not spoken a single word ever since Zelda made her proposal. She barely addressed him past what was proper too, despite the fact that she was there actually, only, to ask for his hand.A per ancient traditions, a marriage proposal between royals must come with a great gesture- a gift of sorts.Princess Zelda does just that: She gifts her future husband with the last Champion.





	1. A succesful proposal

 

_ **Chapter 1: A succesful proposal** _

 

Royalty really had the finest blood. Not a single prince or princess Link has seen in his travels- met and associated with, ever had less than a delicious appeareance. Every single one of them, gorgeous.

 

Zelda was among them, of course, beauty inherited from the goddess herself. Beautiful, long hair of gold that looked so soft to the touch (but he wouldn't dare touch it). Blue always looked really good on her, too, and this dress did nothing but remind him of such. Athough in this chamber- in whole Zora domain really, where all is hues and grandients of blue, it wouldn't make her stand out that much- so back again, bless her brilliant, golden hair.

 

While her voice wasn't... the sweetest sounding, she carried herself gracefully enough in her speeches.

 

"It has been done before, too-" Zelda continued, "Queen Yue of Hyrule married King Solei of Zora to forge the original Great Alliance".

 

Link gave out a sigh. To say rebuilding a kingdom was "difficult" was an understatement. Difficult enough was convincing people who now lived like nomads, or spread through the land forming their own villages and their generatioins-old form of goverment... that they had to bow to a Queen who came out of nowhere just cos a long time ago the lands they live in belonged to a now (mostly) dead lineage of rulers.

 

Difficult was rebuilding alliances with the surviving governments from centuries ago, who remember, who resent. The Goron were simpler to handle; and while the Gerudo accepted the Princess right away, the Rito agreed to serve the crown just for the memory of their former Rito Champion, and Link who inherited his powers.

 

The Zora however, were hard as fuck.

 

Although quiet, Link's presence carried an enormous weight and influence, for Zelda to gain favour as ruler. It was harder to believe in her voice as the "heir" of fallen Hyrule- who appeared after a century of nothing, than it was to believe the hero's stutters. After all it was him who went to each place and village, freed the Divine Beasts and helped anyone he met on the road, during his campaign against the Calamity. If something was to unify them all, was this link they all owed to the Champion of Hyrule.

 

As frustrating as it was, Zelda had to resign herself to her lot- she knew it wasn't going to be easy, and that she was going to have to prove herself all over again. Lucky her-- she never liked anything "easy", either.

 

"I do not mind helping in all we can, for us Zoras have been Hyrule's most important allies through thousands of years" King Dorephan gave a long sigh. "But you must understand, he is my only son now".

 

Silence fell, hard and unforgiving over everyone's tired shoulders. And Link, kneeling on the floor as he was- eyes fixed on the ground, could only be thankful that his face was not to be seen. _It stung._

 

Zelda's breath hitched. It stung her, too.

 

Yes, ever since the original Great Alliance of Yue and Solei, Zora and Hyrule became sibling kingdoms.

 

The Zora trusted Hyrule so much that a century ago, they sent as champion their very heir and future queen, the Domain's most beloved- Mipha. And they lost her. And as Calamity broke loose, they lost even more.

 

Dorephan looked down at Muzu, his right hand and royal confidant, and then at Zelda."You have our word of alliance, that should be enough" The King's voice was slow and tired, he sounded in grief. "There's no need to renew such a vow between Zora and Hyrule in these current times".

 

Zelda frowned. "I want Hyrule as it used to be, and you Zora are not and will never be just another ally. The vows of the Great Alliance must be renewed. I know that mistakes have been made, and we've all been hurt by it... however-"

 

Sidon has not spoke a word ever since Zelda made her proposal. She barely addressed him past what was proper too, despite the fact that she was there actually, only, to ask for his hand. But he barely opened his mouth when Zelda once again, resumed speech.

 

"If producing a heir is what you care for, my king, may I remind you that both Yue and Solei picked concubines of their own race to have offsprings, each a heir for their own crown".

 

Or maybe Sidon thought he was better not speaking again ever.

 

King Dorephan was still doubtful, Sidon looked up at him and noticed the worry on his face. Muzu had noticed the state of his King, too, and was done with the princess' insistent porposal.

 

"Perhaps I should put it more simply for you princess" Muzu's voice sounded dry and cutting, but he softened enough just to add: "My King is too sweetnatured to tell you the truth of your situation".

 

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?".

 

Behind her, Link flinched just slihtly. This was so not going to end well.

 

"Always, Zora and Hyrule were equals- when the vow of the Great Alliance was made, both were just budding civilizations. The Zora were there for Hyrule during the civil war that divided it and supported the King who unified them back. In the name of Hyrule royalty, a godsent warrior came to save the Zoras from dying by a freezing curse just a few decades after. Those are just small examples of our ancient bond".

 

Zelda was ready to respond, but Muzu raised his hand to stop her, "I am to finish", he said, "As dire as the situation was, we always had the resources to support eachother, the King's word, his army and his riches, his heirs to keep the tradition and his promises".

 

Zelda's anger was rising, and Link could feel it. He could feel it from his place where he knelt, behind her.

 

"Are you aware of why such a marriage was taken as vow for our alliance?" Muzu asked, malice in his voice. "Because each royal took the other as a guarantee. A promise be broken, and the royal of the offending kingdom had to be given to the offended one as compensation, along with their fortune, lands and their very heirs. Even after they both passed- happily married and of old age, may I add- the alliance was kept with the same rules in their memory, never a promise between kingdoms was broken, and no more royal arranged marriages to happen since then. Always in harmony".

 

Zelda stiffened. Muzu went on, unnafected. "By renewing such vows, you have nothing to lose but all to gain, for currently Hyrule and Zora are not in equal terms" Muzu's face twisted in a grimace as he continued. "We however, give you Sidon and thus lordship over our Domain... and what could you possible offer in fair exchange? You have no resources, no current riches nor army, just your name and your word as heir of a kingdom that no longer exist-- Godesses, you don't even have a kingdom!".

 

Link stood up. He suspected this was going to happen. He knew letting her come here right after ending the Calamity wasn't the best idea, as much as she wished to speak with Dorephan. He also knew the proposal was a terrible idea- but who was he to argue his very queen?

 

Zelda swallowed, hard. "Are you telling me that compared to Prince Sidon, I'm basically worthless?".

 

Muzu studied his claws. "Never said worthless", he looked up at her, "But definitely, you're no longer held in equal rank".

 

Ohhh shit. Shit shit shit.

Link reached for Zelda, ready to pull her from this place. But as soon as he grasped her wrist, she pulled from his touch, and glared at him. _How dare you_ , her blue eyes said, _I can handle this_. His own eyes scaped the burning glare of hers- and barely crossed glances with Sidon, who was stiff in shame and ... anger? Was Sidon angry?

 

"This is enough!" Sidon snapped, finally. Sure he wasn't comfortable with the situation either- and did not want to marry Zelda one bit himself however, "This is no way to speak to the heir of our sibling Kingdom, who not only did help seal the Calamity, but also lords over us Zora's very savior".

 

Ah, he was talking about Link. And now, Zelda was furious; not only she was insulted, but the biggest reason Sidon came to her deffense was, once again, because of Link- who was most aware of her frustrations and now prayed for earth to break open and eat him whole.

 

"The Prince is right" King Dorephan spoke, waving a dismissing hand towards Muzu. "Leave us".

 

The old Zora went dead silent the second he heard his king's orders, and obligued with a nod and not a single more word. His footsteps were the only sound in the room as they all kept quiet for a few minutes, until nothing was heard.

 

Sidon looked at his father, whose lips were sealed again. He understood then: the King waited for him to speak, as he had all evening. And so, the Prince did. He looked at Zelda who was bravely holding herself composed, and at Link, whose face was tense with worry.

 

Oh, he did not want to do this. The marriage vows were not a sane option currently. Because a century ago Hyrule broke their promise (and thus their great alliance) to the Zoras for the first time. That what meant their fall against the Calamity and Mipha's demise, yet it's not like they did not pay a price for such failures. As kingdom, Hyrule was no more, there was no compensation to be given, nor riches nor army- simply because Hyrule as kigndom did not exist. Just a heir who no longer had a crown to inherit. Zoras gained nothing from her, not from marriage or any alliances.

 

But as prince, he put himself in her place. He felt guilty for pitying her, for he knew she was strong; he wasn't sure if he'd be able to carry on- losing as much as she had, when all he lost so far had him suffer such unbereable heartbreaks. Then he looked at Link again. At his hero, who did all this for Hyrule, the Princess, and everyone else. Who did what he did for the Domain, for the sake of Mipha's memory, for his father King Dorephan and for Sidon. He felt he owed him enough- and at the end, an arranged and non-in-the-slightiest-beneficial political marriage came cheap to him, after all Link's done for them.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

"I have you know that I- and forgive me if I sound rude, am most uninterested in your kind". Sidon spoke, calmly.

 

Zelda almost let a not very lady-like snort. Bearer of wisdom and all, she was still seventeen. "Well, you not finding hylians attractive shouldn't be an issue, for I don't fancy zoras mysel-"

 

"I meant", Sidon cleared his throat, "women".

Zelda choked on her very venom. "Oh".

Link felt her embarrasement and shrunk in his place, he saw her ears go just as red as he believed his own face was.

 

"Fortunatelly, I was going to get a concubine to produce a heir anyway- since we supposed I was to marry another male" Sidon gave her a small, gentle smile.

 

Zelda blinked, almost incredulous. She did it.

 

Link looked up. As prince, Sidon too, was absolutely stunning. Gorgeous red scales, glorious eyes of gold, his beauty was above his very especies and rivalled only Mipha's former glory. He could have any creature of any race drool for him so easily with such looks- a shy Champion of Hyrule so modestly included himself. A giant, porweful warrior that couldn't have a more gentle voice, more polite manners. Royalty really had the finest blood, indeed.

 

And Link was absolutely terrified.

_She did it_.

 

"I accept your offer".

 


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda gives Sidon a gift along with her proposal.

 

«I would have refused».

  
  


King Dorephan's voice echoed in the chamber. Zelda froze. She barely had time to bask in this triumph.

  
  


«Father» Sidon said, turning to the King. «I -- I dont understand. I believed you wanted me to speak my decision».

  
  


King Dorephan let out a long, tired sigh. «In all honesty my boy, I thoguht you would refuse».

  
  


«Oh».

  
  


Zelda tensed up. She might have the Prince's acceptance, but she couldn't go on without the King's blessing. «My King» She began «I know you wish the best for your son and that this isn't... _ideal_ \-- but this all will be compensated, once I gain my kingdom back---».

  
  


« _If_ you get your kingdom back» King Dorephan said. «I will respect my son's decision» he spoke, his grief weighting on him. « However you must understand, Princess» he continued, « One hundred years ago I blindly gave away my sweet Mipha as champion, knowing you hadn't awoken your powers just yet and the risks it meant. But I trusted Hyrule, the King-- I trusted you». King Dorephan dragged every word from his throat, tired and sad. «And now I am to give away, once again, my other--- my only child left... on another gamble of yours».

  
  


Zelda choked, panicked and hurt. «My King--»

  
  


King Dorephan raised one of his big royal hands. «I won't oppose» he said finally «We will serve Hyrule still, but I want you to be aware, always, of what you've done and what it caused, and how it affects us.. and you take care of my son, not letting this be another mistake».

  
  


Sidon felt a lump in his throat. His father has gone through far too much suffering and he felt the pain in his voice run through his very bones. «Father...» he said very softly, for only his father to hear «I am also a soldier... I can take care of myself just fine...».

  
  


«That is not what I meant» said Dorephan, holding his gaze on Zelda.

But Zelda knew. Meeting his eyes with her intense blue ones the Princess fell to her knees, mirrowing the posture Link has always held in front of royalty like her. «I ... am most thankful for your mercy and support».

  
  


There was a tense silence, the eyes of King Dorephan widened in shock. Prince Sidon gasped. If the King's words didn't manage to break his heart, seeing Zelda like this shattered every inch of Link on the inside. He could barely move- was it really his place to go and touch her? She had refused him the first time. But he coudln't bear watching her do something so low for her birth.

He would rather face a Lynel ten times over being in this place, seeing this- he was better at handling impending death than this- whatever this was. Feeling helpless, Link quickly knelt behind her, pressing his forehead to the floor; he couldn't use the same posture as her, he'd feel disrespectful.

Sidon rushed to her side instead, helping her stand up, «This is unnecesary» he said, sounding ashamed.

No one looked at Link, who kept himself in place- and he didn't expect them to.

  
  


When Zelda stood up, tears were flowing from her eyes down her cheeks. They felt so big and humiliating on her skin, and she hated them. Yes, she knew- she knew that Calamity Ganon's defeat now couldn't really compensate the losses of one hundred years ago, and she will be reminded of it every single day of her life.

Because Hylia failed her.. and so, she failed everyone.

  
  


«My son is right, you didn't need to do that, my dear» the Zora King's voice softened- although he was never really unkind as he spoke, ever. «I believe Muzu's words affected you more than they should-- You did defeat the Calamity, and you are the goddesses' chosen, your worth as a royal suitor with that alone is beyond measure».

  
  


«You too, boy» the King said, and both Prince and Princess turned to Link. «No more kneeling».

  
  


Quietly, as if he moved too fast he could step on something and break it, Link stood up. Zelda's face looked wet and red, but her chin was up in pride and expected the same of him. He nodded and straightened his posture. Sidon stared at him with an apology written all over his face. What for? Prince Sidon did nothing wrong.

  
  


Link met the Prince's golden eyes, and unsure of what to do to make the prince change such expression Link just nodded again forcing up a small smile, which the zora prince returned weakly as he held Zelda and turned back to his father. Link wanted to sigh- but refused to make any sound; Sidon was already being a kind betrothed. He kept his hands on Zelda's shoulders firmly enough as if to let her know he felt her pain. That seemed conforting- Link thought, as he saw his princess relax, relief washed over him as he noticed she was feeling safe.

_Sidon made her feel safe._

Something in that line of thought stung him just a little-- perhaps Sidon did have something to apologize for.

  
  


Zelda dried her cheeks with a hand and looked up at the Zora King, who then continued his speech. «Besides, that boy behind you...» gently he pointed at Link with a long, thick finger; «is worth thousands of armies» with a chuckle, the King shook his head, «My Princess, politically... even without a kingdom on your name... you are an incomparable match for my son».

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise, Sidon kept his place dutifully, beside her. Link swallowed, he knew the political weight he carried for Zelda... it made him uncomfortable. Either he was treated as an untouchable Hero or some invaluable _object_ , sometimes as both by the same person.

  
  


«I don't want to seem that I am being too hard on you, Princess Zelda». With another sigh, King Dorephan spoke again. «Muzu's terms were not what worried me, I can send you my men and my son to acompany you on your campaing to conqueer Hyrule back...» he said, « But I just wished, to the very least, that my beloved Sidon could marry out of love...» as he noticed the pained faces in front of him, he tried a much cheerful tone « with a normal courting, you know? Having a male suitor come, give Sidon a big gift along with his outrageous proposal- to which I should play fool and deny them for theathrical sake as Sidon secretly falls in love with him and goes through a rebel phase he never really had- he was always such an obedient boy...»

  
  


The Prince choked. «...... Father?».

Zelda blinked in disbelief. Was... Was King Dorephan--

  
  


« Not saying you should give him such gifts or anything, my dear» the King offered to Zelda, «I won't demand a thing of you in your current situation». His old face twisted in a gentle smile, «Just my foolish fatherly dreams you see, seeing my son being courted around the Domain, getting all romantic and blushing--».

  
  


And Sidon blushed indeed. «Father», he cleared his throat.

  
  


The Zora King let out another chuckle. «Look, I embarrass him now».

  
  


For the first time in the whole evening, Zelda laughed- it was soflty, weak but genuine. She noticed that the King was indeed trying to ease her feelings by being playful- and poor Prince Sidon was his source of humor.

  
  


«Perhaps I could... cut my hair, wear looser pants and sit with my legs open?» she ventured, pleased to see that the Zora King let out another chuckle.

«No-- don't--» Sidon sounded more than mortified. «Please, don't humor him».

«I should court you properly, though» she said with a serious face, turning to Sidon.

  
  


King Dorephan laughed heartily. The Zora Prince just covered his face with one hand, fully ashamed. «Fiery and assertive» celebrated the old king «the only kind of Queens Hyrule's royal line had ever birthed and crowned».

  
  


The tension that was previously filling the room was lifted almost painlessly. But something bothered Zelda's mind. She was more than thankful to get on the King's good side and she wanted to do this right.

  
  


She turned at Link, who read her expressions quickly and perked up, ready to receive an order. Good. As she heard the King call Muzu back to prepare a celebration where she would officially request the Prince's hand in front of the Domain, Zelda cooked up her options- she knew Link had enough rupees saved up that could buy her a pompuous present she could offer so her proposal wouldn't look so disrespectfully improvised.

  
  


«My, did she even bring a present for our Prince?» she heard Muzu comment.

  
  


Oh, she hated that old zora _so much_ already.

  
  


«There's no need for such things already» King Dorephan said. «It's just some old royal tradition»

«Forgive me, your Highness...» Muzu said quietly «but this just seems so suspiciously improvised from her part».

  
  


Zelda hated him _so much_.

  
  


«That's enough» King Dorephan said, shaking his head. «Sidon was never one to like material gifts anyway». He looked at his son, who nodded.

«Besides, I don't think the Princess is in condition to...» Prince Sidon politely lowered his voice. Why she didn't know. He was right beside her. She could hear him. «.. _afford_ a proposal gift currently, she has a campaing to invest on».

  
  


Oh she was _not_ going to get pitied on. Not by Muzu, not by King Dorephan and even less by her future husband. She pressed her lips into a tight line, unable to think quickly after being put through such a huge emotional trip just minutes ago. Her eyes were still on Link, who looked hurried, definitely unaware of the last bit of Sidon's words- yet his expression clearly said that he was ready to do anything for her.

And that's how the light came to her mind.

  
  


«I did bring a gift, my lords» she said softly, turning to the King and his royal adviser. Her chin up in pride, defiantly crossed eyes with Muzu before looking up to the Zora King. «But if you let me, I'll present it along my proposal in tonight's celebration- now I just wish to excuse myself to rest just a little».

  
  


King Dorephan nodded slowly, smiling. Muzu saw his King's approval and proceeded to reluctantly bow to her. Prince Sidon let go of her and bowed just slightly, as she did too, for him.

  
  


«Thank you» she whispered.

«Anything for my now bride» he offered kindly, standing up with a brilliant smile.

  
  


With another bow to the King, she turned and walked out of the chamber where a guard was ready to lead her to her rooms, Link following her close behind.

  
  


Link studied her frame, looking for the present she said she had but he most certainly never saw during their travels.

  
  


«Link» he heard her call. «When I asked you about the Zora Prince before we came to the Domain, your comments did not do him any justice»

  
  


Link blinked at her. He wished to sign to question her about it. Zelda doesn't look at him- but answers anyway.

  
  


«Prince Sidon was far more charming than you let me know» She said, sounding pleased with herself. «With our proper concubines we could live a happy marriage».

  
  


Link frowned. Yeah well, he didn't want to seem too excited about the Zora Prince, or how much he wanted to return to the Domain... especially after he was told of Zelda's plan, which ended up with him dreading every step he took closer to the Zora Palace.

  
  


He couldn't be more against this marriage thing (which to him, didn't seem as happy as she said it).

  
  


He left her in front of two large doors that would open to her rooms- the guard told him that his rooms where elsewhere.

  
  


Hylian Champion and Princess looked at eachother.

  
  


_«Please rest well»_ Link signed, with genuine sentiment. He wasn't sure what could be more exhausting- the long trip to Zora Domain or the meeting with the King they just had.

«I won't rest» She said, «I must prepare some things for the celebration and then myself- but you should rest well».

Link tried to protest but one blue look of hers had him drop his hands in defeat. After Zelda gave him a nod of apporoval, Link bowed to her quickly and began to walk away.

  
  


«Oh! And Link,» he heard her call «please, wear your zora armor for tonight».

  
  


**

  
  


A patron of lights of different of cool colors adorned the ceilings of the ball, falling on the blue crystal walls- it made the place look and feel cold despite the supposed warm and romantic ocassion, but Link wasn't to argue with Zora's decoration styles. Hylian and Zora recipies were shared and presented on the feast, which were what Link enjoyed most of the whole night.

  
  


Drinks were dropped when Zelda stood up and made her proposal, gasps filled the room followed by dead silence until the Zora Prince, from his seat, accepted the offer- which prompted to the zora people to request and consume even more liquour, either to celebrate the new union or to drown away from such news. Many female Zoras shared tears at the loss of their prince, but the hope was given back to them as they were reminded that the Prince would indeed need a female zora concubine to produce his heir- which could be any of them.

  
  


King Dorephan gave a long, emotional speech which ended with most in the ball melting in tears. His voice echoed the entire Domain, sending shivers to the guards stationed on the outer gates.

  
  


«I know I said that I wanted my Sidon to marry out of love, like my sweet Mipha couldn't» the King said to the respectfully silent crowd « but then I realized that he was indeed marrying out of love-- his love for us Zoras». Zelda sat by the Prince and held his hand, who catched his breath at his father's words.

  
  


From his place, in a table full of food just for him and far from the royals, Link frowned at the sight. Zelda hugged the prince's arm looking up at his face, murmuring stuff Link read as some sort standart confort. She didn't have to act so loving. Everyone knew they weren't marrying out of any romantic sentiment-- the very King just said it. When Sidon reached down to kiss her hand, Link read his lips- he said «Thank you» to her.

  
  


_So unnecesary_ , Link thought as he grabbed an enormous piece of ham. It didn't help that both Zelda and Sidon looked beautiful that night. Sidon especially, his red scales had him stand out in this blue room, new jewerly adorning his body- golden instead of silver, the Zora Prince was a sight to behold. That annoyed Link to no end. He didn't have to look so handsome for her, either. _So, so unnecesary_.

  
  


When Sidon kissed her hand again, Link did his best to hold the ugliest snort that threatened to come out of him, only because the room was still in silence and the King was still speaking, and making such a noice would be too noticeable (and so rude).

  
  


«Prince Sidon is just as selfless as our dearest Princess Mipha was, with a spirit just as unbeatable and youthful as our beloved Queen Hypermenestra used to have» King Dorephan choked just slightly, and both Muzu and Sidon stood up to walk up to him, ready to console him. «If only they were here with me, to bask in how glorious our youngest one has become».

  
  


Trembling, Sidon hurried to his father's side, who offered him a grand hand. Sidon kissed one of the fingers sotfly, grateful. Zelda stood up to give them a profound bow, and the whole audience did the same.

  
  


Muzu cleared his throat, and walked up to the Princess. «As much as I am against this union» he said, «I cannot bear the sight of my King feeling this nostalgic and sad on what is supposed to be a celebration».

  
  


He leaned more closely to her, «I just hope your gift would entretain him enough».

  
  


Zelda forced up a smile. «The moment Sidon becomes Regent, the first one I'm firing is you» she said, and as Muzu's face fell her smile turned up bigger and real.

  
  


«My King» she began, drawing the audience's attention to her, «I cannot bear to see you like this on what I suppose should be a celebration...» she glanced at Muzu and her smile grew even more «I hope my gift would please you and my dear Prince».

  
  


King Dorephan composed himself. «As I said, there was no need for such a thing, my dear».

Sidon turned to her, smiling softly. «There really wasn't».

  
  


«Oh no, no- please let me» She continued, «I made my research on what could be the best gift for my proposal, and yes I _knew_ Prince Sidon does not care for material gifts and that your Highness would care most about his son's safety during my campaign». She looked at Muzu, too, «And I was _completely aware_ of my condition and my current resources».

  
  


The King looked at her in interest- most were. Link had to held another snort. If there's was something he learned about politics, is that it takes a lot of bullshitting around. And Zelda _mastered_ bullshitting. She did not know a thing about Sidon's tastes nor how her conditions were seen to the Domain. Or if Sidon was into women at all.

With a white dress to accent her innocent appereance and a childish voice, she kept the attention of all the ball on her as she spoke. In a sense, Link was pretty proud of her- people would always forget that she did spent a century fused to an evil being in order to hold it. And that time was enough for her to at least absorbe something from such being.

  
  


That something being her talking out of her very royal butt. What on earth was her gift anyway?

  
  


«As you know my King, once Prince Sidon and I marry, we share our kingdoms and resources» She waltzed her way past the Prince she was courting, to take his place by the King's side. Feeling pushed away from his father, Sidon almost made a face (he knew he shouldn't). «I will have lordship over the Domain and its resources, influcence and armies if needed».

«Yes» said King Dorephan.

«And of course Prince Sidon will have lordship over all my resources, influcene... and army»

  
  


There were some murmurs of confusion, both Link and the Prince were just as confused. King Dorephan's eyes widened, knowing. Muzu's mouth fell open. Link blinked several times, the cool colors of light suddenly seemed to be burning his shoulders and blind him.

  
  


«Yes» said King Dorephan.

  
  


«Of course that could only be after the wedding however» Zelda said, «As a thankful sign of trust and as gift to come to my proposal...»

  
  


Link could hear, but couldn't see no longer due to the blinding light on top of him.

  
  


«I offer full lordship over my army to the Domain, starting now» she said, «that is to say, I give away my Champion to Prince Sidon».

 

As the crowd gasped, Zelda signaled her gift with an open hand. The lights fixed on a table full of food, and a small Hylian choking on ham.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for reading and your comments ;A; <3 Hope you liked the update!!


	3. Of Master and friend (Mean drunk)

A gerudo party came a few days later. Around ten large women of incredible beauty and strength, some of them tall enough to meet Sidon's chest. Their colorful clothing, weaponry and jewelry contrasted the blues in the Domain. They were to take the Princess back to Gerudo Town, where her campaign is first to be stationed and prepared, as most the (wo)man power was there too- everyone knew war was a possibility.

It wouldn't be the first civil war that has ever happened in Hyrule. There was one during the time historians assume a legendary Hero was birthed. One of Zelda's ancestors unified Hyrule after that very war. And she was confident she could do the same.

Many were against the rise of Hyrule with Zelda as Queen. The center of Hyrule was composed by small villages and nomads however- as one hundred years has passed, many made their wealth and fame by claiming to be from the royal line and taking some land and power. Many descendants of the elder hylian court and nobles had their own castle and lands, subjects and governments formed all over Hyrule- especially near the frontiers with other kingdoms, which meant trade routes were ruled by them. The rise of Zelda as their ruler will mean either losing those routes or having them taxed and monitored by her; it would mean their people and villages bowing to her instead of them, paying their tributes to her instead of them.

  
  


It would mean them bowing to her, as someone more powerful than themselves, after being considered the most powerful for decades and decades over.

  
  


Egos and wealth of men were threatened, and so her life was in constant danger- ever since her intentions became public, months after the Calamity ended, she has faced death threats and ambushes, all fought off by her only possession: the Champion of Hyrule.

_Her army._

Not so long ago, Zelda had no means to handle those noblemen nor their armies. Now how she, with her powers gone- apparently exhausted after being used both for sealing the Calamity for over a century, and and what remains of them used to defeat it finally- was to face this new campaign all alone? The Gerudo, Rito and Goron have collaborated enough and the Zora as well- but would she succeed? She wonders.

  
  


That is precisely why this marriage has to happen.

  
  


Zelda sighed, the outer gates of Zora's Domain looked big and intimidating that day- the day she leaves Link behind.

The Gerudo party seemed fine and rested, for they were offered to stay for couple of days after their arrival. Zelda hoped she could at the very least, meet and talk to Link by then. Yet, the gerudo agreed only to stay a night. And Link was nowhere to be seen in the Domain.

  
  


It was said that his quarters were switched, his new rooms being closer to his new master. Or perhaps he was moved straight into the Prince's rooms. She didn't know.

She wasn't allowed to meet him no longer.

Zelda let out a long sigh.

Link was her biggest and for a time, the only political and military asset she'd had. She thought that perhaps she could redeem herself with him from their past relationship and forge a new one with the end of the Calamity. Perhaps they could become something more than what their eternal bond meant for their fates now that it was all over- perhaps she could make a friend of him, at least. Now she might have very little chance for any of that.

She watched the sky, clearest as it could be. It was a lovely day. Then she looked at her party, who were readying their horses.

A few nights ago, Link behaved like an angel- like it was rehearsed, despite Zelda never telling him her plans. He swallowed the ham hard enough it almost looked painful from where she and Sidon were, did not drink one drop of water, did not cough. The dry throat and pain might have had him tear up just a bit (or she hoped it was that), but he stood up and walked past his table firm and elegant, and knelt heavily in front of a very flustered and shocked Prince Sidon, his head down.

King Dorephan accepted the gift in his son's name, thanking her warmly. When Prince Sidon finally managed to speak up it was to request Link to stand up, and then to excuse himself to the King and the Princess. Link walked right behind him as the Prince left the place, not even once glancing back at his former lord, not matter how much Zelda hoped he would.

  
  


Yes, she really wanted to indulge and form a new bond with Link past the duties that fell upon their births, as the Goddesses' chosen. But she also wanted Hyrule back- and she was willing to sacrifice anything for it, including her feelings.

  
  


«Everything is ready for the journey, my lady» she heard. As she turned, she saw her future husband, the Zora Prince, walk to her side. He smiled at her warmly. «May you have a safe trip».

She returned the smile. She had already given her goodbyes to the King and the Domain's court, along with her gratitude. But she knew the Prince was to see her off. She looked behind him, a little hopeful. Then her stomach dropped.

  
  


Link had not come with him.

  
  


«Link wouldn't come with me» Prince Sidon said knowingly, his smile dropping quickly.

«He's supposed to work under you the very same way he did so with me- that meaning he's to be by your side always» Zelda frowned. In the past, this duty of him was a direct order from her father the King- and back then she hated it. Now she _knew_ she was going to miss it. She'll miss him. «Yet all these days after I gifted him to you, I have seen you go around the Domain and _meeting me_ without his company».

  
  


Prince Sidon kept himself serious. «Forgive me, but he's my Champion» he said «not my chaperon». Zelda felt her ears burn. «It's not like we need such things either, given our» he cleared his throat «situation».

Zelda pressed her lips into a tight line, then spoke. «He was to follow my every order, and if I say he's to be with you like he was with me, then he must do as I say it».

«It's not like I wanted a gift to begin with» the Zora Prince looked her in the eye. «And,» he says very softly- as in a whisper, leaning down to meet her face, « _now_ it is _my_ every order what he's to follow. I ordered him to stay in his rooms and rest... just as I ordered that he was not to meet you, nor to see you off today».

  
  


For the first time, Prince Sidon sounded almost menacing. Almost. Just hearing such words broke Zelda's heart. Why? Her head began to work quickly. Perhaps they think she gave Link away as a spy? Her intentions were never--

  
  


Apparently the grief was evident in her face, for the Zora Prince's voice softened. «I'm sorry, forgive me» he said, bowing slowly. «He is my most treasured friend, and you put me in a terrible position by making me his master». He cleared his throat- she realized he does that often when nervous. «I admit it makes me... a little frustrated».

Zelda blinked. «I... I'm sorry» she said, almost breathless.

«No, no» The Prince straightened his back and shook his head. «I'm just very uncomfortable with this new idea of having to order him around, and that he's to care for my safety and be by my side at all times _\--_ I'm a soldier, I never had such a thing, never wanted to and..»

  
  


«And he didn't seem very well» Prince Sidon said, «I really did have to order him to rest and get himself a little spoiled».

«... I» Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat. «I had to do that too, a few times». The Zora Prince nodded, a weak smile on his lips. She cleared her throat, glanced at her party quickly then back at her fiance. « But why order him not to see me?».

  
  


The Prince sounded almost sad as he replied, but his smile kept there, small and honest. «Because he's very strict with his duty- and the only way to keep him from being by my side at all times- and meeting you, is if I order it» Prince Sidon said, letting out a sigh. «And he.. he begged me to make that order».

  
  


He didn't have to say anything else. Zelda knew.

  
  


_Link doesn't want to see you._

  
  


«I couldn't refuse him» the Prince said, as if wanting to apologize.

_He's hurt. You hurt him._

«It is fine» She shook her head. Her heart was then truly broken- but she won't show it to him. Her chin up in royal pride, she raised a soft hand to her groom. «You're a really good friend, my Prince, I'm glad he stays with you».

  
  


Prince Sidon's smile widened just a little at the praise. He knelt in front of her, took her hand and kissed it. «My lady».

  
  


****

  
  


Her name was Iphigenia. Long fins at the sides of her head, lavender scales and soft golden eyes, a rather round head and chin and oh so lovely small mouth- she was _exquisite_. She walked through the halls with such elegant pace her footsteps could not even be heard. Considering his experience and if Link ever dared, he'd think her a princess, too.

  
  


Link watched her walk towards the throne, standing where he was by the Prince's seat. There was a chair behind him- Link just didn't feel comfortable sitting (as Sidon was not comfortable having him standing).

  
  


She bowed slowly, polite. «Your highness» she said, her voice as soft as silk.

  
  


King Dorephan nodded in greeting. «Getting even more beautiful with every day I see, my dear».

  
  


She smiled, the pearls of her sharp teeth showing. It made Link want to smile as well. Goddess Hylia was she beautiful. How come she was _not_ of royal blood?

She bowed once more, to Sidon this time. «My Prince».

  
  


Sidon's smile was big and warm as he greeted her, «Iphigenia».

  
  


When she looked at Link however, her eyes felt cold. She gave him a quick bow. «My Champion» she said, her tone far too polite and formal than she expressed to her King and Prince, her smile felt forced. Blinking in confusion and feeling rejected somehow, Link gave her an awkward, profound bow that made Sidon turn to him with questioning eyes.

  
  


«Barely nothing has changed since our latest meeting,» said the King «Sidon may not marry a male, but we'll still need you for the royal line to go on».

  
  


The warmth came to her lovely face again as she turned to her King. «And just as I said back then, my King» she said «it would be the greatest honor to bear the Prince's children».

  
  


_Children._

  
  


Link blinked. So she was the concubine. He almost mouthed a swear word. _Of course she was_. Most gorgeous zora he had ever seen- after Sidon and Mipha that is, only someone that could match the royal beauty could be chosen to give a royal heir. Link put a hand over his mouth, revelation hitting him hard. _So that's their secret_.

  
  


Prince Sidon cleared his throat- he does that often when he's nervous or anxious, Link noticed. He's evidently grown uncomfortable with where the conversation was being taken.

  
  


«Shall we eat?» the Prince offered. «The court must be waiting».

 

*  
  


That afternoon, Link learned many things. One, that concubines were not only for especial occasions like this interracial marriage or other unions in which traditional childbearing was not possible; they could also be taken as actual lovers, if the royal wanted them as such- and they were respected and treated like spouses would. Iphigenia might never become queen, but she was to be served and cared for, well fed and spoiled even, like a princess would.

Two, despite what was said to the public the night of the proposal about the Prince choosing one of the subjects to bear a heir- truth was the concubine has already been chosen for Sidon decades ago, back when he first came to his father to confess his preference towards men. Although their union was yet to be consummated, they had been “courting” for years now.

Three, Iphigenia was perfect in every single aspect. From her singing voice to her dancing to the way she blushed, timid and humble, as the court applauded her performance while they ate. The King evidently favored her, too.

  
  


«I really cannot wait to see the talented, beautiful grandchildren she's to give me» celebrated the King, and the court laughed and cheered at his words.

Iphigenia could only blush and bow, while Prince Sidon cleared his throat once more.

« _Father_ » he said in a whisper only his champion, standing right behind him, could hear.

 

Link frowned. Whenever she'd meet eyes with him however, Iphigenia would give him a weird look- with disdain, as if she hated him. Such gesture felt almost familiar. It would last barely a fraction of a second before she would turn into a bright smile and continue her performance without harming its charm at all.

  
  


«Link» he heard. He turned to his new master. Prince Sidon gave him a small smile. «Sit with me, I'll request a chair and a plate for you».

  
  


Link shook his head and signed, «Thank you, I am fine».

  
  


«Sweetness gracious, dear friend» the Prince's smile widened, teasing «do I really have to order you to feed yourself too?».

  
  


For the first time in days, Link's face was graced with a genuine smile. He sure was upset that Zelda gave him away with no previous consultation whatsoever, but he couldn't lie and say he'd regret any chance he could have to stay in the Domain, near his dear friend Prince Sidon.

  
  


Link put his hands together and signed. «Yes». That earned him a warm, deep laugh from the Prince, that made his back shiver.

  
  


The Zora Prince was most charming, truly. His very presence could ease Link's mood. And his voice could melt him. He remembered the first night with Sidon as his master; right after he was given away, Sidon excused himself from the party and Link followed him out.

They sat by Mipha's statue, as Link lost his composure and began to sob quietly. He was too frustrated- he felt he was nothing but an asset to Zelda, and that she still resented him despite all they went through together. Him being the “gift” for her proposal, without ever telling him, just proved that. It hurt him so much because if there's something he remembers of his past- is that he _adored_ her, even when she was cruel to him.

He remembers a large hand on his head, petting him softly- Sidon's comforting voice telling him that he could quietly decline Zelda's offer and tomorrow could go as if nothing happened, that Link could return to her. But Link wanted none of that.

Now that the Calamity was over and he accomplished his duties as the Goddesses' chosen, he did not have to be bound to Zelda's will no longer, and this was the last of her he would take. But he still cared for her and the future of Hyrule, and could never turn its back on his nature and feelings. He would still fight for her campaign... just not under her. He requested Sidon to keep him so it would not to harm Zelda's plans, which Sidon obliged. He also requested him to order him to keep away from Zelda until she returned to Gerudo Town, for he could only leave his side if he was ordered to- Sidon obliged to that as well, adding that during his free time he was to rest and care for himself.

Link's smile grew at the thought that, for someone who is supposed to lord over him and give him orders, gentle-hearted Prince Sidon was the one obeying Link's wishes. It made him feel joyful and guilty at the same time.

  
  


As his seat and plate arrived, Link obliged his master's wish and sat by his side. «Thank you» he heard Sidon say, his voice turning into a whisper as he leaned to Link's side «Please always sit with me to eat, I need someone to chat with besides all these outrageous old fishes trying to talk to me about uncomfortable things that very little have to do with politics or my future rule».

  
  


Link blinked, eyes wide. He never heard Sidon speak like this of no one before. «Are you drunk?» he signed, realizing really late that he instantly switched to be casual to his now master, like they used to be before Zelda gave him away.

  
  


The Prince laughed out loud, then clapped- pretending his entertainment came from Iphigenia's singing of an old goron epic. He then leaned more to Link, just to whisper «Please do not tell father».

  
  


Link snorted, then clapped too, along with his prince and his farce. He had to admit, he really enjoyed his new duties and position.

  
  


«Feed the poor thing» said a member of the court, «she hasn't taken a bite of the feast just yet».

«How terrible!» another one said. It seemed Sidon wasn't the only one tipsy in the room.

«I can request another plate and seat» Prince Sidon signaled a servant.

«But my Prince, that is not how you thank her courting» said another court member, voice teasing.

  
  


Link looked at Sidon, who pressed his lips in a tight line before whispering to him. «See? this is why I drink». That made the hylian snort once again.

  
  


Link saw the Prince pick from his place one piece of freshly cut salmon with his hand. He offered to Iphigenia, who walked slowly towards it, leaned to his table and took the treat from his fingers, her lips and teeth almost grazing them. Sidon then took her chin as they both whispered a «Thank you» to each other.

  
  


The fourth thing Link learned that afternoon is that that was the way the zora royalty were courted by their concubines- and all the singing and dancing was part of that.

  
  


**

  
  


«She is... Muzu's daughter» Link repeated the revelation that was just given to him. Well that explains some of her behavior towards him. Perhaps she bears the same hate towards hylians that her father does?

The lunch lasted until the evening, and Sidon was the first to excuse himself from the tables the moment Iphigenia was escorted by servants out to have her bathe and rest.

  
  


«She was Mipha's closest friend» explained Sidon, sitting on the edge of the large pool in his rooms. «They did everything together, studied together under Muzu's care, and even trained the spear- she's rather good at it actually».

  
  


Link crossed his arms over his chest. So she's a warrior too, and she was close to Mipha. No wonder that when King Dorephan picked her for Sidon, the Prince accepted so effortlessly, as he accepts her useless courting with a smile. It's not like he's truly interested in her, and Link could tell. His master kept on distracting himself from her performances to talk to Link, applauding only when he heard the others doing it.

  
  


«If I'm going to go through mating with a female zora for my child- the _least_ I can wish is that the child that comes from such union is worth it» Sidon looked disoriented, looking at his reflection in the water with void eyes. «So I have to accept the healthiest, most beautiful and if possible, flawless specimen as my partner».

  
  


A little shocked at his master's words, Link took off his boots and sat by the Prince's side, then signed. «You sure are mean when you're drunk».

«Forgive me» said Sidon, looking at him with a guilty smile. «I just... it was never a thing I wanted to do- having a female concubine» He sighed, «or a concubine at all. Just now it's downing on me how real this is and that is happening- I really am to... to». Sidon raised his hands to his chest as if to cup something, then dropped them, fully ashamed.

Link patted his master's arm softly, amused but understanding. Feeling encouraged, Prince Sidon continued. «I always liked the hylian ideal of love and marriage you know, this one person capable of being your one and only-- my parents had that even, they never needed concubines. I wanted a marriage just like theirs... but I turned out like this».

There was a long silence.

«Thinking I would at least find someone I could share such ideals of love with, I was hoping to be able to avoid marriage talk and my concubine for at least another few decades. But the Princess Zelda needs this alliance.. and» he looked at Link, the reason he really took the Princess' offer. «I could not say no».

Link raised his hands to ask «So you're getting exactly every single thing you _never_ wanted in a marriage, just for my Princess?»

Prince Sidon raised his shoulders humbly, although a bit graceless. «As I said, I was going to get a concubine either way, even if I married my beloved».

The hylian champion felt still confused. «Why? You could talk to the King about the concubine, perhaps you could adopt a child instead» Link's hands shook a little. «I thought King's Dorephan was understanding and kind».

«Oh, he is» Sidon rushed to say «He's been adoring and supportive since day one» he sighed. «And that's why the least I can do for him is give him a grandchild of his own blood, you see?».

  
  


Link frowned, hands ready to argue.

  
  


«Did you actually talk to him about it?»

«I could never».

«If he's so supportive I don't think he'd refuse you».

«Of course he won't refuse me» Sidon shook his head. «Dearest friend, that is the problem, he won't refuse me but it will break his heart» he leaned to meet Link's eyes. «And you and I both agree that poor father has endured enough heartbreak in his life by now».

  
  


Link sighed, closing his eyes for a bit, before opening them again, hands up. «You are telling me you're giving up this much for your father and then my Princess?».

«It's not that much, honestly» Sidon said, serious.

«You're way too selfless» Link admitted, smiling just softly. «It even borders silly».

«Says the man who tried to face the Calamity with nothing but a huge leaf and wearing only his underpants» Sidon smiled truly now. «And you're fairly inebriated yourself now aren't you».

  
  


Link pointed at his master, then at himself. «This is why I drink» he signed. Sidon's genuine laughter encouraged his humor. « I couldn't have you be unpolite and snarky all by your drunk self- I'm your pet remember?».

Sidon choked. «You're not--» he said «You are _my Champion_ ».

«There are no use for Champions currently» Link shrugged. «I'm but a glorified pet now, and Princess Zelda made it pretty clear some nights ago».

  
  


The prince pressed his lips together into a tight line. «What she did was unfair yes, but I saw her face when she parted- I think she does care for you, Link».

«There he goes, defending his bride».

«And I'm a mean drunk»

«You _are_ a mean drunk»

«Well yes, but that's how all nobles and royals are after some glasses» Sidon laughed. «Alcohol is what keeps so many people who might highly dislike each other all in the same place, and little cruelties said here and there actually ease some tension among the court».

«Zelda was rather sober the times she was mean to me» Link signed. «Even that night».

«Well Zelda is obviously unique don't you think?» Sidon laughed again, then leaned to his friend. «Thank you though».

  
  


Link blinked. «Why?» he signed.

«For still being my friend»

The hylian tilted his head, obviously confused.

«I thought you'd get all formal and stiff around me because I was named your new master» Sidon confessed. «You're still my most treasured friend, and if the price of having your company always meant you stopping treating me like an actual friend- it would've broken my heart».

  
  


Link smiled softly, then signed. «I did try to be more formal, but couldn't keep it» he confessed. «You made it too easy for me to forget my place and turn casual».

«Aw» Sidon said, a big smile on his face. When he begun to unclip his necklace, Link stood up and went behind him to help.

The first urge Sidon had was to stop him, but Link actually slapped his hands away to work his way around the jewelry «You're still my master» Link wrote on the Prince's back, his finger moving slowly so Sidon could pick up the letters.

The sensation both tickled the prince and made a pleasant warmth spread down his spine. «You don't slap your master» he said, smile widening.

Link slapped the shoulder he just bared from the armors. «You're still also my best friend» he wrote again, and Sidon felt almost flustered when the sensations returned. He heard the armors and jewelry being put softly on the floor, weight slowly lifting off his body. A second slap on the other shoulder brought him to laugh again.

  
  


«Best friend indeed».

  
  


Sidon's laughter did made everything feel better. Link had to admit that he was thankful that at least he was to stay with Sidon and no one else. He would've been so miserable and more resentful towards Zelda if it wasn't for the Prince's refreshing presence around him.

  
  


«I must admit» said the prince. With all his jewels and armor taken off him, he slid into the pool of water and turned to his friend. «I am a happy that despite the circumstances, I do get to enjoy your company more often because of this marriage».

  
  


Link smiled and signed. «Even when I get a little rude after some drinks?».

«Especially when you're this inhibited» answered Sidon with a laugh.

  
  


Link sat again by the edge of the pool, bringing his feet into the water once more. «Can I be honest with you?» he signed.

«Absolutely» Sidon smiled.

«I still think you need to talk to your father about the concubine thing»

«That is not negotiable, my friend» Sidon shook his head, but his smile was kept in place. «I still have the consolation that she really doesn't expect me to treat her as my spouse».

Link raised an eyebrow.

«That's why I accepted her, too» Sidon said, swimming near his friend. «Because she doesn't want me either».

  
  


Link blinked a few times. Sensing his confusion, Sidon explained. «Out of the three daughters Muzu has, the only one unmarried is Iphigenia, because she does not want to marry ever. She actually wants to leave the Domain to travel and after many arguments with her father, they came to a deal in which he won't marry her off to anyone but she would still give him grandchildren». Sidon smiled. «The complete opposite of father, that Muzu».

Link rolled his eyes. «How are they even friends» he signed.

«No idea» Sidon said, «but this is convenient to both me and Iphigenia: she births my child and then leaves to see the world- and returns only to, maybe, give me another child.» The prince cleared his throat. «I'm not sure about that because I never really want to talk about us mating but... yeah, I guess that way we both please our fathers but still get what we want- which is, not having each other».

«I see» Link signed, «an absent concubine».

«See? It's not that much a sacrifice I'm doing with all the “concubine thing”» Sidon smiled.

«But you're still marrying without love».

«... Yes» Sidon said, «but I could get a male concubine that actually fulfills _my_ _needs_ and uh-- sorry about that»

«Don't bother» Link waved his hand in dismissal before signing. «You're drunk, I'm drunk and I don't care».

Yes he did, a little. «And?» he humored his friend.

«And,» Sidon bit his lip, «maybe that male concubine also gets to be my beloved».

Link smiled, then signed. «Cheesy».

«That's it, I've said too much» Sidon laughed. «Time for me to sleep».

  
  


Link shrugged. «Will wake you up with something for your hangover».

«If you manage to wake up from your own hangover»

Link kicked water towards his friend. «Mean drunk» he signed.

«Indeed» said the zora prince, smile widening with just a little mischief that Link did not notice until it was too late.

A gasp choked on his throat as the Prince picked his legs and pulled him into the water.

« _You--_ » Link said, but his swears got cut off with Sidon's hands squeezing his face.

«Oh, I'm sorry for getting your tunics all wet» His master was not sorry at all, Link could tell. «Have I ever told you how much I enjoy the times I get to hear your voice?» said the prince, laughter in his voice.

  
  


Just for that, Link sealed his lips into a tight line while locking eyes with his prince, then signed. «I hope your future baby is born as ugly as grandpa Muzu».

  
  


Sidon choked, almost offended, but then laughed out loud. «Oh boy, I did not consider that possibility» he said, laughing «I find it funny now but I swear this will haunt me until I actually get to hold that kid in my arms and see for myself».

Unable to keep his anger (was he really angry at all) Link laughed as well, loud and genuine.

«Now I just feel bad» Link signed, hands trembling with all the laughing.

«Then you're terrible at being a mean drunk, my friend» the zora prince kept on laughing, too.

Sidon truly enjoyed the sound of Link's voice- and his laughter oh, it was such a delight to hear. Just for Link, this marriage was all worth it. And the moment Link became _his_ champion, Sidon begun to see how convenient this marriage actually was for him.

Just for Link.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh! Here we go! Finally I get to work Link and make him the dork he truly is at heart ♥
> 
> Soon more to happen!


	4. Of Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Women are soft.

Four months had passed. Link got accustomed to his new duties easily- he had barely a thing to do beside follow Sidon around for his “safety” (although he'd been rather doing an astounding work at keeping himself alive just fine one hundred years into the Calamity all on his own) and just keep him company.

At night, he'd do simple task like attend him, taking off his jewels and armors before the prince would get into the large water pool in his quarters. Then he would strip himself from his tunics and armor to just the bathing suit he kept right under them and get in the pool to accompany his master- either to chat about the events of the day, the future events of tomorrow... or play some floating board games and puzzles before going to sleep. Then he'd retire to a smaller sibling room still into the Prince's rooms, where an enormous water bed awaited him to rest. He had to admit he had been sleeping far better during his stay in the Domain than any other place, ever since he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection.

  


Most of his real job came whenever Prince Sidon would take night patrols around the Domain- he was extremely dutiful and would take the safety of his Kingdom to his very chest, and did not mind doing such patrols like any ordinary soldier. Link admired that of him- and to an extent, it reminded him of Zelda. She would too, take anything regarding her kingdom to heart and put it above herself and everyone, whatever its cost.

News of her and her initial offensive attack with Gerudo armies back in the western frontiers came to the Zora King via skilled Rito squads who were in charge of passage of information between armies and allied governments. So far the Zoras were requested only to supply with weaponry and healer teams, but not as offensive army. Goron teams would be stationed in every castle taken and would remain there as defensive tactic to keep the enemy and rebels to come reclaim them, as the Princess made her way to rule.

She was an admirable woman.

  


Link sighed, looking at the pieces on his side of the board in front of him. Sidon had kept on insisting to drop any resentment he could feel towards Princess Zelda. After all, he said, he knew Link was rather happy here. And he was right. The sting of Zelda's carelessness faded with every day and he had even begun to feel a little grateful. He only wished she had a tiny bit more tact back when she gifted him to the Prince.

  


The Hylian champion then looked up at his Master across the little table floating between them, who looked back at him with expectation.

Oh he was right about his feelings regarding Zelda and him loving his stay in the Domain.

  


And Link could not believe that someone so wise like Sidon could be this bad at chess.

  


He moved his only guardian left (a black wooden piece, very loyal to an actual Guardian design wise, but in chess he wasn't the most harmful) just one square, and shrugged. Prince Sidon let out a sigh himself. «You're not taking this seriously» He said, «this is exactly how you let me eat your first guardian».

Link shrugged again then signed «I take real war seriously» in his defense. His master chuckled, and that made Link smile.

He loved making his friend laugh.

In between the royal duties, court reunions and patrols, Prince Sidon would humor him to chat often, and Link had begun to drop signing around his friend mostly because Sidon couldn't always look at his signing because he was busy doing something else. Most of times he would write on the Prince's arm or hand to inform him of something- or to tell him a very crass joke he just came up about an annoying court member. He liked doing that, especially since that meant having to see poor proper princeling Sidon trying to keep himself composed after one of those jokes.

Like that time he wrote regarding noble court member Peleus' originality for naming all his male children Peleus as well.

«Maybe he has bad memory... or maybe he's just very egocentric». And then he got to watch Sidon choke on a glass of punch _just_ as Peleus (father) approached him for a talk.

  


Sometimes, Link would actually speak. He knew Sidon liked to hear him too, and who was he to displease his master?

As he watched the Prince eyeing the board in extreme concentration, with Link already aware of his own next move, he did just that.

  


«You know, my prince» he started. Prince Sidon perked up at the sound of his voice, a toothy smile spread almost instantly in his features.

«Yes, my dear friend?» he asked.

«I found myself praying for you some nights ago» Link said, smiling at the board.

«Really now?» Sidon quickly looked down at the board as well, once composed from the little cheer that was to listen to Link, he returned his concentration to the game. «How kind».

«I prayed to Ancient Goddess Nayru, that she would illuminate my lord the Prince» Link continued, smile growing wide, «with a strategy that would lead him to finally beat me at chess».

«You know I dislike when you speak to me so formally and with honorifics» Sidon said, a small smile on his lips as he sensed Link's mischief. «I can only assume you're doing so to either tease me or distract me... or both, and this time I will not fall for it».

  


He knew he could take Link's guardian with one of his white lynels, however-- maybe that was the trap. That is why he let his first guardian be taken so easily, so the zora prince would feel confident and try to take the other one without a thought, and leave himself defenseless somehow. Link's black queen was dangerously close, too.

Well tough one, dearest friend Link.

Prince Sidon looked up at his champion, meeting his golden eyes with the naughty blue ones of the hylian. Slowly and without breaking eye contact, he reached for one of his white wooden lynels, and moved it to take Link's queen.

  


«Praise Nayru» he said, his smile widening in triumph. Two more moves and he would also take the black king, he was sure of it.

  


As he looked at the board, Link snorted so hard he forgot to keep himself floating and sunk into the pool for a few seconds. Confused, Sidon looked down at the board too- and then gasped in utter horror.

How could he be so naive? Link had one sheikah soldier left. Right in front of his white king.

Link raised a wet arm over the board, face red due the lack of air (whether it be for sinking into the water or holding his laughter). He moved his sheikah soldier into the white king's square, pushing it into the water, and the game was over.

Sidon just groaned and raised his hands in frustration, accidentally throwing the table and all pieces in the pool. Realizing his action and fearing Link would think him a sore loser, the poor Prince apologized and hurried to pick each piece before the water could damage the wooden figures.

Link just shook his head, the zora prince was adorable.

  


«I believe I must pray harder» Link said, amused, and his master had to stop everything he was doing to just _pout_ at him.

«As much as I love the sound of your voice» Sidon tried to sound hurt, which Link of course did not buy (he had learned by then that the sweet prince was a terrible actor and an even worse liar). «It pains me that I only get to hear it when you're being a jackass».

Then he proceed to cover his mouth with one red hand, faking shame in the curse word he just said. A terrible actor he was. His shoulders were shaking.

Both master and knight finally let out the laughter they had been trying to hold. Those were loud, ungraceful and ugly- which only led to even more laughter.

The hylian knight was really, really loving his stay in the Domain. And Sidon was the main reason for it.

  


***

  


Einar was his name- it was written on his pouch and his bow. A rito messenger had arrived to the domain during the night, heavily injured- although the prince was only informed of it in the morning. And by then, the rito had passed.

Prince Sidon made his way to the Royal Hall with hurried, large steps. Link was right behind him, concern in his face. The pouch contained letters- all in Zelda's handwriting.

The rito are hard to catch once they are on air, and the healers have informed that he was indeed attacked mid-flight.

_Shock arrows._

Link tensed up, and he could see the worry knotting over the zora prince's back, too. The attack was done from near the Domain- the rito was attacked while entering safe ally territory. The archer must have been a strong, skilled enemy- one that was probably rallying against Zelda. “ _And they are close to the Domain”_ his head beat him.

The Palace was a mess, healers and court members and soldiers running around; to bring information, to be informed, to prepare teams to search for the culprit of such a crime.

«Do not let panic spread» Sidon stopped a running soldier. «Do not say a word to my people until I speak to the King and--» he then put both hands on the smaller zora, locking eyes with him and speaking slowly and almost menacing. «Do not. Take squads. On Patrol. _Without me_ ».

The poor zora soldier nodded quickly and hard and was let go.

By the time they reached the entrance of the hall Link could see and hear the court yelling and arguing. Muzu was trembling in rage, holding one of the letters open in front of him.

King Dorephan had his face covered with one hand and let out a long, grieving sigh. For some reason too, Iphigenia was there, her beautiful face twisted in genuine worry. Link positioned himself by his master's side, looking up at him, and waited. Prince Sidon had his lips pressed in a tight line, visibly upset. He was already angry that he was not informed of the rito's arrival any earlier- and Link has never seen him angry before.

Just- _what is happening_?

«What. Is. Happening» Sidon's voice was deep, his tone severe. The whole court stopped the moment they heard him in a chorus of gasps, then fell in utter silence.

Apparently and unlike Link, they had seen Sidon angry before.

From her place, Iphigenia covered her mouth to keep herself quiet, tears falling from her soft eyes. The King did not raise his head to meet his son.

It was Muzu who spoke.

  


«Leias Fortress has been reclaimed by the opposition» he said, still trembling.«M-my Prince...» he choked, « The Princess Zelda wants you at the northern frontier».

  


If Sidon was surprised by these news- his face did not show it. Link hoped his own face was just as stoic as he had always been, as he felt his stomach drop onto his intestines.

  


*

  


Prince Sidon was going, whether the court agreed to it or not. And Link was going with him. Link waited by Mipha's statue while Sidon was busy with his father.

He was trying to process all the news in Zelda's letter to King Dorephan: Among the opposition was a wealthy sorcerer, lord of the biggest trade route for Hyrule. Many of the heirs of the elder Hylian court had armies which unified could outnumber Zelda's resources however, as Zelda's alliances with other races has grown, so did her own military power. It was when the sorcerer, who called himself Circe, begun using his power to control creatures- bokoblins, octoroks and even lynels and other ferocious monsters- that Zelda's army begun to falter.

Since Zelda and the main army was still in the west, she needed the help of her ally the Prince at the north.

There was one more letter brought by Einar, one with Link's name written on the envelope. He had not opened it yet- he wasn't sure he wanted to.

He looked up at Mipha's monument, looked at her tender face. He missed her. He remembers that she was the one to whom he'd come for, not just to heal his injuries, but for comfort. She wanted to marry him, he knew. When she asked him if they could ever spend more time together once the Calamity was over- he finally remembered his answer for her.

He had said yes.

  


«Leave this place» he heard. «You don't deserve to be not even under her statue's shadow».

  


The voice was soft and there was no threat held in it, but it did sound hurt. «Haven't you and your Princess done enough?».

Lavender scales and the softest golden eyes, Link recognized her right away. Iphigenia was looking down at him, visibly upset.

Some hours ago, she had requested to meet the King in the afternoon while the court moved to another hall and Link and the Prince went on patrol with some squads. Afterwards, Sidon was called to meet his father, as Iphigenia took her leave. The Prince suspected why he was being called for, and requested Link to not enter with him- albeit confused, the hylian obliged.

  


«I'm sorry» Link signed, never sure how to act around her.

«Are you trying to get Prince Sidon killed as well? Do you plan on killing the King with grief too?» her questions weren't thrown at him to be answered, but to attack him. «Why does your Princess keeps acting like our kindest King Dorephan has children to spare?»

  


Link tensed visibly, his hands froze at his sides. Iphigenia choked on a sob.

«They aren't even married yet and she already wants to send him to war» she said, «What about my duty to him and my King? What if he dies and King Dorephan is left with no heir?».

  


«He will return safe» Link finally managed to sign. «His safety is my duty and I promise you--»

  


He couldn't finish, Iphigenia grabbed his hands and squeezed them with little strength. «You promised yourself to Mipha, too» she said, sobbing «I remember, I remember it all- but do _you_ remember how that ended?».

Link tried to pry his hands away from hers, but couldn't bring himself to snap at her at all. She was right, she was right about his failures.

But he will rather _die_ than lose Sidon the way he lost Mipha.

When she let go, he quickly signed. «I will make sure he returns untouched, I swear on my life» His hands trembled as he continued, «And he will give the Domain a heir, and then _I_ will protect that child too».

«Of course he'd give the Domain a heir» Iphigenia swallowed and tried to compose herself, wiping her tears. «Because he will mate with me before he leaves».

  


Link almost choked. He looked up at her, eyes wide in shock.

  


«I am in fertile period, and tomorrow it will reach its peak» She said, «we will have the highest chance to produce a child- and fortune be kind, it won't need more than one mating session». Link blinked then looked around to check if they were being heard. Incredibly enough, no one was near them.

«I was going to skip it like I do every year since I know Sidon does not hurry for this... process,» she cleared her throat «and I understand him».

She looked at Link, then sighed. «But I talked to King Dorephan and the Prince will not leave for war until we ensure the royal line».

  


Link frowned. He just realized something. «You don't want this» he signed. «You don't want to mate with the Prince».

  


Iphigenia blinked, fully composed. «I do not love him the way I should as his chosen concubine, if that's what you mean. But that you knew- as you know that Sidon does not want me in that way either» she said, «But we do care for each other- when he was but a small hatchling, I would sit him on my lap and Mipha would read to him till he slept on my very arms».

She looked up at the statue, her eyes wet once more. «We would play house sometimes» she whispered, «He used to be our baby».

  


Link had to shake his head. «There are plenty of ways to make this heir- both of you could adopt a child on your own and raise them apart» he signed, «if neither of you want to mate nor be together, it matters very little what your fathers want».

«You clearly know very little of Zora traditions and the role of concubines, dear Champion» it was Iphigenia's turn to shake her head, her usual soft voice was severe. «For example,» she went «as the Prince's concubine, chosen by our very King, I _outrank_ you- a mere knight».

Link blinked in shock.

«That meaning that- as the King's chosen, my voice shall carry his will».

So she was a princess of sorts. And Link could only take orders from Sidon alone- _unless_ it was the King's order.

Oh.

_Oh sweet Hylia._

«And,» Iphigenia leaned down to meet the hylian's blue eyes. «as much as Sidon excuses himself saying he's doing this for his father, he wants this child too».

Link froze in his place.

She then straightened her back and turned around, walking away. «I will see you around, dear Champion» she said, giving the champion her back.

  


«And oh! I do hope you rest well today» she said, «Because tomorrow night, you will be on guard duty- by the Prince's rooms».

  


***

Night fell too quickly for the Prince's tastes. The day before, he came from the meeting with his father looking a little sickened. He went to the pool in his rooms without dinner, a chat nor a game with his most treasured friend. He would barely even look at Link, truly.

  


And since he was being avoided, Link couldn't sign at him nor touch him. It affected him. Sidon wasn't feeling well and he could not help him.

Did the prince even know that he was on guard duty that night?

 

 

Iphigenia had came, too, in order to spend the entire day with him- and to make preparations for their session.

As dinner went on, the zora prince did not feel like eating or talking. Unlike their courting, it was her turn to feed him herself, and Sidon tried to look just enthusiastic about it at least. But he was just so bad at faking anything, Link felt almost embarrassed for him.

She shook her head and whispered soft things to him while cleaning his mouth with a handkerchief- her movements and voice, all kind and graceful. Link was behind them but could not read her lips.

This time, Sidon did not ask him to sit with him- did not request him a plate or a chair. But Link did not mind. He didn't feel hungry either- just thinking on his guard duty later made his stomach twist awkwardly.

  


*

  


Sidon stood in front of the large doors of his quarters, Link beside him. Behind those doors, in his pool, Iphigenia awaited him.

Link just looked at him, expecting, Sidon wouldn't meet his eyes just yet. They kept in silence for a long time, until the prince sighed in defeat.

«You won't enter here tonight- but I requested you a lovely room on the west wing» the prince said.

  


Link's eyes widened in surprise. So the prince did not know about Link's guard duty.

But Link didn't know if it was his place to tell him either- and before he could even open his mouth, Sidon spoke.

  


«Can I be honest with you?» Sidon started.

For the first time in a whole day, he looked at his friend. Link nodded at him and gave him a small, encouraging smile.

«I sure do this for father too, but I am really not that selfless» Sidon confessed, he fixed his eyes on the door once more. «I want a child too- of my own blood».

Link felt brave enough to take his friend's arm and write, «I understand».

«I wanted the experience of having this child-» the zora prince cleared his throat. The sensations of having Link's fingers on his scales could not have a worse timing. «But I wish I did not have to... to do this in order to have my baby, you know? It was a dumb wish of mine- I'm sorry».

«Don't apologize to me» Link wrote.

«I'm sorry I lied to you-» Sidon continued, eyes still on the door. His voice cracked. «You must think I'm a terrible person».

«I really do not» Link wrote again. «Do you really want to do this?».

Very deep down, Link wanted Sidon to say no and chicken out of this.

But Sidon looked at him, his eyes soft and honest. «I want that child, I want this experience».

And Link could argue no longer.

Now that Sidon was looking at him, Link could sign again. «Then go get her, tiger».

«Dear friend- I am a shark» replied the Prince, eyes big with curiosity at his friend's sense of humor.

«No- _**no**_ » Link had to speak this time, just because he couldn't help himself. Sidon did not have the right to look this cute and be this naive on his way to get laid. It was not good for Link's century-old heart. He had to pull the doors open, then push the adorable and confused Prince inside the room, then close the doors again and turn his back to it.

  


Link let out a long sigh. But his breath catches in his throat as he heard a splash of water. Sidon must have entered the pool. Tonight, Link wasn't going to attend his friend and master- she was. She was to take off his armor and jewelry, and then they both--

  


He heard the water waves, crashing one to another. A gasp came next.

Then a moan. Iphigenia's voice- even then, she sounded like a song.

Another feminine moan followed, and Link had to clear his throat.

He looked around, checking if he was the only one on guard duty- it seemed he was. Great then, so he was going to deal with all the noise and embarrassment all by himself.

  


Then he heard a grunt, masculine and awkward.

Link froze in his place, shivers running down his spine.

A long night awaited him.

  


***

Link woke up at noon, after a guard relieved him around four in the morning. He readied himself quickly and went straight to the Prince's quarters.

He almost opened the doors without a thought, but then stopped himself to knock.

«Come in» he heard. It was Iphigenia.

Link doubted.

«He's not here» he heard her say. «Come on in, I'm to leave soon anyway».

  


Link shook his head- if Sidon wasn't there he didn't need to bother her, especially if she was still in his master's quarters. He was to turn around and leave when the doors opened.

Iphigenia came out looking untouched- he wasn't sure how he expected her to look anyway. Her robes were in place and so were her jewels.

«Oh, it is you my Champion» she said softly, her voice fairly cheerful. «I thought it was the servants supposed to clean up».

She placed both her hands on her abdomen, a soft smile on her lips. She seemed rather happy with herself and it was more than obvious that she fulfilled her duty. Link swallowed awkwardly, trying really hard not to stare at where her hands were placed.

«Did you come for Prince Sidon?» she asked, «He left in the morning, where he went I do not know».

  


Link nodded then turned around-- then, he turned back at her.

  


«I need to ask you now» he signed. «Why do you hate me?»

«My, are we being honest» she said, shaking her head. But when she looked at him, her cheerfulness was gone, only bitterness left. «Hate is a feeling do not find any pride in. But I do resent you a lot- you stole away the love of my life».

Link frowned. If anything--

«I thought you did not love Sidon» he signed. Not saying that Sidon was in love with him, but he did not know what else she could possibly mean, he had not met her before his latest stay in the Domain.

«I do not» she said.  


Silence fell. And then it hit him. Hard.

It took him a while to realize, and then Link felt his legs go numb, his heart ached. Iphigenia saw the shame in his eyes, she saw he knew.  


«Yes» she said, «You took my Mipha».  


And then she walked past him.

  


**

  


The sun was slowly hiding when Link found him- Luto's Crossing. He was sitting by the middle of the bridge, near one of the sides; his short legs hanging from the border in a rather childish manner, his head down. Link went and sat by his side, his own legs hanging as well, and he begun kicking the air.

If Sidon avoided looking at him before the mating session, after it was going to be much harder for him. Perhaps now he didn't want to be touched, either. Link sighed, apparently, he was going to have to speak.

  


«So,» Link begun, after a long silence.

«Please,» Sidon cleared his throat « _don't_ ».

«So you had sex» Link tilted his head to the side and down to try see the face Sidon was trying to hide.

Sidon groaned and then covered his face with both his hands.

That broke it. Link had to smile at his poor master's reaction- that made it all worth it, the embarrassing night, the tragic encounter with Iphigenia.

«Oh, I heard you make that sound indeed»

«Link!--» the zora prince looked up to give him a weak glare, but then his eyes widened in realization. «-Wait, what do you mean you _heard_?».

Link took advantage that the prince was looking at him to sign. «I was put on guard duty by your quarters last night».

  


Link's smile grew wider and so did Sidon's eyes.

«No» the prince said, breathless, mouth falling open. «No nono _nono»._

Link could no longer hold it then. He laughed. He laughed so horrible and loud and so hard he had to hug his sides. « _You sounded like you were dying_ » He managed to say, his voice high-pitched with the restraint laughter was forcing on his throat.

Now Sidon wanted to actually die. «Really now» he said, trying not to laugh himself at the hilarious scene his friend was offering him «will you really only let me hear your voice when you bully me?».

  


There he was, the proud Prince of the Zora, sitting on a huge bridge like a child while beside him there was his best friend lying on the floor, crying-laughing at the tragedy that was his first sexual encounter with a woman. Link did manage to ease his feelings about it, though.

«Are you done?» Sidon asked after several minutes, pretending to sound unamused. Link nodded and sat back up.

«Do you want to talk about it?» Link offered, signing.

Sidon groaned again, then covered his mouth with one hand. «No? I don't know?».

«You can vent on me, no problem» Link signed. «How was it?»

«Really, Link? “How was it”?» Prince Sidon let out a pitiful snarl. Then doubted. Then he gave in. «... I don't know? It was strange and awkward but it didn't... um» he cleared his throat «she was really patient with me. And very sweet. I'm definitely never going through that again ever in my life but--» He looked at the water under them, then up at his friend and whispered. «Women are _soft_ ».

That earned another laugh from Link.

«Some are» Link signed, nodding. «Some women are rough, too».

The Prince blinked at his friend's comment. «So.. you've-»

«I used to be a royal knight of Hyrule» Link signed, then shrugged. «A famous one, too. Since I was very young, people would throw themselves at me-- I've had my share of men and women».

«Oh!» Sidon said, curious. «I've only been with men until... last night so» He cleared his throat and looked away, trying to process the new info he had learned of his friend, and how intimate the conversation was getting. Seconds later, Sidon leaned towards Link in interest. «So you were that popular?»

«Come on» Link signed. «You have your own fan club, too».

Sidon's eyes widened in utter shock. « _I have a fan club_?».

  


Link had to laugh again, truly charmed by the Prince, who tried to pout at him but had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep a smile from breaking on his face. Sidon was pretty charmed by the hylian champion as well. And as embarrassing as the experience was- this felt nice. It almost felt like that moment of humiliation was small price to pay for such a fun time with his friend, especially now that he'd learned more of him.

  


«That's it» Link spoke, and smiled as Sidon perked up at the sound of his voice- just like he always would. This time, Link did not want to sound mischievous at all, nor be a jackass nor a bully. «Tonight we talk, I'll tell you my most embarrassing sex story, too».  


Sidon had to smile then, enthusiasm overcame him. «That is fantastic!» he said, «Then I can finally laugh at you too».

«Absolutely» Link nodded. «You deserve to».  


They both smiled at each other, bright and sweetly. Their moment was interrupted just a second later, as Captain Bazz rushed through the bridge towards him.  


«My Prince!» He called.

Sidon stood up, trying to look as dignified as possible. «What is it?»

  


«About the death of the rito messenger» said Bazz, catching his breath «We found the murderer».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa I'm having so much fun writing this (also sorry for the ones who probs hate me after this chapter, but I had to do what my evil writer heart told me to do).  
> Just one thing I must say: I do not hate Zelda, jesus, and I feel bad when people hate her too;;; Botw Zelda is my fave, precisely for being headstrong and for having a temper. They could've done a better job writting her but as always the plot falls too short for the game (keep trying Nintendo). Also, she's a queen to-be, with her beloved kingdom in need to be unified back, and people ready to kill her for trying. She needs to be exactly like that, strong and assertive and a war strategist- like any other royal would be in her place. I don't write her like that out of some "personal vendetta", but because I like and admire such traits. And she made a shit mistake but hey, a plot has to unfold somewhere and I can't spoil you stuff.
> 
> Well guys, I hope you still liked this chapter! More to come when I get my leave from school!


	5. About fulfilling promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon made a promise to his kingdom. Link made a promise to Iphigenia. They both made a promise to Zelda.  
> Link also promised Sidon a story.

Bazz tracked and calculated the arrows' direction to find where it was shot- from a little cliff outside the Domain. They found him there, hanged himself to an old tree, a small dagger pinned a letter to it. The scales of his hands melted with the leather gloves he wore to shoot the arrows, that might have prevented him from getting killed instantly by touching them. Still, his hands were so destroyed they were a livid red and toasted black, smelled terrible.

The murderer was a zora.

A soldier who was supposed to return from meeting Zelda's southern troops, where he went to escort a healer.

The note had shaky handwriting- whether it was from the pain from writing with his hands in such state, or because he was too shook over what he had done.

  
  


“ _My King, My Prince, My Mother. I am most sorry to you all. I cannot bear the shame I brought on myself._

_Please, all my belongings must go to my sweet mother and the family of my fallen ally._

_I must pay for my crime. But I swear on this life I'm leaving behind, My King, My Prince, My mother._

_That by the time I regained consciousness of what I was doing the arrows had already struck him”._

  
  


It was signed as Askelaad; he was an honorable older soldier with only a few years left before retirement. He was remembered as dutiful and was among the men who trained the very Prince of the Zora.

When Sidon saw him, he froze, eyes wide with shock and hurt. Link will remember this day all too well, how the night fell on them all, how the clouds looked like they would rain anytime over the Domain again.

How the Prince looked so heartbroken.

  
  


*

  
  


Healers searched into the body and informed that he was contaminated with some sort of poison, perhaps black magic had to do with it.

  
  


_Circe_.

  
  


Link could see the Prince's back tense at the news, and swallowed. «I want the whole court to meet me at the throne room, _now_ », said the Prince, not moving from his place, not a readable expression on his face. A soldier who heard the order first nodded and rushed from the clinics.

  
  


Most healers started lowering their heads and walking away respectfully, aware of the Prince's anger.

Sidon did not seem to notice the vibe he was giving away, just turned on his heels and started walking from the clinics to the halls, to the stairs, past Mipha's statue.

Link followed behind, but before they could reach the throne room Sidon stopped his tracks.

«Link» he called.

Quickly, Link reached to touch his master's arm and write but he then felt the Prince flinch under his touch and pulled away, feeling guilty.

Holding a sigh, Link spoke softly, looking up at his master. «Yes, my Prince».

Usually Sidon would tell him not to address him like that- this time he did not. «I want you on patrol today, make sure there are no anomalies» The Prince did not turn to meet his eyes. His back looked bigger somehow. «Also make sure that every soldier and merchant that left the Domain in the past week returns to the clinics for double checkups, I am not risking a single other man to Askelaad and Einar's fate».

«Yes, my Prince» Link bowed, despite Sidon wouldn't really see him.

And then he turned away from his master.

  
  


**

  
  


Two nights had passed. Prince Sidon did not leave the throne room, nor did the court until early morning of the third day.

The sun wasn't even up yet, and Link was returning from patrol when he found him.

By Mipha's statue, Sidon sat. He looked tired and stressed. Worry overcame the hylian's heart as he rushed to meet his master.

The Zora Prince had his head up, looking longingly at his sister's face. It took him a few moments to realize he was not alone, then he turned to Link, blinking in confusion.

«Link- oh» he said, although his voice was too tired to actually sound surprised. «You're wearing your sheikah armor for patrol? I almost did not see you».

Link stopped walking right there and then and looked up at his master, who was finally looking at him. The Zora Prince was expressionless.

«Are you okay?» Link signed. Prince Sidon dismissed his question with a waving hand.

«Never mind about me- tomorrow you are to form a squad to take with me to Hateno village» the Prince begun, «where a fraction of Zelda's armies are stationed, awaiting for me to lead them into battle».

«This can wait» Link signed, worried. «You need to rest».

The Prince did not bother to answer him, too focused on giving instructions.

«Pick good men, about twenty will suffice-- but leave Bazz out, he's _my_ best man and I want him staying in the Domain ensuring its safety while I'm away» The Prince continued. «In this new army I'll be forming, you are my captain- and as we prepare to leave for the rendezvous, I need you to train these zora soldiers so they can battle well on land».

«I will do anything you ever ask of me» Link signed, then resumed his walk towards his master. «But now you need to stop».

The Zora Prince sighed. «Yes, yes- I shouldn't worry about you doing your job,» he shook his head, ashamed of himself, «I could not trust anyone more than I trust you and your efficiency- it's just--».

« _Sidon_ » Link had to speak now, in a whisper, as he got closer to his master.

«I should worry about the Rito that come today to retrieve Einar's body, and how this will affect the relations between them and the Domain». The zora Prince pinched his chin, deep in thought, then shook his head again. «I'll think of my speech during patrol». Then he tried to get up- but two small hands pushed down his shoulders and had him sit again.

« _Patrol_?» Link hissed, «You are _not_ going on patrol».

«Link-»

«You're going to sleep».

Sidon narrowed his eyes. Finally he snapped, all the stress he built up now rushed through his back in the form of pain. «You cannot order me what to do» he snarled.

«I am allowed to do _whatever_ to ensure your safety and health» Link snarled back, truly annoyed. «If I have to knock you out so you can finally stop working yourself to death, I will».

«I am a soldier, Link» Sidon raised his voice, «I can take care of myself».

«Well you're doing a shit job right now» Link hissed.

Shocked with the curse word he just heard his friend say, Sidon opened his mouth to argue, offended- then closed it into a tight line. Then they both stood in silence. Mipha's statue looked down at them, her face ever gentle.

With a sigh, Link dragged his hands from Sidon's shoulders to his chest, where his fingers spread to touch as much as they could. The Prince tensed just a little, unable to read this new form of contact from his friend- it only felt _pleasant_ , if anything. And what a terrible timing Link's hands had, always, whenever they touched him. Or maybe there was never a good time- or a time in which Sidon felt ready enough to feel Link's touch. He wasn't sure. They always made Sidon itch for something he couldn't quite understand.

«Your heart rate worries me» Link wrote with his finger on the Prince's chest. «You'll harm yourself».

Sidon blinked, his anger washed away almost instantly. «I'm sorry» he said, and cleared his throat.

With another sigh, Link wrote. «Do you need to do this patrol? I've made sure all was well already».

«And I trust you- please know I always do» Sidon choked. «But tonight-- now... I-».

_I need it. I need it for my own peace of mind._

He looked at his friend in the eyes and hope he would understand. And he did. Link nodded, worried still.

«Can I come with you or you wish to be alone?»he wrote.

Sidon gulped. _I want to be alone._ «You just came from your shift. I wouldn't forgive myself if I made you overwork yourself, especially since you have a very important task to do starting tomorrow».

Link nodded again and pulled away from his master. «Come back soon» he signed.

He did not mean the patrol.

«I will» was the Prince's answer.

With a tiny smile of relief, Link walked past him to the stairs above, and Sidon just watched him go.

Something in him wanted to follow the hylian, perhaps they could spend the night together in the pool- Sidon would make sure Link wouldn't sink in his sleep.

Air came through his gills, but left from his mouth- frustrated with himself and the pain in his back, Prince Sidon sat up and walked in the opposite direction to where his friend went.

To his patrol shift.

  
  


***

  
  


Two weeks had passed. Only then Prince Sidon managed to get the Rito ambassador off his tail. Zelda's letters were delayed quite a bit during this time and he was aware of her hurry, but the Rito wouldn't send a messenger through the Domain until the whole issue was figured out and he could not blame them either. A man of his died too, and the risk of putting another one through the same had him stressing out for days now. All exits were secured, patrols expanded their territory; travelers and returning soldiers, merchants and healers where to be met at the clinics for exhaustive check ups in case one of them was poisoned with Circe's curse.

Prince Sidon had barely met Link since the knight took his task as captain. The hylian was out of the Prince's rooms before sunrise, kept himself and the men he picked under heavy training on land and then took his patrols dutifully. By the time Sidon came back from his own duties, Link was already snoring in his waterbed, dead to the world.

After seeing the Rito ambassador off, Prince Sidon walked up to the throne room, but stopped, remembering he had no meetings a this hour. Then he realized this was the first afternoon free that he'd had in a while. Maybe now he could look for Link to spend sometime with before patrol. But the hylian was nowhere to be found.

Instead he found Iphigenia, who was sitting by Mipha's statue, singing softly. Her hands were on her belly as she sang, her eyes closed in soft joy- she looked almost angelical.

He walked towards her- and when she felt him come, she stopped and turned to him, a gentle smile on her lips.

«Oh sorry» he said, «Don't let me stop you».

«Worry not, my Prince» she said, and raised a soft hand to him.

Quickly, Prince Sidon went to take her hand and help her stand up. «How is your health?» he asked.

«Oh, we're very well» she replied, hands back on her belly. «The royal head healer said that two weeks more or so I will be able to lay the egg».

For the first time in days, Sidon smiled. His child was well.

Iphigenia hugged his arm.

«Would my Prince join me for a walk?» she asked.

«I-» truth be told, Sidon wanted to keep looking for his hylian friend. But he wouldn't deny himself to the woman carrying his child now would he?. He cleared his throat. «Of course».

Walking past Luto's Crossing, along the path that lead them outside the Domain, Sidon began to worry. When she pointed that she wanted to go to higher grounds, near the hills, the Prince stopped walking.

«I don't-» He started, «After what has been going on lately, I do not think is wise for you to go this far from the Domain- especially in your condition».

Iphigenia blinked. «But I am safe, I am with my Prince» she said.

«Yes but-».

«Besides, there are about twenty zora soldiers up there, fully armed».

Sidon's breath catched. «Oh».

  
  


*

  
  


Panting, the zora squad rose yet for another drill. Link seemed to have given them instructions on what to do early on, so they only needed a nod from him to retake their positions.

Prince Sidon walked up to watch the scene, Iphigenia by his arm. Hitting his shield with a sword, Link announced a stop.

The entire squad turned and gasped at the sight of his Prince, then bowed quickly.

«Prince Sidon, we're most thankful that you've picked us for this mission and we will not fail!» said the soldiers in unison. Sidon smiled softly and nodded in respect and gratitude to his men.

Slowly he leaned to his side, to Iphigenia. «How did you know I was looking for them?» he whispered.

«I assumed» she replied, smiling. « What I did know is that you were _not_ looking for the mother of your heir».

«.... I see» Prince Sidon cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. «Thank you».

Her smile grew big as they turned to the squad captain, a tiny hylian who was waving at them from his place. She waved back. Sidon narrowed his eyes.

«Did I miss something?» he asks, resuming his walk to meet the captain. He did not remember his concubine and his knight growing any close. Iphigenia walked by his side, unaffected.

«Oh, I come here often to watch their training» she said.

«Why»

Iphigenia looked at some of the soldiers, already shaking with exhaustion. Her smile grew in delight.

«I like watching big strong men suffer» she replied gracefully.

Prince Sidon had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at her sense of humor. When they finally met Link, he gave both of them a quick bow.

«My Prince, My Lady» he signed.

He then signaled his men that their training was cut for the day, to which they all replied with sighs of relief and joy.

Iphigenia shook her head, laughing softly. «What huge babies you raise, My Champion».

Link shrugged and signed. «I did make Jon cry this morning».

«Aw, and I missed it» she smiled.

«You're both terrible» Prince Sidon said.

Link let out a soft laugh, then he turned to his Prince. «And you're alive», he signed.

Sidon choked. «I- uh, well-» he started, «I do admit it's been a while since we last saw eachtoher, yes- I'm sorry».

«My» Iphigenia wondered, «but aren't you sleeping in the same rooms? How come you don't see each other?»

Both Link and Iphigenia looked at him, expecting an answer. And in that moment, Sidon felt he was trapped between a wall and two swords. To his fortune (sort of), the youngest member of the squad came running towards Link, interrupting them.

«Captain!» he said, «Today's training has been amazing! I cannot wait for you to grace us with your sword techniques once again! You're most incredible! I am so grateful to be working under your lead! I thank the Prince too for this glorious opportunity!».

Link bit his lower lip to keep his smile from spilling, took a quick glance at Sidon and then regarded at the zora soldier. «Thank you, Peleus The Third» he signed, and the young zora gave a quick, cheerful bow.

Iphigenia covered the mischievous smile on her lips as well, and looked up at her Prince.

Prince Sidon just stood there, annoyance running through his veins as court member Peleus' youngest son took Link's hand in his own to shake them eagerly and then run off. What is this kid doing, being so eager and touchy and cheery and flattering towards Link- all while the prince was away, stressed for his people and with his back hurting like three Calamities?

War is coming, and he's a soldier for Hylia's sake!

Just-- _who behaves like that_?

  
  


**

  
  


His back was killing him. Prince Sidon just wanted to get to his rooms, sink in his pool and probably die for the night.

Just after his patrol he was called back to meet his father to be informed that he and his team were to leave in two days for Hateno Village, then Leias Fortress.

Lovely, just lovely. The Prince of the Zora was not going to get one single break just yet.

Guard duty opened the doors for him, and he thanked them softly. As he entered his rooms he saw Link awake, with only his bathsuit on, waiting by one of the edges of the pool.

The hylian turned to him and smiled. «Master» he signed.

«Don't call me that» Sidon was in no mood for Link's teasing, but he did want to talk to him. «I need you to explain something to me».

Link nodded and waited for questioning.

Prince Sidon inhaled through his gills and then began. «I remember requesting you to handpick those men yourself, an elite team» he said, «and you brought in a green, loud child».

Link blinked.

«Peleus the Third excels in archery and short sword combat» Link explained, biting back a smile. «He is very talented and his lack of experience is something we all soldiers have gone through and can only be cured by living a battle».

«And you do realize that if he dies in that battle Peleus Father will want my ass, right?» Sidon groaned and pressed a hand to the back of his neck. _Ugh._

Link's eyes widened at the curse word, it was getting harder and harder not to laugh in front of the prince. He did notice though, that his master was in pain.

«Well if I kick him out now under your orders, Peleus Father will also want your ass» He signed. «Are you okay?»

«I'm splendid» grunted the prince, «And honestly, I excel in archery too».

That did it. Link snorted loud and began to laugh. The Prince just rolled his eyes and walked towards him.

«Humour me now» he went, then sat by his friend's side. «What did I say this time?».

«You're jealous of a kid» Link signed, shaking with laughter.

Heat rose to the prince's face. «Nonsense» he said, «I just don't approve that you chose a green soldier for such a risky mission- just because he kisses your boots».

Link raised a hand to stop him right there. Then he spoke, his voice soft.

«You used to talk to me just like that when we first met».

Sidon choked. «I-» he cleared his throat, then pouted. «I was not that handsy».

«You were».

With a groan, the prince gave in. Alright fine, maybe the young soldier resembled him a little. Maybe he did not like the kid swooning like stupid over Link. Maybe he was a little envious that Peleus the Third could still afford his cheerfulness, while he had both Zelda's campaign on Hyrule and his own Domain weighting on his shoulders.

But then again, that was exactly why these responsibilities were his: so his people- people like that young soldier, could still smile and joke and swoon and be stupid all they needed. Because Sidon was there to make sure they lived their lives fully.

Prince Sidon did not wish the burden of his crown to no one else. And the wellness of his people has always been his reward.

As he remembered his place and warmth spread through his chest in the form of pride, he began to undo the jewels of his feet and wrists. He felt Link move behind him in order to attend him, and the zora prince was tired enough to just let him.

First the armor on his shoulders came off, relieving his pain a little. Then the collars on his neck. And then Link's hand were on his scales, pressing gently.

Sidon tensed almost instantly. «Link--»

«Don't» he heard the hylian whisper. «Relax and hush a little».

Moving the tail to a side for better access, Link began pressing his thumbs on the back of Sidon's neck, moving them in tight, precise circles. Instant pleasure rushed through the prince's body, who tried to bite a surprised gasp.

Link's hands were down on his shoulders then, his fingers spread and pressed all the right spots and Sidon just had to close his eyes, giving in to the pleasant sensations he was being gifted with.

«That-» he licked his lips. They felt too dry all of a sudden. «That feels nice».

Link's reply was a hum.

When the hylian reached his back however, his hands closed into fists and began to rub and massage all the hard knots he could find. That was when Sidon moaned, relief and pleasure mixing and spreading all over his poor abused back. As Link went even lower, Sidon had to arch his back and let out another moan, and suddenly this much bliss became a bit too overwhelming. He could totally feel the heat rushing south and--

That was not a good thing.

Sidon pulled away quickly, slipping into the pool. Link was being kind and he did not deserve to deal with whatever ways the prince's stress decided to come out of him.

«I..» Sidon cleared his throat. «You have no idea how I needed that, thank you».

Link nodded, his smile big. «I noticed» he said, slipping into the pool as well. He swam towards the prince and continued. «Are you still upset over Peleus the Third?».

Sidon smiled and held his friend so he didn't have to make so much efforts to keep himself afloat during their conversation. «I am not».

«Well, I let you know anyway» Link offered, his hands on Sidon's shoulders to keep his head up. «I like you much better now than back then when you talked like that»

«Really now?» Sidon gave him a toothy grin.

«Yes» Link said, «I am thankful we are close enough that you call me a jackass, have sex a door away from me and moan shamelessly over my massages».

«Gah!» the Prince gasped, then laughed. «You fiend!».

Link laughed as well, and Sidon held him a little tighter. His back felt nice, his mood was far better. If he knew Link's company was what his body needed so badly, he wouldn't have waited this long to come back. But he was back now.

«I missed you» wrote Link on his chest.

«I missed you too» Sidon replied, a big smile on his lips at the lovely sensation of having Links fingers on him again.

«Now give us a kiss».

Link did lean in towards his friend's face while his own twisted in ugly ways- his eyes closed tightly and his lips making the most obnoxious kiss noises he could manage. Sidon just shook his head and laughed, then raised his friend out of the water and had him sit on the edge again.

«Go to sleep, you terror».

***

  
  


There was no training that day. Link had his men go to the throne room, where Prince Sidon went on to review their mission: they were escorting healers for the army stationed in Hateno Village, and then would engage in the siege of the Fortress.

The Fortress was a trade point, among the most important for Zelda to have under her power. It was build by the northern frontier that separated Hyrule from neighboring countries by a large portion of sea. The advantage of this (and the reason Zelda requested zora's military power for once) was that there were several rivers along Hyrule that end in that sea and they could enter the Fortress from below, through the building's water system.

In Hateno Village, Prince and Champion would separate. Link would travel with his army to face the the fortress by land, while Prince Sidon would lead his squad through the rivers. The Champion and his men would draw Leias' army out and leaving it defenseless for the zora prince to take over.

Once the meeting was over, soldiers and healers were offered a feast by King Dorephan, but Link excused himself from it quietly.

Prince Sidon stared at him. «Patrol duty?»

Link nodded.

«I could relieve you from today» Sidon offered, watching Peleus the Third pulling Jon to a drunken dance. He smiled. «You're being celebrated here, too- and you need rest».

«Will you relieve yourself from your own patrol duty today?» Link signed.

Prince Sidon paused just a bit, then answered. «No».

Link smiled, he already knew that. «See you tonight at your rooms».

  
  


***

At his return from his shift and by the end of Luto's Cross, near the entrance of the Domain, Link could see her waiting. Iphigenia.

She sat by the edge of the bridge, her legs crossed gracefully, looking at him. He went and sat beside her.

«Why did you bring him to the grounds yesterday?» he signed, eyes questioning.

«He was looking for you» she replied.

«But you didn't have to do him no favor» he signed. «Unless it wasn't a favor». Realization hit him, and he rolled his eyes. «You were teasing him, weren't you».

Iphigenia replied only with a soft laugh. Link rolled his eyes again.

«Why did you do that?» he signed.

«I like watching big strong men suffer» she replied.

«So I realized» Link signed.

«Besides he's been terribly unnatentive to all three of us and I needed him to answer for that» she continued, «not to mention stressing himself to exhaustion and I am so not bringing a child into this world to a dead father».

«Huh» Link said, smiling. Then signed. «All three of us? Am I being counted here?».

«Yes- you, the baby and me».

Link brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, his smile did not falter. «I thought I was the only one you had a vendetta against».

«You were» she replied, «But you already know my motives and I already took my revenge on you some time ago- so I have nothing against you no longer».

«Mmmm» Link nodded, interested.

«Besides,» she continued, «I see you caring for my people and the efforts you're making for our safety» She cleared her throat. «I cannot resent such a formidable man».

Link felt his ears go warm just a bit.

«You also provide me of the most delightful entertainment» she confessed. «I knew that if I followed you and those soldiers that morning some weeks ago I was to find something interesting».

Link had to admit that when he first saw her in the training grounds, he believed she was stalking him out of some venom she did not finish to spill. It turned out she was just curious. He felt a little shame on his suspicions, someone who loved Mipha and that Mipha had as best friend couldn't be a bad person.

She was genuinely charming- and her presence in the grounds had men nervous, which Link considered a good obstacle for them to learn and overcome distractions.

«Now that you like me» he signed, «Can I ask you a question?»

Iphigenia laughed softly at his assumption. «Now that I like you, hmhmm» she said, then nodded. «Go ahead».

«Why was your revenge to have me on guard duty that night» he signed.

«Well-» she said, then paused, a little ashamed. «- I wanted to let you know that despite your position, I could still give the Prince something you could not».

«My position» Link signed, confused. _What position?_

«Yes» Iphigenia said, as if it was obvious.

«And what is that I cannot give the Prince that you do?»

Iphigenia blinked. «A child, of course».

Link frowned.

«I did not need to hear you both going at it to know about my own anatomy» he signed.

«You know what I mean» she gave him a weak glare.

«I truly do not» Link replied, his hands moving slowly as he processed his thoughts.

Iphigenia looked at him deep in the eyes, and he looked back at her with honesty. She searched for a hint- perhaps a lie in the hylian's eyes. Something that could make her earlier mischief worth it, and to her horror, she found none.

Her face went red, her mouth opened without grace a second before her hands reached her face to cover herself in utter shame.

« _Oh my_ » she gasped.

  
  


**

Prince Sidon did not relieve himself from patrol duty- but his father King Dorephan did. Apparently, Iphigenia had come to the King to inform him about the Prince's recent unhealthy behavior. Apparently, Link might have come to the King about it, too. And Muzu. And Bazz. And about three healers whose checkups he skipped in the past two weeks because he had just _no time_.

Sidon let out a sigh. Traitors, all of them.

He thought about what he could do with his free night. He remembered Link might just be finishing his shift and they could meet. So he turned his steps to Luto's Crossing and walked until he heard laughter.

That laugh he knew too well, with that soft voice he knew too well.

He rushed to the large bridge and saw a scene that felt far too familiar: Link lying on the floor of the bridge- crying laughing, while Iphigenia sat by the edge of it, her face hidden in her hands in shame.

The Prince cleared his throat. «Hello there, has something happened?».

Link choked, stood up and looked at his Prince-- then bent forward to hug his stomach and cough with laughter. Iphigenia stood up too, trying to compose herself.

«My Prince!» she said, «Nothing has happened, the Champion and I were just... talking about things».

«Things» the Prince repeated, then stared down at his ridiculous hylian friend. «What things?».

Link inhaled to calm himself down, took some quick breaths after, and then signed with trembling hands. «About how much we love serving _under_ you».

Then he laughed again hands on his knees and completely lost it. Iphigenia's face went red, her mouth hung open. Prince Sidon felt like they were just told a very dirty joke. He cleared his throat and looked at the zora woman. «My Lady, forgive my Champion's behavior» he said.

Iphigenia quickly shook her head. «It's alright- _this»_ she said, pointing at the shaking, breathless hylian «-this is actually my fault».

Sidon blinked in confusion, but couldn't ask anymore for she took one of his hands between hers. «I must go rest now my Prince, have a good night». And she kissed his cheek, then she rushed away from them.

The prince looked at her go, more confused than before. Then he turned to Link. «What did you do?» he asked.

«You heard her» Link signed, «It was all her doing, not mine».

Prince Sidon narrowed his eyes. «Fine,» he said «What did she do?».

Link shook his head. «Cannot tell you» he signed, «that would make her upset if I do».

With a sigh, the zora prince turned on his heels and began to walk away. Link followed quickly, reaching to the prince's arm to write, «Don't be mad».

Sidon stopped. He wasn't mad, he was just... «I just feel like you've been making lots of friends lately, with inside jokes I cannot get».

«You're still my most precious friend» Link spoke, smiling big at him. «Let me compensate for the time we've missed- what would you like?».

Sidon smiled at the sound of his friend's voice, his praise and his offer. The prince then pinched his chin pretending to think- although he knew exactly what he wanted. «Rum».

Link laughed. «What a crass taste in alcohol you have for a Prince» he signed, «but we travel early tomorrow, we cannot drink».

Sidon already knew that, but pouted anyways. «I have nothing to request then--- _oh_!!».

Then he remembered, his eyes wide and joy run through his entire body. He turned to Link, knelt and held him by the shoulders. « _ **You**_ » he said, a big smile on his face that showed all his white sharp dangerous teeth « _You owe me a story_ ».

Link gasped, his face went as red as Sidon's scales. That enough made the prince laugh with satisfaction.

«I am not done» Sidon grinned, «You must tell me the whole story with your voice- no signing, no writing».

Another gasp and then Link groaned, utterly defeated. Sidon laughed again- loud and happy. The hylian pulled away and started walking to the opposite direction from their rooms.

«Where are you going?» the prince asked.

«To get rum» spoke Link.

  
  


**

  
  


It took the mighty hylian Champion half a bottle of rum, out of the three he sneaked out of the kitchen, to loose his tongue as it should be. Sidon did not take a sip, as much as his throat begged him to- no, he had to be sober for this.

Stripped down to his bathing suit, Link joined his prince in the pool but held from the edge of it so he would not sink. He needed to focus all his energy on his story and _to speak_.

«Alright» he said, his voice a little shaky. «Some things I need to keep clear before we start».

«Yes» Sidon said, swimming a little closer to his friend in curiosity.

«I am a boy» he began, «as in- with boy parts».

Sidon blinked. «I know that, I have you half naked around me all the time».

«Yes but- listen» Link continued, «I do dress like a girl sometimes and people get confused».

«I didn't» the prince said, then cleared his throat. He remembers though, that when he first saw Link in his gerudo outfit, he thought his friend looked _ravishing_. He actually got so dumbstruck by his friend's look that all he said was “I didn't know you had such grand ambitions?”. What on earth did that mean anyway?

«I know you didn't» Link shook his head and smiled. «But Hektor did».

The prince tilted his head, curious. «Hektor?».

Link held up a finger to pause, then took the half done bottle and gulped straight from it till it was empty. Then, he let out a dreamy sigh. «Yes, Hektor» he said, «Hektor of Helenea».

«I was sixteen years old- I was not a Champion, hadn't reunited with Mipha nor met the other Champions yet and Princess Zelda had never spoke directly to me» Link said, «But I was already a royal knight and sure I had my share of sex already... but uh, I was still a little green».

«But!» And Link leaned his face towards Sidon's with droppy drunk eyes, but he sounded proud.«I knew I gave amazing blowjobs».

Sidon cleared his throat again. «Alright» he said.

Link pulled away and continued, letting out another dreamy sigh. «Hektor was another knight» he said, «eldest son of the noble family of Helenea that were part of the King's court».

«He also was the captain under the Princess' flag- the flag I was working for, by the way».

The zora prince nodded, following the story.

«I had... the biggest, dirtiest crush on him» Link confessed. «He had black, long curly hair he kept in braids and a luscious beard always groomed and his body was so nicely shaped and his sword technique was....» Link sighed, eyes closed and a small smile graced his face. «I... I might have literally drooled for him during training sometimes».

Sidon's eyes grew wide- he never saw his friend this... charmed before. Something stung at the back of his neck, but he ignored it. «Go on» he said.

Link inhaled deeply, then went «There was this party for the knights that our captain hosted- I don't remember what we were celebrating, but I lost a bet to my bunk partner and was forced to attend dressed like...» the hylian cleared his throat, «one of the courtesans».

Sidon breathed in through his gills sharply. «... Sweet Hylia in heavens».

«I looked rather lovely! Most my comrades recognized me and laughed, clapped and raised their glasses at me- but the thing is... if someone did not notice I was but a knight in drag, the bastards of my friends wouldn't let him know just to take a piss» Link laughed and shook his head. «Hektor came to see why there was so much noise and... he found me lovely, too».

The prince gasped. «He took you»

«... Yes» Link said, raising his shoulders and feeling a little embarrassed. A blush spread on his face. «He took me into his rooms and oh sweet goddesses he kissed like an angel».

The sting was back, a little sharper this time. «Alright» Sidon said.

«It was just kissing and it had me moaning».

«Alright» Sidon said, and the sting just spread through his shoulders.

«He had me kneel for him and I swear in all my stupid horny sixteen years of life I couldn't be more eager to rub someone's balls on my face».

« _Alright_ » Sidon said.

Link noticed his tone and stopped. «Am I being too gross?» He tilted his head. «I warn you: this is the most embarrassing sex story I have, so I have to be a little gross here».

«It's alright» Sidon said, clearing his throat.

Link frowned, but went on with his promise. «So,» He continued, eyeing the prince carefully «I was using my mouth, I was happy and eager and I was making him feel good so I was feeling good too right? I was to excited to notice that he was drunk- too drunk to realize I was one of his knights».

_No_. The prince gasped, his eyes wide in shock. «He thought you were a prostitute».

«A female prostitute» the hylian corrected.

Sidon's mouth fell open. _No. Nooooo._

«I told you I was stupid and a kid» Link shrugged, «He was my crush and I thought he saw me for me».

«Oh, Link- I'm so sorry» Sidon had now a good reason to justify the angry stings on his back.

«Oh the story isn't over» Link shook his head, «I did not notice he did not notice me- and I should have! I swear to the goddesses he was so obvious about it!»

«But he took me to his bed and I was swooning!» Link had to cover his face with one hand for a second, then spread his fingers enough to show a guilty blue eye at his prince. His face was growing red with shame. «I mean, when he took off my top and played with my nipples- you know, licking and biting them-»

«Alright» Sidon said.

«He actually grunted and said “Perky”!» Link uncovered his face just to rise his hand to the ceiling. «How?!»

Sidon opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he looked down at Link's very flat chest.

«But-»

«I know!» Link said, «And this story isn't over!».

«Oh sweetness gracious» Sidon had to cover his face, too. «Please tell me he didn't actually--».

«He turned me around» Link said, his eyes closed and his face ever so red.

«No» Sidon gasped.

«He pulled up my skirt»

«Noo»

«Pulled down my undergarments just enough to free the important parts of stupid _stupid_ sixteen year old Link».

«Nooo»

«And... he tried to push in»

«Nooooooo»

Link rushed to open another bottle of rum and dawned a quarter of it in just a few gulps. Sidon had to look away from his friend to calm himself from the second hand embarrassment that overcame him

«Listen» the Champion started, «We male hylians do not self lubricate- unlike female hylians»

Sidon turned to him and nodded, his face feeling very very warm.

«He did realize that» Link continued « And that he was pushing against my ass».

Link pressed his lips into a tight line.

«Then he said--» Link choked.

«He said what?» Sidon took him by the shoulders, raising him a little above the waters. «He said _what_?»

Link's lower lip trembled just a little and then he was shaking a little with laughter.

«He kissed my shoulder and said “I'm sorry love, I think I almost went _into the_ _**wrong hole**_ ”».

Sidon let out a loud groan, his eyes closed as the most embarrassing sense of shame he's ever felt for someone else washed over his entire body. «But _that was yOUR ONLY HOLE!_ » then he choked, «--- _RIGHT?_ »

They were both in complete hysterics, Link laughing his shame away and the prince accidentally dropping him back into the water.

When Link swam back up and held himself to the edge he was still laughing and coughing, and he looked at his friend.

«Are you okay?» he asked.

Sidon had both hands covering his mouth, looking away from his champion. After a few seconds he stood like that, then turned to his friend. «I need a minute» he said, then sunk deep into the pool.

Five minutes passed, actually. Link kept on laughing as he saw bubbles rising and popping to the water surface, right where the prince disappeared.

Finally, Sidon swam back up, his face serious.

«Did you laugh a lot?» Link asked, smiling.

Sidon cleared his throat. «Maybe».

«Or where you trying to guess how many holes do hylian men have?».

Sidon cleared his throat again. «That too, maybe».

The prince then shook his head. «Please tell me you did not go through with him».

«I did not» Link laughed, «That was when it hit me- and I turned rather abruptly out of shock and.... might have elbowed him right in the head and knocked him out».

«Oh my».

«Then I ran away from the party without explaining anything to anyone» Link said, sighing. Then he looked up at his friend, «And this is the first time I'm ever telling someone about it».

The zora prince looked at his friend, a little touched. He swam back to hold him by his chest. «It was very brave and sweet of you» he said, «thank you».

«Thank you» Link smiled, writing on his master's chest. Then, he yawned. «Now we sleep».

«Now we sleep» Sidon nodded, and then leaned to float on his back with Link on top of him.

«Am I sleeping here?» Link wrote, and quickly laid on his own belly over his friend's.

«You're drunk and I'm not having you walk like that on wet floors just so you fall and break your head the day before we ride for war».

Right, a long day awaited them tomorrow. It's been a while since the hylian went out to the fields and now he was to do it with his best friend by his side. Link smiled at the thought and rested his head on Sidon's chest.

«I will not argue my master» he whispered, and closed his eyes.

«Good» Sidon said, closing his eyes as well. «And don't call me that».

  
  


***

  
  


The ceremony was overall touching. King Dorephan had his son sit on one of his large hands, rose him, and kissed him farewell. People clapped and cried, Peleus Father hugged Peleus the Third dearly; Peleus the First and Peleus the Second Joined him as well. Muzu still muttered how against he was about the whole thing.

Link sported his zora armor that morning; the sheika slate on his hip, the Master Sword on his back, and a pout on his lips.

Bazz smiled at him. «Hungover, Master Link?».

Link replied with a grunt, and the zora Captain laughed.

Soldiers and healers jumped into the current of water that went to the outer gates of the Domain, under Luto's Crossing, and to their path to battle.

Iphigenia came to meet the prince before he too jumped. «My Prince» she asked, worried. «I hope you return for the child's birth».

Sidon nodded. «I will» and kissed her cheek.

Link was to go right after him, but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he turned, he met Iphigenia- tears on her lovely face.

She did not talk. « _You made me a promise_ » she signed.

Link blinked in surprise and felt just a little flattered at her touch. He bowed at her, and spoke.

«I will not fail you» he said, looking at the ground.

When he looked up, she gave him a bow herself. «Thank you, My Champion» he heard her say.

With a nod, the hylian turned away and jumped after their men, who were already swimming away.

Even if he did not made that promise to her, he will still do it. It was his duty as a friend and as the Zora's new Champion.

Prince Sidon will return home safe and sound, even if Link did not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm in quite some pain and a little stupid due to some painkillers I'm on (got some teeth removed aaa sob) but medical rest gave me time to finish this!  
> I hope I made you happy with this chapter!  
> And I promise you too that next chapter is going to be SO MUCH. FUN.  
> It's titled "The Incident" and I am very excited that I finally get to write it!   
> See you guys!


	6. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon finally gets to tease back!  
> Oh and something happens to Link. No biggie.

Half a day into the journey, Link signaled a stop and made all the squad get out of the river. Less than a mile or so from them and right in the open, a little group of bokoblins had their hideout by the riverside.

«We need to pass through» Link signed. He did not know if any of them could have any electrified weapons and it was better not risking it. «Everyone pick a partner and climb a tree, take your bow and bomb arrows».

The crew nodded and obeyed, and the healers were hid by some bushes below. Prince Sidon partnered with Link, who helped him climb.

«You don't do this often do you?» Link teased in a whisper as he offered him a hand.

Sidon pouted at him, but took it. «Quiet you- I'm a zora, not a wild hylian».

Link laughed and pointed with his chin at the soldiers on a near tree. As he managed to sit on a tall thick branch, Sidon watched with surprise how his men did their task with ease- climbing and standing on branches with grace, bows out and arrows ready.

«Why do they all seem better than me at this tree thing?» Sidon asked to himself in a breath- perhaps a little too loud for his friend to hear.

Link turned to him and smiled. «Because they all trained with me» he said.

Sidon gave his friend a teasing grin. «My- aren't you cocky?»

«And you're rusty» Link laughed, «raise your bow, I'll help you stand».

Link did have to move from his branch to Sidon's and hold his waist to keep him steady. He whistled his signal and the men began to shoot, soon they could hear the explosions mixed with the scream of the boklobins.

Sidon did not shoot yet. Link blinked and looked at him. «What is it?» he asked.

«Hush» Sidon said.

He might feel a little humiliated, having to need help for this task. But if there was something he was proud of, was his archery skills.

Bomb arrow ready, he closed one eye and locked his target: By one of the eyes of the skull-like hideout, a very stupid bokoblin was sticking half his body out, bomb barrel raised by his arms to throw it at whoever was causing this much chaos.

Sidon smiled. «Well hello there sweetheart» he said, and then shot.

One massive explosion later and several pieces of skull house were flying around, wrapped on fire.

The zora soldiers shouted in triumph and praised their prince. Sidon's smile grew and bowed at his public, proud of his own performance. Then, he looked down at his friend, who was still holding him. Link was looking up at him with his eyes big and his mouth open, clearly in awe. That only made the prince's pride grow into his chest.

«You can let go of me now» he said.

Link blinked, then cleared his throat and obliged. With more confidence than before, Sidon jumped off the tree and landed gracefully on the grass. Sadly, the sudden change of weight made his hylian friend lose his feet on the branch and fall on his butt to the floor.

«Did you just _fall_ for me, my Champion?» Sidon teased, offering the hylian a hand to help him stand. «I am most sorry».

Link pouted at the pun more than anything, but took his friend's hand. «Quiet you» he said.

  
  


-

  
  


Checking the remains of the bokoblin's house, Link saw that they could comfortably spend the night there and announced it.

«Why?» Prince Sidon questioned, «There's plenty of daylight ahead still, we could still travel».

Link turned to him and then signed. «Because I'm not dropping their training».

There was a gasp in unison. All soldiers began to whine in protest, but Link raised a hand to stop them.

«Get ready» Link signed, and the men just groaned.

«But we just went through the real stuff!» said Canute.

«Why now?» said Dunma.

«Just because you're complaining» Link signed, «We're having a drill».

All soldiers groaned but two.

«Captain is the best!» said Peleus the Third, eager.

Jon just sniffled.

Link then pointed at Sidon. «You. You're joining- I'm doing this precisely for you, who has to lead a whole army» He whispered, «One sexy lucky shot doesn't change the fact that you're rusty and so not ready to battle on land».

Sidon blinked. Link hurried to the healers asked which ones knew how to cook and had them prepare a big dinner.

When he turned, Sidon was still in his place, a toothy grin on his face.

«What is it?» he signed.

«You called my shot sexy» Sidon said, his smile growing cocky.

Link choked. Then laughed and shook his head.

«That was quite the praise» Sidon insisted, very amused.

«I know what I said» Link walked back to his friend just to speak, very low and softly «Now get in position, soldier».

Sidon's heart skipped a beat. Being called “soldier” by the Champion of Hyrule felt far more flattering and held greater honor than “master”.

«Yes sir».

  
  


-

  
  


By the end of the day, everyone was dead tired and sat closed around the bonfire the healers made to cook. A healer passed Prince Sidon a bowl of soup with meats and bread, which he took eagerly and ate as if it was the tastiest thing he'd had in his life. Amused, Link sat by his side with his own share of food.

«It's been a while huh?» he asked softly, «Since you actually took any actual military chores».

Prince Sidon choked on half a fish head, swallowed with no grace whatsoever then turned to his friend with a smile. «I can't feel my legs» he said, «I'm so happy».

«I'm glad» Link said and rose the spoon to his mouth. «Because we'll be doing this everyday, even if it takes us a little longer to reach the village- I must present you like a leader ready for war, so an army full of warriors of other races that aren't zora will respect you and want to work under you».

«But you'll be in command of the land army» said the Prince.

«And you're in command of me» whispered the Champion.

«Oh».

Sidon nodded and looked around, how the lights of the fire kissed the face of every man and woman in his squad, some choking on food and others laughing. Some were singing. All tired but strong. There's a feel of pride in his chest, warm, a different kind from his accomplishment earlier that day.

«Thank you» he whispered softly, to his hylian friend.

«What for?» asked Link.

Sidon did not believe he could explain this sentiment- that of feeling like a regular soldier once again.

«I don't think I can't walk anymore today» he said instead, the biggest smile on his lips.

«Good» said Link, smiling too.

  
  


**

  
  


Prince Sidon fell to the humid floor near the riverside, spat mud and rose again. His legs were trembling but were not as numb as the past days.

Peleus the Third was indeed a good warrior- especially in short sword combat. The fact that he could put up with Sidon- being bigger and with a weapon of long range like the spear truly meant something. The kid was fast and gave some hellish stabs- the hit Sidon took right over the armor covering his gills still stung.

The captain hit a shield with his sword- the match was over. Sidon dropped his stance and so did his rival, then both shook hands like gentlemen.

«This was a remarkable fight» praised the Prince.

«You were amazing sir, Prince, sir!» Peleus kept on eagerly shaking his hand. «Sorry about the hit on the chest- does it hurt?».

It did. «Not at all» Sidon smiled, «I do apologize about blowing your helmet off with my hit».

«It's okay» smiled the younger zora, blood streaming down his face from the cut on his upper fin, dripping from his chin. «It was awesome».

Sidon had to bit his lower lip to keep a laugh from erupting. «You should see a healer though».

«Yes sir!».

Then the young soldier hurried towards a worried healer who kept signaling him. Sidon took his helmet off and shook his head, laughing. He walked towards his captain, who had the biggest smile on his lips.

«What is it?» asked the Prince, dropping helmet and spear carelessly near his captain.

«I knew you would end up liking that kid» Link signed.

«My- well, when you're right my friend, you are right» Sidon said, feeling warm on the face «I love that kid».

Peleus the Third was too much like him- Sidon could not help to feel at least some brotherly affection.

«You look different today too» Link signed.

Sidon's smile grew just a bit. He switched his royal armors for ones of a regular soldier- no feathers nor ribbons, just a plain uniform like the rest of the zora squad.

«I didn't want to stand out any more over my men» Sidon said. He then signaled at himself with both his hands. «I'm already big and red».

Link laughed at that. «How humble of you» he signed.

«Why thank you».

Wiping away tears, Link sniffled and looked at his friend from his toes to his head. Then he whispered, honest. «It suits you».

Sidon felt that warmth return to him, that he felt their first night out, at the bonfire.

«Such praise from my Champion» the prince said. He put a hand over his mouth and turned his face away from the hylian, trying to play shy and feminine.

When Link stood up and gave him an exaggerated bow- obviously playing along, Sidon laughed.

«You make me blush» he said.

  
  


**

  
  


«My my» said the rito messenger, as she landed on the zora's camp. «After this many days I did not think you were still so close from the Domain».

Sidon perked up at the noise, rose from the bonfire where they were all eating and went to receive the messenger. «We had... to make a few stops» he replied. «I did not expect any letters this early into the journey, either».

«You're not chickening out from meeting your army now, are you my Prince?» the rito said. She had a tag written on her pouch, Hilde.

Sidon narrowed his eyes. Sure, a trip to Hateno Village, supposed to take them just two days by river- was now taking them four. But that was not the rito's business. «I will overlook that comment» he said with a serious face. «Tell me what is it».

Hilde swallowed, nervous, then nodded. «No politics I believe» She replied, «I was sent to the Domain by your bride the Princess with the usual reports to King Dorephan- and before I could leave the loveliest zora woman came to me, handed me a letter and begged me that I derive from my journey to give it to the father of her future child».

Sidon pressed his lips into a tight line, then spoke. «And you could not refuse such outrageous and dangerous request because..?»

«She was fucking beautiful» the rito admitted.

Of course she was. Sidon let out a sigh. «Then the letter is for me».

Link had been listening from his seat by the bonfire. He tried not to feel annoyance, but found himself unable to swallow his meats- which was a rare thing of him, who oh so joyfully loved food, and regarded the act of eating as one of the most pleasurable experiences in his humble life of a knight.

The rito was a messenger from Zelda. The Princess Zelda that gave him away as if he were a thing. That messenger will return to Zelda eventually and let her know of the delays of the Prince to meet her army- all under Link's requests.

His ears perked up in interest as Sidon very politely asked the rito woman to stay and join the company for dinner. She refused, shaking her head, saying she had already wasted too much time from her duties.

«You should consider the same, your Highness» she said, «I do not mean to say this is irresponsible of you- but Princess Zelda is in a hurry».

«Princess Zelda is always in a hurry» Link interrupted. Usually, he'd only speak to Sidon- but this was an exception. He barely realized when he got up and started walking towards them. His plate with almost untouched food was still in his hands.«She threw herself into a loveless marriage and dragged my Master into it, only because she thought there was no better way to get her kingdom back to what it was any quicker».

Hilde tensed up.

Link spoke again. «If you're not going to stay for dinner, then fill your pouch with as much food you could need for your journey and then _**leave**_ ».

Sidon's eyes widened both at the fact that Link was speaking and the fact that he was being _rude_.

«My Champion-» he began, but Link walked past him and stood up to Hilde- almost bumping his chest to her belly, looking at her dead in the eye.

«Princess Zelda isn't the only one deserving your respect» Link said. «My Prince is just as much a royal as she is, and she would not be happy to know that you insulted her future husband twice and refused his kind offer- and I will have _you_ give the Princess my reports on your behavior yourself».

Hilde froze in her place. Unable to hold the Hylian's steeled blue eyes she cleared her throat, turning to the Prince to give him a profound bow. «I apologize for my distasteful words and actions, my Prince».

«You can still stay if you wish» said the Prince, sensing the immense tension that emanated from his Champion.

Hilde looked up at him and then shook her head. «I will just grab a bit of food and leave».

«Here you go» said Link, handing her his own place of dry meats and bread. «Now return to your Princess».

She nodded quickly and dropped the contents of the plate into her pouch, gave the plate back and turned from them. Her wings spread and she was soon flying into the dark night.

Sidon could not feel more offended, as he turned to Link to face him about the scene he just made- Link also turned to him, angry.

«Don't you ever let no one speak to you like that again» he said, «Zelda might be their general but you are just as worthy».

Sidon frowned. «Now you listen to me, Link» he said, serious. «She was just a messenger- as rude as she might have been, not only you outrank her but also you represent me. If you think Zelda would disapprove of Hilde's behavior, what about the behavior of _my_ Captain and Champion, whom only answers to me? What would she think of me thanks to what you just did?».

Link choked. «I-»

«You insulted your Prince's future wife, too».

Link opened his mouth to argue then closed it, realizing he had no means to. The Prince however, continued.

«I know this had very little to do with protecting my honor- I know you just snapped because she had to do with Zelda» he said, ignoring how Link tensed up and looked up at him, completely hurt.«As much as I understand your frustrations, I will not let you to vent your anger on an innocent person and more importantly-» the Prince towered to his friend, looking down at him in disappointment.«Never again should you use me or my circumstances to justify such acts».

Feeling caught and completely vulnerable, Link bit his lips and looked down, his ears dropped. His hands were shaking as he signed «I am sorry».

Sidon closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. «No more drills from here on, we must really hurry to Hateno Village».

Link did not look up, instead he gave a espectful bow. «Yes Master» he whispered softly.

Sidon choked, frustration getting on him too. «No- _no_ » He said, «You can't just do that to me».

Finally, the hylian looked up at him, confused.

«I reprimand you one time because you deserve it and you get like this- all sad and tiny and call me “master” with that suffering tone as if I just-- stripped you from my friendship or something» he said, his voice rose enough and caught the attention of the people at the bonfire. «What are you, a puppy?».

Link's face fell in heartbreak. «I can't help being tiny» he whispered.

Sidon tensed visibly, then shook his head. «You're being awfully frustrating tonight» he said, «You're dismissed».

However, the one who walked away from Link and the bonfire was the Prince, as he went near the riverside and sat on a big rock at the edge. He looked at the letter in his hands.

Iphigenia better had something important to make a warrior messenger deliver this letter- and accidentally provoke such an argument between his friend and the prince. Althought he knew she didn't- not that he could accuse her of any ill intentions either.

At least, he hoped the contents of her letter would ease his mood.

  
  


“ _My dear Prince,_

_I apologize. I am most aware that I might be rude with the timing of this letter, but I could not find time to talk to you about it before you left the Domain. At least- time that you would give only to me alone. I cannot blame you, but I could not bring myself to request this of you in front of your Champion- or when you were too focused on finding him, like our latest walk together. Perhaps I should wait, but once I lay the egg I don't think I will be staying any longer to watch it hatch or see you again._

_I know I won't have a say if it's a boy, for the King himself is to bless him._

_And I know that if a girl is born, you will of course consider the names of your late mother Queen Hypermenestra or your sister Lady Mipha to bless her with. But if I could just make this request._

_Could you consider Olympia, too? Just if it's a girl._

_You know she loved that name. She wished to bless her own child with it- that was how she named her dolls. And our daughter._

_Once again I am most sorry for making you waste time from your duties to read my letter, but if you did so, I am so thankful._

_I pray for your safe return, yours and your Champion._

  
  


_Iphigenia.”_

  
  


A smile found its way on the Prince's face, along with a tender blush of embarrassment and nostalgia.

_Olympia._

Good thing Hilde already left, otherwise Prince Sidon might just try to be just as outrageous as he accused his concubine to be, and reply her letter right away.

The Prince let out a small, cheery sigh. Fine then, she did manage to make him feel a little better.

  
  


**

  
  


Shifts were given, the bonfire was put out, and soon the camp was readying to sleep. Most healers got back into the water, along with some of the soldiers who were free. The others began their rounds. Prince Sidon joined his men in the water, looking around to see where his Champion had left.

Link saw him from where he was, hidden up in a tree, where he made a little nest for himself to rest. He would not show himself to his prince, he didn't feel he needed to. Yes, he was upset that the Prince called him out on his own pettiness- he was upset because it was true.

He thought that he was over it, to be honest.

He thought that his happy time in the Domain, with the Prince's company gave him enough healing. After Sidon insisted him about it, Link actually believed that he could forget his anger towards Zelda.

But now he was back in war, for her name and for her sake- and eventually, he was going to meet her again. He was to face her again.

Could he handle it?

Could he handle the fact that Zelda was actually out there fighting? That he was not there to ensure her safety? That her army was growing, that she was making a name for herself and her campaign was succeeding without him?

What pissed him off the most was that he still worried for her. And he fucking missed her. That he adored her still.

She had been his lifelong duty- but what was him to her?

It made him feel- no wonder she gave him away. With the Calamity gone, he wasn't that necessary anymore.

With trembling hands, he took a folded piece of paper from his belt. Zelda's letter, brought by fallen ally Einar weeks ago. He had refused to read it until then.

He was ready to do it now.

  
  


“ _Dearest Link,_

_There are many things that I know we must talk about. We shall meet again soon, and I promise you that I will answer every question you have for me, and I will fulfill any requests you make to compensate what I've done._

_But we shall leave that for when the time comes. My letter is about something else._

_I know you would not come with my request alone. I know that if I requested an army, the Domain could send his men without the Prince. I know your duties to him are the same as mine and that you would only come if he did- so I requested his presence.--”_

  
  


Link stopped right there, trembling in anger. How could she? Did she have any idea what her request caused in the Domain? She requested the King's only heir to face war! Sidon was forced to hurry and produce a freaking child for this!

Link looked down at where his prince was, still awake, out of the water and looking for him. Worry and guilt overcame him, spread through his chest. He let out a shaky sigh and turned back to his letter.

  
  


“ _\--The truth is, I did not wish for my future husband to face any danger, especially not in my name. However, I need you in battle. I made a huge miscalculation- that costed me Leia's fortress and many honorable men and women. They were all good people with families and friends and who served under me dutifully._

_I failed them, and in order to fix my mistake I need your sword. I swear to Hylia that this took a lot of pride from me- for I did not want to summon you, after all I've done._

_At first I doubted so much about summoning Prince Sidon at all, but I know that you would put his safety over all things and so I can be more calm._

_I am most sorry. I thought I could do this campaign all alone. I can only hope that you do this for their memory if not for me._

_Link, I beg of you. Circe took away the lives of my soldiers._

_**I want his head.** _

  
  


_-Zelda.”_

  
  


As the letter ended, Zelda's handwriting grew shakier in what Link assumed was a lot of rage and frustration. No one likes losing men under their command, it is always a heavy responsibility.

But truth be told, as bad as he felt about the soldiers that died, he did not want to pity her.

«So you need me after all» he whispered, unsure to whether let anger or pride take over him.

His stomach growled, and he remembered that he gave away his dinner. Right then, alone where he was, Link decided to pout at his fate.

_So you need me after all._

Of course he was to take Zelda's request. Of course he was killing Circe.

As the absolute dumbass idiot wipped and weak willed jackass he was.

What a lovely night he was having.

«Captain?» he heard. His Prince's voice. «My Champion?»

He saw Prince Sidon was still looking for him- poor master of his was already walking by his tree, and Link could see his worried face.

The Champion bit his own lip in bitterness. If Sidon knew of this, of what his bride had done and her intentions- Oh, Link would love to see him still defending Zelda.

Mischief joined his personal pool of negative feelings, her position right between jealousy and self-loathing, and they all swam laughing into his head.

_He could show him that letter._

«Link» he heard again, and now the worry was also showing on Sidon's voice. «My dearest friend, please show yourself to me- I promise you I am no longer angry. I am most sorry about my earlier outburst, in fact».

_Ooor, he could not._

Link almost groaned at his internal struggle. Had he indulged, it would had been loud enough to reveal his position to the Zora Prince. But he managed to hold himself.

He looked at the letter in his hands once again, as his stomach gave another quiet growl.

Maybe it was due to whatever feelings of loyalty he still felt towards Zelda. Maybe it was that Prince Sidon was just a very very kind and gentle man who loved to believe the best of everyone and deserved to keep that annoying trait of his despite their current situation- a lot of things had already affected his spirits and had Link worry for him terribly. Maybe Link was just stupid.

Maybe it was all of those.

The tree that held his nest shook just slightly, as the Prince leaned his weight against it. Sidon let out a sigh.

«There's something nice I want to talk to you about- I promise it comes with an embarrassing story you can mock me for» he said softly. «So please come down».

Link's body tensed up- Sidon was not looking up at him, but it was obvious that his master had already found him.

The hylian wrinkled his nose in frustration. He then quietly crumbled the letter into a stupid ball, then he put it in his stupid mouth. Then he chewed it. Like a stupid.

And like a stupid, he swallowed.

-

 

Sidon saw a shadow rush and fall in front of him, and he smiled. Link stood up, looking at his prince, then signed. «Sorry, I was asleep».

«Were you?» Sidon blinked, his smile kept in place. «Well dear friend, your stomach makes a lot of noise in your sleep».

Finally, Link let out the groan he'd been holding. «I was not sleeping» he signed, admitting his lie.

Chuckling, Sidon decided to sit on the grass. Link did the same, facing him.

«You're not speaking? There's no one else» the Prince said, «Are you perhaps mad at me?»

Link sighed, then he whispered. «No, I'm just ashamed».

Sidon's smile grew wider. It always felt good to hear his friend's voice. «Why?»

«Because you said the truth-» Link signed. «--I was just being petty».

And not only that, it felt good to _hear_ Link admitting such a thing.

«Oh forgive me for I did not hear well» the Prince teased, «Did you say I was right about something?».

Link rolled his eyes, but smiled. «Yes you were right- I was just nervous about meeting Princess Zelda again and still angry about being given away and yes I know you said I should let go of that a long time ago but I did not because I'm a tiny bitter puppy- oh, you were right about that too! As you are always right about everything and also you are very handsome».

Prince Sidon laughed heartily, and Link put both hands on his chest and gave his master a small bow of the head.

«Can you tell me your embarrassing story now so I feel better about myself?» requested Link, hands still on his chest.

Sidon nodded, laughing still, and handed him Iphigenia's letter. Link read it eagerly.

«“I pray for your safe return, yours and your Champion”» read Link outloud, smiling. «Aw, she cares about me».

Prince Sidon laughed again. «Is there something else you find of interest in that letter?».

Link blinked, then looked up. «Olympia». The name felt very familiar somehow.

«Yes».

«Who is Olympia?».

Sidon bit his lower lip to keep his smile from getting any wider, then pointed at himself. «I am Olympia».

Link frowned in confusion.

«Let me explain» the Prince began, «Mipha really loved that name, it belonged to a fictional goddess from her favorite adventure book that mother would read to her before bedtime, and it was also the book mother taught her how to read with».

Something lighted into Link's mind. «The Heir of Wickedstorm».

«I guess that how it was titled» Sidon blinked, amused. «You remembered something?».

Link nodded, smiling. «It was too my favorite adventure book- as she introduced it to me» he said, then laughed « it was a surprise because I thought she would be more into funny love stories but no! That thing was full of politics and wars and betrayal and angst!».

«I see» Sidon's smile grew tender. «Well, I could honestly wonder why mother would read to her hatchling a book with such contents but I have to admit she was a little... eccentric».

«Like you are?» teased Link.

«Like I am» laughed Sidon.

«Well, Queen Hypermenestra had the best tastes in books» Link shrugged, smiling «Mipha took after her in that».

Sidon nodded, feeling nostalgic. «Those two filled our palace's library themselves».

The Prince felt a gloved hand over his own, squeezing. He looked at Link, who was smiling at him softly.

«Maybe I should get you that book for your birthday» Sidon offered, a little embarrassed that he was caught in a little sadness.

«Maybe you should read it with me» Link smiled. He did not let go of Sidon's hand. «Now why are you Olympia again?»

«Right» the Prince cleared his throat, realizing they were drifting off the story. «Well, Mipha loved that name so much she said she'd name her own daughter that, if she ever had one...»

«I... I guess I remember that too» Link said, looking down at his hand over his master's. He let out a sigh. A daughter that she was never meant to have. Because the man she chose to love was simply unable to help her produce one- and even if they decided to adopt or pick a concubine, they did not even get close to publicly present themselves as a couple when the Calamity dared to strike.

Sidon sensed the mood quickly, then let out a tired laugh. «So much for a funny story» he said, his turn on squeezing the champion's hand.

Link shook his head, composing himself. «You're just bad at telling them» he said, then smiled.

«Oh, I must do my best from here on» the Prince said, recovering his humor, then patted his lap.

Link laughed and took the offer, sitting on the Prince's thighs.

«There was once, a long time ago, a happily married couple» he began, and Link laughed again at the tone of his voice.

«You sound now like an old man» he said.

Sidon ignored him, although he smiled. «Their names were Iphigenia and Mipha»

«Aww»

«Iphigenia used to be quite a tomboy as a child-»

«Iphigenia? A tomboy? _Iphigenia?_ »

«Yes, so in the marriage, she was--»

«The husband?»

«No, Link» Sidon shook his head, «She was the warrior-wife»

«Oh!»

«Mipha was the birds doctor-wife»

«That is... so Mipha».

«Yes» Sidon said, «and of course there was their daughter too, Olympia».

Something then clicked into Link's head. Iphigenia's voice returned to him like a song.

“ _We used to play house sometimes. He was our baby”_.

Link gasped. «You were the baby in their games».

«Their baby girl» corrected Sidon, laughing.

«That... that is so cute» Link said, then frowned. «I feel lied to».

Sidon blinked. «How so?»

«You said you'd give me an embarrassing story» Link said, «This is just a cute story».

«Oh how dare you!» teased the Prince.

«You can't even tell between a damn embarrassing story apart from an adorable one» teased Link in turn.

«Alright first of all, mind that cursing of yours,» said the prince, smiling. «Second of all: I am a huge red shark, Link- there is nothing cute about me».

«I've been living with you for months now and I beg to differ».

«Dearest friend, please!» chuckled Sidon. «I am by no means cute- if anything, I am..» the Prince thought his answer, then his eyes lighted up in mischief. He hugged his friend's middle and looked at him right in the eyes. «...Sexy».

Link gasped loudly, his mouth open in an awkward shape between an “O” and a smile. He then pulled from his friend, threw himself against the grass and started rolling away, groaning in shame. Prince Sidon laughed loudly, hugging his sides.

When Link crawled back to him, the prince was drying the tears on his cheeks. «You will never let me live that one down, will you?» said the hylian.

«No» said the zora, laughing still.

«I really need to be more careful with the wording of any praises I give you»

«You can be as careless as you like» Sidon said, mischief in his voice. «I don't mind».

«Of course you don't» Link rolled his eyes.

«Now can you stop interrupting me whenever I tell my embarrassing story?» asked the prince.

«Oh, so you were not finished?» asked Link.

«Not at all» said his master.

«My, well then» said Link, sitting again back onto the lap of the very amused prince. «Go on».

  
  


**

  
  


«Get out of the water, we don't know if the beast has any shock arrows!» Prince Sidon shouted his order, and his team hurried out of the river.

They were just a few miles from reaching Hateno Village. A zebra lynel looked down at them from a hill nearby, it had not risen its bow yet. But Sidon would not risk it.

«It could run down and meet us in seconds» said Rivan. «It'll kill us».

«Perhaps we could swim to the other side of the river?» offered Jon, evidently nervous.

Violet zora Thetis looked at the other border, miles and miles of water away. «Unwise» she said, «we still don't know if it has shock arrows and no matter how fast we swim to the other side we won't reach land before that beast gets to shoot at us». And only one shock arrow meeting water was enough to cause grave harm to the whole unit.

«We're twenty soldiers and ten healers» said Dunma. «We could take him».

Murmurs rose among the soldiers and healers. Link looked up at the lynel and locked eyes with it.

«I suppose if we show him reverence and let him know we will not stay in his territory, he will let us pass» the Prince said. «I do not wish to waste my men's energy on a hard fight».

The moment the hylian heard that, he tensed up. He shook his head quickly at the Prince's naivety. «No» he signed, «I will face the lynel- distracting it while you all continue the trip by land».

Sidon stared at his Champion, eyes narrowing. «No you are not» he said, «I will not allow you».

«I am not requesting your authorization, my prince» signed Link.

The Prince held a gasp, then quickly took the hylian's arm and pulled him from the crew. Link realized very quickly his mistake.

«Sorry» he whispered, feeling how the hold on his arm was a little too tight for comfort. «I did not mean to defy your authority in front of the soldiers- it was not my intention, after how hard I worked so you can present yourself to Zelda's army and then I mess up like this--»

«I could care less» Sidon whispered, meeting his eyes. «What are you doing?».

«What?»

«You are not facing this beast alone».

Link blinked. «Yes I am» he said, «I have done so before»

«I said you're not allowed. You are to follow my every word».

«Not if it endangers your safety» he said.

Sidon let out a sigh- there he goes again, the dutiful hero. Sometimes the prince feels he was given a babysitter rather than a Champion, and had begun to wonder about Link's true duties regarding Zelda. «What part of I am not wasting my men's energy on this can't you understand? I must have you in top condition when we meet Zelda's army» said the prince. «This is an order, Link, not a suggestion».

«King's orders are still above yours» Link signed, and then began to take off his zora armor to change into his champion tunic.

Prince Sidon crossed his arms over his chest. «Alright» he said, «Now I am getting a little annoyed at you defying my authority and all that».

Link let out a small chuckle. «I will return without a single scratch on my tunic, I promise».

They heard a whistle, and a bang. A shock arrow landed on a near tree just by Peleus' side, burning a small hole in it. Prince Sidon tensed up at the sight.

Link looked up at the lynel as he readied the sheikah slate to his belt, and spoke «It missed on purpose, to mess with us» he said to the prince. «Next arrow will truly aim for a soldier».

Prince Sidon then realized that maybe his idea was not the best. Not that he approved of Link's either, but he had no other. Sighing, he turned to his friend, who was dressed and ready. «Not a single scratch on your tunic- and that is an order».

«Yes master» said the hylian, and bowed.

«Don't call me that».

  
  


*

  
  


The crew hurried as much as they could manage, delayed by the healers who were not used to run on land.

A disgusting stench grew closer as they made their path on the woods. Prince Sidon signaled a halt.

Something was not right.

Sneaking through the bushes, he found what he dreaded.

A sleeping Hinox just in front of their path.

_You have got to be kidding me._ The prince thought.

The Prince ordered their men to walk around the beast's territory without making a sound, and the men did so, although nervous.

From afar, a terrible growl was heard- the lynel. It was loud enough to disturb the hinox's slumber. The monster stood up shaking its head, disoriented, just as the last zora healer rushed to the bushes past him. The whole crew froze- there were still soldiers that needed to pass and the prince himself right there in the open, in front of the hinox.

The zora prince almost groaned- now they might have to fight that thing.

The dumb, huge beast was taking its time coming back to reality, turning its back to them as it looked for the sound that woke him.

The prince then believed that maybe that could be its chance to kill it before it realized the crew's presence. He signaled the men to keep on passing as he searched for his bow on his back, but only found his spear. He might had dropped it somewhere near the river.

Another groan almost escaped his throat. It seemed Hylia was punishing him for something.

He turned to Peleus quickly, stopping him. He then ordered in a whisper. «When it turns back to us- shoot that beast in the eye, I will then finish it with my spear».

Peleus looked at him, eyes wide in horror and fear. But he obeyed, taking out his bow and aiming at the hinox's head. The monster turned slowly, but Peleus the Third did not shoot.

«Peleus» Sidon called, «Peleus shoot _now_ ».

He looked at the boy- his archery skills were praised by the Hero of Hyrule himself. But the young soldier's legs were trembling, his stand was just as bad as his aim, and he looked so pale his green scales turned almost yellow.

Why sure, Sidon realized, Peleus was still a kid and this was his first mission outside.

«Just--- hand me the bow» he said, frustrated and hurried.

But before either of them could react, the hinox turned to them with a growl, startling the young zora soldier, that in return let his arrow fly.

It hit the hinox right in the ear, and the beast screamed in surprise and pain, shaking his head violently.

Finally, Sidon let out the groan he was holding.

_Lovely, just lovely._

Now not only the beast was aware of them, but also _**angry**_ _._

Hylia must hate him.

There was not a second to spare. The Prince of the Zora took his spear and with his short, strong legs that helped him jump high out of the water, he charged.

  
  


*

  
  


Maybe he was a little rusty. Maybe he'd gone a little soft.

Maybe, just maybe, Link had grown spoiled over the months he stayed in Zora's Domain; with food served to him every day and a water bed he rested on every night- with the only variation of sometimes, a drunk prince's chest as they floated peacefully in a pool of water. With only patrols to keep him in duty and training to keep him fit, but nothing unpredictable like the wild had always been.

Link considered his life-choices as he flew through the air after the lynel struck him. It felt like time was slowing down as he fell, but then returned to its usual flow the moment his body hit the ground, face first.

_Your sword broke!_

_Your shield broke!_

Your nose broke too, apparently!

Link stood up, huffing in frustration and pain as he tasted blood in his mouth and felt it drip from his jaw.

To top it all, there was now a large, ugly tear on the very chest of his tunic.

_Lovely, just lovely._

Sidon had every right to complain about Link having an issue following his orders.

At least, the lynel was to busy beating his ass to worry about shooting at his crew. He took a quick glance down at them from the hill he was battling on, and to his horror he saw despite being already out the lynel's territory, they fell right into a hinox's.

_You've got to be kidding me._

On a large free place not hidden by trees, he could see the fight: many men down, others unable to move from their position otherwise they'd leave the healers defenseless. The hinox had several arrows to his head and was nothing but a ball of fury then. So far, the only one still facing the beast in close range was the prince.

Skillful as he was, the Prince dodged a mean punch that threw yet another tree away. Then he jumped high and readied his spear, only to find his target obstaculized as the hinox rose an arm to protect his eye. Reacting quickly on air, Sidon dropped his spear and took the sword from his belt, slicing the beast's forearm as he fell.

His view was interrupted as Link had to roll in order to dodge a terrible flame from the lynel's breath, but since he kept his distance, the warrior beast did not move forward. That alone worried Link, who turned just to have his suspicions come true: the beast had taken out its bow.

_No_. He took out his own bow as well, quickly readying a regular arrow. He shot quickly, and the arrow flew right into the lynel's right eye before the monster could shoot his at all.

_Good, not he was blinded and would not shoot no longer._ He thought.

The cries of the hinox returned his attention to the forest below, just to find the beast kneeling over its lost arm on the ground. He then saw Sidon, hands on the spear once again, as he jumped to resume his failed attack. Yet before he could grace the final blow, the hinox turned to the offending zora and picked up his own forearm, hitting the prince with it mid air. Sidon was hit so hard he flew up several meters and then fell further into the forest's trees, disappearing from his champion's sight.

« _ **Sidon!**_ » Link let out a cry of utter horror.

The hylian glared at the lynel that was hitting its hooves to the ground, ready to charge at him with a huge sword at hand.

He quickly took out his sheikah slate and picked the first big sword he found- a biggoron sword that he found in a chest that fell from the sky some time ago. He did not pick a shield- instead, he pressed the golden lock image on the slate.

The stasis rune activated just as the lynel approached, and Link quickly run towards it.

There was not a second to spare.

  
  


*

  
  


If some of his ribs did not break at his fall, they surely did when Sidon stood up so abruptly.

Disoriented and in a lot of pain, the zora prince tried to pick his spear that fell not so far from him, just to realize that his right arm did not respond to him. To his luck it hurt as hell, so it was not as if he lost all sensitivity to it- which would have been truly worrisome. A dislocated shoulder, perhaps? Or worse.

He could still hear the hinox scream, fear for the soldiers and healers he left alone overcame him. With his left hand he picked the spear and rushed to follow the sound of screams till he reached the battle once again.

Peleus was down, so were Jon, Dunma and Thetis. Rivan was struggling into the hinox's hand, as the monster opened his mouth to eat him.

Sidon let out a growl of his own, and threw his spear at the beast. If it was his dominant hand, Sidon was sure he could manage to throw hard enough to pierce the hinox's wrist. But since it was not, the spear hit the monster's forearm and got stuck in the flesh. The pain it caused seemed enough for the hinox to drop Rivan at least- but also turned his attention and anger back to the red zora prince.

That Sidon did not mind, as he took out his sword again to face him. Yet before he could even go on, he heard hooves approaching. Then a lynel's growl and then, the ferocious war cry of a voice he always regarded as calm and soft.

A huge sword pierced the hinox's head from the back, through his eye. The hinox fell dead at last, and that left room for the prince to see what was behind it: the lynel... which also fell dead- along with his champion, hard, to the ground.

His body realized the threats were gone before his mind even could, and pain spread over his entire body and Sidon fell too, to his knees. Air filled his lungs painfully. His head was unable to fully process what exactly just happened, as his eyes focused on one place alone: where his poor knight was lying, face to the grass.

Healers rushed to the injured soldiers, as one tried to approach the Prince, he dismissed him with an absent push. «Check on him first» he said in a whisper, pointing at his Champion. He was still too shocked to react as worried as his heart told him he should be.

Almost reluctantly and worried for her prince, the healer turned towards the champion, letting out a gasp when she saw him stand up. Sidon perked up as he saw his friend rise, seeing his entire face covered in blood managed to thrust an actual reaction from the prince. « _Link-!_ » he yelled.

With a speed that did not match his battered state, Link got right there in front of him, at his master's call. Sidon looked at his champion's face, it was worse than he believed: his nose broken and bleeding freely, some other cuts on his forehead... his once beautiful blue eyes were so disoriented the they literally moved in opposite directions, no matter how hard Link tried to focus his sight on his prince.

Feeling himself blind, Link had no other way than to reach and touch his prince's face, his fins, to see for injuries.

«Link- _Link_ » The prince called him, worried. Link felt the movement of his jaw and his fingers hurried to touch the prince's mouth. «My beloved friend, I am fine» Sidon said, letting himself be touched if it calmed his knight.

Link let out a sigh of relief.

Then, he leaned into the prince's face and pressed his bloodied lips hard against his master's.

Sidon held himself very still. The hylian champion pulled away just enough to speak softly, and Sidon could feel his lips moving against his own as he spoke.

«You are safe» Link said, a small smile on his face. Then he pulled away and fell on his back onto the grass.

Sidon looked again at his friend on the floor. Link had his eyes open- one eye looking up at the sky, the other one.... looking somewhere else. He wasn't blinking. Or breathing.

Prince Sidon blinked once, twice, the taste of his champion's blood wetting his dry mouth.

Then it hit him.

«Link? _**LINK!**_ » he called, as he tried to move forward to meet his friend. But two healers held him in place, to check on his injuries.

Another zora healer approached the champion quickly, checking for the hylian's pulse. She let out a sigh.

«He's dead» she said.

«He's what» Sidon said, his voice did not carry the emotions that were raging inside of him. The soldiers, healed and unhurt, came to see what was of their captain.

Jon crying for some reason.

Before Sidon could adjust to what the healer sentenced, a soft green light enfolded the hylian's body, rising him from the ground just slightly, then putting him back in his place. As the light disappeared, Link's chest began to move again. His wounds were gone.

Sidon's head was now pounding. Just- too much was happening far too fast for his tired, hurt body to keep up to.

«Oh» said the zora healer, looking at the hylian champion with shock that her voice was too slow to show. «He's not dead then».

There was silence, for a few minutes, as everyone tried to compose themselves and their thoughts.

The Peleus finally spoke. «Please someone tell me you all saw what I saw» he said, looking at Prince Sidon. «Did that really happened?»

The Prince did not know what the young zora meant. Too many things happened at once for him to tell which one he was talking about.

«Did--» Peleus choked, «Did Captain really kill the hinox by throwing a fucking claymore at it with one fucking hand, all while riding a fucking lynel?»

Silence fell again.

«Yes he fucking did» said Rivan.

Peleus looked at the hylian champion unconscious in front of him.

«Fuck» he breathed.

  
  


***

  
  


When Link woke up, he realized he was in a bed he knew too well. He looked around to realize that the house he was in, too, was far too familiar.

This was his house- he was in Hateno Village. Blinking, he studied his place: Bolson might have kept it clean in his absence, how nice of him.

The only thing that was out of place was the giant, red zora Prince sitting on the floor by his bed, staring at him- with the most annoyed expression Link had seen on his face yet.

Aw, right.

Shit.

«I-» Link hurried to speak, but Sidon rose a hand to stop him.

«First and foremost, I must be honest with you» the Prince said, «Link, you're my most precious friend and I adore you with all my heart»

Link nodded.

«But if I wasn't so thankful that you are alive and well, I would have punched you in the face _so hard_ by now».

At that Link nodded, too.

«Remember when I said that I needed you in top condition to meet my now new army?» Sidon said.

«Yes».

«And what did you do?».

«... I... tore my hylian tunic?».

«You died, Link».

«Oh».

«Or something of the sort» Sidon shook his head, sighing. «Then some green light engulfed you and thank the Goddess above, you are alive still».

«Oh».

Link looked down at his hands that were gripping the sheets. _Mipha's grace_. Relief and affection washed over him as he realized that Mipha was still watching over him, even though he had thought that by now he had lost each the champion's blessings, just as Zelda lost her own powers.

«You were reckless» accused the zora Prince.

«What about you?» Link looked up. «The reason I did what I did was because I saw my prince and best friend being thrown up the air».

Sidon shook his head. «Alright, I need to tell you this again it seems» he said, «I am a soldier- I could take care of myself just fine before you became my knight».

«That does not change the fact that I am now your knight, we're at war, and your safety as the Domain's only heir is my most important duty».

«I don't need you to be this dutiful, as grateful as I am».

«I also do what I do because you're my most treasured friend» Link confessed, looking at the Prince in the eyes. «And I can't bear the sight of watching you get hurt or worse-- if you ever die I--»

Sidon interrupted him, hurt. «What about me? Do you think I find my men expendable? Do you think seeing you of all people getting hurt does nothing to me? Do you not think that just the sole idea of your death breaks my heart in a million pieces? You've been passed out for two days and friend, they were the longest two days of my entire life».

Link choked. «Sidon...»

Sidon shook his head. «Perhaps this is just my anger speaking, but I need to let it out of my chest» he met the champion's eyes. «If you care for me as you claim, then why do you do such things to me? Don't you realize how precious is your life to me? It is obvious how little you worry over your own body. But do you really care so little that you do not mind making me suffer this much for your sake?».

Link shook his head, unable to find his voice. He took one of the prince's hand and squeezed it, then he opened it to write on his palm.

«I care about you above all things» he wrote. «You are my prince and my lord and my best friend».

«Then please,» Sidon said, «Take care of yourself- if not for yourself, then for my sake».

Link nodded quickly, swallowing the painful knot in his throat. «I'm sorry» he wrote.

Sidon closed his eyes, inhaled, then exhaled, then he looked at Link again. «I'm sorry to, if I was too harsh».

«You were just fine» Link smiled, squeezing his hand again.

When the prince smiled at him, Link felt he could talk again. «Have you met your new army yet?»

Prince Sidon cleared his throat. «Well, I did in a way».

Link blinked in confusion.

Sidon shook his head. «I have not introduced myself officially, but I meet them the day I got in the village» he said, « I do not believe I made such a good impression, especially since what everyone saw of me was a red shark man yelling for help while carrying his hylian best friend in his arms».

«Ohhh» Link laughed guiltily. «I am so sorry».

«Worry not» Sidon said, smiling for the first time in two days. His eyes then lighted up, as he remembered something. «But if you're going to keep apologizing, maybe you should do it over the kiss you gave me after killing the hinox?»

Link blinked. «I gave you a what».

«A kiss» the zora Prince nodded «Worst one I ever experienced in my young life».

Link gasped, then covered his face in his hands. «Ohhhh I'm so sorry, I have no idea what I did»

Sidon could feel his anger leaving him. It was really hard to stay mad at Link.

«Really now?» the Prince pouted, «I like to believe it was because you thought I was sexy».

Of course, first he was getting a little payback out of the whole thing.

Link let out a groan, then glared at his friend. «One time-it's all I ask» he said, «Stop using that one against me just one time».

«Never» the prince said.

«But I don't know what came over me, truly» Link confessed, «I was so worried over you- it might have been some sort of adrenaline rush that pushed itself out the wrong way».

«Adrenaline rush?» Sidon asked, his voice teasing. «Is that how you would excuse yourself to your dearest Hektor?».

Link gasped, his face flushing a strong red. That made Sidon laugh at last.

«You fiend» Link whispered, yet he bit back a smile.

«You might want to learn about consent from here on though» Sidon offered.

«My, you are right» Link teased back, «Next time I push my tongue down your throat I make sure to have your permission first».

«Sweet hylia in heavens» Sidon said, chuckling. «You did not do that».

«Didn't I?» Link asked, amused.

«You really don't remember» Sidon laughed, shaking his head. «Aw, and it was our first kiss».

Link laughed as well «I am so sorry» he said, «I am horrible monster, taking advantage of you like hat and not even caring to remember» he teased.

«Oh you are a terror» Sidon nodded, «I must be careful regarding those adrenaline rushes of yours, two days ago it was just a kiss... but next time it could be my virginity».

«Your virgin--» Link choked, then groaned, then picked up the pillow behind him to struck the Prince with it.

Sidon laughed loudly as he took the soft hits. Link let out another groan. «You're just months away to become a father- there is nothing virginal about you».

A growl interrupted Sidon's punishment- Link's stomach was begging to be fed. Link looked up at his friend, biting his lip.

«Oh I'll get you something to eat, you stay here» the Prince said and stood up.

Link gave him a weak «thank you» as his master approached the door.

Sidon opened the door to leave, but then remembered something.

«Oh, oh!» said Sidon, then turned at his friend. «Now that we talk about food: next time you kiss me again, you might want to woo me with some tasty fishes first».

Link groaned again and covered his face under the sheets. «I am never kissing you again in my life» he said.

Sidon shook his head and laughed, then walked out of the house, the door closing behind him.

  
  


**

  
  


Truth be told, Sidon could care less about that kiss- he did not remember it until a convenient spark of mischief came over him during his chat with the hylian. However now that he did remembered it, something did not feel right.

Well, a lot of things did not feel right. It was the worst kiss he was given, for starters. Terrible timing, unexpected and just too hard and quick to be enjoyed. Definitely not the kind Prince Sidon loved to indulge into.

But what truly bugged him was that Link kissed him in front of an entire soldier and healer crew. And not a single zora said a word of it.

Sure, so many things happened right after another and it was just a big confusing mess, but it's not like something like that could be overlooked by absolutely everyone so easily.

He called for a healer to let them know that the champion was awake, in need of a check up and food. The healer nodded and took another zora with her into the house.

The army was situated outside the village, but soldiers would come spend their days here. He found Peleus, Dunma and Jon chatting with two gerudo soldiers from Zelda's army.

«And then he threw a huge ass sword to the hinox's head and killed it» said Peleus.

«While mounting a lynel» said Dunma.

The gerudo women gasped and laughed in disbelief at the story they were being told. Sidon felt he could ease this itch of his with the most talkative soldiers of the team.

«Peleus, Dunma» he called. Both zora soldiers straightened up and saluted his prince, rushing to his side when he signaled them to come to him.

Jon, as quiet as he was, just followed them.

The gerudo women just nodded curtly at the Prince, then walked away. Sidon did not care.

He turned to his soldiers for a question.

«I need you to tell me something» he said, «Just so I know it actually happened and I am not going cucco»

The soldiers nodded.

«Did... the Captain and I really kiss in front of you lot?» Prince Sidon asked.

Dunma let out a sigh of relief. «My, I thought we were in trouble or something»

Peleus laughed. «Of course you did, but don't worry- it is not a big deal!»

Sidon blinked. Well sure it wasn't for him, but now that he heard it from his men... «Is it not?».

«I believe it isn't» said Jon very quietly, then he blushed and looked down.

«Well it wasn't really a secret, was it not?» Dunma shrugged. «We're just happy you now decided to be public about it».

Sidon blinked.

«Public about it» he repeated, not a recognizable tone in his voice.

Peleus laughed. «Dunma was right, it was pretty obvious» he said.

Sidon shook his head. «Obvious? Obvious how?».

Peleus blinked. «Well your highness... you two flirt a lot»

«We what» Sidon said.

Dunma laughed. «“That armor suits you” “You make me blush”» she said, trying to copy her superiors' voices.

«Oh» said Prince Sidon. But that was just teasing.

«And since when does Prince Sidon, skilled archer, need assistance to shoot? Captain was holding his waist like it was delicate» Peleus laughed.

«Oh» said Prince Sidon. But that... that was not what happened. He really needed help shooting that time.

«I saw the Captain sitting on your lap some nights ago» said Dunma, crossing her arms over her chest.

«Oh» But that was... that was not..

«And when that rito messenger came... well I did not hear what happened,» said Peleus, «but it seemed Captain was angry- jealousy, perhaps?».

«Oh..» Prince Sidon said. But that... that was not what happened.

«Not to mention that the very first night the Captain was given away, the Prince requested for Captain to move and live in his very own quarters with the Prince» nodded Dunma, and the other agreed.

«.... Oh» But.. that really was not what happened. Nothing happened that night.

Nothing happened ever.

«Hey you three!» Thetis approached, «Leave the Prince alone!»

The Prince turned to the zora woman, trying to smile at her as the younger soldiers tensed up. «I am sorry, this is actually my fault you see-».

«Oh no no it is never your fault my Prince» Thetis shook her head and laughed, then she turned to the younger soldiers. «Have you got no respect?!»

«No really, it --» Sidon choked.

«Whatever the Prince does with his concubine is none of our business!».

Sidon stopped breathing for a second.

Oh no.

_Noooo._

This was... a huge misunderstanding. One he had to fix right now. Right now.

«But he asked first!» said Peleus, turning to his Prince, «Right, my lord?».

Right this instant.

Sidon cleared his throat. «I must leave now»

Peleus pouted but nodded as the Prince walked away.

«I will return for our chat later» Assured the prince.

He did not come back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to post this one and chapter seven as quickly as possible. I swear I laughed a lot writing this chapter- it got up to 17 pages?? My am I a mess.  
> I'm sorry of my delays on replying comments, I had a very busy week!   
> I am thankful to you all and will reply as soon as I can!!


	7. About Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunma is so done.

King Dorephan was worried.

Iphigenia was put under intensive care, several healers on her case every single hour of the day. Her life was in danger.

Should he inform his son?

He looked down at Laflat, who was holding papers and books by his side, her face nervous. Then, he looked at Muzu, who had a blank expression on his face.

The head healer of the royal family let out a sigh.

«It is a miracle- a dangerous one, but a miracle nonetheless, it's been ages since something like this had happened» she said, violet scales were almost black under the current light in the throne room. «Good thing we noticed before the birth, otherwise this could kill her».

The Zora King glanced back at Muzu one more time before asking. «Will she be able to endure this much?».

«Iphigenia is healthy and strong, we suppose she would be able to give birth» the healer said, «Of course, we will ensure always her safety and.. the safety of the eggs».

 _Eggs_. Not just one, but three. Three grandchildren, granted to the King by Hylia, through sweet, poor Iphigenia.

Behind his blank expression, Muzu was tense.

Through the ages, reproduction had become harder and harder among zoras.

Historians say their ancerstors could have up to several eggs at the same time... but now they could barely lay only one egg after mating. They believe it had something to do with their evolution over time, that had provided them with longevity.

Most families have only one to two children, all with considerable age differences.

His three daughters were born between twenty and thirty years apart. Queen Hypermenestra birthed Sidon by the time Mipha was twenty five years old.

Birthing zora eggs was just painful, extreme torture. Having them hatch was a different kind of torture.

And for his poor daughter, her suffering just triplicated.

 

***

 

Link adjusted the glove of one hand, then closed it into a fist. Today was the day- the day Prince Sidon was introduced properly to his fraction of Zelda's army. And as his Champion, he was going to be there by his master's side.

He stared at his tunic on the mirror placed by his bed, held by several chests behind, put one on top of another. Bolson managed to fix the tear almost like a Great Fairy would, the damage could barely be seen, and Link was pleased with it.

Carefully, he opened another chest beside the mirror, looking for some earrings he could chose for the ceremony. The Master Sword was held on one of the walls by his kitchen and he did not plan to move it from there; with the Calamity gone, the weapon was more a heavy show off to carry on his shoulders. Sure it was unbreakable, but it held little meaning since he had so much weaponry to choose from anyway.

The Master Sword was the only other weapon Link ever had pinned against the walls of his house- aside from Mipha's Trident, held on top of his own bed. The other gifts of the Champions where put into golden chests around the house. Link did not want to use any of them ever again, truly. The less he was reminded of his failure one hundred years ago, the better.

«You need to tell me something» he heard. It was his master's voice.

Link turned to him with surprise- he should have heard the door, or the steps of someone as large as Sidon. «Yes?» he spoke.

«Why do you have so many chests around this house?» he asked, curious.

Link blinked. Aside from the golden chests that held his friends' belongings, Link indeed have quite a lot of others, different in size, color and material.

«I don't tell you how to decorate your rooms» Link said, crossing his arms. There was teasing in his voice.

Prince Sidon smiled. «The only part of your house that is fully equipped is your kitchen- and it looks like an actual kitchen too. Your living room is just... chests with pillows on top of them so they serve as seats».

Link shrugged. Truth is, he just had a lot of shit- weapons, clothing, jewelry. Anything his sheika slate wouldn't hold and Link found it too valuable to drop it on his journeys. So he kept them in chests around his house.

«Shrugging to your prince not only is rude, but also not a proper answer» Sidon insisted, teasing as well.

Link snorted.

«I confess to you my Prince, the truth of my identity» Link said, bowing. «I am an ancient divine dragon with a hoarding problem».

«I knew it!» the prince clapped, joyful. «I knew it all along!».

Link laughed, then walked towards his prince. «Shall we go meet the army?» he offered.

The smile on Prince Sidon's faltered, as he reminded himself why exactly he came into his friend's house to begin with.

He placed a large hand on Link's shoulder. «Before we go» he said, «I need to know if you are really okay».

Link blinked, and then laughed. «I am perfectly fine, no wounds, nothing» he said, «I'm not even tired».

«No, Link» Sidon said, and knelt in front of him. He placed another hand on Link's other shoulder, and had the hylian face him, looking into his eyes. «This is Zelda's army, with people who answer initially to General Zelda- I need to know if you will be fine commanding such a crew, especially after your--» he cleared his throat. «After what happened with Hilde».

Link tensed, the smile drained from his face. It almost pained Sidon to be responsible of causing such a reaction from his friend.

«I said I was sorry» said Link, frowning.

«And I know you are- but this is not about you being sorry, it's about you being well» Sidon said, placing his hands on his friend's face. «It's about being able to not snap at someone because of their regards to the Princess».

«Why-» Link frowned, his anger rising. «Why do you always defend her so much?»

«I'm not defending her now,» Sidon hurried, «The one I'm worried for is you- that anger you feel, it could eat you».

«I- You were there! She gave me away like I was just a thing!» Link choked. «I thought we were friends, I thought she changed I--- I thought she cared».

Sidon pressed his lips into a tight line as he heard his Champion's suffering. His thumbs caressed his friend's cheek as he spoke. «Then you must resent me, too».

Link blinked. «What-- why should I?».

«Because I accepted the gift- you, as in admitting you were a thing to be given» Sidon said, pained.

Link blinked again, then sighed. «You did not accept me as gift» he said, «The King did».

«Do you resent my father then?»

«I- _No_ \--!»

«Do you dislike being held in the Domain, serving under me? Do you dislike the idea of spending your life as my knight and company?»

«No- Sidon please!» Link shook his head, pulling away from his friend's warm hands. «You made the hurt I feel all the more bearable- I am most glad and thankful for my current duties are only to you!».

Sidon looked away for a bit, then turned his golden gaze back to Link, saddened. «I didn't refuse you».

«You offered to» Link replied, hugging himself.

«But- truly, as much as being reffered to as your “master” bothers me to no end, the idea of having you by my side always made me so happy» Sidon said. «Does that not make me as selfish as you think Zelda to be?».

Link almost groaned. «No- of course not» he said, «Even if you did want me as your knight, your intentions are completely different from hers».

«But-»

«She gave me away as _an asset_!» Link explained, frustrated. «You wanted me for being _me_!».

Sidon looked down, and Link had to breathe to calm himself. «Listen» he said, « I won't do anything stupid- I will behave, I will command those men and help you reclaim Leias fortress for your bride and make you proud okay?».

Sidon looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. Link did not like that smile- it wasn't the genuine, easy one he loved so much on the prince's face.

«Sidon, nothing of this is your fault» he said, «I like my new duties and my new position, I like being your knight and Champion and captain and whatever else you want me to be-- _I like being_ _yours_ ».

Sidon's eyes widened, he opened his mouth- then closed it, at loss of words. Link breathed in, his eyes closed as he tried to compose himself.

A knock of the door interrupted them.

«My lords?» called Rivan, «The army has been reunited, shall we begin?».

Link sighed, and so did Sidon. It took them a little while before they could look at each other.

«I don't like it when we yell at each other» breathed Sidon. «It's been happening a lot lately»

«I don't like walking on eggshells around you, to be honest» Link said.« I rather have you yell at me than bottle up any resentments or doubts you could possibly have about me or my work- I had a former lord do that to me before, and look how it turned out».

Sidon sighed again. «Fine then» he said, «say what you need to».

Link inhaled.

«You're incredibly frustrating sometimes, all good and lovely and cute and naive, believing the good in everyone even if they mean you harm or cause you burdens- always thinking you can fix it all and if you can't then it's your fault and yours alone» Link huffed. «You claim to be my friend but at the end of the day when there is trouble you think you're alone out there, and you only need me if it's only something you truly can't do- after you've exhausted yourself. Because you think that after such a “grand gesture” as taming Vah Rutah, you have no right to request anything else from me- even though I am your knight and I literally live to serve you».

Sidon snorted. «I am the one who acts like he's alone out there? You would rather be in the wild shivering in the cold than take my offers to stay in the Domain sometimes»

Link choked. «Because I did not want to be--»

«A burden? You are my friend! My most treasured friend!» Sidon rose to his full height, and Link was forced to look up. «Speaking of burdens, do you have any idea what you have done for me and all of Hyrule? Don't you think I want you to take a rest yourself? You too, claim to be my friend but when I think you need my aid you act like you can handle it all on your own and the worst part is that most of times yes you can, I'm useless to you because you can overcome everything by yourself- even if it costs you great pain. But by the time it has costed you too much what drives you is not the desire to help others but the guilt and fear of the possibility that this and that could just be another failure like the one that happened a century ago- _which wasn't even_ _ **your**_ _fault_!» the prince snarled «And maybe- despite of how capable you are, if you let me help you more often things wouldn't cost you so much suffering».

Link tensed up, his mouth open. But Sidon was not finished.

«Oh and let's not talk about how little regard you have over your own safety.»

«Ah» Link said. «I knew it- I knew you were going to return to the Lynel and Hinox thing eventually, I knew you wouldn't let go of that so easily».

«Your recklessness borders dumbassery» Sidon said. «And yes, this is about the lynel and hinox incident- I was fine. I was. Fine. I could handle that beast just well. I cut its arm off, it had several arrows on its head. The hinox was disoriented and bleeding itself to death already- I only needed one more strike and-»

«You were hurt».

«You _died_!».

«I am right here, you idiot!».

«I know what I saw, you bastard!».

«M-my lords» called Rivan again.

« _ **In a minute!**_ » said both Zora Prince and Champion in unison, then glared back at each other

«You haven't been in the usual high spirits you are always, you're smiling less, you're stressed» Link said, «it's killing me».

«You stress the life out of me by charging into fights with such reckless abandon» said Sidon, «And that has been killing me ever since we became friends».

«You forced yourself into having uncomfortable sex with a childhood friend that might as well had been your babysitter- all just to give your father a grandchild».

«That is not how it went--- and honestly, you've been stubbornly angry at Zelda for months over something that honestly turned out rather well for you and I don't even know why you keep on resenting her».

«I--- You can't climb a fucking tree».

«You should cut the stupid fringe of your stupid hair because it has gotten so ridiculously long it is covering your stupid blue eyes and I can barely see them anymore and it's driving me insane»

«You're not talking fancy anymore are you, my Prince?»

«I talk however I please- and honestly every time you use honorifics on me it pisses me off».

Link snarled. «You're a sore loser at chess».

Sidon gasped. «I am _not_ a sore loser at chess».

«My lords!» Rivan called, exasperated. «Big army waiting out there for you two? Please?».

Both prince and knight kept on staring at each other in silence, panting.

«Do you haven anything else to say to me?» Link asked.

«Maybe, but I can't think of anything right now» Sidon said. «What about you?»

«... My mind is a little blank at the moment».

«Very well» Sidon cleared his throat, straightened his back. «Shall we go then?»

Link nodded, still annoyed.

They opened the door to meet poor Rivan to face them.

«We're sorry for the delay» said the Prince, his face expressionless «return to your lines».

Rivan nodded and rushed away. Link perked up by the prince's side, and Sidon noticed it.

«You found something else to say?» he asked.

Link nodded, and spoke with mischief. «You need to get laid».

Sidon groaned.

«Very mature, my Champion».

And he closed the door behind them.

 

**

 

His speech was going wrong from the very beginning. It did not help that the was no podium for him to stand on- although with his height that barely mattered.

The soldiers formed dirty lines to greet him, did not stand firm nor straight, sometimes they would murmur- such regards towards The Prince was almost insulting.

«I am aware I am not General Zelda, and that most of you must be rather unhappy at being taken from her lines» said Prince Sidon and then realized that... my, that was a mistake to say. He saw the men nod at his words, for once. He heard Link slap himself behind him.

Sidon could swear to Hylia, he was always good at making speeches and encouraging people- but this was the hardest audience he was ever given.

«But I promise you that together and under my command we will bring glory to the Princess- and I know that is what you all want!»

More men nodded at that again, some rose their fists. Some chanted Zelda's name.

Sidon almost made a face. He remembered how Muzu told the Princess she was worthless in face of the zora Prince. If he could just see these men and keep on saying that, Sidon wondered.

Zelda was of true royal blood and her skill to form such an army, convince so many people of her right as their ruler- to the point that bordered fanaticism, all in such short amount of time... that is something Sidon could admire. Even if it burned his ribs.

She was this army's Princess, but he was not their Prince.

He supposed the only way to gain their respect would be when he finally marries Zelda and becomes ruler of Hyrule- as she rules too, Zora's Domain.

He did not like that idea.

He felt a pat on his arm. «Can I have a speech, too?» Link wrote on his scales.

Sidon nodded, it's not like he had anything else to say that could fix his mistake «Will you talk?» he asked, curious.

Link shook his head. «They don't deserve it» he signed, then waved a hand at Jon so he could come translate for him.

At that, Sidon's eyes narrowed. This could not be good.

Link started signing, and Jon began to speak.

«My name is Link, the one who freed and helped Zelda during the campaign against the Calamity».

There were murmurs among the soldiers- they knew him, of course. The legendary hero.

«And you shall regard me as your Captain» continued Jon, «I will command you- the land forces, against Leias Stronghold».

«Now and to be quite honest, what I saw of you- now my men, is that you are nothing but a --» Jon choked, then looked at his Captain.

Link glared at him to continue.

«... You are nothing but a shame to the Princess' Flag» Jon took a shaky breath, flinching at the offended gasps he just caused among the soldiers. «Your lines are sloppy, you stand like drunkards and have no regard for your superiors- your disrespect towards the very Prince Sidon, Zelda's betrothed and Hyrule's future King, is almost disgusting-»

«It almost makes me believe that Zelda gave me her laziest fraction just so she doesn't have to deal with you--».

There were angry roars, men reaching for their weapons. The zora soldiers reached for their own, rounding their Prince to keep him from harm- as Sidon just stared, shocked at the blond terror giving his speech.

«Don't even think of it» Jon continued, as Link angrily signed. «I took the Calamity down-- I can take on this undisciplined, miserable army all by myself».

There was silence. Tense, angry silence.

Jon let out a nervous laugh, he was trembling all over. Link nudged him to continue. Sidon hissed and covered his face with both his hands.

It was happening again.

«But I will fix that,» Jon continued, reading Link anxiously. «I will make true soldiers out of you so you can be worthy of the Princess's Flag, and worthy to serve under your future King, Prince Sidon».

«Which is why--» Jon choked again.

Link groaned and gave him another glare. _Come on_ he signed at the zora.

Jon sniffled.

«... You have one hour to pick your armor and weapons» said Jon, choking on a sob. «We're having a drill».

 

-

 

Before Link could reach to where he sent his men, the Prince grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the rest, once again. Perhaps for another reprimanding he totally knew to deserve- at least partially.

«Did we not just have a talk about this?» the Prince said, «About not snapping at people for serving under Zelda?».

«But I am not snapping at anyone» Link protested, trying to pull his arm free. « You saw them- they were being disrespectful and I am demanding the reverence you deserve. Plus even if it's short and not as exhausting, I need to train the men under me so they learn and assimilate how I command».

«You are being sneaky and I know you» Sidon narrowed his eyes.

Link gave him a smile full of mischief.

«You're such a kid» sighed the prince, letting go of him. «Don't even dare think I am letting you go free with this naught of yours».

«What are you going to do?» Link defied him, «spank me?».

Sidon cleared his throat, crossed his arms on his chest. «Might as well».

«My,» said the hylian. «I will make sure to wash my butt properly and eat some flowers so my farts smell nice enough for the prince».

The prince gasped. «Sweet Hylia in heavens» he hissed. «How vulgar can you be?».

Link bowed him in reverence, and Sidon just shook his head, biting an amused smile that was threatening to appear. No, this was not the time to humor the terrible hylian's behavior.

Although yes, Sidon might have handed himself to Link on a silver platter on that joke.

The mighty zora Prince walked away without another word, and only heard Link's snickers behind him.

He bit his lip.

This was not over.

 

-

 

They saw the Prince and Captain walk in opposite directions from each other Their little outburst back at Link's house had obviously been the morning's gossip among the zora team.  
«I swear» said Rivan, «At one moment they were whispering and going “I'm yours” all passionately and the next they were yelling “idiot” and “bastard” at each other».

«Stress must have gotten the best of them» said Canute.

Thetis shook her head. «Just some plain lover's quarrel, after all it is unusual to have your concubine go to war with you» she said.

«That is true, it is a plain quarrel» said Peleus the Third, «You should see father with his concubines- they throw stuff at him whenever they fight. By the time servants come to separate them they're already kissing and being gross again. My older brothers said that was how I was conceived».

«We did not need to know that, Peleus» groaned Dunma.

«Maybe it is because they haven't had... their alone time together in a while» Jon ventured, blushing.

The entire team gasped.

 _Of course_.

 

*

 

Sidon tried not to care. He tried really hard not to stare at his hylian friend, who actually joined the drill instead of just commanding it. It was organized a mile or so outside the village, into the wild, not to bother the villagers.

They were on opposite teams, and might as well face themselves through the training. Sidon watched carefully. He knew they had a little thing to solve, too.

Link's fighting stance were always powerful and fully offensive- he wasn't graceful at all; just a raw, unstoppable strength. His shield was still on his back, him not caring to use it.

His lynel sword hit the steel of a scimitar, hard enough to make the taller gerudo warrior step back, her own weapon trembling between her hands in recoil. A Goron approached him from behind with a large maze, and Link turned quickly to catch the blow but not to stop it, using the strength of the hit to push himself down and the muddy ground beneath them to slide between the large creature's legs as the hammer finally crashed into the mud, splattering it everywhere- the goron's eyes included.

Link didn't bother to keep such a fight as he stood up, instead just met the Goron's butt with his hip, pushing him into the muddy ground face first.

Then, Link laughed. Hard, loud, like the bastard he was.

Sidon had to chuckle at that- Link was enjoying himself. The prince too was having fun, truly. His spear provided him a long offensive range, but also kept his rivals from getting any closer. By this time, he was just keeping his defensive range almost playfully, dancing and twisting the spear on his hands, as no one could really reach him.

There were two people actually capable to break his defense, and unlike their latest drill, Peleus was on his team this time.

A small shadow approached him fast. Sidon send his spear in Link's direction but the small hylian dodged it with ease, jumping to struck him with the hammer he stole from the goron he just mocked.

Because he was that much of a jerk.

How he could be so fast holding such a heavy weapon? Sidon would never know, he just assumed Link was another force of nature.

Their weapons met and his spear trembled between his hands, the strength of Link's blow hard enough to sink large, mighty Prince Sidon just a bit into the mud.

It was seconds- time going slow as their eyes met. «Why wait until tonight when we can handle things here?» Sidon offered, pushing up and forward, forcing Link to jump back and retreat.

A smile full of confidence and mischief grew on Link's face. He nodded, and then he charged again.

When their weapons met again, now on land, Sidon knelt enough to meet the hylian's face, both struggling to push the other back.

«If I beat you, we won't speak of Zelda again and you will let me do my work in peace» spoke Link in a breathy whisper.

Sidon laughed, then pushed the hylian back again. «Fine by me- but if I win» he said, «I will send you to where Zelda and the main army are stationed, so you can finally talk your feelings out with her».

Link tensed visibly, the smile on his face dropped. Sidon would not waste that moment of vulnerability on his friend and finally charged, hitting Link on the ribs with the shaft instead of thrusting the blade of the spear at him. He did it so hard, it send Link flying, crashing into a hylian soldier, who crashed into a goron, who then crashed into a tree.

_Your hammer broke!_

Link cursed in his breath, standing up with little care of the soldiers Sidon send flying along with him. He sent Sidon a deadly glare, to which the Prince replied by dancing in circles with his spear, then point it at the hylian. There was a cocky smile on the red zora's face, as he licked his lips in anticipation.

_Come._

Link licked his lips, too, and smiled as he took out the lynel sword again.

Then, he charged once more.

Dunma groaned at the sight, stopping her own spear to grab at her then training rival- Peleus, and hiss at him in frustration. «Now they're just _flirting_ ».

By then, the drill was pretty much halted- not by any superior orders, but because most soldiers were too charmed by the duel between the Captain and the Prince.

_Your sword broke!_

Link cursed again, and the Prince laughed in triumph. Quickly, the Champion rushed to dodge the spear and get away from its reach as quick as possible.

«Would you kiss my poor bride in my name, oh great Champion? I'm sure she misses me» teased the zora Prince, as he threw his spear at Link.

Link jumped to avoid the hit- and jumped... and then he was up into the clouds.

Link blinked in surprise. _Revali's Gale_ \- apparently, the rito's blessing was still with him.

He stared down at Sidon, who was too impressed by the heights his dearest friend reached, to even to pick his weapon. Mischief spread once more on the hylian's chest and he laughed as gravity started to pull him down.

Turns out, poor kind Prince Sidon could never get off his sweet nature, had forgotten their duel the moment he saw his friend falling fast from the skies, and was now with his arms open, ready to catch him.

What he did not expect was to feel Link's thighs hit his shoulders- the hylian's crotch crashed onto his snout as they both fell into the mud, _hard_.

When Prince Sidon recovered he sat up quick and worried, the pain on his snout could wait. He found his most treasured friend lying beside him, twisting on the mud in pain, both hands between his legs.

Ohhh sweet Hylia in heavens.

«Link?» He quickly took his friend in his arms. «Link are you alright?»

Link was biting his lips hard to distract himself from the pain on his groin. It took him a few breaths to let go of his lips to open his mouth and answer.

«I did not plan for my attack to go like this» he whispered, restrain in his voice.

Sidon gasped. «Just what in Hylia's name were you trying to do?»

«... I wanted--» Link breathed, «... to kick you in the face».

«Ah».

They were rounded by soldiers, and a healer tried hard to push between them to finally come check on them. Dunma, Peleus and the rest tried to disperse the circle, sending the soldiers away so the Prince and Captain could breathe.

The healer woman knelt, pulled Link's hands away so she can push her own, glowing hands to his crotch. Link hissed at the sensation first, then huffed as his face relaxed.

Sidon looked up to thank the healer, but a pull on his left forefin had him meet the hylian's eyes again.

«I won» whispered Link.

Sidon paused. Then blinked. «You what».

«I won» he repeated, «I beat you».

Sidon let out a shaky sigh. Then, he smiled. «Alright, you beat me».

«No more Zelda talks» Link said.

Sidon nodded. «No more Zelda talks».

«You're not angry at me anymore» Link said. «I'm not angry at you anymore either».

«I wasn't angry to begin with, I was worried-- were _you_ angry at me?» Sidon choked «You were the one who suggested we told each other some truths-- nevermind, we're not having this argument».

Sidon huffed as he watched the soldiers walk back, in messy lines, to the Village. What terrible manners, they had. They just left their prince and their injured captain behind.

He felt another pull of his forefin, and looked back down at his friend. «What is it?» he asked.

«You're not--» Link choked. «Sending me away, are you? I'm staying to serve you still».

Sidon's heart melted right then and there. Was that what really worried him? Not to be sent to Zelda, but to be taken away from his prince?

«I am not» Sidon answered, honest.

Link nodded. «Good» he said, and rubbed his eyes with a dirty, muddy fist.

Sidon felt a beat from the puddle that was his heart. «Are you crying?»

«My balls are flat now» Link said. «Of course I'm crying».

Sidon felt really bad for his friend, but he just had to laugh at that.

«How vulgar can you be?» he asked.

«You still love me» said Link stubbornly, as he sniffled and dried the last of his tears away.

The healer was done, and Link could stand up again, pulling away from the Prince's hold. He turned to the healer with a sweet smile.

«Thank you for the service» he signed, the double meaning of the phrase he used being pretty evident.

The healer's face went red, contrasting hard over her green scales. Laughing, the Prince decided that was enough naught for the day and proceeded to both thank and apologized to the healer. Then he picked up both his spear and the hylian terror, carrying him on his shoulder back to the village.

Oh, he still loved him alright.

 

-

 

«Why are they smiling?» Dunma said, pointing at the Prince, Champion on his shoulder, as he headed back to the village. «They almost got each other killed and yet-- why are those two so happy?»

Peleus laughed. «Now _that_ totally reminded me of father with his concubines».

Thetis shook her head, laughing too. «I guess it was not that plain a lover's quarrel».

Rivan shrugged, tired he was, and signaled them that it was their time to leave, too.

Canute rolled his eyes and went to pick up the broken hammer and sword, along with the Captain's shield, all left on the battle ground forgotten by their master.

Jon looked at his Prince, smiling from forefin to forefin. And the laughing Captain being carried. Then he spoke very quietly, shy even. «They...» he cleared his throat. «They look like they just had sex».

Dunma choked. Then looked at the pair, then at Jon, then she covered her face with her hands.

«They _do_ » she groaned.

 

**

 

The bonfire that night was done by Link's house, shared only between the zora soldiers and the Prince, as the Champion was too busy punishing his entire army for their latest misbehavior. Groans and whines were heard outside Hateno Village, as the army took laps around it.

The fire was weakening by the time Link returned, all soldiers already gone to the nearest lake to rest. Sidon waved at him from his seat, rising too a plate with fruits and fish.

Link smiled at his friend, and hurried his pace towards him until he heard steps that he knew too well, that made him stop.

Sidon narrowed his eyes. It was an older woman, probably middle aged, who approached Link. She had dark reddish hair but that was all he could discern in the dark from the dim light that the weak bonfire gave them.

Oh-- and that her chest was... rather... big.

Sidon cleared his throat.

The woman came to Link to give him a hug, pressing the young hylian's face into her bosom. Link did not struggle- instead, he placed his hands on her hips, patting them with familiarity.

She then pulled his face up to kiss both his cheeks and then whisper something softly to his ear. Link nodded, blushing, and then she turned and left.

Sidon looked with interest as some tired soldiers from the army, who finally finished their punishment, began to follow that woman.

«Who is she?» he asked, as Link approached him and sat by his side, taking his plate of food.

«She the Mistress» Link answered in a whisper. «She owns the teahouse at the other side of the village».

Sidon huffed.«A brothel».

«Hmmm» Link nodded, putting some fruit into his mouth.

The zora prince tilted his head. «And she knows you because?»

«Because I am the Hylian Champion, savior of Hyrule, The hero of legend, he who conquered the Calamity-»

« _Link_ ».

«-- and a client of hers too, yes» Link confessed, «My stays in Hateno during my race against the Calamity were short but I still needed to blow some steam somewhere- and Celia's place is just so nice».

«I see» Sidon said, trying not to show his curiosity- although his tail gave a little wag at the knowledge of such golden teasing material «Mistress Celia?».

«Mistress Celia» Link nodded again, «why the sudden interest though?»

«Oh, nothing really» replied the prince. It was just genuine curiosity.

«Do you want to go there?» Link offered. «She has men, too».

The Prince gasped. «N-no, I'm more than fine really». And he never considered the idea of being intimate with a hylian male before- or at least, until Link brought it up.

It did not seem like a good idea.

«It's expensive- but it's worth it; the service is great and their workers are well taken care of- spoiled even».

«Thank you, but I am fine» Sidon let out a nervous laugh.

«I was serious about you needing to get laid though» teased Link.

«Maybe you're the one who wants to go» Sidon teased as well, «But you'll feel guilty if you leave me behind».

Link choked on his food.

Sidon smiled.

«So you do want to go» he said, «She came to invite you to the Teahouse personally, did she not?».

«I- yes, she came to tell me she'll attend me herself, if I go».

«And,» Sidon chuckled «Do you want her to attend you?».

« _Yes»_ Link admitted. «Despite her age, she's the best lay in the whole place and--- uh, you might not know this--- but I uh, um, I have a thing for redheads».

Sidon blinked, then laughed, hard. «My friend» he said, «That is no mystery, if my sister was any indication-»

«Yes, yes but um» Link played with the fish with his finger. « Apparently I have it bad- as in, a giant ancient wise tree told me once that apparently, I had ancestors and other warriors who held the Master Sword before me... either woo, love or marry women with that hair color».

Link then tried to push as much food into his mouth as he could and swallow.

Sidon... had to snort. «So, you found an ancient magical talking tree»

«Wise tree»

«And you asked him why you found redheaded people attractive»

«Yes»

«Out off all the incredible wisdom he could share to you- you asked him about your thing for redheads»

«Yes»

Sidon stood quiet for a moment. Then he said, finally. «I need to know how that conversation went»

«Well-- I got lost in his woods for days, had plenty of time and was bored, asked a lot of dumb stuff really» Link shrugged.

The Prince laughed again, until tears threatened his eyes. «You're one of a kind, my friend» he said, rubbing his face.

Link stared at him, a gentle smile on his face.

«What is it?» asked the Prince.

«I- thank you» Link said, «for being so nice to me, always-- and sorry about today, too».

«Hmmm» Sidon smiled, «I should give up on you ever listening to what I say, really».

«Sidon» Link's smile faltered.

«Well, what kind of friendship could be if you were just to follow my orders anyway- or if we truly, actually, don't tell each other how we really feel» the Prince rose his shoulders, then dropped them, tired. «Today was... rather productive, for our relationship- or so I hope».

«Are we... good then?» ventured the hylian, his blue eyes bright with the dimmer light of the dying fire. «Even after I pressed my crotch to your face?».

«Of course we are» Sidon said, laughing. Then he teased, «But next time you do that really, you should ask Father for his blessing».

Link gasped and then pushed his face into his hands, laughing breathlessly. Sidon laughed along, joyful.

The light of the bonfire dimmed and so did their laughter, and Sidon teased again. «Now give us a kiss».

Link looked up at him, wiping the tears off his face. «Are you sure?» he chuckled, «because I feel guilty enough about all the things I did and said today that I will actually grab your face and kiss you for real».

Sidon laughed once more, cheered. «And then you'll forget about it the next morning» he said, «blame it on some adrenaline rush Mistress Celia put you through with her hug, perhaps».

Link groaned, his face reddening. «You fiend» he whispered.

That only made Sidon laugh all the more as he stood up, ready to join his men at the lake.

«It isn't as if you were the only one who said hurtful things today,» he said, «I am sorry, too».

«You're fine, really» Link said, «take my apology for once and stop being so nice, trying to share my fault on things».

Sidon chuckled. «I have bad news for you, my Champion- friendship is something people share» his smile grew wider as he heard his friend groan. «I am also responsible for this relationship».

Link rolled his eyes. «I give up ever arguing with you».

«Good» said the Prince, as he stretched and let out a soft yawn. «I do not enjoy arguing».

Link stood up as well, he looked rather hesitant and Sidon noticed.

«What is it?» he asked.

«I...» Link looked up at him, «Are you going back to the rest of the team?».

«Yes, I should sleep» Sidon said, «It was a rather long day today».

«Ah» Link looked away.

Sidon blinked. «What is it, Link?».

«I just- thought...» Link cleared his throat. «It has been a while, since we... had um, slept- shared a bedroom together, like back at the Domain».

«Oh»

«I.. sort of miss our pajama parties» Link shrugged, still not looking at his prince.

Sidon chuckled. «Why didn't you say so? I missed our night chats together as well!» he said, «Do you want me to spend the night with you in your house?».

«Ah, yes..» Link looked up, slowly. «Yes I do».

«Marvelous! I am most excited!» said the Prince, «First it was you in my rooms, and now it is me in yours! The tables have turned, I suppose».

Link had to smile at the Prince's enthusiasm. It felt like it was him again.

«Just come in already».

«But in all honesty, my friend» Sidon put a hand on his chin, pretending to be pensive. But Link could tell- he could tell the mockery in the Prince's voice. «I thought you wanted to go to the Teahouse to rub yourself against that curvaceous red haired lady, why not go now?».

Link rolled his eyes, «That's it, go back to your soldiers» he said, teasing. «I'm uninviting you, I'm going to sleep».

Sidon laughed as his friend walked away from him, towards his house.

Then, he followed him.

 

-

 

The bed wasn't big enough for the both of them- it wasn't big enough for Sidon alone. Link paid no mind, as he took the sheets off his bed and placed them on the floor, along with all the pillows he had in his home, from either his bed or the top of his chest-seats. He knew Sidon would need several to rise his neck and keep him from sleeping on his tail (which he assumed would be quite painful in the morning).

Sidon sat on the sheets, facing the bed, as Link began to undress behind him. His eyes went up to his sister's trident, that was hung above.

«Can I ask you a question?» he said.

Link grunted his reply.

«Why do you keep the other Champion weapons in chests except Mipha's?» the Prince asked.

«Because it doesn't fit in any chest I have» replied Link, and then snorted.

Sidon turned to him, and gave him a false, playful glare. «The truth, please» he said.

Link was wearing just his shorts and an old cream-colored shirt that barely fit him, short enough to reveal a bit of belly. Sidon didn't mind. They would share their sleep with the hylian terror wearing even less sometimes.

Turning back, Sidon began to undo his regalia. He felt Link's hands on his shoulders, ready to attend him, like he used to back in the Domain.

«Let me» he said.

And Sidon let him.

«You did not answer my question yet» he said instead.

Link's hand paused over the Prince's silver collar, then he placed them on the zora's broad back to write.

«I used to take it down sometimes» Link's hands paused. «And sleep with it in my bed».

Sidon felt a lump in his throat. «I see» he said.

Link then kept on his duty in silence, and Sidon didn't speak either. With all his regalia carefully placed in... a small chest near them, the zora prince finally let out a sigh.

«Do you still love her?» he asked.

Link was still behind him. There was nothing else for him to take off the Prince, but his hands were still on his back.

They felt nice.

Sidon could almost sense Link's hesitation, until he finally wrote. «I don't know anymore».

Sidon turned to him, accidentally pushing his tail onto Link's face- but before he could apologize, Link's hands came to his jaw from behind, sneaking under his forefins, and pulled him back to look at the bed.

The Prince understood then that Link did not want to be seen. And so, he waited.

The hylian wrote on his back again, his calloused fingers felt almost soft against the red scales of his prince. «I remember that I loved her more than I loved anyone else» he wrote.

«I also remember that she made me happy».

«I remember the many promises we made to each other».

«I remember how excited and stupid I would get over a simple chaste kiss from her lips».

Sidon felt the lump in his throat get bigger as he felt the words on his skin. It felt like they burned him.

«I know a part of my heart went to Hylia with her» wrote Link. «That I will think of her and feel sad and angry at my life for all the things we missed».

«And then I will remember her again and my heart fills with affection».

«I miss her» Link wrote, then he placed his head on the Prince's shoulder, as he shook.

He then wrote with regret and guilt, on the Prince's back. «But what I feel for her now is so different from what I remember to feel back then».

«And whenever I think of it» Links hands trembled, «Whenever I think of how different are my feelings for her back then and now-»

Sidon closed his eyes, his eyes stung. Link was crying behind him- he heard him sniffle.

«Sometimes I wish I had died with her before such great love like the one I had for her could ever change into this thing I feel now».

This was another thing he could be angry at Zelda for.

«It feels almost empty» he wrote, at last.

Or if he had anything else to write, the Prince did not let him. Sidon could not take it anymore. He turned again to his friend and held his hands.

«I'm sorry» he said, «I'm so sorry, Link».

He then hugged the little hylian to his chest, and let him sob freely. The lump in his throat felt like it had spikes now, and it pained him enough to cause frustrated tears in his eyes.

Sidon closed his eyes to compose himself, inhaled sharply from his gills, then exhaled through his mouth.

«Do you wish you bring the trident down and sleep with it?».

With another sniffle, Link nodded against his chest. Sidon let go of him and watched him hurry up on his bed, pick up the trident and come back down. Link placed the weapon on the sheets, lying between them.

He then rubbed his eyes. «Sorry for that» he whispered.

«I don't mind» Sidon said, caressing the trident beside him. «I might have wanted her company, too».

Link lied on his side, to face both the Prince and the trident.

«Can I ask you something else?» Sidon asked carefully. «And I'm sorry if it hurts, but I just... need to know».

Link let out a tired sigh, but nodded.

«Why exactly do you sleep with it?» he asked. «If your feelings are so.. different, now».

He regretted his question the moment he saw Link's eyes shine with tears again. But the hylian did not let them fall, instead he stubbornly rubbed his face against the pillow to pull himself together. Then he rose a hand to his friend.

Sidon realized that Link wouldn't speak, and gave him his left hand, palm open.

«Because I feel guilty-» Link wrote, then paused.

Then he rubbed his palm against Sidon's, as if he tried to erase his words.

«Because I feel scared» he corrected.

The zora prince cleared his throat. «Scared of what?».

Link let out a shaky sigh, then wrote. «Of never feeling again what she made me feel».

Prince Sidon choked. There was something tight and ugly that bit his chest from the inside.

He just could not have Link think this way.

«Can I confess you something?» he said.

When Link nodded, the prince began. «It might be different, your pain from mine» he said, «But I lost her too».

Link looked up at him, heartbroken. «I'm sorry» he wrote.

«No- it's not that» Sidon shook his head. «You see, with every year that passed, the hopes of finding her alive inside Vah Rutah weakened».

«It was hard- because then all her duties and her future fell on me» said the Prince. « The idea that one day I would be ruling _her_ Domain filled me with guilt»

«I thought I was not ready- I was not as worthy as she was» the zora prince choked. «That I was stealing her birthright».

«I tried to believe, with all my heart, that I wouldn't have to do this- that she would come back» Sidon said, «But at one point I just knew... she wouldn't».

Link pressed his hand flat to Sidon's, then squeezed it, as if trying to comfort him.

Sidon gave him a soft, sad smile. «Then you came» he said, «Then you came and tamed Vah Rutah--»

«We did it together» Link wrote on his palm.

Sidon shook his head. That was not what he meant.

«When Vah Rutah came back to us... our-- _my_ hopes were finally shattered: my sister was truly dead and I could not escape my destiny- the one that was first and rightfully hers».

«But father then told me, that he saw in me a worthy heir» Sidon said, his voice trembling. «Thanks to you- I got to believe that maybe I could really do it».

Link blinked, and sat up. Sidon used his free hand to wipe the tears on his own face.

«And I thought that if this is what I was left to do» he said, «then I will give it my best and make her proud».

The Champion tried to lean close to the Prince, but Sidon pulled away, drying his face. He didn't think he could handle more touch than the one of their hands, or he would really break down.

«I'm fine» he said, «This isn't about me anyways».

«Sidon» Link whispered, worried.

«What I want to say is» Sidon looked up, trying to smile as best as he could. «Is that the chances she lost were given to us- and we should honor them properly, for her pride and sake».

Link's eyes widened.

«You will find love again my friend,» Sidon said, «One as strong and great as the one she held for you- because you deserve it. You will indulge in that new love, with no guilt, for my sister will only want your happiness always».

«And I can only hope» Sidon leaned in, looking at his friend in the eyes, «that I can help you through it as you helped me».

Link bit his lip, looking down. And he wrote on the Prince's palm.

Sidon's answer was to close his hand around Link's.

And for a few moments, above Mipha's trident, they held hands.

-

 

He could not sleep. Link kept on staring at the Prince's sleeping form, elegant even then- it seemed so unnatural. It might be, since Sidon was used to sleeping in water. Several pillows under his neck kept his tail from harm, as he slept with both his hands on his chest grabbing each other, fingers curled. His gills spread and closed, as he breathed softly in his sleep. He looked so peaceful.

Every time, Hylia found a way to remind him that yes, royal blood was the finest.

Sidon was so handsome, even in rest.

His mind seemed to love to replay the sound of the Prince's voice as he assured him, over and over, that Mipha would only wish for his happiness. That it was okay to move on.

To fall in love again, even.

Slowly, Link lifted the hand he had on Mipha's trident, and placed it on the Prince's muscled arm, caressing the scales with his thumb.

«Thank you» he wrote. Although he knew Sidon was far too deep in slumber to notice.

The moonlight hit them just so nicely, from the window. It kissed Sidon's features ever so softly, for a moment Link thinks he shouldn't breathe- he might wake him, and break the lovely spell the night had on him.

Something warm- a sensation he knew he had felt before, invaded his stomach. It was pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. It was fulfilling first and then overwhelming. A wicked voice spoke into his head- whispered to him that he knew that feeling far too well.

The light too, hit the trident It flashed Link, it blinded him for just a second. And he was reminded of his past beloved, the one he lost.

With that, the feeling that tried to thrash around inside him quieted down almost instantly.

Link pulled his hand away.

 

***

 

When Sidon woke up, Link was already gone. Given the whines he began to hear outside his house, Link was probably trying to teach some discipline into his men again.

Sidon chuckled, then grew quieter, as he remembered their night together.

He felt so much lighter after all what was said and shared the day before, during their arguments in the morning and during their conversation at night.

A good cry, too, really helped ease his tensions and worries.

A tender smile graced his lips. He felt most connected with Link than ever.

It was when he rose from the sheets on the floor that he smelled it: breakfast. Prepared and placed carefully on the only table in the house- in Link's kitchen. Sidon could see the steam come from the pot as if it was prepared not so long ago.

The smell was quite familiar, too. Sidon's stomach bit him from the inside with hunger and recognition as he hurried to the table and opened the pot.

Tilapia with cream and vegetables.

The prince's stomach almost jumped inside him in the purest joy. His favorite food ever since he was a child- although the vegetables part was something he grew into as he got older.

It didn't surprise him that Link had realized his tastes by now, Sidon always had a hard time containing his excitement over everything- even something a small as a meal. And he was very very talkative, it might come out in some of their conversations.

He picked a spoon and served himself from the very pot, then took it to his mouth. The tilapia was cooked to perfection, cut in tiny squares that it almost got lost into the cream. And when it touched his tongue- the meat. Just. Melted.

Warmth and pleasure spread from his stomach to his whole body, and he shivered.

Oh, Sidon could just _moan_ at this.

 

*

 

When he came out of the house, fully armored and with the spear in hand, he found Link walking towards him. He looked in with brightest mood, too.

«Where are your men?» he asked.

«Crying around somewhere» Link signed from afar, then shrugged. As he got closer, he managed to speak, ever softly. «Did you like your breakfast?»

Sidon smiled. «I could kiss you».

Link smiled too, and winked at him.

«My lords» they heard from afar.

They turned to Rivan, who catches his breath as he finally reached them.

«We have a spy».

Alarm shoot through his spine as Sidon's grasp on the spear tightened.

«A spy?» he asked, «how? where is he?»

«She» Rivan corrected. «She came to sneak at us by the lake- tried to eavesdrop our conversation and thus some delicate information that she would spread around about... the Prince and the Champion».

Link frowned. «Bring her to us» he signed.

«She already is bound and Peleus and Dunma are coming with her» Rivan answered.

They searched around to find the pair, and they did see them approaching, dragging with them a brown-haired woman.

Sidon blinked, looking at the woman who was yelling angrily. «Isn't that... Rumors Mill's author, Traisy?»

«Yes, my Prince» said Rivan.

Sidon shook his head, chuckling. «That is no spy» he said, «Just a gossip lady».

«But- she was going to reveal--» Rivan choked.

Link signed. «Reveal what» he signed.

«She was... um,» Rivan spoke, nervous. «She was going to reveal about the nature of my lords' relationship».

«The what-» Sidon then stopped dead in his words.

He had forgotten. He totally forgotten about it.

The concubine issue.

Embarrassment and annoyance mixed in his chest as he spoke, teeth bared. «And you say she was eavesdropping?» he said, as Rivan tensed up. «What exactly were you talking about, may I ask?».

«I- we were, uh» Rivan cleared his throat. «My prince did not join us last night, we assumed he spent the night at Captain's quarters».

Sidon felt his face very very hot.

«He did» Link signed, tilting his head in curiosity.

Rivan's face went red and he gulped. «I see» he said.

Sidon he turned to Link, embarrassed. «No, friend-- uh, you see» he swallowed. «We got ourselves into a little misunderstanding».

Link blinked in confusion.

«He- they...» Sidon began, then he sighed. He placed a hand on the hylian's shoulder and spoke, voice just a little shaky. «Our zora team believes we-- well» he cleared his throat. «They believe you are my other concubine».

Sidon braced himself for Link's reaction. Will this harm their friendship? After all they have gone through the day before that made their relationship stronger? Will Link be furious that Sidon knew of this terrible gossip that could harm the great Champion's reputation and did nothing about it?

Sidon remembered his own self when he first found out of the gossip and how, having all the chances to stop it right there and then, he was too shocked to actually do it- and ran away. Would Link think the reason Sidon did not put an end to those rumors was because of his own reputation, that could make him even more popular as the world believed that the glorious Hero of Hyrule bent for him?

Sidon furiously shook his head at the last bit of his thoughts. No, this is bad. This is terrible.

Link had every single right to be mad at him for this. Every single right. And Sidon might not be ready to handle his beloved friend's anger and eventual indifference as their relationship crumbles and vanishes from his grasp- but he shall pay for his mistake, and hopefully rebuild their friendship with more genuine trust some years from now.

Link blinked a few times, then smiled at Rivan.

Then, he signed. «What gave us away?».

\---Sidon was definitely not ready for that. He placed both his hands on his face.

And then he _screamed_.

 

-

 

Dunma and Peleus looked up, alarmed as they heard the such an scandalous scream. What they saw was almost ridiculous: Prince Sidon grabbed their Captain from behind, placing his hands under the hylian's arms to pick him up and carry him quickly into the Champion's house.

«What the...» said Peleus.

Dunma groaned. «Didn't they just spend the whole night together in there?».

Traysi smiled big. «This is _just_ what I needed» she said, and turned to the soldiers. «Thank you».

Peleus grew pale. Dunma just groaned again.

 

*

 

«Unhand me! I am the great Champion who defeated the Calamity and I do not deserve to be handled like this!» said Link, although there was nothing but teasing in his voice.

«You are a troublemaker and I will handle you however I please» snarled the Prince as he dropped Link ungracefully onto his bed.

He then pointed a clawed finger at him. « _ **You**_ » he snarled, « _ **You knew about this all along**_ ».

Link hid his face into a pillow, laughing himself to tears.

Sidon grabbed another pillow just to struck his friend with it, several times. It only made Link laugh harder.

«How long have you known?» Sidon said as he hit his friend with his soft weapon. «Speak now!».

Link had to rise an open hand to request a stop, as he coughed laughter. Unable to speak, he signed «Iphigenia».

Sidon's eyes widened as he stopped his vicious pillow attack.

That time- that time he found them at Luto's Crossing, when Link was laughing just as hard as he was right now, and Iphigenia was most embarrassed.

«No» he breathed, his face heating up.

«Who started the rumor, no one knows» Link signed. «But Iphigenia heard of it and truly believed we were-». Link frowned down at his hands, thinking carefully what he was going to sign. He gave up and signed instead, «You know what they all think we were doing».

Sidon gasped as he sat on the bed, hand covering his face in shame. Link patted his arm a few times, still amused.

«This is not funny» said the Prince. «Why would they even believe such a thing of me- of _you_?»

«I think it hilarious» Link shrugged, smiling as he finally found his voice. « And you did request to immediately move me into your quarters the very first night I was given away to you».

«But--» Sidon choked, looking up at his friend. «You were crying! And I only wanted to console you and keep you company!»

«I know that» Link said, «and I am very thankful- but it _was_ a little naive of you».

«Why did you not say anything about it then?»

«Because I knew you did it because you were worried» he said, «and I needed your company that night, truly».

«Why didn't you say anything later?»

«Because I loved living there»

«But-»

«Sidon» Link hushed him. «Listen, these rumors are not a big deal. I don't mind them, because they aren't real» he sighed, «we both know the truth about ourselves and that is all that matters. You should not worry for such a thing- they die out eventually, like all rumors do».

Sidon blinked at his friend a few times, then sighed. «To me, it is a big deal» he said.

«Why?» Link said.

«It harms your reputation»

«My reput-» Link laughed, «During the months I fought the Calamity, I was out there seeking relief at Celia's teahouse, sometimes even during the day-- do you think I care about my reputation?».

Sidon flinched, «But... this is not okay».

Link frowned. «Do tell me why, please?».

«Because... it just isn't» Sidon spoke, softly. Sad even. «Link, I adore you- but I could never dare to even think to take you as my concubine. _Ever_ ».

Link tensed up. Something inside him twisted. «I need to ask again» he said, «Why?».

Sidon sighed, looking away for a little bit, as he tried to calm himself down.

Link decided to scoot over, pressing his face to the zora's arm. «Is it because I'm not as gorgeous as Iphigenia?» he teased, in a healthy intent to make his friend feel better and push away the bitter feeling nibbling his insides.

Sidon shook his head. «Did you need to make that joke now?»

«Is it because you find me ugly?» insisted the hylian, «Because I let you know: Your sister thought I was hot».

Sidon groaned. That made Link laugh just softly, as he began to nudge at the Prince's arm with his head. «Tell me why then».

«That is the problem though» Sidon said, «Mipha loved you so dearly she wanted to marry you»

Link pulled away, looking up at him.

«Concubines never marry, Link. They are half-spouses.» Sidon explained, saddened. «I could never insult my sister's feelings by taking your chances of a happy marriage and family away from you, just to make you my concubine».

Link blinked. «I told you though- after her, I haven't really planned any of that in my life».

«But it is a chance I could never bring myself to take away from you» said the Prince. «Maybe not now- but the day will come in which you might fall in love again, and want a true union and I-- I just can't-». Sidon choked.

Link pressed his lips into a tight line, then sighed. «Fine» he said, «I guess if it's that much a trouble for you, we can go fix this concubine issue right now».

Sidon looked at him. «You don't seem happy».

Link shrugged. «It just seemed like a lovely gag I felt like indulging into» he confessed. «But I don't like to see you this upset, we've talked about it already- I don't want to be the cause of your stress».

He stood up and stretched a little. «Well, I shall go out and fix this, then check on my men and make them suffer a little more».

As the hylian walked to the door, something itched into Sidon's chest.

«Is that really it?» he asked. «You seem angry».

When Link did not answer, Sidon sighed.

«My friend» the Prince called, «We promised each other to tell us the truth from now on».

Link stopped right at the door, placing a hand on it. «Only if you too, tell me the truth».

«I will» the Prince said.

Link did not turn to meet his eyes, drumming his fingers on the wood, he began. «Yesterday you said Mipha wanted nothing but your happiness and then my happiness» Link said. «That we should not feel guilty over moving on and taking her place or giving it to someone else».

«I said that, yes».

«Yet you say now» Link spoke, softly, no emotion in his voice. «That you would never have me in order not to insult your sister's feelings».

Sidon's breath hitched. «That was-- that was not what I meant».

Link's ears perked up, and Sidon noticed.

«My friend, even if I wanted to have you» he said, «I would never make you my concubine».

«Alright» said Link, as his hand slid from the wood to the door handle.

«I'm not done» Sidon called, «if I wanted you- I would honor my sister's love for you, and the standard she had for your relationship with her».

Link's hand twitched on the door handle, as he looked down at it, eyes widening.

Did he just--

«I could never take as concubine someone Mipha wanted for a spouse» Sidon let out another, longer sigh. Link was way too nervous to even breathe.

«I would have you as my husband, Link».

Silence fell on them, heavy but gentle.

After a few seconds, Link inhaled deeply, then exhaled loudly.

«I see» he said.

He opened the door and walked out of the house. Link then turned to Sidon, gifting him the sweetest possible smile.

«Thank you» he said. «For the truth».

Sidon smiled back at him, then nodded. «My pleasure».

Then the door closed, and Sidon was left alone.

 

-

 

On his way to the army, Link found Rivan, Dunma and Peleus, struggling with Traysi.

Ah, of course.

«Let go of her» signed Link, «She is harmless».

«But Captain» Peleus protested, «She knows-- she knows you and the Prince-»

Link rose a hand to stop him. He then signed, «There is nothing between me and the Prince» he began, «We're just very close friends».

All three zoras and hylian woman stared at him in silence.

«You can believe what you want to believe and she can write what she wants to write» Link signed, «But the truth is that and that alone»

«Prince Sidon has only one concubine, Iphigenia» Link signed, «and he is to marry Princess Zelda soon».

«I am not and will never become his concubine» signed Link, and a tender smile spread on his face. «He will never have me as his concubine, ever».

Rivan looked at Link, then shook his head. «Release her» he ordered the younger soldiers.

Although pouting, Peleus and Dunma did so, and Traysi huffed.

«Have fun writing what you like about the Prince and I, if you do» Link signed.

Traysi frowned at him. «What is there to write?» she said, «I can smell nervousness and lies from miles- and you are are signing with the purest feelings. There is nothing juicy for me to gossip over».

She turned from them, sighing in frustration.

«This was nothing but a damn waste of time» she said as she walked away.

 

**

 

This time, Link did not join the drill, just commanded from afar. Sidon did not join either, for a rito messenger came with letters from Zelda. The prince was forced to answer to those right away, especially to excuse the delays of his mission.

They only met again by the bonfire at night, bigger this time, because some gorons, a gerudo and one sheikah man from the army behaved well and Link decided to treat them to his cooking.

Sidon sat, tired, by Link's side. The hylian handed him a plate with cucco risotto and peas.

«Thank you, my friend» said the Prince, smiling softly, as he took his food.

Link shrugged and then leaned to rest his head against the Prince's arm. He was happy and Sidon could feel it. Link felt like he was really close to purr.

Bringing the fork to his mouth, Sidon spoke finally. «Did I miss something?».

«Mmm» Link said, «The concubine misunderstanding is fixed».

«I see» Sidon said, «Something else?».

«I made three hylian, one rito and one gerudo cry today- _a gerudo_ » Link said, «it was amazing».

«Something else aside from you being a sadist?» Sidon teased, enjoying his food.

«Mmmm» Link had his eyes closed now. He reached to write on the Prince's arm. «Nothing else- do you have something to tell me?».

Prince Sidon let out a sigh. «My bride isn't very happy with me currently» he said, «We leave for Leias Fortress in two days, so you must inform your men of it tomorrow».

«Yes sir» wrote Link on his arm.

«You seem very happy though» spoke the zora Prince, eyes on the fire.

«I am» Link wrote on the Prince's scales. «I have the kindest man in the world as my best friend».

Sidon smiled at that, his face feeling as warm as his chest. «I see» he said.

They kept in silence as the bonfire was alive around them. Peleus was talking about something that made Dunma groan in frustration. Jon was nervously stuffing his face with food as Canute tried to flirt with him. Rivan was serving the other zora soldiers, and Thetis served the ones from Zelda's army that joined them.

«Are you falling asleep?» Sidon asked. He felt Link's face being rubbed against his arm as he shook his head. «Can I ask you something?»

Only then Link pulled away, to look up at him.

«It's not that important- it's rather silly, but I need to know» Sidon said, «It's been eating me ever since you told me about it».

«What is it?» Link asked in a whisper.

«Your thing for the redheads» Sidon had the most wicked smile on his face then.

Link rolled his eyes. «What about it?».

«Hektor» Sidon said, «Hektor had dark hair did he not?»

«What is with you and Hektor?» Link asked.

«I'm just thinking, the ancient talking tree-»

«Wise tree»

«--He said your ancestors courted redhaired women and you think that could explain why you prefer them over others».

«You should see me in Gerudo Town» Link joked, «I'm like a kid in a sugar field».

Sidon laughed. «Yes, but what about Hektor? He had no red hair» he said.

«Mmmm he was one of my few exceptions» Link shrugged.

«Exceptions?».

«Mmmhm».

«Men and women?».

«Mmhmh».

Sidon chuckled. «Well then, I was beginning to think your preference for redheads was exclusively for when it came to women».

Link looked at his Prince. How the light of the fire hit his handsome face. How it made his golden eyes even brighter. How it made his red scales of his head sparkled under the moonlight, while the light of the bonfire hit the rest of them, turning them almost orange.

Link gave him again, the sweetest smile he could possibly give his Prince.

«It isn't» he said.

 

 

***

He assumed they would want to make him speak, and so he came with a little bit of alcohol in his system- nothing that would harm his performance, but at least enough to loose his tongue.

«Linksie, darling» called Armand from the counter, just as he saw the knight enter his business. He walked towards the Champion and kissed both his cheeks. «How long has it been?».

«Ten months» Link signed. Then it hit him- it really had been almost a year since he defeated Ganon.

«Why aren't you speaking, dear?» Armand asked, placing an arm over the Champion's shoulders. «Come on, it's not like I have not heard your sweet little voice before».

_There it was._

Flustered, the hylian shook his head and dropped his hands. He looked at the taller man and his handsome features- a square face, dark eyes and hair, a broken nose that Link always found attractive in men.

Ugh, but Armand was so _annoying_.

«Came here one time before facing the Calamity-» he spoke. «Was too busy babysitting to ever return- and then got stuck doing something else».

«Oh yes, watching over Princess Zelda I assume» Armand chuckled, «She has a fraction of her army right here- some are even our clients».

«I command that army» said Link.

«Well that is no surprise» said Armand. «You are Zelda's most trusted knight, are you not?».

Link grunted at that, but nodded- caring very little to talk about his little fallout with Zelda. He decided to focus on looking around. The place changed- but he expected it so. It was always renovating itself- this time redecorated with soft yellows, reds and oranges, and lemon greens; making the teahouse look more warm and welcoming, just as the workers and the bosses were.

He heard a moan from the end of the hallway, and cleared his throat.

«Shall I call the ones that are free for you to pick?» Armand offered. «Or perhaps you'd like having me again?».

Link felt the man's hand go from his shoulders to his back, sliding lower.

«Actually» he said, pulling away. «I came for the Mistress».

Armand's smile fell. «Of course» he said, «Give me a minute, darling».

He then knocked the door behind his counter. «Love?» he called, «Master Link has come- and he broke my heart again».

Celia came out seconds later, with an elegant red dress that braced all her curves perfectly, and a tremendous cleavage. She took her the man's face into her hands and gave him a few pecks on the lips.

«I'm so sorry honey» she said, «He can be a little blunt sometimes».

Link crossed his arms. «I'm right here».

Celia ignored him as she consoled Armand- who was far, far younger than her. «Why don't you go finish the accounting work for me?» she asks, «I will compensate you later».

Armand nodded, pouting, and entered the Mistress' office. Finally, she turned to Link.

«Be kinder to my husband, you terror» she says to the Champion as she approaches him, hugging his arm. «You know how sensitive he is and how his baby ego gets upset whenever I get picked over him».

Link rolled his eyes. «I bed him one time and he acts like he's my favorite».

«Well every single worker you laid with here thinks they are your favorite» she said, laughing, as she guided him to the end of the hallway, to a stair on the left, and up. «Probably because of how attentive you are in bed».

Link grunted. «You are my favorite» he said, pushing the blush from his face at so much praise.

They entered a large bedroom- the Mistress' room. It had a big bed worth for a queen, with too many pillows on top and lavender sheets. The whole room smelled of lavender, too.

«Oh that I know» Celia laughed, and let go of him. «But maybe I can give you someone younger? In fact, I have a little treat for you- no charge».

«I'm fine with just you» Link insisted.

«Oh my dear, but I heard you with Armand» the Mistress said, «Ten months is a lot of time for someone as energetic and healthy as I know you are- there is no way I can keep up with you _alone_ ».

Her hips swayed sensually as she walked towards the bed. Link was too busy watching her and cared very little when the door opened and closed again behind him. It was only when he felt arms hugging him, small hands on his chest and soft breasts pressed to his back that he realized- the treat had arrived.

He pulled from her hold to turn around and give his attention to the girl behind him. A very naked lovely young lady. Full lips, big green eyes and fair skin, small perky breasts with the sweetest looking pink nipples he'd seen in ten months.

Ah, and redhaired, too. Link hissed as he looked down at her body, then bit his lip.

A _real_ redhaired one.

«Do you like her?» he heard the Mistress' voice behind him. «She's new here, a lovely child she is».

He turned to Celia, who was already sitting on the bed, playing with the laces at the front of her dress. «I shouldn't» he said, softly.

«Oh sweetie, don't worry» Celia began to undo the laces that trapped her bosom into her ridiculously tight clothing. «She knows what you like- not that you're that difficult to please, either».

Link felt hands on his chest and turned back to the girl. She spoke, her voice as sweet as honey. «Master Link likes redhaired ladies and muscled men that are taller than him, lots of foreplay and getting bitten all over» she said, «Kisses on the mouth are totally forbidden, for Master Link believes those are for when he is intimate with his beloved only».

Link tensed, then cleared his throat. Turning his face to Celia, he said. «You did not have to teach her that last part».

Celia shrugged, then laughed, obviously amused.

The girl spoke again, «Can I still kiss you anywhere else?».

Link smiled at her. «Only if I can kiss you anywhere else, too».

The girl chirped as she hugged his neck and kisses both his cheeks. Link chuckled.

«What is your nickname here?» he asked.

The girl whispered into his ear. «Hibiscus».

Link hissed. «Lovely flower» he said, «Hard to remember when I'm... you know»

Hibiscus laughed. «Call me darling, then».

«I like Darling» he whispered as he held the girl's waist, then spoke loud enough for the Mistress behind him to hear «I like her a lot».

«I knew you would» said the Celia.

«I feel guilty about her being a treat though» Link said, hugging the girl softly and nuzzling her neck. «I wish to pay for her».

«Oh no honey, you _are_ paying for her» Celia laughed, as the laces of her dress gave in and her breasts were exposed to the Champion. They might have been more firm in earlier times, but Link still found them striking. «I am the treat».

Link's smile widened, letting go of the girl.

Celia opened her arms, offering herself at her client.

«You look like you need a hug» she said. «Come».

With a chuckle and lovely Darling following him, Link walked calmly into the Mistress embrace.

 

***

 

When Link returned, he found the sheets of his bed and pillows on the floor, with the Prince sleeping on them again, Mipha's trident was being held by him.

Something bitter crept up his throat from his stomach. Why was he here?

Without a word and trying not to make a sound, Link picked up one pillow and turned to walk back out the door.

«You smell like soap» he hard, and froze in his place.

The Prince was awake.

«Where did you go?» he asked. «You took a bath outside at this time of the night?».

Link turned to his prince very slowly. «What are you doing here?»

«I thought I could stay here» the Prince replied, yawning. «Do you want me to leave?».

«No- no» Link shook his head. «You rest well, I... I go outside».

Sidon blinked very slowly. «Why? Where are you going?» he rubbed his face with a hand as he asked. «Why are you taking a pillow with you?».

Link let out a sigh, trying really hard to fight the heat rising up his face.

«I--»

«And I want the truth, Link» Sidon was fully awake now. «Always the truth».

Link sighed again. «I misbehaved tonight» he confessed. «I cannot sleep here when I misbehave».

Sidon tilted his head. «Why?».

With his head, he signaled at the trident lying on the sheets.

It took a few seconds for Sidon to collect his thoughts, then his eyes widened and he gasped.

«You went to the teahouse».

Link grunted. The red zora could see how the moonlight hit Link's face, which was as red as a tomato.

Sidon opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he looked down at the trident.

«Did... did she» he pointed at his sister's weapon. He could not fight the smile on his face. «Did she kick you out?».

Link pouted at him, and that was all the Prince needed to break into laughter. He had to press his face into his pillows as he shook, laughing loud and hard.

With a groan, Link rushed out the house.

He sat on the little porch Bolson made for his house, hugging his pillow and huffing in annoyance.

He heard the Prince cough behind the door and then call him.

«Dearest friend» spoke the Prince from inside the house, teasing in his voice. «How often does the trident send you to sleep outside?».

«I don't want to talk about it» replied Link, which only earned more laughter from his Prince.

Soon, he saw Bolson walk by his house, hugging Armand by the arm.

«Hello Link».

«Hello Bolson».

Armand ignored him, probably still upset at him, but Link did not care.

Bolson eyed the pillow and smiled. «Barely a week in since you came back and you already made your imaginary trident-wife mad at you again?» he teased.

«Shut up Bolson» said Link.

From inside his house, Link heard laughter again.

«You too, shut up» he growled at his door.

Bolson left with Armand, laughing too and Link was left pouting at the night. The night's breeze brought the song of crickets, and Link realized that it was too quiet- for having a overenthusiastic large shark man awake in his home.

He heard then the door open and close again, behind him. Sidon then sat by his side, a few pillows on his own in his hands.

«What are you doing?» Link asked.

«What comrades do» replied the Prince. «You got kicked out, I get kicked out».

They both fell in silence, and Link could just tell.

He could just feel the mockery from the Prince's very breath.

«Just do it» he huffed, glaring up at his master.

Sidon had the most mischievous smile on his face as he turned at his friend.

«Sooo» he began, «... you had sex».

Link groaned and hid his face into his pillow. Sidon did too, to muffle his laughter.

It felt rather familiar; sitting on the floor as his best friend in life was crying-laughing by his side, mocking his sex life.

It was karma biting back at him, and Link deserved it.

He muffled another groan into the pillow as he whispered. «This is all because of you, you know?» he said, «This is your fault».

Yes it was the Prince's fault- but more importantly, it was Zelda's fault.

That woman had him a celibate as they went everywhere forming alliances, _then_ she gives him away to serve the kindest, most adorable man on earth who not only happens to be the most graceful warrior he's fought alongside and even faced in over a hundred years, but also the most adoring friend. Not to mention, Sidon's princely beauty was a sight to behold.

And such a man Link can't even dare to want because he just so happens to also be Zelda's _future husband_.

What else is he to do?

He would blame Zelda.

He would blame Zelda for this forever and ever until the last of his days.

Sidon looked up, drying the tears of his face with one hand.

«Forgive my rudeness» he said, «I was laughing too loud and did not hear what you last said».

Link blinked- my, lucky him.

«I said» the hylian breathed, as a terrible smile spread on his face. «I laid with two lovely ladies and I was _so good_ they wanted to pay me for my services».

Sidon gasped, then chuckled. «You are _lying_ ».

«I am totally lying» Link smiled. «But they did offer me a discount».

«Did you take it?».

«No».

Sidon was laughing again, obviously delighted at how much fun he was getting off his promiscuous best friend. Link hugged his pillow and just watched him.

The bitter feeling was back again, but for a different reason.

_Two days, huh?_

He was going to miss him.

 

***

 

He had someone bring his horse for him- for he was far too busy. She was of a reddish brown with a dark mane and white spots, Link's heart fluttered with affection as he saw her.

Epona greeted him with a snort, and Link went to her call, to pet and kiss her nose.

«Who's a gorgeous baby girl? Who's my favorite honey pie?--- As long as you don't tell the others that, please».

He had begun to sing to her when he heard a laugh behind him and tensed up. He turned to Prince Sidon, who was coming out of his house.

«Do all hylians do that?» asked the amused Prince.

«Do what? Sing to their horses?» Link whispered, face heating up.

«Kiss their horses» said Sidon.

«Ah» said Link, then shrugged, turning his back again to the Prince.

Sidon looked with sadness at the Master Sword on his friend's back. After defeating the Calamity, Link doesn't seem happy to use her ever- which is a shame, for she is a glorious sword.

He looked up at his friend, who was finishing to load his horse.

«I saw your army this morning» said the Prince, «I can't believe you turned them into actual soldiers in a matter of just _days_ \-- their lines are so clean now, and they bow to me finally».

His army was awaiting him outside Hateno Village, horses and wagons and soldiers all lined up perfectly. Zelda's flag- a pure blue with the unmistakable shape of a Silent Princess flower sewn by hand in silver thread, flew with pride from large iron poles held by strong men and women.

Link smiled, very proud of himself, but did not turn away from his chore. «Anything for my Prince» he said.

Sidon smiled at that. «Anything, truly?».

«Mmmhm».

«Can I ask for a hug then?».

When Link turned, he saw Sidon kneeling in front of him, arms open. There was the kindest smile on his face, just with a touch of sadness.

Link swallowed, hard.

The bitter feeling was back again.

He walked very slowly towards his Prince, and then pressed both his hands on the zora's broad chest, as his fingers spread over the soft whites of his skin, which always felt just a little softer than his red scales.

Sidon sighed at the touch, and looked up at him.

Very slowly, Link wrote.

«I am so worried».

Sidon smiled at that. «I will be fine».

«But I will not be there to oversee that».

The Prince placed both his hands on Link's shoulders, as he repeated. «I will be fine», he said «I know it makes you anxious that I made you step out of your main duty, but I'll make sure you find me as well as you left me».

Link bit his lip, unable to keep eye contact with his master. He wrote again, «Promise».

«I promise» Sidon said, trying to peek on the hylian's face. «You too, promise me you're not going to be some reckless madman while I'm away».

Eyes closed, Link nodded. «I promise» he wrote.

Sidon bit the inside of his cheek. «Look at me, please» he asked. When Link did so, he spoke.

«When you see the Princess' Flags rise inside Leias Fortress, you'll know I succeeded» he said. «When you see those flags, come back to me».

Link nodded, as his hands caressed his way up the Prince's shoulders, above his regalia, and his arms finally wrapped around his neck.

Sidon held his waist, and hugged him tight. He could feel his own sadness overwhelm his insides- this was going to be the first time, and almost six months, that they would be apart.

Sidon felt overly conscious of Link's chest pressed against his own then, and how large his hands were on Link's body, as he caressed the hylian's back up and down. He realized he did not want to let go, either.

Link turned his face then, and pressed his lips against the Prince's cheek, just to mouth: «Be safe».

Then, he pulled away from the Prince and ran back to his horse, hopping on it effortlessly and turning her to ride, _hard_.

Epona reached the end of Hateno Village with ease, rode past Link's own army of men, who took the sight of his Captain hurrying away as a sign for them to run their own horses after him. They followed their Captain with roars of pride and loyalty.

Sidon was still kneeling on the grass looking where the hylian disappeared with his men; still in front of Link's house, with the ghost of Link's lips still lingering on his cheek.

But Link had already left.

 

*

 

Captain Dunma crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed; her proud father Rivan was patting her shoulder again, still happy over his daughter's new position after she was assigned to it two days ago.

Peleus was drying his own tears with his hands at the sight of his poor sad Prince and his poor sad Captain holding each other in a loving embrace.

Jon was full on crying- he had been crying since Captain Link came early that morning to cook them breakfast and wish them success on their mission, and then to say his goodbyes.

He actually let Canute hold him, and Canute was a little upset that the first time Jon willingly lets himself be touched is because he's sad over their superiors.

When they saw Link ride away, they all shared a small whimper.

They will miss him.

Thetis gasped as she turned back to their Prince, still kneeling on the grass, looking as heartbroken as he was never seen.

They all knew he would miss Link the most.

«I don't understand» said Canute, «If Captain was saying the truth about not being the Prince's concubine, then why are they--»

«You don't believe that, do you?» Peleus turned to him.

«But that Traysi woman said she's always after the truth and she saw truth after Captain's statement».

«You can't trust a woman who believes in childrens fairy tales and thinks children always say the truth because they're pure hearted» Thetis said, «I am a mother and used to be a nurse, children can be quite the nasty liars».

«But»

«Seriously Canute, are you blind?» said Rivan. «They're just hiding their relationship because in order to be a real concubine, Captain Link has to first give up his life as a warrior- and his sword is so much needed still in these current times».

«Ahh» said Canute, «Of course».

«Then,» continued Rivan, «Link must publicly request the King's permission and then the First Concubine's permission, before he could court Prince Sidon».

The youngest soldiers nodded, curious.

«It's just some protocol they aren't following currently-» said Rivan, «but I'm sure they will eventually make it official».

«Mmm» Peleus said, «Then that's what he meant when he said he wasn't the Prince's concubine--- because he really isn't... _yet_ ».

Dunma groaned, frustrated. «How could they even think we'd believe they aren't lovers when we have each two working eyes that can see them?».

She bit back her pout at the Prince, who was finally approaching them, his face completely expressionless.

She rolled her eyes. «The Prince is here,» she announced firmly, and then ordered «We're heading to the river, _now_ ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops! Here it came!  
> Hope you liked it!


	8. The Ride I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride to war and a ride to life, from the eyes of a (relatively) gentle giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "****" are for memories/dreams.  
> As I said, the Chapter "The Ride" is divided in two parts, to the actual notes you will get by the end for Ch. 9  
> Hope you like and sorry for the wait <3

****

He might had not learned how to speak just yet- or how to use his legs for anything that wasn't swimming. Currently, the only thing he was good for was either laughing or crying. Crying a lot- like when he was left alone in his pools even for the shortest while, or when his nurses would not play with him because they were too busy trying to care for him (and he was quite a handful).  
He tried to come out the pool, once, and Mariel- his favorite nurse, reprimanded him. She told him «No my love, you can't» and it broke his heart. He cried so much that day, he had to be held the entire time and would only sleep with her in his pools, cuddling her.  
He cried too, whenever he was fed anything that wasn't tilapia with cream.  
Like right then.  
«He can't even walk on land yet» he heard his favorite nurse speak «He's barely six years old, he's but a hatchling».  
Sobbing, Prince Sidon swam closer the edge of his pool to peek on his nurses. They were all just soft shades of blue, with the lighter shade on her scales being Mariel and the darkest one Taurima. The one who just left the pool, walking away from the prince, had scales of a very pure blue, Corene.  
He tried to cry a little harder so one of them would pay attention to him, but they already knew him too well to realize when he was crying for real and when he did so just to be a brat.  
«I think the King is being hard on him, no one expects the prince to be presented just yet» said Corene, approaching the other two with the prince's dinner, untouched. «He's not eating his tuna».  
The three sighed.  
«Maybe if we give him tilapia...?».  
«He needs to learn to eat other things, Mariel» sentenced Taurima.  
Mariel sighed. «Just this time?».  
«You say that every time» Taurima shook her head. «You spoil him too much»  
Corene rolled her eyes and walked towards the quarters' doors. «I'll just go get what he wants» she said, «He can't just not eat».  
«Please do» said Mariel.  
Taurima huffed at them. «Princess Mipha was never this troublesome at his age» she said, «In fact, she started walking on land at the age of four and said her first word at the age of five, and I am proud to say I was there to nurse her».  
«Still, Princess Mipha was not presented publicly until she turned nine years old».  
«She was still a toddler» Taurima said, «With the pace her little brother is developing though; he might end up presenting at thirty, just right before entering adolescence».  
This time, Mariel was the one who shook her head. «Princess Mipha is a miraculous exception, ever the precocious child» she said, «Prince Sidon however, he is just a normal kid. His growth does not differ from most zoras his age, and there is nothing wrong with him».  
«Except for the spoiled part» Taurima said, «He cries over everything».  
«Maybe it is because none of his parents are around for him» Mariel said, «Not that I blame my King, I know he is most busy now that we finally managed to enter Vah Rutah. And can't blame my poor Queen either, as she is ill».  
«Mariel,» Taurima said «You can't pity your own prince».  
«I-» Mariel choked, then lowered her head in shame.  
«The Princess is the Domain's pride and our future ruler» Taurima looked at the little prince in his pool, trying with his little arms to rise just enough above water to stare at his nurses. She saw how his eyes were shining, all teary, and she smiled. «I suppose there's no harm in him being a little useless. It's not like he'd have as much responsibilities as his older sister».  
Corene returned, and Sidon could smell the creamy tilapia from where he was. He chirped excitedly, calling for his food.  
Mariel hurried to get his food from Corene, but Taurima took the plate before her.  
«I shall feed him» she said.  
Mariel looked at him, and smiled. «You adore him, too»  
Taurima laughed. «Don't be too loud,» she said «If he hears he might try to manipulate me like he does to you»  
Mariel gasped, her face going red in embarrassment. Corene laughed.  
«He has us all wrapped around his little finger, honestly» she said, amused.  
«Mmmm, I guess...» Taurima said, as she entered the pool and held the excited little prince on one arm, leaving the food by the edge. She picked the spoon, served it and then flew it, playful, to the happy prince's mouth. Having just his first taste of the meal, Sidon cupped both his cheeks and sung in joy. He then hugged his nurse and gave her soft bites on her left forefin. Taurima laughed. «Mipha wasn't this charming».

****

«Shit!» Tottika breathed, as an arrow grazed her leg.  
Peleus almost crashed himself into Torfeau, in order to avoid some rain arrows as well.  
Across the river, a wooden small fort was built- and bokoblins decided to throw play some shooting game at the passing zora crew.  
As much as the annoyed team was ready to jump off the water and give the mischievous creatures a piece of their minds, the prince's orders were clear: Bokoblins are dumb and fighting them is a waste of time and resources. Do not engage.  
And so, they rushed through the river until the arrows could no longer reach them.  
That is where Sidon ordered a quick halt, to check for the injured. A healer was shot on his head tail, Canute caught one on his shoulder, but nothing serious and it was quickly treated.  
Sidon then ordered the team to go forward, as he stood behind for just a while. Dunma stood as well, to watch over him, a frown on her lips. The prince ignored her as he climbed a large rock that rose above water, picked his bow and one- just one bomb arrow.  
«Your highness told us not to engage» she said, finally.  
«I am not engaging».  
With a clean stand, Sidon drew his bow and arrow. He quickly locked on his target, a large pillar that supported the fort. «Hello sweetheart» he whispered, in mischief.  
«What are you doing then, my prince» the Captain insisted.  
«I am preventing, my friend» said the prince, «They will be an annoyance shall we return by this same route».  
Then, he shot.  
One large explosion later and the burning fort crashed down onto the water, accompanied by the screams of bokoblins who most likely were not good at swimming.  
Sidon turned at her with a small smile. «There» he said.  
Dunma narrowed her eyes at him. «That looked a lot like engaging, to me» she said, and then added a dry «your highness».  
«Well» Sidon cleared his throat.«I admit I was being just a little bit petty».  
With one hand, he reached behind him, and pulled an arrow from his lower back.  
«Oh» said Dunma, blinking.  
«Let us go now» said the prince.  
  
*

Truth be told, zora did not mind eating raw fish at all, and had no problems getting themselves dinner through the wide river. Bonfires were put only because the Hylian Champion had assured them it helps building camaraderie, which is most important among armies. Soldiers under the same flag should trust their backs to one another.  
Which is why, raw fishes in their mouths, they still went to land to build small bonfires and share the evening.  
It might have to do with the fact that Link was missed, too.  
Sidon almost wanted to roll his eyes at it- it had only been a day of ride. He knew his champion trained these men, and just overall he was very dear to the zoras- as he was dearest to Sidon, but this level of attachment was a little too much, now.  
It’s not like Link was to miss him—them this badly after only one night apart.  
Now was he?  
Would he?  
Dunma sat by his side, looking like she completely agreed with his mind without him speaking it at all.  
Crossing his arms as he saw the people grow lively around the warmth of the fire, Sidon spoke to the zora woman. «Tell me now, my friend» he said, «What are the duties my Champion left to you?».  
Dunma blinked at him, her face serious. «The same he had as Captain, sir» she said.  
He eyed at her, friendly smile in place, although the tone of his voice teased incredulity. «Is that all?».  
Dunma tilted her head, then smiled. «Will I be punished if I answer honestly, sir?».  
«Absolutely not» said the Prince. «In fact, as my Captain and current right hand, I need you to be most honest with me, at all times».  
Dunma nodded. «Well then» she said, «He is not like you, sir».  
Sidon tilted his head to the side, innocent. «I beg your pardon?».  
«What you are really asking is if Link had put me on babysitting duty» she said, «like you did to him, assigning him a second official without his consent nor opinion».  
«My» said the Prince, smile widening, «That is quite the accusation».  
«It is what you did, sir».  
«That I won’t deny» the large red zora let out a small, soft laugh. «But can you blame me, my Captain?».  
As much as Link promised to behave during their time apart and Sidon wanted to trust him-- and as much as Sidon adores his hylian friend, he was no blind to the fact that Link was, truly, one hellish troublemaker. And despite the progress the army had made, Sidon was quite worried to have the Champion lead alone an army he insulted on their very first day on duty, just right after introductions were made.  
«No» she said, «With all due respect, Master Link is a jackass»  
«With all due respect?» Sidon laughed.  
Dunma shrugged. «I am just saying, sir» she said, «I was told to ensure your safety, but that is something every zora here is supposed to do anyway, for you are our prince». She stood up, ready to patrol the territory before assigning any guard shifts. «I was not told however, to inform him in case you misbehave, which I know you requested your spy in the land army» she spoke, calmly. «Master Link believes you are, as he said it himself, ‘a good boy’ and thinks you won’t cause no mischief while apart from him- unlike you, who are most certain the Champion will cause trouble».  
«He will cause trouble» said the Prince, his smile full of tease.  
Captain Dunma nodded, «I will not argue that» she said, «Now, I shall excuse myself, with your permission».  
Sidon nodded, allowing her dismissal. As flattering as it was that Link trusted him enough while being separated from his knight, it felt a little… mocking, to be referred to as a ‘good boy’. It made him feel naive- that Link found him naive, and it wouldn’t be the first time his friend would think of him like that.  
He was not some sheltered little prince- he was a soldier, like Link was, like any men and women here were.  
One zora healer- Sules, had brought a guitar from Hateno Village. He kept it on a magic bag- those that swallow anything regardless of size, and were water resistant. Warrior zoras used them to keep fire and bomb arrows.  
The sound of the strings amused soldiers and healers alike, as they all cheered at the idea of music. Gaddison cleared her voice, ready to sing by his side.  
Peleus clapped eagerly. Canute snuck an arm around Jon, who pouted at him, but did not refuse him.  
The unmistakable melody of “Galgasång” begun- “Gallow’s song” in hylian. Sidon perked up, his mood brightening as he recognized it, his favorite bonfire song. If only one had brought an accordion- it would have been perfect.  
The ancient song was about a man who used to be fair and heroic- a warrior of sorts, who then committed murder of an innocent person. Some scholars assumed it was the gallow’s spouse. Others assumed his crime was accidental.  
Link preferred “Svart Djup” over this one, a song Sidon disliked heavily.  
«They pretty much have the same melody» Link would say.  
«Svart Djup is cruel» would say the Prince, in turn.  
«Right, because “Galgasång” is a field of roses» Link would say, sarcasm dripping on every word.  
And Sidon would laugh at that.  
Before Gaddison could open her mouth Sidon took over, his voice deep and longing, carrying a nostalgia that he did not feel.

_Once I traveled with flesh and bones,_   
_Once I kissed a warm mouth._   
_Now I sing my gallow’s song_   
_In the mold around the trails of the graves._

Or did he?  
He choked on his voice, though, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dunma was still there.  
«What is it?» the prince asked, trying not to show his slight annoyance at being interrupted on his performance.  
«I have a question» she said.  
Sidon blinked.«Do tell me, please».  
«Do I get the same privileges, too?» she asked.  
Sidon blinked again, more slowly. «Come again, please?».  
«As your Captain, honest right hand. Do I get the same privileges?» she said, her face blank from any expression. «Like Bazz has. Like Master Link has--- well, not exactly like Master Link has-».  
Sidon narrowed his eyes at her. «Are you...» he said, «asking me if you get to be snarky to me like they are? Is that what you’re requesting?».  
Dunma cleared her throat. «You requested my full honesty».  
The Prince shook his head, biting back a smile. «As long as it is to keep me grounded» he said, «I can take some rough wording».  
«Of course, my lord» Dunma gave him a short bow, her voice letting him know the delight her face was not showing.  
The Prince smiled fully, the melody of the Gallow’s song still dancing on the flames of the bonfire, as other zoras sung in his place.  
«Do as you wish, then» said Sidon.

****  
«Olympia, please behave» said the warrior wife.  
Yet, Sidon whined and struggled in Iphigenia’s lap. The young, lavender zora snorted at his efforts and leaned down to nuzzle the little fin crowning his head.  
«You cannot walk yet, Olympia» she sentences. «The nurses gave us permission to take you out of the pool only if you are being carried the entire time».  
«We must put him back in the pools soon, though» Mipha’s soft voice echoed the little Prince’s rooms. «His scales might dry».  
«You’re such a responsible mother» Iphigenia teased.  
Mipha giggled at her. «You on the other hand» she said, «Terribly irresponsible, always trying to skip Seggin’s lessons».  
«You are right!» Iphigenia said, «I am a terrible influence for our daughter».  
At her words, she tightened her hold on the little prince, who tried still to wiggle free. Both girls laughed as they sat by the edge of the largest pool in the room- the one intended for Sidon to play and exercise.  
«He makes me stay late, too, that Seggin» Iphigenia whined, «to train».  
«That is because you’re so undisciplined» Mipha teased, «I remember when you made one of our teachers so frustrated he cried».  
Iphigenia smiled at her little feat. «I like watching big, strong men cry» she said. «They like to think us weaklings because we’re small and pretty- I hate them».  
Mipha let out a soft giggle.«You’re so resentful» she said, «Remember that Olympia is a boy too, so far- will you hate him once he grows up big and strong?».  
«Oh no!» Iphigenia said, hugging the whiny little Prince to her chest. «He would be the only man I am to care for- and only him».  
«What about my friend, Link?».  
Iphigenia made a face. «For what you told me, he sounds like a little jerk».  
Mipha pouted. «He’s very small in size, too» she offered, «Soldiers make fun of him as well- even the hylian soldiers who came with the ambassador».  
Iphigenia rolled her eyes. «Fine» she said, «The day he proves himself worthy, I will tolerate him».  
Mipha smiled sweetly at her, mouthing a low ‘thank you’. It made Iphigenia blush.  
«My, you two» a voice came from behind. Sidon perked up at the sound, for he knew it too well. «Can I finally have my son back, I wonder? Or is he to stay as Olympia for the rest of his days now?».  
Sidon chirped at her- the large, red zora woman that approached them. Her crest was far more pronounced that Mipha’s, and the prince’s own brow promised to be just as big. Iphigenia tensed and stood up quickly, Sidon still on her arms. Mipha stood up too, and they both bowed at the the larger zora.  
Queen Hypermenestra waved a hand at their courtesy, dismissing it.«I need no greetings like that from my own daughter nor my godchild» she said, «I am not above my family».  
Sidon let out small whines at his mother, stretching his arms up at her, fists closing and opening- asking to be picked up. With a laugh sweet like a song, she took the Prince into her own arms, and nuzzled his brow. Sidon bit her softly, lovingly, on the pink patch between her eyes.  
Queen Hypermenestra laughed again, «See? You should learn from Sidon» she said to the girls, «This is how I deserve to be greeted».  
«Now love» she told her son, «Let’s go greet father».  
Sidon was too busy nibbling at one of the long forefins that framed her face to let any sound of approval.  
Iphigenia pouted.  
«Godmother» she called, «When he returns, can he still play with us?».  
Mipha took her friend’s hand, shaking her head. «I’m sure the nurses are to take him to nap after meeting Father» she said, sad.  
«You could nap with him» the queen offered, teasing in her voice.  
«But I am a big girl now» Iphigenia choked, embarrassed. «I don’t take naps anymore».  
«She is right, Mother» Mipha said, lowering her head with a deep blush on her face. «I am too, a big girl».  
Queen Hypermenestra laughed heartily, hugging her son to her face, rubbing his chubby cheeks to her own thin ones. Then she leaned down to face the girls.  
«My loves» she said, «one is never too old for a good nap».

****

His mother was very wise.  
Sidon blinked himself awake, yawned, stretching his back and arms- all without sinking into the river. He then stood up, water running down his body as the fresh of the night kissed him welcome.  
He could still see, from afar, some men around the bonfire, refusing to sleep just yet. That would bite them in the ass later.  
He heard them sing the infamous “To Hyrule and Beyond” and shook his head, biting back an amused smile.  
Just in time, Dunma returned from her shift, as Sidon stepped on land to begin his own.  
«Nothing unusual?» he asks the zora woman.  
«No, my lord» she answers, trying not to show how tired she was.  
She could not help though, the little sigh of relief that came from her mouth when her feet finally touched the water.  
Sidon laughed and patted her shoulder. «Rest well, my friend».

**  
Aside from a grumpy moblin who was simply scared away by a yelling, impatient zora Captain, the ride that day was uneventful.  
The bonfire that night though, it was a quite busy in comparison. Healers and soldiers and the prince himself joined forces to actually sit and cook a large meal.  
Turns out someone managed to sneak alcohol into the magic bags and of course, shared it as well.  
Alcohol- well, that was never a wise thing to consume during a mission. But Sidon would not deny his own need for it, especially since the last time he drank was back at the domain, with Link and his terribly embarrassing sex story.  
And he liked the idea of playing a humble soldier for a little bit.  
Dunma sat by a near tree, eating her dinner- charred fish and beans- with a pout because if Sidon was going to play stupid, it could only mean she was to stay sober.  
As the night went on, the drunken crew decided to play “Truth or Kiss”.  
Sidon had never played it- for decency's sake, but he knew it was popular among soldiers and bonfires.  
He was excited to try it this time. He turned to Dunma, who gave him a disapproving look. Sidon could not bring himself to care, though.  
It was simple, they formed a circle and passed around a bottle of whatever drink was being shared, until someone orders a halt- the one who had the bottle in their hands by then has to choose between answering an embarrassing question with the purest truth or take a good chug off the bottle and feed it down any of the other playing members, mouth to mouth. Along with the kiss, they would also hand the bottle, and the round will begin once again from the kissed person.  
After a few rounds and no one daring to feed him any kisses, the halt was said with the bottle on Sidon's hands. He could not contain his eagerness, nor his men.  
«Alright, I ask» started Gaddison.  
«Why you?» whined Torfeau. «It is my turn!»  
«I wanted to ask!» said Peleus, huffing.  
«Be careful with what you ask the prince, you terrors» warned Thetis.  
«Let Jon ask, you bastards!» Canute said, «You gossips had not let him do any questions yet!».  
«Oh, I agree» Sidon said, laughing. Jon was always cute, and he might have a safe question for him. «Let him ask».  
No one argued then.  
Jon's face grew red and it was not because of the alcohol. He cleared his throat and shyly begun to speak.  
«I think everyone wants to know what does it feel like» he said, softly.  
Sidon tilted his head in confusion, amusement still on his face.  
Jon cleared his throat. «To lie with a hylian».  
The entire crew got silent- guilty tension in the air. Sidon's smile fell off his face like his stomach fell to his butt, as he regarded the younger zora soldier.  
«I thought.. my issue with the Hylian Champion was cleared up» he said, trying not to sound as shocked as he truly felt.  
«Oh it was totally cleared up, my lord» said Peleus, winking at him.  
Sidon's jaw hung open.  
_Oh no._  
He had to clear things up- he was supposed to answer with the truth anyway.  
But then, he closed his mouth.  
He brought the bottle to his lips and took a long sip from it as his men whined and playfully booed at his cowardice.  
He then turned to the zora sitting by his right- Tottika. Sidon took her chin and pressed his mouth to hers and fed her the drink.  
Now the men were cheering at him. Sidon pulled away laughing, embarrassed. Tottika covered her reddening face with one hand, while taking the bottle with the other.  
When Sidon turned to see Captain Dunma again, he found her shaking her head- but an amused smile was on her lips.  
Sidon smiled in triumph, as he turned back to the soldiers.  
«Now» he said, «How exactly do I win this game?»

*

After taking two patrol rounds on their marked territory, all on guard duty took place where they would keep watch for the rest of the night.  
Sidon sat on top of a small rock on top of an also small hill, facing clear land and having just a good look to the river and its surroundings. His spot was among the furthest points on their watch, while he left his men to take spots closer to the river.  
Rivan kept watch below, a mile or so from him- right where clear land disappeared into a thick forest of trees. Sidon could see him still, and tried not to worry at the fact that his soldier took such a dangerous spot for his watch, since anyone could come out from the bushes and attack him.  
But Rivan was a veteran soldier, Sidon told himself. He was fine.  
The silver spear rested gently on his shoulders, as Sidon looked around, readying himself for another (thankfully) boring night of watch.  
The night was quiet and rather warm- probably because they were nearing the beaches and thus, hotter climates.  
Sidon could just sit there and let his mind wander around freely, and then gnaw at him about how he already regretted his earlier naught.  
That was just foolish- just what was he trying to prove, and to whom?  
_He thinks you're a good boy._  
Sidon pressed his lips into a tight line.  
_You're incredibly frustrating sometimes, all good and lovely and cute and naive, believing the good in everyone even if they mean you harm or cause you burdens-_  
The prince bit back a groan.  
The fact that guilt crept up on him over the smallest affair just proved Link right to some extent however--  
Prince Sidon of the Zora was not naive nor would just let people take advantage of his kindness.  
After all, he knew that Zelda requested his presence in her campaign just to bait the Champion into fighting for her again.  
And everyone in the council, including his own father knew of it, too. Which is why they were all so outraged.  
Of course he knew- royalty was raised the same, everywhere, and he was no stranger to situations similar to the princess' manipulations.  
And when the council eventually agreed to let him fight, they did so to counter Zelda's move. If Sidon participated in the campaign, even before marriage, he could indeed make a name for himself among the warriors of Hyrule and eventually, its civilians.  
They were all to be his subjects one day, after all.  
Although he accepted the marriage proposal with the purest of hearts, the only reason the council- with Muzu leading it, supported his decision was because of greed.  
Sidon wondered if Zelda calculated that, when Queen Yue and King Solei first formed the alliance, zoras and hylians shared still a similar lifespan.  
Millennia had passed and evolution had caught the zoras into longevity, although reproduction had become rather difficult, as price.  
Assuming Hyrule would soon be unified once again- he wondered if Zelda calculated that, eventually, Sidon would outlive her- and most likely, he would outlive her future heir and whoever is next in line, too.  
Then Hyrule would be entirely under zora's rule.  
Maybe she did- maybe she planned on killing him off after enduring some years of their “most convenient marriage”. Just like the council expected him to endure it as well, until the princess eventually died off.  
Of course, for all this terrible game to go on, “minor” sacrifices were to be made. Like Sidon being forced to hurry and produce an heir. Or the fact that he would not be present for the egg's delivery- although he hoped to be there at least, for its hatching.  
Zelda too, in order to form this alliance, she sacrificed her Champion- whom she needed still for her campaign.  
Of course that was a move Sidon considered almost stupid, not only because she was told, repeatedly, that no gifts were needed. But because she seemed to have done so out of unfounded, hotheaded pride.  
It was not done with a clear mind and it showed, as she twisted her way into having Link's sword under her flag again, just months later.  
The zora prince let out a long, tired sigh. To Sidon, such theories and manipulations mattered very little. He cared not for Zelda nor Muzu and their ridiculous chess game.  
He could let himself be used if it meant Link not having to be forced out to war, after doing more than enough for an ungrateful land as Hyrule could be. And also, if it meant not letting him face Zelda alone, especially since it was more than obvious that he was still not fully healed after being given away.  
Now, those are things he would never tell the Hylian Champion.  
Link already resented Zelda enough without knowing that Sidon was risked into this war just to lure him in.  
He would not understand Zelda's machinations not the zora council's, because Link was simply not raised into the cruelty of royal politics and its terrible poison.  
Link was a selfless, valiant hero and deserved no more bitterness into his already battered heart.  
A pained scream snapped Sidon from his thoughts, and he searched for the source of it.  
He found Rivan dragging his body on the grass, trying to hurry away from a blue-ish lizalfos that came out the forest- thunderspear at hand.  
Sidon hissed in alert, readying his own weapon. The enemy beast walked confidently, slowly, his spear pointing at the injured zora, soon to give its finishing blow- which never came.  
Sidon stood up and quickly readied his stand- then, he threw his own spear, hard.  
The silver spear flew through air, cutting it. And then through the lizalfos' chest- through its armor, pinning its body to the nearest tree.  
The prince rushed to the older zora's aid, checking on his wounds, then hissed again.  
It was more a graze than a thrust- which would have killed him, however the small contact was enough to severely burn a big chunk on his back. They needed a healer, quick.  
Something else urged his mind, and instinct kicked in when he heard the rustle of the near bushes and low growls.  
He then heard cries and yelling from his camp.  
- _Shit_ \- he breathed. His team had been circled in for an ambush, all along.  
He heard a low, drunken chuckle. Sidon looked down at Rivan, who lied on his belly, and laughed against the grass.  
«Your highness said a curse word» he said.  
Oh, Rivan was completely out of it, now. Sidon let out a tense sigh, his eyes back on the lizalfos who just appeared from the bushes, and met the impaled body of its comrade. The creature turned to find the one guilty of the killing of its kin, found Sidon, and snarled at him.  
The Prince knew that his sword was no match for the enemy weapon- and then, he eyed the thunderspear the dead lizalfos dropped when Sidon killed him.  
Hesitant, he picked up the thunderspear with the one hand that was not holding his friend in place. If he was careful enough not to touch the electrified tip, he should be fine- or so he hoped.  
«Stay away, my friend» said Sidon, as he readied his hold on his new weapon. «A healer is to come soon».  
«I will cheer for my prince» Rivan's voice was a soft, pained whisper. «I won't miss him cursing for my life».  
Sidon tried very hard not to distract his eyes from the enemy to just glare at his injured comrade.  
With a growl, the lizalfos charged.  
«I will do my fucking best» said the prince, as he dashed forward.

**  
Sure the battle was won, but the next day was just... lost completely. Time was wasted.  
By the time the zora healers recovered enough energy for the ride to continue, after spending the last bits of night and part of the early morning caring for all injured soldiers, it was already nightfall.  
Sidon sat by his bonfire, his arm still not fully healed for he requested the healers to care for the men with the most serious injuries first. It was bound tightly against his chest, bandages going around his back to keep his appendage unnaturally still.  
Dunma came to sit by his side, worry on her face as she studied her Prince. The cut on her throat was fully healed, only a small pink line burned her scales where the wound once was- and that would too, eventually disappear.  
«I am fine» Sidon said, smiling softly.  
Dunma still had her eyes fixed on his wound. Well yes, the enemy got him good- the vicious tip of an electric spear managed to puncture the Prince's shoulder and thus burnt his whole arm. The burn was so bad, that lightning webs scarred part of his red scales and then his soft white ones, from his shoulder to up his neck, crawling just shy to his jaw. Yet, it was nothing that few elixirs and a fully recovered healer with some free time could not fix eventually.  
Lucky him, it was not his dominant arm, either.  
«How is your father?» he asked, clearing his throat. «He was doing well last time I checked».  
Dunma nodded, thankful. «He is well» she looked at her Prince. «You refused the healers and sent them to father so he could be attended first, thank you».  
If he wasn’t tied up in bandages, he would shrug- it wasn’t that grand a gesture. Rivan truly got hit worse. «It is what comrades do» he said.  
She blinked at him. «You are our prince» she said, «your safety comes first-»  
«And you are my people» he said, «your well being is too, my duty».  
Dunma opened her mouth to argue, then closed it. Then, she stood up.  
Sidon ignored her and looked at the fire before him, trying to focus his mind away from the sharp pain of his wounds. When Dunma returned, she did so with a cup- which she handed to the prince.  
It was rum.  
Sidon chuckled. «As much as I appreciate the gesture» he said, «I think alcohol is the least I need after what happened last night».  
«You're only having one cup» she said, «it is to numb your pain».  
«Oh» said the Prince, and did not object no longer.  
Luckily for the whole platoon, Sules was unhurt and so was his guitar, and soon there was tender, slow music traveling from bonfire to bonfire, to calm the moods and raise morale.  
Sidon let out a sigh, this definitely messed with their schedule. With Rivan's state, among other soldiers, he was unsure they would be even able to part the next day. Dunma sat quietly by his side for a few minutes, before she spoke again.  
«I won't tell him» she said.  
She was talking about Link  
Sidon hummed, sipping his rum- the only cup he was allowed, and so he was to enjoy it slowly, thoroughly. It burned his throat and eased his soul and his pain and it felt so good.  
«That I got injured?» he asked, distracted.  
«That» she said, «and also that last night you made out with your entire platoon but one- me, and then two healers».  
Sidon spat his rum, then pouted at the mess he made. Then he pouted a his Captain.  
«I thought you were not supposed to care about such affairs» he said, «I thought Link did not care, either»  
«You misbehaved» she said, «Master Link might not expect you to, but he did request for anything funny that happens in his absence, especially if it means to grow his teasing material». She then clapped her hands, as a memory came to her. «And I won't tell him either, that you got shot in the b--».  
«Truly, Dunma» the prince cleared his throat, putting his then empty cup on the ground. «I would thank you for not selling me off to my Champion-- but you made me spill my rum».  
«Well you're not having any more» she said, «Healer's orders».  
She let out a soft, breathless laugh- an unusual sound to come from her ever. It made the zora prince perk up and lean to her side.  
«I officially take away your privileges» he teased, a smile finding its way to his face.  
«My» said Dunma, «Before you do so, can I say one last harsh truth?».  
In a mockery of his own father the King, Sidon deepened his voice, arched his neck to raise his chin and then spoke with a fake solemn voice. «I will allow it».  
Dunma covered her mouth with one hand, to hold a snort. Then she said, «when you blew up that bokoblin fort, I thought that-- that was just the kind of thing Master Link would do».  
«Oh» said the prince, his smile growing. «Jackass Master Link?».  
«Jackass Master Link» she nodded, folding her arms across her chest. «It seems his terrible influence on our prince is finally showing».  
The prince tapped a finger to his chin, pretending to be pensive. Then, he laughed.  
«What a praise» he said, «I bet you're just flattering me to get your privileges back».  
«Yes» said the Captain.  
Sidon shook his head, chuckling. «They're all yours, Dunma».  
From afar, the melody of “Svart Djup” begun, sad on the strings of the guitar, almost enjoyable- mixing perfectly with the tired, warm night that fell on the zora team. That is, until Sules' voice begun to cite the lyrics Sidon disliked oh so much.  
The Prince grimaced at first, but soon his face broke into a nostalgic smile.  
It was Link's favorite bonfire song.  
When he quietly begun to mouth the lyrics along Sules, Dunma turned at him, blinking.  
«I thought you hated that song» she said, «Bazz told me you hated that song».  
Sidon laughed heartily. «Sweet Hylia, I do» he admitted, as he too admitted something else himself, to his heart.  
He missed Link.

****  
He heard her cry-- he was sure of it. Prince Sidon hurried through the hallways, looking for the source of such a sound. Who did it?  
Who dared to make his beloved big sister cry?  
He found them by one of the balconies, the furthest one from the throne room. The door of this room wasn't fully closed- which was a good thing, because the little zora prince wasn't tall enough to reach the handles yet.  
The little prince peeked inside, confused as he did not sense any danger or tension in the room. The rare beast had a sword on its back- but it was sheathed.  
Sidon could see as Mipha pulled away from her attacker- a hideous creature with yellow... fur? On his head.  
For some reason, Sidon did not move- he legs froze as he stood hidden behind the door, and he watched.  
Mipha turned her back on the attacker, her face as red as her scales. She had both her hands on her cheeks, but there were no traces of tears on her face nor her eyes. It confused the little prince even more.  
«You're rather- »she cleared her throat, «...enthusiastic today».  
The hideous creature approached her from behind- it was just a little taller than the zora princess. With its hands, the thing hugged Mipha's arms, and leaned in to press its mouth to one of her shoulders.  
«I missed you» the monster said, «It's been a while».  
Mipha let out a breathless laugh- her beautiful voice, a song for her little brother. Shouldn't she be scared? Was the little prince mistaken?  
She turned to her attacker, a gentle smile on her face. «How far did Princess Zelda take you this time?» there was teasing in her voice.  
«Ugh, I don't even know or care anymore» the terrible beast rolled its eyes. « She made me eat a living frog this time».  
«And you .. ate it» Mipha muffled her giggles with one hand.  
«She's rather terrifying, you see» the hairless face of the beast turned pink, «And she's been treating me so nicely lately, after always regarding me so crudely... I couldn't bring myself to say no»  
«And you ate a living frog because she asked you to».  
«... Did she... bully me again?» the monster asked.  
Mipha's laughter was all the answer she gave. The creature groaned.  
«I'm such a weakling over that kid, sweet Hylia» said the thing.  
«She has you wrapped over her little finger» Mipha shook her head, teasing in her voice. «Should I feel jealous?».  
The creature shook his head. «As if» it said, then it teased back «The day she turns red and grows fins and gills though... Mmmm» he drove one of his hands to cup his chin, pensive.  
Mipha gently pushed one of the thing's shoulder. «You are so awful» she giggled.  
The creature laughed then wrapped his arms around the zora princess' waist, who in turn pressed both her soft hands on his chest, her fingers spread over the fabric of the monster's tunic- the same color and patterns as the shawl she had on her shoulder.  
The thing leaned its scary face closer to Mipha's, who lifted her chin just a bit to meet the other.  
Then, to Sidon's horror, the creature's mouth was pressed on her sister's. It looked gentle at first, the beast then pressed their bodies a little tighter, opened its terrible mouth a little wider. Was it hungry?  
Mipha was helpless as the creature devoured her mouth eagerly- and when the beast's hands went under her shawl to caress her gills, she let an audible gasp into his mouth, one that made the horrible being laugh with mischief.  
Sidon knew he had to help, but he was small and that thing had a sword! Could he really save her? Right in that moment, he wanted to just cry.  
Then the beast did the most terrible thing: he pulled away from her mouth and dragged his gross lips over her cheek, her jaw and down her neck. And when it reached right there where the neck ends and the shoulder begins, be bared its teeth- not as sharp as Sidon's feared- and then, he bit her.  
Mipha's face was already unbearably red, and the beast's attack only made her beautiful face twist, her eyes closed. Her mouth opened and she made it.  
She made the sound- the sound that brought Sidon there in the first place.  
Sidon was then trembling in fury.  
«Ah- Link» Mipha dragged her hands up to the thing's shoulders, and pushed weakly. «You made me a promise».  
The thing- Link, she called him- pulled away. «I know» he said, a smile on his weird face. «I was just teasing- I won't do anything else until our wedding night».  
Mipha nodded, trying to compose herself. Link did not let go of her, however.  
«Speaking of weddings...» he said, «You promised me something, too»  
Mipha pouted at him. «You have to wait still».  
Link blinked, then groaned and hid his face on her shoulder. «How much more?» he whined, «When will I get to ask your father to finally let me court you? It's not like he doesn't know already-»  
«Just a tiny bit more» she insisted, her face still red «I must finish something first- something for you».  
Link blinked, looking up. «A gift for me?»  
«Yes».  
«.... Is it..» Link leaned in closer to her face, to ask, «.. a toy for our wedding night?»  
Now Mipha had to groan, softly, as she pushed him again. Link only laughed loud and happy. «You are the worst» she said, biting back a smile.  
To Mipha's surprise- and horror, the thing's laughter died quickly into a scream of pain. Link let go of her and started pulling his right hand from the jaws of tiny Prince Sidon.  
«Sidon?!» she called, shocked.  
When Link finally pulled his hand away, she saw Sidon fully: tears on his big baby eyes, blood on his mouth.  
«What are you doing to my sister?!» the little prince yelled.  
Mipha then let out a scream of her own. «Sidon-- just how much did you see?»  
«Sidon?» Link blinked, holding his injured hand and looking between the tiny sharkling and his beautiful lover.«Is he your little brother Sidon?»  
She did not answer. In her shame, she rushed to the balcony- where she hid behind one of the curtains. «I can't believe he saw us-- doing that».  
«We were doing nothin--» Link choked, then turned to the little Prince, «We were doing nothing, okay? Just ... don't tell your father».  
The little prince snarled in response, charging again at the hairless-faced monster, teeth bared. Link dodged him, but quickly rushed to grab him before the young prince could crash into a wall.  
«Woah there sweetheart, calm down a little» Link said, picking up the squirming tiny zora. He then turned to Mipha- or rather, Mipha's shape behind the curtains. «Mipha--dear, honey? Could you-- ugh, could you help me with this a bit?».  
A minute passed, Mipha was evidently not coming out to help, and Sidon managed to escape Link's grasp after a few kicks. Then, the tiny zora charged again- this time, he went for the beast's left leg, biting on the inside of his left thigh... very very very close to his groin.  
Link screamed again and fell on the floor, trying to desperately push the little rascal away from him, but the kid was ruthless and stubborn in his bite.  
He had no other option but to punch- as gently as he could manage while still strong enough to startle him, right into the little prince's snout.  
It worked, Sidon pulled away, completely shocked as he touched his snout. No one had ever hurt the little prince before- and this pain was new to him.  
Angry and hurt, tiny Prince Sidon began to cry really hard.  
«Aww fuck- shiiiiit, fuck» Link breathed, then- with his injured leg making it hard to walk, he dragged through the floor to hold the kid in his arms. «Shit baby» he said, «was that too hard? I'm so so sorry love- I'm so sorry».  
Sidon kept on crying, humiliated and defeated and angry after failing in rescuing his sister. He was too upset to push the monster away- he was kind though, tearing his own tunic just so he could wipe the blood from the tiny prince's mouth, then another piece of cloth to dry his wet face.  
«I'm so sorry baby, this was not the way I wanted us to meet» Link whispered with a shaky voice, as he pressed his lips all over the little prince's face.  
With that gentle, pleasant action, Sidon felt himself calming down, and then realized why Mipha let him do it to her.  
«You were just trying to protect your sister, you're so brave-»Link continued, patting the young zora's tail «I promise I am not here to cause her any harm, alright sweetheart? I promise».  
Finally, Mipha peeked from her hiding place. «What did you do?» she glared at Link weakly.  
Link grunted, turning to her. «I... punched him in the face»  
«You what» she said, her eyes widening, before covering her face with one hand. «My dear, that is not how you handle little children» she sighed.  
«Great advice» snorted the hylian, «could have given it to me a little earlier though- like when I asked for your help perhaps?».  
Mipha shook her head and then gasped at the sight of so much blood on the floor. «No really- what did you two do?».  
She forgot her shame as duty kicked in, and walked to her two boys. Sidon seemed fine, but Link had one hand and one leg bleeding heavily. With another sigh and shaking her head again, she knelt to heal her lover's hand.  
Link let her, although his attention was still on the little Prince. «This was not the way I wanted to introduce myself to your family» he said, sighing.  
Mipha just hummed in response, focusing on healing his hand.  
«Are you still crying, little one?» Link asked the little prince.  
Sidon sniffled.  
«Awww» Link said, then he offered. «Do you want to see something really amazing?»  
When Sidon nodded, Link began to undo the belt on his chest- struggling a little, for he did so with just one hand, freeing his sword on his back, which fell with a heavy thud behind him. He picked it and handed it to the little Prince, putting it on his knees.  
«That is the legendary Master Sword»  
Sidon's eyes widened in awe- the sword of legends. Mother had read to him about it. Mipha did so, too. It was big, bigger than him! So heavy and majestic- the little zora dared to unsheathe it just enough to see the iron of the blade shine under the moonlight that came from the balcony.  
It was beautiful.  
«You hand a powerful sword to a child» Mipha said, bemused. «You will be such a great parent».  
Link laughed softly, and turned to the zora Princess. «Kids like swords, my pearl».  
She rolled her eyes, then crawled to Link's other side to check for his leg.  
As she pressed her soft hands on the inside of his thigh, Link gave a hiss, his face turning a bright pink. He looked up at Mipha with undying affection.  
«I love you so so much» he whispered, breathless.  
«I don't have to look at you to know the face you are making» she said, focused on her job. A small smile did escape her lips as she added, «You pervert».  
That earned another laugh from the monster not so monster. Sidon looked at Link in a new light as he hugged the sword to his chest.  
«Can I have it?» he asked, almost shy.  
Link blinked and looked at him. «Sweetheart?».  
«Can I have the Master Sword?» Sidon asked again. «For myself?».  
«Ohhhh» Link choked then. Mipha perked up and looked at him. «I....» He then turned to the little prince. «I need it for an important mission right now, so I can't really gift it to you-»  
As he saw Sidon about to cry again, Link hurried to correct himself. «---yet».  
«Link» Mipha hissed.  
«But in order to hold the Master Sword you must be worthy of it» Link said to the prince. «Do you think you have what it takes?».  
Sidon nodded eagerly, hugging the sword a little tighter.  
Link smiled. «I think so, too» he said, raising his now healed hand to caress the prince's cheek. «You came to rescue your sister with the purest intentions in your heart- I truly think you're worthy of the sword of legends».  
The little prince's eyes were bright with illusion. Link could not help himself.  
«When the time comes- when you're older» Link offered, «I will proudly hand it to you».  
Mipha finally slapped his shoulder softly. «Stop humoring him».  
Link ignored her, amused. He raised a fist to his chest and said, «I believe in you, Sidon!».  
The boy chirped, excited, his face warm as he hugged the sword with all his might.  
«Oh lovely,» Mipha sighed, then teased «Now he's going to grow up a reckless, idiotic warrior like you».  
Link laughed and brought the little prince into a hug, kissing his cheeks.  
«You're not angry at me anymore, are you love?» he asked.  
Sidon paused, then pouted, lifting a hand to rub on his snout. «It still hurts a little» he said.  
«Damn» Link pouted too. Then he offered. «What about you bite my nose so we're even».  
«Link» Mipha warned.  
Link turned to her. «What? You'll heal me anyways».  
She rolled her eyes, and Link leaned to give her a quick peck on the lips. It made her smile.  
Link turned to the little zora prince, poking at his own nose with a finger. «Right here baby» he offered, «just... don't be so vicious this time?».  
Sidon nodded happily, then leaned to close his mouth down the monster not-so-monster's nose. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but still drew blood, making Link hiss loudly.  
When Sidon pulled away, Link cleaned the prince's mouth again patiently- as blood ran down his own nose and lips, dripping from his chin. He did not look angry at all, there was a satisfied smile on his face.  
«Boys are so dumb» sentenced Mipha, as she reached for her lover's face with a glowing hand.  
Link hugged Sidon closer. «You're just jealous because he and I are best friends now» he laughed.  
At last, the little prince laughed, too.

****

When he opened his eyes, Sidon groaned. He had forgotten this- truly he had. But now the memory came to him as fresh as it had happened just the day before, instead of a hundred years ago.  
It was among the last moments he ever shared with his older sister, around two months before the Calamity broke loose. That was also the day he met Link-- he wondered, does Link remember their first encounter, too?  
Guilt and shame spread through his whole body as he hoped Link would not.  
With another groan, he raised his uninjured arm over his eyes, his face warm.  
Now that he was old enough, he just realized a few things from that memory.  
He once almost bit Link's dick off.  
And what he heard that night was not Mipha's crying.  
Sidon felt his face very very hot under his arm.  
What he heard that night was his sister _moaning_.

  
**

With his arm fully healed, Sidon had no problems swimming the last miles to his objetive with outstanding speed.   
Finally, the river grew broader, warmer, saltier, as it died into the sea. Sidon shivered in just a bit of initial disgust at the change of temperature and taste, but paid no bigger care to it. Dunma swam fast just a meter or so behind him- if she was bothered by their new territory, she let no one know.  
The sea was vast, just as blue as the sky was, above them. Tiny fishes hurried away from the zora team in fear, but the bigger ones moved just enough not to crash into their furious race.  
The zoras jumped above the water as they swam faster, eager, in waters deep enough for their ride but still close enough to the shore not to lose their target- soon, they would meet the bay.  
Leias Fortress.  
It rose above the shore, on enormous, strong rocks that got mixed with the large bricks that built the stronghold. She was grand and beautiful, even if time and terrible waves of salt water might have damaged her outer walls just a little. The only truly ugly thing was the flags on her towers, of a soft purple with a silver sea lion sewn on its middle- the noble Cullen Family flag, who took power of the stronghold after the fall of Hyrule's King one hundred years ago.  
There was a bigger flag flying on the battlement- crimson red, although its coat of arms could not be seen from that far. It did not matter.  
Because Prince Sidon will tear them all.  
A white rito flew above them- the signal.  
The mighty zora prince gave one last jump to eye at the powerful structure, before the team would dive down and into the water system that would lead them to glory.  
Glory to Princess Zelda.


	9. The Ride II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride to war and a ride to life, from the eyes of a tiny terror.

_******** _

Link followed Kodah, head down and hands folded behind his back.

At his tender eight years old, his legs were too short and usually he would not keep up with his father's steps as he accompanied the hylian ambassador through Zora's Domain

Luckily zoras had short legs, were a little clumsy on land and Link had no problems catching up to her friend's angry pace. Since she wasn't looking at him, he couldn't sign.

«I'm sorry» he said, softly.

«Oh you will be» Kodah said, huffing «Your father will not be happy when I tell him you misbehaved, again!»

«Kayden pushed me first!» he could feel his throat burn, despite he barely raised his voice.

«Oh Linny, that boy is a weakling» she shook her head. «That was no fight- it was bullying».

Link huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. «If you defend him so much why don't you just marry him».

His ears twitched, suddenly. He heard something.

Kodah laughed. «I will never marry such a soft boy like him» she said, then she bit her lip «Besides, there is someone else that I like».

When she looked back at Link, he was not there.

The hylian boy ran, fast, to find the source of that sound.

Someone was crying- they needed help.

Link had always wanted to be a knight, like his father was. He could just not turn away from someone in need!

He ran through the large pillars that rose up to the great ceiling above the whole Domain. And he found her behind one of them, too.

A small, red zora sat on the floor, her back pressed to the pillar, her knees pressed to her chest. There, she cried.

Link let out a soft, shaky sigh, after his long run. Then, he sat by the girls side.

She jumped up in surprise and rose her head. Fat, heavy tears fell freely from her gorgeous, round face.

She was really, the prettiest girl Link had seen in his life.

«Oh» she said, her voice shaking.

«Hi» said Link.

And then he sat awkwardly, in silence. His throat began to tighten.

«You're a hylian» she said, bringing her hands to her face, to dry her tears away. «Are you the son of Ambassador Selmes?»

Link shook his head, then signed. «I'm the son of his bodyguard» he signed, «My name is L I N K »

Mipha read his hands, then looked up at him in mild confusion.

«You just spoke to me» she said, «Why do you sign?».

Link swallowed. He was never happy to talk about his condition.

«I can't speak very well» he signed. «My throat gets painful and tired if I talk a lot. If I get anxious, it closes and I can barely breathe».

«Oh, I'm very sorry» Mipha said, sniffling.

Link shook his head, then searched from the pockets of his trousers. After struggling with his hands a little, he found his handkerchief and gave it to her. Mipha blinked at him, but took his offer with shaky hands.

«To dry your face» he signed.

«Oh! Oh alright!» she said, blushing.

Just when Link did not think someone like her could get any cuter. She dried her face with care, sniffled some more into it, then offered it back to Link.

He did not take it. «Why were you crying?» he signed.

Just when he finished asking, the girl's golden eyes begun to water once more, and she pressed the handkerchief to her mouth, to choke a sob.

Link was to apologize- if she wasn't comfortable talking about it he wouldn't pry. But the girl did speak, her soft voice shaken with pain.

«My sibling is to be born today» she said, «I am not allowed to watch its hatching».

«Why?» he signed.

The girl sniffled, and stretched her legs on the floor. Now her body was uncovered and Link noticed the extremely fine regalia wrapped around her neck, hips and arms.

«For us zoras giving birth is difficult, and hatching is so even more» she explained, sniffling. «Mothers can die during the delivery, rarely but it happens-- but children often die during the hatching».

Link frowned and scooped closer, his face presenting evident confusion.

Mipha continued. «If a child is not strong enough to break their own egg to hatch, then it won't survive outside its egg, the water temperature change alone could kill them» she said, «I-- I lost a sibling like this, once».

She choked then, and pressed her mouth to the handkerchief and sobbed softly. Alarmed, Link patted her back.

«Why were you hiding?» he finally spoke. It choked him a little, at first, but this girl needed him.

«Because I'm scared» she said, «I don't think I can return to see my mother and father crying, again, for they lost yet another child».

She turned to Link, tears in her beautiful golden eyes. «Why if it dies too? My little sibling?».

Link pressed his lips into a tight line. He did not know. He had no idea how to reassure her.

Instead, he offered his hand.

«I can't tell you if all will go well, because I don't know» Link said, showing her his open palm. «But I can stay with you and hold your hand until you feel strong enough to go home»

The girl sniffled again, but took his hand.

«Will you accompany me home, too? I don't want to go alone».

«I will» Link promised.

She gave him a teary, thankful smile. «Thank you, Link» she whispered.

Link nodded, feeling his face a little hot at hearing his name in her voice.

«Oh, oh!» she said, «I have not introduced myself- I am most sorry».

Link smiled at her and squeezed her hand. «What is your name?»

Her smile grew softer, as she spoke.

«My name is Mipha».

_******** _

  
  


_Keep on galloping, my good horse_

_carrying me to unknown shores_

_through these outlandish wood_

_and with confidence back home._

  
  


Link smiled quietly, amused at the voice of his men, all chorusing a song he just knew too well. He patted Epona's neck to ease her pace, so the hurry of the other horses trying to catch up to her would not end with some of his soldiers biting their own tongues.

He had to admit, he felt a lot of pride and affection over his old life as a soldier and knight- before his Champion tittle burdened his shoulders. Among the things he liked most were the songs he'd learn during his military drills, battles and travels. It was almost romantic in a way- because no matter how old those songs were, how much time had passed, the soldiers would always learn the same songs, epics and hymns.

Songs from other countries, lands still thriving, others extinct. Some of hylian origin themselves. From ancient armies that no longer existed- some translated and adapted to hylian, some that were kept in their original language or they would lose so many jokes otherwise- or simply, out of respect. Some from ages and ages before Link's time, that he faithfully learned still and was happy to see soldiers knowing it too, to this day.

He was happy to know he did not lose that, after one hundred years.

Back in his days his favorites were: “Kunnia”, an old hymn about the honor of warriors and their reason to fight; “Svart djup” which as a slow song, perfect for bonfires at the end of the day- it talked about a raid held by extinct creatures named trolls, on an innocent village of a northern country. It was an ode to darkness and evil-- more than its terrible contents, he liked the eerie, sad melody it held.

But his most favorite was “Vulgaris Magistralis”, a hilarious song about an ancient warrior with power and strength so grand no one could ever outmatch him-- but the song was less about his glory and more about how he was an overconfident, pretentious, reckless piece of shit.

That song spoke to his soul above any other, as if it was written _just_ for him.

A gerudo woman joined to ride by his side, sighing in relief as she could finally reach her captain's outrageous horse. Link was aware of her annoying presence, but did his best to ignore her as he has been doing since the begining of the journey.

Calyban.

«Enjoying the concert I assume» said the gerudo warrior, bemused.

Link's reply was a hum. He had no interest in conversation as he closed his eyes to enjoy the song.

Calyban roller her eyes. She was chosen to become the Captain's right hand and translate his orders to the army, but Link did not seem to care much about dealing with her outside of work.

«I cannot believe someone as small as you is truly the one who beat the Calamity» she said, trying to provoke a reaction from him.

Link did not care.

«You don't talk to your army and yet demand their respect, do you really think they could really listen to you when battle finally comes? It's not like you've proven yourself worthy to lead such a great number of men» she insisted, above the chorus of the soldiers.

Link did not care.

Calyban pursed her lips. Then huffed, «You're not even that attractive, you're small and your muscles aren't big enough» she said, «I cannot believe you are the infamous man who fathered half of Gerudo Town's next generation».

It was big fat lie, what she said. But the twitch on Link's ear at her words gave her triumph.

Link finally looked at her, any trace of his earlier amusement had left his face. It bothered him to realize that he fell on her trap- but what she said was a little too disrespectful.

Firstly: _yes_ , Gerudo Town was full of gorgeous red haired women who could step on him and he would thank them. But he was not some sex-crazed idiot with no self control. Most of times, he would just admire the beauties around him- the amount of women he had bedded in that place could be counted barely with one of his hands. Which was by no means a number big enough to earn him such a reputation- but that had he did not care for.

Second, Link was dead serious when he'd told Sidon about his views on a future marriage and family for himself. Every time he was to bed a woman- or that one man capable of carrying he had once, Link was most careful. The idea of having bastards of his all around Hyrule felt just so terribly distasteful.

So so terribly distasteful.

He studied the gerudo by his side- he remembers her. She was the woman throwing her hydromelon leftovers where sweet little Dalia wanted to make her orchard garden. He remembers her a clown who stopped polluting the water through only after Link gave her wildberries and then helped clean up out of guilt. With that he had four big reasons to dislike her.

One was making Dalia cry, the other her being rude, the other one was speaking about the idea of him becoming a possible father.

And of course the last one, her current mission.

«You talk as if I lied with you» he signed, annoyed. «I did not».

Calyban let out a chuckle, shaking her head. «My sister» she said, «not that you could possibly remember».

Link blinked.

«Sandra» he signed, «she was sweet. She hums in her sleep».

Calyban looked at him, her eyes big. «How--»

«I do not like forgetting» he signed, «I lost my memories of one hundred years ago and until I recovered them I felt only awful».

Calyban pressed her lips into a tight line, realizing she was speaking way too carelessly.

«I try very hard not to forget anything again» he signed.

He thought with guilt of Sidon. About the kiss he'd shamefully... “forgotten”.

«I suppose I crossed a line here» Calyban cleared her throat. «I am sorry, Captain».

Link replied with a hum and a nod. «I do not care» he signed.

The men had changed their song now. It carried itself with titters of soldiers, and then it broke in choruses of _la-rai-las_ and actual laughter. The unmistakable, annoyingly catchy melody of a “Juodaan Viina”.

Link rolled his eyes and Calyban noticed.

«Not enjoying the concert no longer, my Captain?» she asked.

Link groaned softly, although he was growing amused once more. «That is a drunkard's song» he signed.

«What are soldiers if not drunkards with fine armor and big weapons?» she said, smiling.

Link let out a breathless laugh and shook his head. She might piss him off, being his appointed babysitter and all, but she had a point there.

«You are right» he signed.

  
  


_******** _

As he rushed into one of the balconies from the tower above the throne room, Link barely noticed the little red blur behind him.

Well, he totally noticed, but it was not really something his mind wanted to busy itself into.

He found Mipha at the balcony, a tender smile on her lips.

The Hylian Champion rushed to meet her, hugged her tight, kissed her cheeks, her lip--

«Um, wait» she said, pushing away a little. «I don't want him to see».

Link blinked.

Oh, the red blur.

He turned around to see that, behind a chest far smaller than his frame, a laughing little zora prince hid.

Link chuckled.

«Why can't he see?» he did not mind kissing her in front of anyone. He would do it in front of her father, if Mipha didn't pass out at the sole idea of it.

«Well, he's been trying to copy you-- especially the kissing thing» she hissed, «worse, he even tried to grope one of his nurses' gills!».

Link's smile just grew guilty. «Aw, shit» he said.

«Don't curse! That was totally your fault» she said, jabbing a finger to his chest. «Now everyone wants to know where did he learn such a perverted thing».

Link bit his laughter and Mipha glared weakly at him. «Link, it is not funny».

«Alright, alright» he said, pulling away and turning to the hiding prince.

«Where is he?» he called, walking by the chest yet pretending he did not see Sidon, just yet. «Where is my baby love? My comrade and best friend? Will he not greet me, after the long trip I made to see him? My heart will break!».

Unable to keep his laughter, Sidon jumped from his hide with a loud «Wah!», which Link too, replied with another «Wah!».

For the sake of drama, Link too let himself fall “of surprise” butt first to the floor, making the little zora prince laugh even harder. Behind him, Mipha laughed, too.

When Link opened his arms, the boy rushed to hug him tight.

«Look at this boy, outsmarting this poor, old hylian soldier!» Link sighed, faking a pout which soon turned into a smile he just could not control. «How are you, love?».

«I missed you!» said Sidon, cheerful.

«I missed you too!» Link said, «Now give us a kiss».

As he said that, he rose his face enough to press his lips to the boy's little snout. Sidon pulled from his long, blond sideburns so he too, could kiss the knight.

Innocently, Link looked down to meet the little prince, who pulled a little harder. Chuckling, Link leaned down just a little bit more.

Then, he felt Sidon press his lips to his own, in a kiss full of toddler drool.

Hissing, Link pulled away, and rose the boy in his arms, keeping him at arm's length. Laughing little Sidon just stretched his arms to reach him again, his fists opening and closing and his little legs kicking happily.

Link dried his mouth against his shoulder, rubbing his lips to his champion tunic before throwing a mortified look at his fiance.

Mipha crossed her arms, unamused. «I told you» she said, «he does that, now».

«And it's my fault?» he asked.

«Yes».

Aw shit.

«It is only fair that you take responsibility for this mess you caused» Mipha said, approaching her two boys. She offered Link a hand to help him stand, which he took, after pressing the little prince to his chest again.

«Alright» Link nodded, then turned to the boy who looked up at him with his big cute adorable golden eyes.

«Honey» Link begun, his voice firm, «use less spit next time».

Mipha gasped and Link laughed, letting out his mischief.

«No- _**no**_ » Mipha rushed to grab the boy from her boyfriend's hands, but Link pulled from her and out of the room, with a laughing zora child in his arms.

«You terror!» Mipha called, «Give me back my baby brother!».

«I can't, my pearl! I cannot!» Link said from afar, «I must teach this boy how to be a gentleman!».

«Oh Link, I love you!» Mipha yelled back, laughing. «But you are no gentleman!»

As knight and little prince rushed down the stairs of the tower, Link decided to stop and give the boy an actual lesson.

«Listen carefully now, Sidon» he said, «As much as I adore you, you can't go around kissing people like that without their permission».

Sidon's laughter stopped dead and he looked up at Link with fearful eyes, as if he was getting scolded.

«Don't give me that face» Link said, as he resumed the walk down the stairs. He rubbed his cheek to the boy's crest. «All I'm saying is that those kind of kisses are reserved for people who love each other very much and will probably marry».

Guilty, Sidon rested his head on Link's shoulder. «I love you very much» he said.

«And I love you very much, too» Link replied.

Sidon sniffled against his neck. «Then let's get married».

Aw _**shit.**_

Link's breath catches while turning back to meet Mipha behind him, covering her mouth with both hands. Probably-- _totally_ holding her laughter.

«Help» he whispered, eyes pleading «he wants to marry me now».

«It seems I got myself some competition» Mipha teased, approaching her boys.

«And you're losing» Link teased back, «Because he is too cute and I am too weak and I still don't know how to say “no” to him»

«That is your fault and your problem» Mipha whispered back, biting back a giggle.

«I'm not breaking his heart» Link pouted.

Mipha shook her head, giggling, as she walked past both her boyfriend and her little brother. She spared a gentle caress on Sidon's tail before looking up at Link, to speak.

«Marry him then» she said, her voice full of teasing and mischief.

« _Mipha_ » Link hissed.

But she did not turn back to regard him, and laughed all the way down the tower.

  
  


_******** _

  
  


_Time assaults us with towering waves_

_I answer to the fading voices trolling the night roads._

  
  


It was a very well known goron epic. Except it wasn't actually an epic- goron epics are have sad melodies and tell long stories of battle. Like the one Iphigenia sung while courting Prince Sidon, about a young hylian hero who faced King Dodongo with nothing but a small sword and ancient goron Chief Darunia.

This one was more of a march.

“Forces” it was titled, because _of course it was_. What else could one possibly expect from a goron epic?

Link loved it. Although if he was asked, he would never cite this song as a personal favorite. But as he heard it, he felt the terrible itch to sing along.

It was no ones' favorite song, as far as he knew. But every single soldier he met- both in this army and the one from a century ago, knew of it and sung it eagerly as if it was truly their most beloved one.

There was something about its strong melody that dragged the voices of warriors out of their very lungs and carried itself with great pride. There was no way to sing this song softly.

  
  


_I will never forget about you_

_On this road of unfulfillment_

_I still stand alone._

  
  


The sun had rose with their tents already undone and packed, their horses ready to resume the journey. Link could feel proud now of how this felt like a true army, finally.

He rode with a joy he could just not hide on his face. Calyban smiled by his side, too.

«I know you can talk» she said.

Link shrugged at her.

«You can sing along if you want to» she offered, «They're too busy screaming it to hear you»

Link shook his head. «You will hear me» he signed.

«You could put a tiny more of trust on me» she said.

«I know your duties» Link signed. «If you want my trust you should earn it».

She pouted at him, and he laughed. Epona snorted under him and he patted her neck, thanking her for encouraging his sense of humor.

  
  


_Like a wounded bird_

_I endure the rain with grace._

  
  


As men began the chorus (which consisted on yelling “Haiya! Forces!” four times, because of course that was the chorus), Link just _had_ to clap along.

  
  


-

  
  


By the early evening, music and laughter died quickly as they realized they had entered a lone Hinox's territory- and worse, their very voices were the ones that woke the hungry beast.

Link groaned. Lucky him, two hinoxes in less than a week.

Truth be told, Link had way too many men to consider the beast that much a threat. It was different when it had to be faced with just twenty soldiers. What he did not have was time- as Sidon might be nearing the sea in a day or so, knowing the Prince's swimming speed.

The beast eyed them with hunger, and Link began to worry that the creature might just be too dumb to care about being terribly outnumbered. The soldiers began to ready their weapons nervously. Link pulled out his Master Sword, since it was at hand. Epona huffed under him, ready to charge.

This many soldiers charging into one single target could be quite a messy mission, too. In all honestly, he could have his men continue the ride as he took care of the beast himself. That could save his army energy and time.

Calyban observed him, then the beast, then back at her Captain.

«May I remind you, my Captain» Calyban spoke, «You have orders from the Prince not to get stupid when it came to facing danger».

Link froze. Looking up at her, he slowly sheathed his sword. It was then when he was reminded: Calyban was not chosen to be his second by him, but by Prince Sidon.

«Those were not his exact words» Link signed.

«Maybe they weren't» Calyban smiled at him. «He did refer to you as “a terror” though».

«Those were totally his words alright» the Champion signed, sighing.

Calyban snorted in amusement. «You know it is my duty to inform him if you behaved or not while you two are apart».

Link frowned. «You will rat me out» he signed.

«Of course» she said.

Link bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance. «This is why I do not trust you» he signed, shrugging at her pout.

Link dismounted. «Take Epona with you» he signed at her, «Do not order the men to charge, have them retreat».

«My Captain-» she was to object, but Link rose a hand to stop her.

«I will behave» he signed.

He was sure of something, if Mipha's Grace and Revali's Gale were still with him, it could only mean that he also still had the blessing of the other two Champions.

He heard Calyban give his orders, although the soldiers were not happy with leaving without a fight, they obeyed.

Link walked calmly towards the hinox, inhaling deeply. He stopped once he felt he was far enough not to endanger his own men.

When the hinox realized its prey was leaving, he hurried towards the closest one- Link, who pointed at finger at him, gave him a wink and whispered a cocky «Hello sweetheart». The same way Sidon would before firing his bow, whenever he locked his target.

And then, he snapped his fingers.

Barely an instant later, deadly lightning struck the hinox's head and burned it down to its feet. The ground shook with the force of Urbosa's Fury, thunder roaring from the sky. Around the beast, trees on fire- fire that spread through the grass.

The floor under them shook once more, as the hinox's charred body fell. Link turned to Calyban and his army, a smile of triumph on his face while the entire scenery burned to ashes behind him.

«Told you» he signed at her.

She huffed, letting go of Epona's reins. The mare happily trotted towards his beloved master, who kissed her nose.

Link was delighted with himself, truly. He was happy to know Urbosa was still with him, that he could mess with his babysitter without actually misbehaving and just- his men's faces. Eyes big, mouth open.

Priceless.

As he grabbed Epona's reins, he decided to do one more thing- he deserved it for himself.

« _Ik bun Vulgaris Magistralis_ » he began, his soft voice heavy with mockery in a rough, cocky melody. He continued as he mounted back on his beautiful mare, « _En ik ri-j op een mammoet in het rond_ ».

Epona snorted at such a terrible comparison, but did not protest when Link kicked her sides softly to make the run. Laughing, the Champion rode away from the army.

Calyban cursed under her breath. The Prince was so right about the hylian champion-- he was such a terror.

She quickly rode after him, leaving the men to slowly recover themselves and later hurry after their superiors.

The soldiers were unsure of what shocked them more, the fact that their Captain killed a hinox with just a snap of his fingers- or that they just heard his voice for the first time as he spoke to the----

He sang to them.

_**The bastard fucking sang to them** _ **.**

  
  


*

  
  


_On an active volcano_

_I shall cook my food_

_A dinosaur is to me_

_what half a chicken to you_

  
  


Link danced around each of the bonfires, laughing and bowing when the soldiers clapped at his drunk performance.

The Champion rose his voice as he continued to sing, so high in joy as he hadn't felt in years. One hundred and four years, to be exact.

Ah, to be a humble sixteen year old soldier again.

  
  


_Nayru and Din are relatives of mine_

_It's been centuries since I have last met my kind_

  
  


«Such a jackass song» yelled a hylian soldier. Link gave him a flirty wink that made the man blush, and laughter erupted on that bonfire as their Captain danced to the next one.

  
  


_I wander through the night_

_And in darkness I hunt._

  
  


«Fits our Captain perfectly!» said a goron soldier. Link heard him, pressed both his hands on his chest and bowed humbly, deeply flattered by such comparison. It made the men from other bonfires laugh again before they began the aggressive grunts and ridiculous macho roars that come along the chorus, to accompany their outrageous Captain.

  
  


_I am Vulgaris Magistralis!_

_On a mammoth I ride around_

_I am Vulgaris Magistralis!_

_On sundays I ride my mastodon._

  
  


Calyban looked from afar, happy that the Prince's little terror was finally getting along with his army. Prince Sidon would be very pleased to know that (as long as she avoided telling him that the Captain and the whole army decided to get drunk mid-journey).

  
  


*

  
  


Eventually the night grew quieter, some men already retired to their tents, shifts were given.

The songs got calmer, too- “Svart Djup” was being sung, such a dark song with a tender melody. Apparently some had brought guitars and an accordion with them- which helped the night mood just perfectly.

Link remembers Prince Sidon had some sort of grudge against that song- would admit its beauty and the smart poetry of its lyrics, but still would refer to it as nothing but cruelty wearing a pretty dress.

Sidon's favorite bonfire song was “Galgasang”-- it had a similar melody, perhaps more romantic. A song about remorse.

Link almost went up to the men who were still singing to request it _-_

Ah, was he feeling needy? Link huffed. How frustrating.

With a tired sigh, the Champion gave in to the heartbreaking melody and hummed along as he walked slowly to his own bonfire, where Calyban awaited him.

A soft, gentle hand tugged from his tunic. And he turned to meet a bonfire full of gorgeous, muscled, huge gerudo women. They were all smiling sweetly at him- they evidently did not miss his little stunt with the hinox, and their eyes were heavy with interest and alcohol.

Link swallowed, hard.

«My captain» said one of them, «shall I pour you some more to drink?».

She offered him a bottle he had seen before back in Gerudo Town, and a shiver went up his spine. The last time he drank that thing he woke up the next day naked in a room, his body under the weight of three out of the five women he had ever laid with in the town.

«Thank you» signed Link, «but no thank you».

He was already breaking enough rules by allowing alcohol while they were technically-- pretty much on duty.

The women pouted at him, which made him hiss at the sight. Such pretty girls.

What a waste.

He hurried away to his bonfire, where a very amused Calyban welcomed him with a cup to drink.

«My my, did you just reject those lovely women?» she teased. «And here I thought they were your type».

«They are» Link spoke in a whisper, his throat already too tired for all its use that day. He sat on the grass and took her cup.

Calyban smiled as she heard the Captain's voice. Part of her wanted to tease him about it, but she held herself- Link might just stop speaking and return to signing just to spite her.

«I can't believe it» she said instead, «why won't you take their offer?».

«I'm their superior officer» Link sighed, «It is wrong- and in all honestly, I am not in the mood».

«Aw» said Calyban with no pity in her voice.

«Go console them yourself if you want» said Link, annoyed.

«I will» she said, smiling. «I just think it is sad».

«What is sad?».

«I did not think you were a picky slut» she teased, by now aware to where exactly she could hit her Captain without actually offending him.

«I've always been a picky slut» shrugged Link, proving her point as he brought the cup to his lips and gave it a taste.

Rum.

Warmth spread through his throat. That was Sidon's favorite hylian drink. Such a vulgar taste for a Prince, Link would tease him. It reminded him of their last night in Zora's Domain, Sidon's hilarious reactions as Link told his most embarrassing misadventure with Hektor.

«I'm just saying» Calyban began, bringing him back from his thoughts. «I was born a voe- the one gerudo male that is birthed every one hundred years--- but, after I presented myself as a vai, well. Everyone started saying that I was the prettiest of the two sisters».

Link hummed, eyes still on his cup.

«And yet,» she said, «you went after Sandra».

Link blinked and looked up at her. «But you are into women» he said. He had seen her among the soldiers who would follow Mistress to the Teahouse in Hateno Village- Calyban would hold the Mistress' waist. «You could never care about me».

«I'm just curious» she said.

«And when I first met you, I thought you were rude» Link said. «I still do».

She laughed at that, and Link snorted, too.

«Did you want me to pursue you over your sister just so you could reject me, all to feed your vanity?» he asked.

Calyban gave him a mischievous grin. «Yes, absolutely».

«Well that is why I would still pick Sandra over you» he said, laughing «Sandra was a true sweetheart».

«And a virgin» Calyban shrugged.

«Ah» Link looked at the fire. «That too».

«Well you did give her the confidence boost she needed to go around and find herself a worthy husband» she said, «thank you».

«That was my goal all along».

«Lies, you just wanted to bed her».

Link laughed without making a sound, his voice was giving out.

«But back then I truly thought that if you would choose Sandra over her prettiest sister» she said, «then you mustn't have been so picky when it came to sex».

«The things one says over a wounded ego» Link whispered «But as I told you, I've always been picky- I always prefer redheads».

«As those ladies were, but you just rejected them» she said, «This could only mean you've gotten pickier then».

«Mmmm, perhaps» humored Link, amused at the lengths this drunk talk was going to, as he brought the cup to his lips once more.

«Is it maybe» she leaned in closer to ask, «because now you bend for the Prince?».

Link choked on his drink, rum burning his throat.

«I-- what?».

«It was pretty obvious really» she said, «I saw you both in that drill, you two were oh so obnoxiously flirting».

Link catches his breath. «We--- _what_?».

«Don't worry» Calyban said, winking at him. «Your secret is safe with me».

Link looked at her in complete shock, and then groaned in frustration, covering his face with his free hand.

Apparently, the little misunderstanding about him and Prince Sidon was not yet fixed. Without uncovering his face, Link rose his cup, shaking it a little to ask for a refill.

«I just say» she laughed, pouring more rum on his cup. «For anyone with a working libido, to reject such beautiful, willing ladies--- must be because you already have something much better?».

Link looked up at her, hoping the heat in his face did not show any color. He did not care to answer, just nodded to sign that was enough rum on his cup, and she put the bottle away.

«Just-- forgive me if I say this» she said, highly amused. «But Prince Sidon must be a really good fuck».

Link hummed, as he turned his gaze to his drink. He did not want to deal with this tonight. He was tired, there was a long ride ahead tomorrow, he was drunk with rum and he missed his master and Prince.

He missed his Prince so much.

He looked up at Calyban, who was laughing already, confident that she already knew her Captain's answer.

Link sighed.

«He's the best fuck I've had in my entire life» he lied bitterly with what was left of his voice, and then downed his drink.

  
  


  
  


_******** _

  
  


As he sat by Mipha's side, Link thought about that thing that had been itching him for a while, after he met Sidon.

Kids were cute.

Oh boy, they were so cute.

But he did not know how to bring his wish up to Mipha.

With a sword on his hand, Link was fearless. But when it came to things of the heart, he was a mess. An absolute mess.

How did he even manage to court Mipha?

They were sparring once. They both used spears, and she beat him. With the sharp tip of the spear pointed to his neck and a small, teasing smile on her face, he remembers sucking in a sharp breath, push the spear away- grabbing Mipha and kissing her senseless. He also remembers having a total breakdown afterwards. Ran away from her. Did not sleep for three days. When he finally went up to her and apologized, he blamed his boldness on some "adrenaline rush", Mipha blinked at him, then stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek.

«I hope you get those more often» she had said.

And then, they were dating.

The day he proposed and she accepted, he was so excited he proposed three more times afterwards. She patiently, pleased, said yes every time.

Link was the Champion of Hyrule, fought like a true warrior, loved like a damn child.

And speaking of child---

Link shook his head. Every time. All his thoughts would come back to this stupid craving of his, every time.

Sweet Hylia, how would he even dare to say it. She agreed to marry him already- but they never spoke of the possibility of--

Oh sweet sweet Hylia above, help him.

It was easier to face death daily, than this.

He had no doubts on his campaign against the Calamity. He feared no bokoblin, no moblin, no modulga and certainly no jackass Yiga clan member.

He faced a corrupted guardian just a few days ago without hesitation.

Oh yes, the corrupted guardian. It's been happening quite often lately- a guardian going rogue and attacking hylians and other races, instead of protecting them like it was their duty.

It had become worrisome, and Zelda herself went to Lanayru region for report, after the latest attack. Which is why he was on Zora's Domain, sitting by the great pond in the center, watching Bazz fighting Rivan with wooden swords, while Zelda was on the throne room meeting King Dorephan to talk about the guardian attack.

Zelda had grown kinder to Link- she requested the meeting with the King to be private, so him and Mipha could not attend and thus had time to spend together.

The setting was perfect- although Bazz and Rivan's whines and grunts weren't all that romantic, he had his friend the Princess cheering for him.

If only he could say it- but at the sole thought of it, his throat tightened and he choked.

«Speak up, my dear Link» Mipha said finally, her voice ever soft. «I know there is something you're wanting to say».

Link tensed up and looked up at her, guilty. She turned to him, and tilted her head patiently.

«What is it?» she asked.

Link had no hopes to bring up his wish with his voice. It failed him often enough already, whether it was or not due to his anxiety. It was just worse when he was nervous- like he totally was, then.

He was never this nervous back when he was a single, stupid sixteen year old knight and he asked for sex.

At twenty, Mipha was the first and only woman he had loved and the only one he never laid with- it was her wish and he will respect it. And yet he had touched her inappropriately enough times to know sex was something he just wasn't nervous about. It would have been so easy if, instead of requesting for what he actually wanted- he just knelt for her and pressed his mouth between her legs until she were unable to deny him a thing.

Except, she never really denied him anything--- except probably, sex. But that was temporary, there would be a day in which she would be fully his.

What exactly was he fearing? He could just ask.

If he could just, ask.

«Link» she called him, worry on her face as she leaned in to meet his lost gaze.

Coming back to himself and dragging up all the courage he had for anything else but this, he brought his hands between them and signed.

«I want a baby».

He closed his eyes shut not to watch her reaction. And they both stood in silence for a good while.

Rivan was struggling against the powerful strikes made by Bazz.

When Link opened his eyes- one at a time, he found her still looking at him, eyes wide, mouth open.

After another good seconds, Mipha blinked, then spoke. «That-» she begun, «That would be a little hard for us, um».

She didn't blush or giggle like she often would at any romantic requests Link would often make. Instead, she looked uncomfortable and worried.

It made Link's heart sink.

But he already let it out, and he needed to know if they were in the same page about it.

«We can adopt, after we marry» he signed, insisted. «One baby first- then another»

Then all the babies. All the babies for him and Mipha.

«Oh Dear, more than one- alright» the zora princess looked away, and cleared her throat. «I never expected it- for you to ever consider fatherhood».

Link felt every knot in his back tense painfully. His heart clenched in his chest.

«I could make a good father» he reached for her arm, to write on her scales. His mouth was already fighting a pout. «I am a very patient person».

«Oh, Link» Mipha was still with her eyes focused on their friend's training.

«I taught Bazz how to sword fight» he rushed to write.

As he did so, Bazz turned gracefully on his heels, swung his sword against Rivan's own, hitting it so hard it sent it flying. With that, he won their little duel.

«I taught him that» Link wrote on Mipha's arm.

«I won!» said Bazz, laughing.

As Rivan pouted, Bazz threw his own sword to the floor, in complete hysterics. He rose both his middle fingers to the heavens and yelled, «Hylia can suck my dick!».

Link choked.

«You taught him that too» Mipha said, then turned to him. «Did you not?»

Link swallowed, hard. Bazz, _you idiot_.

«No» he wrote his lie.

«When you met Sidon» she said, softly, doubtful. «You punched him in the face- then you lied to him by promising him the Sword of Legends that is not supposed to leave your side ever».

Link pulled his hand away, trying very hard not to show his pain on his face.

«You taught him perverted things and "to use less spit next time"» she said.

That was enough- fine, she was right. It hurt enough to see that he was indeed a bad influence to such a sweet kid like Sidon.

He was going to be a shit father and Mipha had every right not to want to expose no poor child to him. Fine.

It was fine.

«It's fine» he signed, and then shrugged.

He saw Zelda come from the throne room and stood up, ready to walk away from Mipha and his own mistake.

«Please don't be upset» she rushed to say. «I love you- I'd like to form a family with you but--»

Link turned to her with a puppy face he just could not avoid making. He could not help feeling this fucking sad.

Pained, Mipha sighed.

«I -» she choked, then sighed again. Then, she smiled up at him, sweetly. «After the Calamity is over, let us talk about this, again».

Link nodded, then rushed away, without looking back at her.

He walked past Rivan and Bazz, who called him. «Hey Link! Master Link! Did you see that? Hey!».

He let out deep breaths as he walked up the stairs to meet his Princess, tried his best to recover his calm, stoic face.

When he met Zelda, she gave him a small, nervous smile.

«How did it go?» she asked.

Link simply looked down, shook his head. Zelda gasped, then stood in silence for a little bit.

The next thing he felt was Zelda wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down into an awkward, trying-to-be-comforting, hug.

It was quite a relief to know that there was someone else just as bad at this as Link was.

Zelda was too, such a cute kid.

«You can try again some other time» she said, patting his back.

He nodded against her shoulder, and his eyes stung.

Link was such a mess.

  
  


_******** _

  
  


_There's men from the Eye and the Hammer_

_Some from mountains and the desert_

_Men simply searching for glamour_

_Some are hylians of noble descent._

_The Terror of Hyrule is who leads us_

_And we all have come from far_

_Diversity is what unite us_

_We fight under the Princess flag!_

  
  


Link did not sing along.

His throat was in too much pain and felt too tight to do it-- besides, he no longer felt the pride "The March of the Princess Flag" would inspire in him back one hundred years ago.

Calyban eyed him carefully, as they rode forward. The smell of the sea hit their noses and Link let in a breather.

Before them, Leias Fortress rose.

«I will speak for you, when we approach» she said with a soft voice.

Link shook his head. «I will speak» he signed.

«But your voice--»

«I am well» he signed. «You don't have to be kind to me, now».

«Except I do» she said, «I wouldn't serve you no rum if I did not consider you a friend».

Link looked up at her, and gifted her a sweet smile. She smiled back at him.

«I will still speak» he signed, and his smile grew when hers turned into a fake pout.

«Make us proud then» she said, shrugging, as she raised a hand to order a halt.

The army stopped dead, then. Link turned his horse to face them.

They were all fully armored, looking proud and strong, with the Princess Flag and banners of the silver Silent Princess symbol flew on the air, held by honorable men and women. He could smell the aggressive anticipation and the eagerness in the air.

It made him feel home.

His sore throat already itched in anticipation of its soon to come pain. Link did not care for it as he opened his mouth.

«In all this time we spent together, despite our differences and missteps, you showed yourself to me as true comrades- even when you joined forces just to cause mischief against my Prince» he spoke, his soft broken voice was carried by the wind along every silent, guilty soldier before him «That unity is what I regard higher than any other skill in battle».

«Do not show any mercy on the enemy» he continued, his voice cracking at the strain he was making- but he would not give in. «But always watch to protect those under your flag, for you share the same loyalty in your chests- the one you hold for Hyrule and its true ruler».

He heard his men, who cheered for him. He gave a quick glance to Calyban who, with her arms crossed, regarded him with a proud smile.

The warning horns from the stronghold let them know the enemy had noticed their presence. He heard yells and roars rise from the fortress and Link felt his blood hot and feverish in his veins.

Soon the drawbridge would open and the enemy army will come for them.

He licked his lips, as his own thirst for war kissed the nape of his neck, under his helmet.

War was the only thing he was ever good for, anyway. War was the only thing he knew how to handle- and the only thing he still had, after one hundred years.

«Captain» Calyban called, looking up.

Link followed her gaze and saw-- a white rito above, flying in circles.

The Signal.

Finally, the burden of the Master Sword was off his back, as he unsheathed it and raised it to the air. His army lifted their own weapons, their flags, their banners and their own roars.

«Go now!» he roared, himself- until he felt the pain on his throat like a cut and he still, continued. « _ **Unleash hell**_ ».

And as he turned his horse, he forced his throat in one last war cry and rode forward, to the opening drawbridge.

His men followed him eagerly as he rode, hard, to glory.

Glory to Prince Sidon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! For annoucements!  
> Slow burns are slow burns and Link and Sidon interact very little in the next chapter, also remember the warnings of violence? Aw yeah honeys!-- but chapter eleven! Oh! Chapter eleven could not come soon enough.  
> The songs are all real and you can check them up on youtube- if anything, I just changed the lyrics a bit so they would fit into the lore of loz.  
> "Galgasang" and "Svard Djup" by Finntroll.  
> "Keep on Galloping" and "Kunnia" by Korpiklaani.  
> Vulgaris Magistralis by Normaal (orginal) or by Heidenvolk, both versions are awesome please listen to both because it's my botw Link okay okay.  
> Forces by Susumu Hirasawa.  
> To Hyrule and Beyond is actually "To Holmgard and Beyond" by Turisas. And "The March of the Princess Flag" is actually "The March of the Varangian Guard" also by Turisas. Check for the accoustic versions if you like!  
> Also, I fixed my writing program so the «» are finally changed to actual, working " " omg!  
> Anyway, that is all!!  
> See you soon!!


	10. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One hundred of years is over.  
> For now we get what is rightful to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Blood, violence, ugly wounds and stuff. Ugly stuff.  
> Watch out please.

Riju rolled her eyes, uninterested. Zelda had been praying for an hour, now.

The sun kissed her frame, her skin a tan after spending so many months between Gerudo Town and out on the fields, leading war. Her simple, white dress left her her bare far above her breasts. Small, thin scars peeked through the fabric, from her chest to her shoulders, to her arms, to her back. All earned in her current campaign.

Her voice was still white, like a child, as she cited her prayer before the Goddess Statue.

 

_Oh my Champion, with your courage we can conquer_

_In your sword I put my trust that you will honor_

_I will be the higher ground should you concede it_

_and my body be your shield if you should need it._

 

Riju almost snorted. "That is no prayer" she said, smiling. "That is a march, you just didn't sing it".

Zelda kept her eyes shut for a bit more, ignoring Riju's mockery (although what she said was true). After a long sigh, she turned to her ally and walked towards her, the water of the Spring of Power heavy around her legs, her hands still on her chest in praying.

"If something I learned from the mistakes of my past is that Goddesses are terribly capricious. All my tries to get to them through ancient, boring prayers over and over never once worked" she said, a frown placed on her lips as she extended a hand, waiting for Riju to take it and help her out of the spring. "I suppose it is better if I offer them something more suiting to them? To the Goddess of Power, what better prayer than reciting a march for war?".

At that, Riju finally laughed, "You're a little terror" she said, taking her hand and helping her out."How the Goddesses still favor you even after insulting them on their very faces is lost to me".

"Because I am adorable looking" Zelda ventured, with a smile.

"Now" laughed Riju, "That is why _I_ favor you, not them".

"Oh, I do not know then" the hylian princess shrugged, giggling.

She glanced at the Gerudo Guards keeping watch meters behind.

"Where do we go now, Princess?" asked Riju, still amused. "Yet another spring for you to be act like some drunk heathen again?".

Zelda laughed softly. Her dress was dripping, but she did not care for it.

As much as she wanted her Champion back, the guilt of sending Prince Sidon to war had been eating her.

There's only one fair thing for her to do now, for him.

"No, my friend" she said, "We're heading to Zora's Domain".

 

*******

 

The land under the hooves of their horses was already bald, and no grass grew- as many merchant carriages had paved their own way to the trade spot that the stronghold meant, with their wooden wheels abusing the land. Yet just a bit far enough from its beaches, green rose again in the form of thick, grand forests.

The violent waves of the sea hit into the shore- perhaps accompanying the mood that had fallen upon the land, perhaps warning a soon to come storm. They angrily crashed against the rocks that formed the base of Leias Fortress.

"Moblins-- and bokoblins on horse!" Calyban breathed, as the drawbridge opened and the beasts swarmed with no grace to the outside, to meet The Princess Flag in battle. "Why are they siding with hylians at all?--- Captain!".

Link huffed. _I doesn't matter,_ he thought. He did not come here to question, he came here to fight.

The interrogation was to be made only to the Cullen family, and it was something Sidon would deal with- and then Zelda.

The Champion only turned at her call to bark his order. "Unit Commander, make formation on our tail and shield the archers!" He spoke with a hoarse voice, knowing this would probably mess his throat so badly he won't be able to talk for days. But he needed it now. "Once our offense gets you close enough, use bomb and fire arrows to take the enemies atop the stronghold's battlements and the towers at the corner!".

Calyban swallowed hard and nodded, relenting her horse. "Rear team and archers stay behind with me! Shields out!" she yelled and her unit obeyed with roars.

Link inhaled deeply, as he rose his sword. He rode, hard, to meet the enemy at last.

"First wave, attack!".

His men roared behind him, hysterics and eagerness carried their voices to the blue sky above them, that threatened to turn gray just soon enough.

 

***

 

There were four large mouths in the water system, that opened into grand pools of water to be carried from or that lead into a smaller system inside the castle. The mouths were big enough for the zora team to swim through and meet land- one was placed inside the kitchen. The other, in the pool inside one of the towers- from which the upper baths were filled from, through smaller channels with a heat system.

Two of them where on the underground baths, and contained hot water. The baths were large quarters with several pools- perhaps once used for armies, or tourists, or even merchants who for some reason had to stay.

Past the mouth Prince Sidon rose from, water falling freely from his body, he walked on the cold ground, the shock in temperature making him shiver a little. His team stood in water.

He tried to see through the thick steam, spear ready in hand, until he saw the figure of a zora approach his spot, from the second mouth.

"Captain" he called her.

"My lord," Dunma blinked hard, trying to meet the eyes of her Prince through the steam. "My men and I will head to the upper baths, please stay behind with the healers".

"Nonsense" the Prince objected. "I will head to the kitchens and seek for Master Cullen myself- take four healers with you, and hand me four soldiers in return".

Dunma rubbed her eyes, to see him better- and to give him a hot, hard glare.

"Four soldiers is not enough" she said. "Master Cullen must be well guarded".

"The baths are empty" Sidon said, in turn. "I doubt there are that many people in the stronghold at all- I can handle myself just well with four soldiers and still protect the healers until I can send them to aid the land army, once they break into the fortress".

Dunma did not weaken the fire in her eyes and Sidon just gave her a small, cocky smile.

"I bet I can reach the flags before you" he said.

Captain Dunma shook her head and sighed. "I bet that hylian terror of yours would sign the same thing at me, if he were in your place".

Sidon's smile grew wider. "Oh, you flatter".

 

***

 

If it wasn't for his helmet, the sole hit on the head could have had him useless for the rest of the battle.

_Fuck._

Link cursed to himself as his body hit the floor- a cruel club strike from an enemy rider got him good and had him fall off his horse, had him breathing dust as he tasted the blood of his own mouth.

The world swung around him, the sound of war and death drumming into his ears along his own heartbeat.

The fall made him bit his tongue.

_Fucker._

Epona huffed as she kept her run- well trained, she was. She would give a turn some meters from his master before turning to sprint back to him, and he should grab her and hop onto her back without losing speed.

The Master Sword hit the ground too far from him to reach, and he just glared at her in annoyance, as he stood up.

He took out his sheikah slate, sucking the blood of his injured tongue with a grimace on his face. Then, he picked the Eightfold Longblade.

The bokoblin that attacked him came back at him, swinging his club and laughing like a maniac.

Link did not focus on him as he charged to meet him.

His sharp blade went straight for the horse's front legs, cutting them off with absolute ease. The poor creature fell with a shriek, sending its rider flying forward. The bokoblin fell to the ground head first- snapping his neck, killing him instantly.

Link let out a shaky sigh, adrenaline pumping into every single vein in his body and making him shiver.

With the little part of his mind that kept some sweet heart- untouched by the drunk clouds of blood thirst that war had charmed upon him, he took pity on the horse. The Hylian Champion walked to the agonizing creature and pinned his sword to its throat, ending its suffering.

Through the chaos, a man rode to him, the Master Sword in his hand. He came to return it.

The helmet kept Link from telling if it was sheikah or hylian, but it mattered very little, now. The soldier offered the sword to his Captain, looking at him with wide eyes- the only part of his face Link could see.

"You are one vicious whoreson" said the soldier, and then added a soft "Captain" for respect's sake.

Under his own helmet, Link smiled at the praise- a smile his man could not see. Then, Link took back his Master Sword.

And sheathed it.

She was of no use for him, now.

 

***

 

"My lord!" a young, small man rushed- clumsily under the weight of his armor, through the large doors of the dining hall.

Ornella Cullen hugged her child to her chest, trembling as she saw the man enter. No good news came from him and she knew. Her husband, Jord, pressed his lips into a tight line before he spoke.

"What is it" he said.

"The first-- the Princess Flag's first wave just annihilated our light cavalry" the young soldier said, his voice hoarse. His armor was too heavy for his body, and it clicked piece against piece as he shook in fear. "They are riding at top speed and might reach the stronghold's main force anytime".

"That is impossible" Jord said, "How many men?".

"Around four hundred men conform the wave, sir".

"This is ridiculous!" the head of the Cullen rose from his seat. "How could this be?"

The soldier swallowed, hard. "It is the Champion of Hyrule" he said, "the enemy forces are being led by Master Link himself, as their Raid Captain ".

"The Champion--" Jord choked, then hit the long table with his chubby fist, adorned with golden rings. The nostrils of his fat nose took in air violently in anger, brushing his dark mustache. "That damn Circe! Giving us but useless, brainless beasts to protect our home!".

He turned to Ornella, whose long blond strands of hair were glued with sweat to her gorgeous, fine face. He looked then at his son, too, a bald ugly child he was- like he was too once, as infant.

He wanted his family safe. But he wanted to keep this stronghold, too.

"Let out our hylian army" he said, "I want my General to end the damn Champion".

Ornella whimpered, hugging her child even tighter.

"But my lord--" the soldier said, "If we do that, we'd only have the archers to protect the fortress from the inside-- we'll be defenseless!".

Jord Cullen glared at him. He knew that- he knew he had no more forces than this, most his men deserted and knelt to the Princess after the first siege. This was all he had left. "You speak as if someone would even manage to enter this stronghold at all" he growled. "Have the General with his men to join the beasts-- the main forces at the outer gates of Leias, and meet the Princess Flag along them".

The soldier bit his lip, but did not say a thing. Instead, he bowed to his master and then turned on his heels, rushing to inform the general of the new orders.

Trembling in rage, Jord Cullen yelled at the door, open as it was to a now empty hall.

"No one will breach Leias Fortress for a second time!" he said, "I will not allow it!".

Ornella would have spoken, finally, her discontent about her husband's foolish decision- but a soft pull to her hair from behind had her gasp. The pull wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it forced her to expose her throat to the caress of a small, delicately crafted dagger.

"Please forgive me," said a voice behind her- the gentlest, most polite masculine voice she had ever heard in her life. "I will cause you no harm, but I do need you to stay still".

Jord turned to his wife and almost screamed in horror- for a giant, red shark human had her now hostage.

Prince Sidon of the Zora looked up at the man. "I will have your wife locked in her rooms with the child's nurses and all female servants" he said. "Nothing will happen to them, I give you my word".

Jord's knees failed him there and then, and he fell on his butt, onto his chair.

From the two kitchen doors that opened to the dining hall, more fish-men creatures came. Four of them were armed with spears, the rest were not.

They all looked terrifying.

"Sadly you must stay with me, Master Cullen" Sidon continued, "we must negotiate your surrender, you see".

***

As they saw Leias' General lead his men through the outer ward, Dunma stood quietly atop the battlements of the inner walls, Peleus by her side- bow ready.

Their path to this spot was easy: without any electric weaponry in enemy hands, sixteen strong zora soldiers could easily take on a small hylian army as Leias' inside forces seemed to be- one zora for ten hylian men.

A trail of bounded, unconscious men were behind them- none of them dead, for both Dunma and Prince Sidon saw no need for it. The little blood the zoras were to draw on this battle were more than enough.

"I trust your skill will not waver this time" spoke Dunma, softly.

"Yes Captain" responded the young soldier, more than up for his redemption after his failure against the hinox two weeks ago.

He locked on his target: the hylian general of Leias.

Dunma inhaled deeply, then turned to her other men to bark "Once the heavy knights are out, barricade the entrance!" she said, "no one is to enter or leave this fortress!".

Then, she was back to Peleus, to whisper "the moment the last knight passes those gates, you kill that general".

"Yes Captain" Peleus sight flicked for a second, when he saw a young, meek soldier wave the soldiers from the inner gates. That was the boy who came to give the order for the hylian general to leave for battle.

"That's a messenger" he said, gulping.

Dunma pressed her lips into a tight line, guilt and distaste thrashing her stomach.

 _No unnecessary deaths._ Prince's orders.

"Just disable him" she said. "So he won't deliver information no longer".

Peleus swallowed, hard.

"Yes, Captain".

And when the tail of the last horse lead by the enemy, crossed her brown strands of hair past the inner gates of Leias Fortress, Peleus The Third shot.

There was a scream, then chaos- and if the arrow to his neck did not kill that general, surely falling off his horse just to get trampled by his own men did.

 

***

 

The Biggoron Sword swung through meat and blood- Link handling it with one hand alone as he rode, but using both hands to strike.

He could hear the explosions and looked up with pride to see that the outer walls of the stronghold were in flames, its archers falling from the heights of it, either dead or escaping death.

Link's eyes rushed to look at his sides, to see how his men were doing. He saw one of the Princess Banner on the floor, saw some of his dead men spread through the land, along with the enemy. He saw a disembodied arm and the badge that it wore sewn to its armor- the arm belonged to one of his commanders, and Link cursed.

Only then he decided to look around for Calyban.

And he found her, kneeling on the floor beside her dead horse, spitting blood. Her limbs were in place, but she had several arrows caught at her back- at some point she left the hut the soldiers made with the shields to help the archers get close to the walls.

That fool.

And a damn bokoblin on horse, among the last ones left on the main force, was approaching her- shit.

_Shit._

Link turned his horse to then let go of the reins and have her charge at will, while he held his sword with both hands.

The bokoblin spotted him and quickly forgot about attacking the gerudo woman as his horse sprinted to meet Epona.

Club and Biggoron Sword met once, then twice- the strikes slowed the horses to a full stop as their riders struggled.

Link was getting extremely pissed off- there was no time, the Cullen flags were still up and the Champion was growing worried. He must break inside the fortress to meet his prince and aid him in any possible way. Who knows what was inside? Maybe twenty zora soldiers were not enough- how many men were inside the stronghold?

What was taking them so long?

Where was Sidon?

Then the bokoblin got away and begun to ride, turn his horse again to meet him. He was planning on using speed to crash him and Link was now so done with this dude. _So_ _done_.

At the end of his patience, Link kicked Epona's side and had her run to meet the enemy.

He readied his sword and then put all his might in the next strike. The Biggoron Sword cut through the enemy horse's neck and then through its rider's middle.

The bodies fell to the dust and Link swallowed more blood because the little showdown he had just made him bit his own tongue, again- right on the first cut.

He should be more careful, otherwise he might end up biting off a piece of his own damn tongue.

Link took out a hearty potion from one of his pouches and drank it, healing the wounds on his body, his mouth and just a big of his sore throat. It made him a little dizzy with pleasure, the healing- which is why he avoided drinking them during battle unless it was terribly needed. Those precious seconds of drunkenness could have him wounded all over again.

He turned to Calyban again- he could not stop himself from leading the siege, but he could not leave her like this. He rode back to his friend and jumped off his horse.

Calyban looked up with glassy eyes. "Hey there" she still managed to sound like a damn jerk and that relieved him, at least.

She wasn't that badly hurt, Hylia bless her.

He begun to pick out the arrows on her back with quick pulls so it would not hurt her much. She only gasped at the last pull. Then he had her drink some of his own hearty potion.

"Look at you being such a gentleman" Calyban teased, feeling the holes on her back close down as warmth spread on her back. "Want me to fall for you? You're okay looking- perhaps if you let your hair longer, put on make up, grow some tits..."

Oh, Calyban was in no shape to keep on fighting.

Rolling his eyes, Link grunted and picked her up, helping her onto his own horse.

"Baby girl" Link called.

"Baby boy" replied Calyban, still high on potion.

"I'm-- I'm talking to my horse".

As his commander laughed, Link shook his head and tied his sword to her hands- in case she needed to defend herself on their run. Then, he patted Epona's neck. "Take her away, love, keep her safe".

Epona huffed and rushed away from him, past the Princess Flag own numbers, into the closest forest she found.

Link sighed in relief as he returned to the chaos that he was living. He looked up to see the flags burning and his heard skipped a beat.

_Sidon._

Horseless as he was, with no weapon at hand and no time, Link just ran forward, on his last track to the fortress.

 

***

 

He did not see the bomb arrow- he did not see where Master Cullen took it out, either.

"Curse Circe, curse the Princess, curse you all!" was what Sidon heard, his eyes widening in horror as the man struck the arrow in his hand into his own stomach.

His instincts rushed into him quick enough to have him kick a chair against the man, pushing him to the walls- far enough from the healers.

Not far enough from him.

The next he heard was the explosion, the next he felt was the burning heat all over his the front of his body- his face, especially. Meat and flesh and bones hit the walls, hot blood bathed him and his men behind, and Sidon felt dizzy and sickened as he turned to them, to see if they were well.

Except, he could not see. He could not open his eyes.

Sidon was blind.

"My lord" he heard a healer cry. It was Sules' voice.

Sidon was forced to seat and soon felt soft, trembling hands on him, healing energy dripping all over his face.

"What happen--"

"The explosion- it melted the skin of half your face, sir. Might have... glued your eyelids down I--" Sules' voice shook.

"Ah" Sidon said.

After a moment, he asked. "Can you fix it?".

"Your sight-- yes sir, I'm doing this right now I-- I need help".

He felt more hands over the rest of his body, to take care of the rest of his wounds- and Sidon begun to grow annoyed.

"Don't waste your energy on me" He ordered, "You must keep it for the land army-- just, fix my eyes".

He took Sules' hands off his face and tried to open his eyes slowly. As he did so, he could only see the blurs of the man before him. He blinked a few more times until his sight was good enough and he could see perfectly again.

All his men were drenched in blood, but unharmed. He sighed in relief- until he heard a sob.

Sules was crying.

"What is it?" Sidon asked.

Sules' shook his head, tears falling down his face. "My prince-- let me keep on healing yo-"

"No, this is all I need" replied the Prince, as he tried to stand up. His gills opened up as he breathed hard, in annoyance. Time was being wasted.

The siege should end in victory before nightfall- before the storm that furious winds that could be heard from the outside warned about.

He picked up a smell of something rather sweet mixed with the iron stink of blood and charred flesh in the room, but could not bother himself to search for its source at this time.

He felt a soft push on his shoulders, trying to keep him down still.

"But-- but your face-" Sules insisted.

Sidon could still feel the burn and itch on his face.

"You can take care of it later, my friend" Sidon tried to sound patient. Healers weren't soldiers.

He looked up at his men, who were all horrified and pitied the sight of him. Sidon could not tell how he looked- but he had no time for vanity, now.

"The negotiation failed- we must regroup with Captain Dunma and continue the siege from the inside by force" he said, "hurry".

 

-

 

The sweet smell grew stronger, at some point, even when they already left the room where the explosion occurred. It had become impossible for Sidon to ignore. It felt like it called him.

It made him feel hungry. And impatient. And annoyed.

And then he felt, too, the tension of his men. Their own anger.

Then, he felt high on- on _thirst_ , and then he was stopping. The halls, his men, all swung in blurry images before his eyes.

Were his eyes well?

Maybe he should have had Sules to care for him a little bit longer?

He bared his sharp teeth in frustration. He felt his eyes dilate and all his senses were tickling and alert.

As if danger was to come.

"A healer" he called, talking past this odd anger building inside him for no reason, to voice his worry. "A healer, please- I think I need help".

Then his sight turned red and his limbs felt on fire, a need to attack, an urge to kill he had never felt before, it overwhelmed him.

Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong.

"No- I said nothing, don't come closer" he said, "No one come closer to me".

But as he looked up to see his men approach him and he stepped back, keeping his urges in check.

But the healers- smaller, meek zoras looked at him as if Sidon were prey.

The last bit of reason that clung to Sidon made him notice the soldiers were approaching him, too, cornering him. Teeth bared, eyes black, weapons ready.

The smell stuck to his gills and it felt painful to breathe--

That is when Sidon realized, they got drugged. He thought of Zelda's reports- of the failure of the last siege.

Somehow, somewhere, they fell for a trap.

Before Sidon could react, Sules charged towards his Prince, clamming his jaw down the larger zora's neck, biting through armor- breaking his own teeth in the process.

The sweet smell turned rotten.

 

***

 

The Cullen flags burned down, at last, along with the large red flag with a symbol Dunma could not recognize. It wasn't as if she was alive back when these hylian affairs took over, one hundred years ago.

"Rise our flags" she said to her men. "Let our land army know that we've won".

Rivan patter her arm in pride, but Dunma stood worried, still.

The prince was late.

She sent a man to fetch him, but the soldier was yet to return.

She heard the roars and cheers of men from outside the fortress and Rivan laughed.

"We've won" he said, hugging his child with one arm. "You did amazing".

She could barely bask on her father's pride when she saw the soldier she'd sent to pick the Prince, return alone.

And wounded.

"Captain--"

"What happened?" Dunma tensed up, pulling away from Rivan to hold the wounded zora.

Were there more enemies? Had Sidon found trouble searching for Master Cullen? What--

"Where is the Prince?" she asked, her voice shaken.

The soldier rested his head on her Captain's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Thunder begun to sound from afar, from the sea.

Then, the soldier spoke.

"The Prince" he said, panting. "He's gone berserk".

 

***

 

Hylian soldiers came out the fortress, riding frantically- they had no formation and seemed to just... run away.

Link picked the pole from the ground- the one he saw on his ride a few minutes ago, the Princess Banner still clung to it. He rolled the banner around the pole so the strong wind would not pull him back when he swings it.

But no man attacked him, the horses rode past him, past his men, past the fortress territory, as the cries of men carried the storm.

"The General is dead! There's no hope for Leias!"

Drops of water begun to fall from the sky.

That's when he saw it.

There they rose high and proud, blue flags and banners with the Silent Princess sewn in silver in the middle.

They've won.

The voice of his men rose as high and loud as the thunders of the sky. Link was trembling, wet, cold, pole still in his hands.

Sure, the flags belonged to Zelda, but Link could only think of his prince.

He could only remember his Master's chest against his body as they met in a tender hug, the last time they met.

Sidon's gentle voice as he whispered his order, that felt more like a lover's request.

_When you see the Princess' Flags rise inside Leias Fortress, you'll know I succeeded._

_When you see those flags, come back to me._

Link's heart soared and danced into his chest, he did not feel his body move against the moblin who apparently wasn't as smart enough as the fleeing hylian army, and came at him with fury.

Like a spear, Link forced the pole through the beast's chest, impaling him.

_When you see those flags, come back to me._

His path to the gates was short now, but there were still some beasts on his way- they did not matter.

Link wasn't going to waste time fighting them.

Inhaling deeply he had his fist meet before his chest, and Daruk's Protection formed around him.

_Come back to me._

Link ran, and the orange magical shield went with him, pushing and crashing and hitting away any enemy and beast that crossed his way to the entrance.

 

 

***

 

It felt like he had just woken up from a heavy, dreadful nightmare.

Sidon blinked several times, as the red of his vision faded. He breathed, hard, through his wounded gills. Blood was gushing from his neck- he tasted blood, too, on his mouth. His face was torn and burned. He had lost some claws from his hands, too, during some struggle he just did not recall.

And the tip of the Master Sword was pressed to his chest, in warning.

Sidon opened his eyes wide, as he looked down to meet Link's face- his beautiful face twisted in grief and horror.

Link was hurt- badly so. Something- someone had bitten his shoulder so hard it almost pulled a chunk off him, his right arm hung dead by his side. Behind him, knelt, there was a rabid zora healer, clawing at the champion's legs, looking for something to bite.

And Link was letting her do what she wanted- he wasn't fighting off that zora.

He was protecting her- from _Sidon_.

His heart beating hard against his chest, Sidon spoke, with a hoarse voice- as if he hadn't used it for years.

"What-- what happened?" he said.

But Link was too stressed, and when he opened his mouth no sound came from it. His face twisted some more- as if he was to cry, but no tears came out.

The smell of blood mixed with the rotten scent that he remembered before losing consciousness and his heart dropped to his stomach, and his stomach dropped onto his intestines.

Fearful, sickened, he turned to see how much damage he had caused.

A thread of blood and wounded men laid behind him.

All his men.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Zelda sings is "My Brother" (switched to "My champion"), an ost from the movie "Berserk Golden Age II: The Battle of Doldrey". Yes, I am very obvious with my influences here.  
> See you for Chapter 11: "Chocolate Dessert" <3


	11. Chocolate Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hylian Champion has no chill whatsoever.

Muzu was beyond himself with rage.

"Absolutely not" The old zora said, "I will not allow it".

Zelda puffed her cheeks in frustration- she just couldn't have a single conversation with this old man which didn't end in her wanting to murder him.

It was impossible.

"Iphigenia is my daughter" said Muzu, "Youngest one I have. I get to decide who is to accompany her through this-and you won't be there".

"Like it or not-" said Zelda, "once I marry Prince Sidon, they will be my children, too".

It felt weird, for her, to say it. _My children_. But it was the truth- it was her future.

"The reason the father of the eggs, Prince Sidon, isn't here for my Iphigenia is because of _you_! " Muzu's voice raised. "And you want to take _his_ place beside my daughter through the delivery? Oh, the nerve!".

"Don't you take me for a fool" Zelda barked. "You and the council could have just denied him to go to war, and you didn't- because now that my campaign is going well I actually have a chance to get Hyrule back and share it with you zoras.".

Muzu's eyes widened. Zelda glared at him.

"You keep on yelling on how I machine all of this but--- but you and your damn zora council are using me too!".

Their back and forth argument echoed through the entire throne room. The King kept quiet for the longest time, just sighing in annoyance.

"Enough now, the both of you" said King Dorephan. "This is no time for your quarreling- the delivery could start anytime soon, now".

Old zora and young princess snapped their neck towards the mighty, enormous King.

"I say we ask Iphigenia if she wants the Princess there" King Dorephan said, "It is after all, she who would be going through the tremendous torture that is birthing zora eggs".

There was a silence, for a few tense, slow seconds.

"She doesn't want her there" Muzu said.

"She doesn't want me there" Zelda said, too, sighing. "That is why I came here to request- if you could please tell her to---"

"If she doesn't want to, then I cannot help you" King Dorephan said, "You may be my son's bride, but she is the mother of my grandchildren. She holds a weight here- although personal and emotional for me alone- a bit larger than yours, in this particular situation".

Zelda tried her best not to pout, but could not hide how upset it made her. Yes, she was pushing it- she knew she was, but she had promised herself to Sidon.

And the least she could do is act like a damn, true future spouse.

"I came from so far away, halted my side of the campaign---"

"And we are most sorry for your burdens".

"It is no burden-- I truly just--" Zelda choked. "Since it's because of me indeed, that the Prince can't be here for her, I--".

She bit her lip, lowered her head. It was the truth.

She was telling the truth.

"She is the mother of my children and I am most thankful for what she's doing for Sidon and the King-- and the Domain and- and me" she said.

With a small, quiet whimper, she added. "I just wanted to hold her hand".

Muzu stared at here, wide eyed, for a few seconds.

Zelda rubbed the shame of her eyes and looked up, at the Zora King, who regarded her with a small, sad smile.

"You are a sweet girl, Zelda" he said, "But as I said, birthing zora eggs is a most tortuous process, the least we can do is have the mother be as comfortable as possible".

He let out a tired sigh. "I cannot upset her in her current state- it might be dangerous for her, with this already being a dangerous pregnancy" he shook his head, "Forgive me, dear, I cannot help you".

Biting back tears of frustration, Zelda bowed to the King, thankful still for his considerations.

Slowly, she turned and walked out of the throne room, down the stairs, until she met Mipha's statue.

Zelda looked up at the gentle face of the zora princess.

She was the kindest girl Zelda had ever known. Many times, at the edge of stress and in the absence of Urbosa's protective embrace, Mipha's lap was where Zelda would rest her head to cry.

Mipha was a good friend, sweet, goodnatured, pure of heart.

Link loved her, dearly.

When Zelda realized that she cared deeply for Link, the first thing she thought was of ways to compensate her earlier behavior at him.

She tried to talk more often- to talk more gently, too.

She opened up to him and Link opened up to her- taught her how to sign, told her why he did so and about his anxieties.

After enough pestering and whining Link had allowed her, once, to take a sip of the strong burning vodka he'd keep on his pouch during winter. That was enough to make her gag and for tears to fill up her eyes. At the light of the bonfire, the knight had hugged her with one arm, patted her head, all while still laughing at the embarrassing show she gave him.

"You're a cute kid" he had said through his laughter, easy with vodka, and his voice held genuine affection.

It was the first time he ever spoke to her- no signing, his hands busy with drink and Zelda's hair. To the Princess, that felt like victory.

She heard herself sniffle.

Sweet Hylia, how could she ruin such a beautiful friendship?

With her green eyes meeting the cold stone ones of the statue, Zelda spoke.

"Mipha, I have made a mistake" she said.

In truth, she made two grand mistakes in her current campaign to conquer Hyrule back. One costed her Leias and the life of good men- the other costed her the Hylian Champion. "I gave away the man I trust more in my life, I hurt his heart over and over, and now that I want him back by my side I just do not know if he'd ever accept it- or how to even get him back".

"After all I've done, I can only understand if he resents me but--" Zelda choked. "Oh Mipha, I am so foolish-- I risked your brother out on war, your precious little brother whom I am to marry, all to have Link fight for me again! And now I am sick worried for I still have no news on the siege I sent him to- and if something happened to him- if something happened to the Prince-- who had been only kind to me, I swear I'd--".

Zelda choked on yet another sob. "I bring only grief to your father--"

That was when Zelda let her tears go freely. "I'm but a failure- I can't even be a good bride to Sidon, I can't give him a child myself nor can even be there for the woman who is to birth his children. And to be here for the delivery- I took that chance from him, tried to take his place- I am disgusting, truly I am--".

Oh, if only she had Mipha's lap once again for her to hide her sorrows. She knelt before the grand statue, pressing her head to the edge of the pond that surrounded it, and there she cried.

She cried her guilt, her fears, her failure- she cried for what she lost and what she missed and what she pushed away.

She cried for her friend Link. Her best friend- whose healing heart, after all he lost for her sake, she broke yet again with her betrayal.

And she cried for Sidon and his sweetness and how she failed him.

Curse the goddesses, that made her such an horrible creature.

Curse herself--

"Enough with the pity party, would you dear" she heard.

Zelda raised her head and met a tall, lavender zora wearing jewelry that was just a bit finer than what she'd see on a regular civilian.

She was a beautiful creature, long fins framed her fine oval face, with barely a crest to crown her head and a long tail that rested over one of her shoulders. Her golden eyes looked at the princess from above, and there was a frown on her mouth.

It was far too hard not for Zelda not to stare down at the woman's big belly, covered with a light, silken robe of soft green color.

Swallowing hard, Zelda looked up again.

"Where are your nurses-" she breathed.

"It is none of your concern" Iphigenia spoke, firmly.

Zelda frowned. "You escaped them didn't you".

There was silence.

Iphigenia let out a huff. "Everyone is panicking, as if they would pop out of me any second now" she pressed her hands over her belly. "But I know my body better than you all. I'm not to give birth today".

"You are in delicate state" Zelda rubbed the remains of her sadness off her face and stood up."You shouldn't be allowed to walk on land, at all".

"I do what I please".

Zelda did her best to hold a groan. That zora woman was as stubborn as Muzu. But for as long as she had the King's grandchildren inside her, Zelda had no rank to oppose her.

"Lady Iphigenia- _please_ " she pleaded. "Must you really torture me this way?".

"You deserve worse" Iphigenia said, her eyes stern. "It is because of your failure that I lost Mipha. It is because of your pride that Prince Sidon won't be here to accompany me through the delivery of his own children".

Zelda's heart twisted into her rib cage, guilt washing over her chest once again. "I'm sorry" she said, lowering her head in shame. "Please, if I can compensate-".

"You can't give me Lady Mipha back, nor you can make Prince Sidon return in time for the delivery" Iphigenia said. "Forgive me, but what else could I possibly want from you, oh future Queen of Hyrule? I don't have my father's ambitions- I just want to fulfill the duty the King had placed upon me".

Zelda felt herself shake. For someone with such a soft, sweet voice, Lady Iphigenia had the tongue like a dagger. "I'm sorry", she whispered "I know I made terrible mistakes and even now--".

"I said enough of your self pity" Iphigenia said, "I heard you already, in front of Mipha's statue. I heard you in the throne room, too".

Zelda tensed up, eyes fixed on the ground. She did not see her there-

"I'm very sneaky" Iphigenia replied, to the Princess' mental question.

There was a long silence between them, broke only by the panicked yelps and cries of the nurses that came running to Iphigenia.

The zora woman sighed.

Zelda's vision of the ground was interrupted by a lavender hand. The Princess looked up, green eyes meeting gold.

"I'll let you hold my hand" said Iphigenia with no heart, "until you're satisfied".

Hopeful, rushing for her luck, Zelda grabbed the zora's hand with both her own, smiling up at her.

Iphigenia looked away from her, her face blank, to fix her eyes to where her nurses where coming.

"I have a condition" she said.

"Anything" Zelda perked up, squeezing the woman's hand into her own.

Iphigenia's voice was a beautiful, cruel song.

"Make sure that Prince Sidon and his Champion, Link, are both here by the time of the hatching" she said. "And you _aren't_ ".

  
  


****

  
  


Night had fallen upon Leias. Behind her, one could only hear the sound of the small waves that crashed onto her base, and it could not compare to the sea's fury with the storm of some days ago.

Atop the battlements of the outer walls, walking through the tall paths of cement as they pretended to be on patrol, two women met right above the drawbridge.

"Captain Dunma" said the gerudo woman, a smirk on her face.

"Unit Commander Calyban" saluted Dunma in turn, the patch between her eyes that led to her crest wrinkled a little in annoyance."Or should I say- Prince Sidon's spy".

Calyban laughed, amused. "As if you weren't supposed to do the same for the Raid Captain" she said, then gasped loudly and faked surprise as she remembered, "But right, you betrayed him".

Dunma glared down at the gerudo woman.

"What Master Link did was ask me for a favor- it was up to me whether I disclose information on our journey to Leias to him or not" said Dunma, "You however, you were _paid_ for your services".

Calyban shrugged. "You should've put a price" she said, then added a cocky "Captain" for respect's sake.

Dunma tried very hard to compose herself. But oh, how she wanted to punch this woman.

"But we're not here to argue now, are we" Calyban smiled up at her. "We're here to join forces".

Dunma narrowed her eyes. "Right," she said. "Your reports for Prince Sidon, give them to me".

"Yes sir" Calyban smiled, amused. From a small bag she had on her back, she took out a few scrolls. "Here are mine and the other commanders' reports--".

"What about your personal report," Dunma interrupted her, "the one Prince Sidon actually paid you for?".

Calyban raised an eyebrow to her. With a sigh, she took out a much smaller, red scroll and handed it to her, too. "Not much happened, faced a Hinox and some keese swarms, the Champion behaved and did not risk himself unnecessarily, he also got along with his men well enough".

Well he did all of that, sort of. Kind of.

Dunma gave her an incredulous look. "Did he, really?".

"I swear to Hylia" said Calyban, with a hand on her chest.

Technically, it was all half true anyway.

Dunma still eyed her suspiciously for a few seconds, before sighing and giving up. "Fine then," she said, "now how about him now? How is he?".

Calyban's smile fell. "Oh, he's in a foul mood" she said, "Have been for quite some days now- the Prince has been refusing him visits ever since... uh, well".

Dunma pressed a hand to her face. "Cannot blame him" she said.

For the past five days, the Prince had been impossible. He had shut himself in what used to be Master Cullen's quarters and would not meet no one. Had not received a letter nor answered it, had left most his food untouched, only accepted two healers visits so his wounds would be cured enough not to kill him and to make sure there were more toxins on his body. Then he refused the rest of the healing sessions, ordering them to focus on curing the injured healers first so they could work fully on the men of the land army.

And he too, refused Link's company.

Calyban gave a sigh of her own.

As the Prince was isolated, Link had to take care if it all, himself. Calyban had been helping her as much as she was able, to make the patrol shifts and relocate the healers and injured, writing request of supplies and food for their men to Gerudo Town via rito messengers. Link had been working himself to exhaustion: handing roles, taking Sidon's role, leading patrols and hunts, going outside Leias territory looking for a hint, something that would lead him to Circe.

And then too, having to deal with the Prince's rejection.

It was more than obvious that Link was beyond stressed.

Link's voice hadn't recovered well yet and relied heavily on Jon and Calyban as translators.

"Everything is ready" Calyban said. "Tomorrow we will interrogate Lady Ornella, as you ordered".

Technically, it was the Prince's orders. The interrogation was also, his job- as it is to answer to Zelda's letters. But since the Prince had been mostly unresponsive with very few moments of lucidity, it was Dunma's and Link's duty to fill in for him.

It was Dunma's place to translate the Prince's orders to the rest of the army- Link included.

"I see" Dunma said, "The General had said in previous letters to the Prince that they had a spy into the fortress- someone who knelt to Princess Zelda after the first siege and the Princess had them return to the Cullen's staff when her troops on Leias fell".

Calyban nodded.

Dunma continued. "It is thanks to this spy that we knew of the mouths in the water system that would get us zora inside unnoticed".

"We were also warned that Lady Ornella was as involved in the trade and business just as much her husband was. We might as well assume she knows of Circe- which is where you enter", Dunma crossed her arms over her chest."Make sure Master Link doesn't do anything dangerous during their meeting, nor he strains the little voice he regained".

"Yes sir"

"He already knows about the spy" Dunma continued, "trust his instincts on how he leads this interrogation".

Calyban made a face.

"He's not as patient as Prince Sidon seems to be" she said carefully.

"It doesn't matter- we can't count on the Prince now" Dunma said, "Also make sure he fills and sends the reports about the siege to General Zelda in Prince Sidon's name as soon as possible".

"Yeaah" Calyban shrugged. "When he was told to do that the first time he got so pissed".

"Well everyone is making an effort here" Dunma said, "I'm sure the Champion had faced bigger obstacles than having to send correspondence to his former lord who gave him away".

Calyban nodded slowly, frowning. "But I knew he has to do all that- why did you call me here, truly?".

Dunma tensed up, then sighed. She rose both her hands to the sides of her face, under her forefins, to massage her temples. The siege had been a success yes, but it did not feel like it not even once.

"Those two are falling ill" Dunma said, "All this is taking a toll on both the Prince and the Champion and then men are feeling it".

"I need them to be together again- for the morale of our men, for their own sake" the zora captain continued.

"I see" Calyban blinked, then smiled. "You want me to help you play matchmaker".

"No-- _no_ " Dunma glared down at her. "I need them to reconcile and work together again, that is all".

"Link's terrible mood had to do with the withdrawal, I'm sure" Calyban continued, trying to tease. "Must miss bending for the Prince".

Dunma glared at her, already regretting this meeting.

"Refrain yourself from such comments, would you?" Dunma said. "Since Prince Sidon won't come from his quarters, I need you to convince Link into getting the Prince out, himself".

"But our Raid Captain has no means to talk to him, currently" Calyban said, dropping her mockery. "The Prince made it very clear that he does not wish to meet him and---"

"Only Master Link can get the Prince back on his feet and I need you to _push_ them to meet" Dunma pressed, as she leaned down to menacingly speak to the gerudo.

"But sir-" Calyban swallowed, hard, as she looked up. "The Prince's orders-"

"The Prince is unwell" Dunma shook her head. "I get to decide what orders of his are done with him lucid and are worth following. Whatever order he gave Link without me as medium- it was definitely _not_ given with a healthy mind".

"But the Captain said he must obey his master---"

"That's his hurt pride talking" Dunma said, unimpressed. "I promise you, disobeying his master is really not that hard a thing for the Champion to do, for he's done so before".

Calyban met the zora's golden eyes in a hard stare, then her lips curved up. She actually liked Dunma.

Dunma was sexy.

"Yes sir" she said.

  
  


***

  
  


"Please" Calyban held Link by the shoulders, swallowing hard. "Don't lose your patience---". She stopped, sniffed at her Captain, then winced.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" she asked. "You smell like dried blood--" her eyes grew wide in realization, as she looked up and down at her superior. He was unshaven, dirty, still had the same clothes he wore under his armor for battle. His hair was a smelly mess. "It couldn't be-".

[Shut up] Link signed, glaring up at her.

There was a door before them- the quarters that belonged to the Mistress of Leias. Behind that door, there were Ornella, her child and the female servants.

Calyban looked at him still with worry.

[I am not Sidon] he signed, narrowing his eyes. [I work differently. The old way].

"The old way-" Calyban let out a sigh. This can't be good. "Just--- the fact that I get to be the _good_ interrogator is fucked up enough" she said, "Usually I would get to be the asshole one".

[You're still an asshole, if that makes you feel better] Link signed.

Calyban felt her lips twitch upwards at the little praise. "Just don't overdo it".

Link only answered by rising both his eyebrows, his face blank as he turned to nod at the soldiers guarding the quarters.

"Let us in" said Calyban.

"Yes Commander".

The soldiers nodded and opened the grand door, and daylight hit the hallway instantly. Link blinked hard a few times before entering the room.

The room was spacious, all windows open, curtains withdrawn so light could come in. Most maiden were picking up the pillows and mattresses from the floors, where most of them probably slept.

Ornella was sitting on her bed, only a shawl on her shoulders- her chest bare as she fed her son.

She raised her chin up in almost regal disdain, and looked at Link with defiant green eyes. With a sigh, Link looked away, annoyed enough to do this task to deal with a rebellious, resented widow.

His eyes registered around the maidens, looking for-- there she was. A cute red haired lady, the only one with such hair color among the Mistress' staff. Fair skin, freckles. Her brown eyes met his blue ones for a second.

And Link knew.

"My lady" Calyban gave the woman a short nod. "We are here to ask some questions- if you could please cooperate".

"Where is Prince Sidon" Ornella said, not looking away from the Champion- who ignored her. "Is my life and status not worthy enough to have him meet me himself for this?".

"The Prince is-- uh," Calyban cleared her throat- eyeing at her Captain, who tensed up the moment he heard of his prince.

"I will not speak unless it's with him and him alone" Ornella turned to Link. "I heard of your doings in this battle. You're no hylian- you're a beast. I will only talk to a man of reason, as Prince Sidon is. Not to a monster like you, nor this lowly commander, nor that bratty Princess you all kneel for".

Calyban bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. She could handle insults thrown at her with ease- but insulting the princess she bows for is a different thing.

She took a deep breath, trying to remind herself that slapping a woman feeding a child was far too despicable a thing to do.

"Where is Prince Sidon?" Ornella repeated, her eyes fixed on the hylian Champion, who was nearing the end of his patience with a terrifying speed.

[You have no advantages] Link turned to sign at her. [Your husband is already dead. No one is to keep me from killing you and your child, and all your maidens].

Ornella gasped. Calyban gasped. The maidens froze in their places, all looking at the Champion with horror.

Calyban grabbed his arm and glared at him. " _Captain_ " she hissed. They just had a talk about this minutes ago.

[This is a war] Link signed, his face blank. He had warned Calyban. He was not Prince Sidon- who could definitely charm his way into what he wanted. Link was only good at being, as his men called him, a vicious whoreson. [My life only has worth to the Princess as long as I can fight, and your life has only worth to me as long as you provide me information].

[You speak, I'll spare your life and the lives of all in this room] Link signed. [You don't speak, you watch your son die first].

Ornella gasped and hugged her baby to her chest. "You disgusting-"

All maids rushed to put their bodies before her Mistress, to shield her from the hylian terror. The one who put herself nearest to the front- the redhead girl, eyed at him with expectant eyes.

"My girls-" Ornella gasped, eyes watering at the boldness of her maidens. Her girls were crying, too. Her son was crying.

Swallowing her own pain, Ornella felt bold enough, once more, to glare at the Champion. "I want Prince Sidon" she said. "He cannot be this much a coward to send his damned dirty, foul dog to negotiate with me".

Great, shit. Fucking great. Calyban dragged both her hands down her face as she felt Link's body shake with anger beside her. It was hard enough for her to control herself at an insult to her lord. But when it came to Prince Sidon, she had seen Link snapping at men for less- him being with a relatively healthy sense of judgment back then, something he seemed to have lost these past days.

She felt Link's hands on her arm, writing. "Stay with them". And then he dashed forward.

It took him a few long steps before reaching a maiden, grabbing her by the soft locks of her red hair as she gasped, and then he pulled her up and away from the other women, who were too shocked to react and protect her. Ornella cried out.

"Miriam!".

Calyban stared with wide eyes as the hylian terror dragged the crying girl out the door, pulling her by a mean grip on her lovely red hair.

  
  


-

  
  


The guards gulped as Miriam was dragged outside the door- taken to the far left end of the hall, and pushed to a wall. At some point Link let go of her hair, put both hands on her trembling shoulders and waited for her to stop crying.

After a few hiccups she started to calm down, and the Champion patiently reached to dry the reminding tears of her face.

"You did a good job" he whispered- not really trying to soothe her, but because he could not force his voice any louder. "I have a horse waiting for you at the outer gates, a bag full of rupees and two soldiers ready to escort you back to the Princess".

She nodded, sniffling, and Link cupped her face with his hands. "Lady Ornella will never know of your betrayal, I swear it on my heart" he said.

She opened her eyes at him, as she choked on one last sob. "You're not-- you're not really going to hurt them, are you?" she asked, her voice trembling. "The Mistress is most kind to us all, she is a good woman".

Link did not let go of her face yet. She was a cute kid.

"I'm sorry for being too rough on you, miss Miriam" Link whispered, "And worry not, for I would not dare touch none of the maidens, nor the Mistress nor her son with ill intent". He never planned to, either, he just wanted to scare them.

"Thank you, Captain" Miriam said, her eyes watering again.

Nodding, Link pulled away. "Now, before you leave" he said, "You must do one last thing for me".

Miriam nodded. "Yes Captain" she said.

Link swallowed, as he hugged himself and watched her, his ears dropped low in guilt and shame at his request.

"Please scream".

  
  


-

  
  


It was horrible. It was disgusting. Miriam's screams sounded full of pain and were heard over and over for several tortuous minutes. The maidens either had their eyes or ears covered as they cried, hard, for their friend's suffering- whatever the hylian terror was doing to her.

Ornella just stared at the door, wide eyed, tears on her face as fury and fear pooled into her stomach. Her son sobbed against her breast, but she couldn't bring herself to attend him.

Calyban was shaking, confusion and disgust and shame washing over her whole body as the screams stopped- and she expected the worst.

Link came back inside minutes later, looking sickened.

He came in alone.

Link avoided Calyban's questioning eyes as he met Ornella's.

"You... you monster" Mistress Cullen's voice came in a shaken whisper.

[You were warned] Link had a blank stare.

"Where is Miriam?" Ornella asked, tears on her face, expecting an horrible answer.

[Didn't last enough to tell me anything important] Link signed, and then took one step forward that had the other maidens who were shaking, bracing each other in fear. [Maybe the next girl will].

The girls cried and pressed more to the floor, clutching to their Mistress' dress, her lap as Link took yet another step forward.

" _No_ " Calyban put herself in Link's path. Then she whispered, "have you gone mad?".

" _ **No!**_ " Ornella's voice rose angry and full of grief. "Please! Do not hurt my sweet girls- _I beg of you_ ".

And as she finally cried, loud sobs out of her mouth to match her own son's cries, her maidens held her, kissing her face, soothing her, while others yelled and cursed at the Champion.

Link ignored their sobs, as he glared at Calyban. [What do you take me for?].

"You're out of yourself" Calyban hissed at him, trying to speak as low as possible not to seem that she was disrespecting authority in front of their prisoners- which she was totally doing. "This was a mistake- I'll talk to Captain Dunma, let us leave these poor women".

Link shook his head, annoyed. [Leave] he signed. [You're too soft for this task].

Calyban shuddered. "Captain-"

[Leave].

Ornella's begging voice interrupted them. "Please- please!" she said, patting the head of the youngest maid, who was hugging her knees. "I will do whatever you want, just let us be".

Calyban turned to the woman with a surprised gasp, letting her guard down enough for Link to walk past her without her reacting.

He got closer to the women, and signed. [The Prince is ill and will not attend no matter how much you ask for him] he explained, [Do you have any other reasonable conditions to request before we continue?].

With her free hand, Ornella dried her cheeks and nodded. "I want more cushions, pillows and if possible, actual beds for my girls".

[Conceded].

"And I want female soldiers guarding my doors- unless it's the Prince, I want no man near my quarters and that includes you, after this is over" she said, "I do not wish to see your face ever again".

If he had the energy for it, Link would have shrugged.

[Conceded].

"And--" she choked, "I have a question".

Link nodded at her.

Ornella looked up at him, her lower lip quivering. "You said my husband was dead" she said, "That explosion- the other day, it was him wasn't it?".

Link crossed his arms and slowly, nodded at her once more.

Ornella pressed her lips into a tight line, closed her eyes shut for a few seconds, as her tears fell down her face at the loss of her husband. Her child, exhausted from crying, was back on sucking on her breast for comfort.

She felt her maidens surround her to hand her warmth and consolation with hugs and more kisses.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at Link, she saw him looking back at her, with pity and guilt on his tired, dirty face.

Bastard. He had no right.

Sniffling, trembling in sadness and anger, she spoke.

"I will tell you everything I know".

  
  


-

  
  


"Is this how you bastard held interrogations back then?" Calyban walked fast down the stairs of the tower in which Ornella Cullen's was held. "Disgusting".

[Dunma could have waited for the Prince and didn't] Link looked uninterested, his face stoic as they made their way down to the grand inner patio. [I've been a soldier for a long time and I promise you that I am kinder than most my superiors back in the day].

Calyban frowned at him.

"You didn't have to kill a fucking girl".

[I didn't kill anyone].

Calyban choked- and then heard, outside, a horse's huff. She turned to a small window at the walls of the tower and saw three people riding away from the Fortress.

Two were soldiers, and the third one in the middle- she could see Miriam's red hair flowing to the wind as she rode away.

With a gasp, Calyban turned to her Captain. Link glared at her.

[But thank you for thinking me a monster, too] he signed, and then continued the walk.

Calyban followed him quick and soon was back by his side, ready to read what he had to say.

"She was the spy, wasn't she" she whispered, in realization. "But how did you know?"

Link's face held no emotion as he signed. [Zelda's letters confirmed and described her].

"I wasn't informed of it" That damn, cunning bitch of a captain told her nothing.

[You were not supposed to. The information was given back in Zora's Domain] Link shook his head. [Only the council, the King and Prince Sidon knew of it].

"And you?".

Link shook his head. [I wasn't allowed in the throne room that day]. Or the three days after in which Sidon was locked up with all those old, greedy men as they decided to spoil the foolish Prince and allow him to go to war.

Link let out a bitter sigh. Calyban shook her head, confused.

"But you are the Prince's right hand".

[The more people knew, the more the danger Miriam could face] he signed. [Our very zora Captain was informed of the spy just minutes before I was, and we were already in Leias].

"But you are the Prince's. Right. Hand" Calyban hissed.

[It doesn't hurt me to know my Master might keep secrets from me] Link blinked at her, feeling relatively touched that Calyban decided to feel offended for his sake. He could almost forgive the lack of trust she showed him earlier.

"It doesn't hurt you" Calyban repeated, growing annoyed. How cute.

Link shrugged. [I'm Prince Sidon's Champion, not his wife].

Except it did hurt. It hurt like hell. But what broke Link's heart wasn't to find out that Sidon kept the contents of Zelda's letters from Link's knowledge. Truth be told, if Sidon tried to talk about Zelda back then, Link wouldn't let him finish, ever. Thus, there was a high chance Sidon did try to talk about the contents of such letters, but Link would just never listen to it just because it was about Zelda.

No, what broke his heart was finally finding out the contents of such letters- sent back in Zora's Domain, by Dunma's hand.

Sidon literally handed those letters to his zora Captain, so she would give them to Link, along with the order to hold the interrogation in his name. And then freaking _answer_ those letters. To Zelda.

Link bit his lower lip in frustration.

Sidon went through all that _just_ to avoid interacting with his champion.

Ornella had called Prince Sidon a coward.

And if Link was honest, she was damn right.

***

  
  


What they knew was that Circe was not his real name, that he was no sorcerer but an alchemist and a scammer who just happened to be of noble descent.

The current heir of the Heleneia family.

Link bit his lip, hugging his knees to his chest a little tighter as he sat on the ground and watched the fire before him. It was bad enough that most the people at war against the Princess were all descendants of men that once served under her very flag with pride and undying loyalty.

All families Link once had friends from.

Hektor and all the men he befriended in his old unit- whom he shared bonfires and tents, battles and wounds, tears and whores and chants to honor their Princess as they marched through Hyrule, ready to die for her name.

They all must be rolling on their graves.

The Calamity might have been defeated, but there were still remains of the plague scattered around Hyrule. Somehow, Circe had managed to recover extracts and samples of Ganon's blight- which caused violent episodes of unchecked rage on its victims, and was using them to create poison for war.

The monsters who followed him did so because he sold himself as sorcerer- of course, since he had power over the blight they believed him to be Ganon's prophet and so they died for him thinking he would call the blood moon upon them.

Which would just never happen.

Master Cullen was given and antidote first, then had the poison infused into his blood. The blight would not affect him, but he would transport it- so in case he had to kill himself during the siege, whoever was near him during the explosion and had Cullen's blood touch him, would become infected.

They searched about all the area that surrounded Leias for Circe, and then Link had to send men to go further to nearing villages.

So far, the search had been fruitless.

The only good thing of it all was that, during their search in the forests, Link managed to bump into a bear hunter in the middle of skinning his conquest, and requested to buy some of the fat surrounding the creature's organs.

Calyban found him sitting by a bonfire, on the forest nearest to the stronghold.

Link had put two pots one into the other; the bigger one positioned directly on top of the fire, contained water- while the smaller one inside the bigger pot, contained the melting fat.

"Are... you... double boiling bear fat?" Calyban asked, arms crossed.

Link grunted, his eyes on the fire. [Bear fat oil is good for burns] he signs, [leaves no scarring].

Calyban blinked. "Oh" she said, and then she smiled.

"Is it for the Prince?" she asked, teasing in her voice. "My, aren't you a dutiful wife".

Link did not answer to that. His ears dropped as he watched the fire. He was planning on mixing it with hearty potion so it could be applied directly on the burn of Sidon's face instead of being drank, focused on acting straight on the injury alone. He hoped it would help with the scarring despite that it had been a few days since the last time it got treated.

After a few seconds, he looks back up to Calyban. [When I finish the oil, please send it to the Prince].

At that, Calyban laughed.

"With all due respect, Captain" she said. "But why care so much for his face- I'm sure a few scars from war would make the already handsome Prince look even sexier, don't you think?".

Link huffed at her comment, Calyban had such a talent to be a jerk. With a wooden spoon, he stirred the fat from the smaller pot.

The truth is that Link didn't want for Sidon to return home with a disfigured face to meet his father and his future child. All because of this damned war he had no obligation to come to in the first place.

A painful lump formed in his throat.

[He will get married soon] he signed his lie, [I cannot give him to the Princess looking at that].

"I see" said Calyban, still standing away from the bonfire and her captain. "So you're doing this so he'll look nice for his wedding".

Link nodded, not looking at her.

"My, well that makes sense" she said, teasing. "You're not doing this because it bothers you personally".

Link tensed and turned to her. How could she say that? How dare she?

[I could never be bothered at the sight of my prince], he signed, offended.

Calyban had to laugh, again. "Why of course- as hopeless as you are" she said between titters, "I'm sure you'd still love him even if he loses half his face".

Link gasped, his eyes wide as he felt his face growing hot. _Why she--_

The light of the bonfire illuminated the surroundings enough for him to see the gerudo's devilish smirk on lips.

Angry, he rose his trembling hands.

[Shut up] he signed. [Just send the oil when it's done].

"I cannot, sir, I have patrol" Calyban said, turning on her heels to walk away, back to the fortress.

She did not have patrol- actually, she just came to look for Link after her shift ended. But she was not going to tell him that.

She ignored the huffs and snarls of her Captain to bring her attention back to him- knowing it might cost her punishment eventually.

"Seems you'll have to give it to him yourself, sir" she said.

Link gave her one last, tired huff, but Calyban olympically ignored her Captain's little tantrum.

"And please, make sure to bathe first".

  
  


***

  
  


Teeth sank into flesh, and blood-warm blood, almost sweet compared to the ones he just tasted, filled his mouth and bathed his tongue blissfully. He felt his victim shake and shudder in a scream that drowned midway out its mouth, as if the poor thing just lost its voice entirely.

Delicious. Disgusting. _Delicious._

_Disgusting._

He could bite more, harder. Enough to take a chunk of meat of the poor thing. He could.

But then he felt a calloused hand on his cheek, fingers tracing one thing alone over his skin.

_Sidon._

'That is-- That is _my_ name' something snapped into him.

And then he knew those fingers.

And then he knew who he was biting.

Sidon opened his mouth slowly, shaking, trembling, afraid his teeth might tear more flesh and skin if he wasn't careful. And then he pulled away.

It felt like he had just woken up from a heavy, dreadful nightmare.

Sidon blinked several times, as the red of his vision faded. He breathed, hard, through his wounded gills. Blood was gushing from his neck- he tasted blood, too, on his mouth.

Link's blood.

Sidon's face was torn and burned. He had lost some claws from his hands, too, during some struggle he just did not recall.

And the tip of the Master Sword was pressed to his chest, in warning.

Everything happened in a blur, afterwards. He remembers looking at the disaster he had caused. He remembers the fear.

He remembers Link dropping his sword, run to him to try and hold him, Sidon shrieking away from his friend- stepping, accidentally and to his horror, on a hand that belonged to an injured zora soldier, who was lying unconscious behind him.

It was too much for him, Sidon fell to his knees as Dunma rushed to his aid- to keep him still, to make sure he wasn't dangerous anymore. He puked blood and the bass he had that morning, in chunks.

Other soldiers came to grab the still feral zoras and hold them down to keep them from attacking again.

Link was held by two of the uninjured zora healers that Dunma took with her.

"Please sir, keep still--- please! Your arm might fall off -"

Guilt pooled into Sidon and if he had anything else in his stomach to puke, he would have. Dunma held Sidon's frame, hugging right over his arms, probably to keep him from moving- shaking.

While being healed, Link looked at Sidon the whole time. There was no blame in his eyes- just, heartbreak. Heartbreak and immense worry.

  
  


-

 

Blinking himself awake from yet again the same nightmare that plagued his dreams ever since that day. When he looked down, he met his knees, his hands, his feet, the floor.

Great, he fell asleep sitting again. That was going to kill his back, eventually.

Sidon perked up at the sound of a knock of the door. He expected whoever was on the other side to introduce themselves, and when they didn't, he knew exactly who it was.

"Leave" he said, his voice tired. "Leave, Link".

They knocked again.

Sidon found himself growing annoyed. "Why?" He asked. "Why must you always be so undisciplined? Why do you have to come disturb me everyday when I requested you to leave me alone? Why do you never listen to what I ask of you? One simple order is too hard for you to take? I have told you to leave!".

Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

What he heard next was not a knock.

It was a kick. And then another one. Sidon quickly jumped off the bed he was sitting on as the poor doors finally gave in and opened, letting a furious tiny hylian storm inside.

Sidon felt his voice raise in anger that truly, he did not feel for Link. "How dare you-".

Link snapped his head so quickly to meet him, that his loose, wet hair crashed onto his face with the sound of a slap. Against his mind, Sidon's body almost melted at the smell of peach soap, for Link seemed to have just taken a bath.

He wore his usual sleep wear, clothes of old- the one he found first after waking up from his hundred year slumber.

Sidon felt himself going mute, looking at his friend. Link met his gaze and they both stared at each other for a few seconds, as tension rolled in the air between them.

Link let out several breaths as he tried to calm himself and then slowly, produced a small red flask from the hem of his pants. He placed it on the nearest table, beside Master Cullen's-- Sidon's current bed. There, he found Sidon's untouched dinner, too.

Frowning, he turned to his Prince. [You need to eat] he signed at him.

But Sidon ignored him, as he fixed his eyes on the red flask Link brought to him.

"A healing potion" he breathed, and his anger only grew swollen. He turned to Link. "Why are you giving me this".

[It's an oil, now] Link signed. [I made it for your burns]

He didn't flinch when he saw Sidon on the eyes, although he could almost feel the pain of Sidon's face just by looking at it: the burns were terribly ugly, with part of his skin inflating with pus and water under. The fact that Sidon refused to care for it only made it all the worse.

Sidon's disfigured face twisted even more as he stared at Link, offended. "You know we're on shortage of potions" he said, "and you decide to waste one on me?".

[I'm not wasting anything] Link replied quickly. [I'm caring for my prince].

"Enough" Sidon said, "Return that flask to the clinics, _now_ ".

That was it. That was fucking it.

Link tried. He tried really, really hard to handle the difficult Prince, for days.

Now he was done.

He punched the bed, hard, making the Prince jump at the sudden show of violence.

"Just what the _fuck_ did I do to you?" Link said, his voice strained and pained. But he needed to use it, now. "Why are you being like this? Master, it's been days--".

"Don't call me that" Sidon hissed.

"Then how the fuck do I call you?"

"Link!".

"I need to know!" Link yelled, his body trembling in stress and frustration. "What did I do? Why are you punishing me?".

Sidon choked, his anger dropping cold almost instantly. "I- I'm not punishing _you_ " he said.

Link huffed, voice tripping over his own breath. "What?".

Sidon pressed his lips into a tight line, and closed his eyes, before answering. "I just can't see you right now".

"But I _need_ to see you" Link insisted, walking towards his prince. " _Sidon-_ ".

"I don't want to see you!" Sidon snapped, and his knight stepped back.

"... Why" Link whimpered.

Sighing, Sidon turned his back to his friend. The memories of his nightmare- his actual memories of his crimes, they were all too fresh on him, still.

"Sidon," he heard. "Why?".

"Because I can't".

"But why-"

" _Because every time I see you I'm reminded of what I did to you and how I failed!_ " Sidon turned to Link as he yelled, tears swelling up at the edge of his eyes.

He found Link holding his own tears, as well.

"That's all?" Link asked, and Sidon froze at the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean 'that's all'?" Sidon asked, in turn.

It took him a few seconds for the hylian to collect himself- except it didn't work.

"You stupid kid" Link breathed, anger and sadness pooling in his stomach. "You naive, stupid little brat".

Sidon tensed up, getting angry again, on his own. "Call me naive one more time, Link" he warned.

"You are so damn _**naive**_ it hurts!" Link yelled in defiance. "Is that why you've been like this? This is a war, Sidon, tragedy is bound to happen!".

The zora prince was shaking, now, in calm wrath. "Leave. Now".

"No- I am not leaving" Link walked towards him with renewed courage. "It's not like you actually killed someone".

" _Link_ " Sidon warned him.

"You were not the only one who got poisoned, Sidon." Link continued. "In fact, you were the one who got attacked first- you feel guilty over hurting the medics? Imagine being them, who trained their entire lives to help and save others, realizing they've hurt people instead? Imagine what it feels like that they know they attacked their own, beloved Prince?"

Sidon opened his mouth, then closed it, completely at loss of words.

"But guess what, they're fully healed now and still out there, working their asses off for the sake of our army" Link wanted to bite back his tongue, but couldn't. "The weren't spared the time to sit and mop about their own failure, like you are doing right now".

"Mop about it" Sidon repeated, heat rising in his gut.

"Yes, mop about it" Link defied him, again.

"Do you think it's easy to be in my place? Because by all means, take it!" Sidon yelled. "I should be caring for my people, not attacking them- especially those vulnerable, with no warrior training like medics are. Whether they attacked me first or not, I was still meant to have the upper hand and hurt them! Their well being is my grand duty as their prince-".

"And as their prince, you should do your damn work and go out there and face your damn men! And you should face me, too!".

Sidon bit the inside of his cheek, frustrated tears falling down his face, burning his wounds.

When he fantasized about meeting Link again, after the siege, it wasn't like this. It wasn't with an attack, or with this gross, terrible argument.

He imagined himself hugging Link again, nuzzling his hair, having him smile.

But Link was crying, in front of him. And he was angry. Sidon was angry.

"And one more thing-" Link coughed, all too aware this would cost him his voice soon. "I should be more than a reminder of your shame, Sidon".

He looked up at his Prince with watery eyes. "I thought I was your best friend".

Sidon sniffled, the sound coming loud and awkward, from his gills. "You are" he said.

The tension begun to melt, into numb, heavy sadness. Sidon reached to caress his knight's wet face and hair.

"But I need you to leave me, now" Sidon pleaded, to tired to keep on being angry. Too heartbroken. "Please Link, leave".

Link turned to press his mouth against the large palm of the zora prince that rested first on his cheek.

[Come back to me] He mouthed weakly, against Sidon's skin.

Sidon pulled his hand away, and that was his answer.

"Leave me now" the prince pleaded. "Please".

Defeated and choking on his own sobs, Link turned on his heels rushed out the rooms, closing the doors with a loud, awful slam.

  
  


  
  


**

  
  


".... I suppose you all know by now why I summoned you here" Dunma hid her hands under her forefins, and massaged her temples.

They put two large tables together- out of the many that were improvised on the grand patio for the army to sit, eat, talk. Dunma hadn't touched her drink yet, and as much as the entire team was stressed and died for some alcohol, none tried to have a sip before their captain.

Rivan just sighed sadly, staring down at his cup with longing.

Quietly, everyone nodded at the zora Captain.

"Pretty sure the entire fortress shook with the slam of that door".

"Peleus".

"I'm just surprised it did not break or fall off or anything" Peleus insisted. "Once when my dad and his concubines fought, one of them threw a door from the balcony-"

"Peleus, _shut up_ ".

"We need to find the Raids Captain" Jon said, quietly. "He must be heartbroken".

Canute put an arm over the younger zora's shoulders, who let him. "He's right, someone should check on both of them".

"We must find a way to help them reconcile, though" said Thetis, with a soft sigh.

Calyban rolled her eyes. "Or maybe," she said, "someone should go console those two idiots and then just-- give them time".

Dunma glared at her. "We've given them time!" she snapped. "It's been days since the siege on Leias- days of Prince Sidon not showing his face to his prisoners nor his men nor his duties-- days of Master Link exhausting himself trying to compensate for the Prince!".

"Just a few more days" Calyban insisted. "They're both grown men, not blushing maidens- the best we can do is give them time".

Dunma's glare intensified. Mostly because Calyban was indeed right- but the zora Captain had no more patience for this. "Unit Commander-"

"Captain Dunma" Calyban's voice was firm. "We tried to do it your way and push their encounter- it did. Not. Work".

Both women held each other in a battle of hard stares. Eventually, Dunma gave in, with a sigh.

"Take the lead" she said, tired.

Calyban nodded. "Prince Sidon only allows you inside his rooms" she said, "go console him".

Dunma gave a court nod and stood up, but then, she stopped and turned to the gerudo woman.

"Wait now, who's going to console the Raids Captain?".

"It's not going to be me" Calyban said, "I made him go meet the Prince which ended in disaster- if he sees me, he'll try to choke me with his ponytail".

Everyone agreed.

"Who goes, then?" asked Sules, who had no business there and was supposed to be sitting with the medic staff, meters from the zora squad.

The soldiers looked at him, in silence- expecting him to realize his own nosiness and leave.

Sules did not seem to sense he wasn't welcome at all there, and instead sat on the little gap between Gaddison and Dunma, putting his plate of food on the table and expecting an answer.

"Someone who's good friends with him should go" he suggested.

Peleus rose. "I could go- the Captain adores me-".

"Anyone but Peleus can go" Dunma warned. "I don't want him trying to talk to the Captain about how gross Council Member Peleus is with his concubines".

"I'm sure he likes Jon better" added Thetis.

"Hey!" Peleus pouted.

Jon blushed and looked down.

Dunma turned to his father. "Weren't you and Gaddison childhood friends with Master Link? You two go to him".

Rivan jumped on his seat. "What? Us?".

Gaddison elbowed his arm. "What are you doing?".

"He was closer to Bazz than me or you" said Rivan.

"We're still his friends" Gaddison said. "Time to at least let him know he's not alone here".

Rivan cleared his throat, looked around the table, then sighed.

"Fine" he said, "but I'll go alone- this is a man to man talk".

He turned to the zora woman, "No offense, Gads, but romance is a very manly subject".

"Alright" Gaddison patted his shoulder and Rivan gasped.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me not to go alone and try to accompany me anyway?".

"No" Gaddison said, smiling at him. "Honestly I'm very awkward about that stuff and might truly ruin it- I've always been bad at handling crying people".

The entire table froze for a second.

"Why do you think he's crying?" Rivan choked, his body tensing up.

"Why do you think he isn't?" Gaddison said.

Every hesitation Rivan could possibly had washed away in an instant, as he sat up and rushed out the grand patio, looking for his friend.

  
  


**

  
  


"My, you really are lost without your Master".

Link didn't bother himself to look up, as he sat on the rail of the battlements of the outer walls of the fortress. He didn't bother himself to dry his face either.

His only reply was a sniffle.

"Like a puppy" Rivan continued, his voice cheerful. That man was always so damn cheerful. "Wildest, angriest puppy I know".

Finally, Link turned to glare at his childhood friend through his tears. Rivan was laughing, now, at his own joke.

Jerk.

And yet, to his luck, he had know Bazz to be far worse.

"I looked around for quite a while, to find you". Chuckling still, Rivan too, sat on the rail by his friend's side. "Lucky me, you're rather loud when you curse".

Link gasped at him.

"Oh, I heard you" Rivan said, laughing a bit more. "It's okay- I'm sure you have your reasons to be at the end of your patience in regards of our Prince".

Link tensed up, tears threatening to blind him again. [I-]

But Rivan's hands were on him, interrupting him. "Save it for someone who doesn't know you" said the zora soldier, "Master Link, I _just_ heard you call our prince a 'damn, stubborn brat', while sobbing".

Link stood still for a moment, staring at his friend. Yes, he definitely wasted the reminders of his voice pissing over the Prince's name. It was a little shameful that he was found out on his pettiness, though. It always was.

Sniffling, the Champion let his frustrated tears fall freely as he looked back at the forests and land before them, miles of green turned blue in the night, kissed by moonlight.

Slowly, he rested his head against Rivan's arm, who let him.

"I just find it funny" said Rivan.

Link hummed.

"A few days ago stories were told of you slaying monsters left and right without hesitation nor mercy, with a blank, stoic face as you made your way to the fortress" he continued. "You, the man who took down the Calamity- known as the strongest warrior alive".

"Mmmm" Link rubbed his cheek against the scales of Rivan's arm, feeling tired.

When was the last time he actually took an entire night of rest?

"And yet here you are, angry-crying alone, all while cursing the man you're oh so hopelessly in love with... all because you miss him".

Link swallowed the painful lump in his throat- but had no way to use his voice to answer. He rose a tired hand to write on Rivan's arm.

[I'm not in love with Sidon] he wrote.

Rivan chuckled. "And I'm not a zora".

Link found himself smiling, as he reached to pinch the whites on the inside of Rivan's arm, making him flinch.

"I deserved that" said the older man between titters. "Are you feeling better?"

Link stood in silence for a few seconds, before shaking his head. [I'm not sure], he wrote.

Rivan hummed, then smiled. "What if I tell you a story?".

Link let out a sigh, the smile formed in his lips now more genuine. [Is it gossip?]

"It is totally gossip".

Humming, Link nodded his head against his friend.

Rivan let out a small titter. "So... we were attacked you see, by some lizalfos on our journey here" he began, "and Prince Sidon said 'shit' in front of me and I totally heard it..."

"Oh" said Link, rubbing his face dry.

"Almost died- but it was still the best day of my live... so anyway..."

  
  


**

  
  


"Captain Dunma" Sidon's voice dragged through the walls of the late Master Cullen's room. "To what do I owe your visit?".

Dunma opened the door quietly and poked an arm into the rooms- holding a small platter with smoked fish. "Brought you dinner, Sir" she said.

Sidon kept himself sitting at the edge of the bed, not looking up, golden eyes fixed on the small flask of potion oil in his hands.

Link made this for him. After all he had done, Link was still there- giving his best for Sidon's sake.

He felt like such a bastard.

"Please eat, my Prince" he heard Dunma say. She had entered the rooms.

His first thought was to say that he wasn't hungry, because he really wasn't. But decided against it when he remembered Link's sad, weak threats.

"Leave it on that desk" said the Prince, "I will eat soon".

Dunma nodded and did as she was told- then quietly, slowly, she sat by Sidon's side on the bed, and reached to pat one of his shoulders.

"Sir-" said Dunma, "will you handle one honest truth, from me?".

Sniffling, Sidon nodded. If she was going to scold him too, he deserved it.

He deserved every hardship that could fall upon him, he--

"You've always been a very social person who enjoys to be surrounded by people and interacting with everyone" Dunma said, "isolating yourself in here is getting you sick".

Slowly, Sidon looked up at her. He knew that, he already knew that.

But his shame and guilt had been keeping him from looking in the eyes of those comrades he attacked- sure he didn't kill anyone but... most of them were medics. None with any actual training in battle, and if Sidon was stronger than the soldiers he faced- he sure as hell was brutal against those poor healers, no matter if they attacked him first.

A lot of red hearty potions were used on recovering the healers only and because of this and the fact that the wounded from the land army ended up being a larger number than it was calculated, they were on shortage of medical potions. And even when all healers were back to work, they could not compensate enough for the amount of men in need of intense care.

It was impossible for Sidon not to believe this was his fault- what he believed to be his poor planning, his failure in negotiation, the time wasted on recovering the healers he hurt himself, that costed lives from the Princess' flag.

A pat on his arm brought him back from his venomous thoughts. Dunma looked worried, tired, and yet patiently came for to comfort her foolish Prince. Despite being such a young zora, she had shown herself an amazing leader.

"And... over all, you must stop pushing your Champion away" Dunma said, then rubbed a soft hand on the Prince's arm. "He adores you Sir- and if you care for him at least one tiny bit-".

"How can you say that?" Sidon said, his voice shaking weakly. How could she doubt his feelings for his best friend and hero?

"--Then you must know that your rejection is killing him" Dunma said, giving him a hard look. "He's falling ill, too, with this much stress- and to top it all his best friend who'd always been supporting him just left him alone".

There was silence.

Sidon felt the weight of his own body intensified and hurt his bones, he was too weak after arguing with Link, it already hurt too much.

Yes- he'd seen the grief and worry he had caused in his friend. Goddesses, he cannot deny his own need to have Link by his side- he just didn't think he deserved it.

But- but this was hurting Link too. Punishing himself was making Link suffer- he was so blind in self-loathing that he could not see that the person Sidon wanted to protect the most was being hurt by Sidon, himself.

Of course he cared- he cared most for Link than anyone else. Just- how could she say he didn't care for Link-- did Link think that, too?

Did Link feel Sidon didn't care for him, either? Did Sidon made him feel like that?

Sidon could feel his eyes water, his lips shook.

"No", he whispered, shaking his head. "I adore him".

Dunma's gaze softened, and she resumed to rub his arm, then slowly, she slid her hands to the Prince's back. "I know, your highness" she said, pity in her voice. "I was being too hard on you, please forgive me".

"Dunma," Sidon insisted, eyes hurting with tears he was not allowing to fall. "Dunma, I adore him".

"I know, sir, I know".

"I care for him so much" Sidon continued, trembling. His hands closed around the flask, with care not to break it, as he spoke.

"I wish for his well being over my very own".

Dunma hummed, nodding, patient. "Don't worry too much, he only needs one thing to get better".

Sidon looked up at her, hopeful that he could fix his errors. "Can I provide it for him, myself?".

"Yes"

"What doe he need?" Sidon looked at her with the curiosity of a child, and Dunma let out a soft, sweet chuckle.

"He needs his Prince".

Sidon froze and fell quiet for a second, his face feeling warm despite the cold night that invaded the shore, from the seas.

Oh goddesses.

His face.

"Dunma" he called his Captain, "Do me a favor".

The zora woman perked up at Sidon's voice, that sounded a little more commanding now- princely, like it used to be.

"Your highness".

Sidon handed her the flask. "My hands have been shaking a lot" he said, "and I just feel very, very clumsy".

Dunma nodded, and Sidon very brave enough to ask.

"Could you please- help me put this oil?".

  
  


***

  
  


Link took off his hylian tunic and then sat on one of the empty beds of the clinic. Finally, some empty beds- finally, people were getting out of there fully healed, and there were no more losses to grieve for.

A young female zora- she who once took care of his crotch, back in Hateno, watched over the bite wound on his shoulder. Then, carefully, she pressed her glowing hands against it.

Link hissed and his body jumped a little, at her cold hands- doctors, always with their damn cold hands. But it was painless, and he endured it with grace as he sung in his mind to keep himself occupied.

He poked her arm to have her look at him.

"How many sessions until it's done?" he mouthed, voiceless.

None of the healers were as strong as Lady Mipha was, once. Her grace could heal him without leaving a single scar, but that was a feat only her power could achieve. Other healers' magic would act on many sessions, might not be as slow as hylian non-magical medicine, yet still he found himself anxious. Link supposed he had just grown impatient with anything that wasn't Mipha's grace, a good fairy- or potions.

His only relief is that his letters to Zelda were already answered, and none of his requests found objection- not that she could deny Prince Sidon's signature anyway.

Especially after the success of the siege, as he informed- by the Prince's _hand_.

It wasn't an honest thing, what he did. But he kept himself as polite as possible, trying to imitate his Master's manner of written speech just as much as he imitated his handwriting.

Luckily, no one found him out and a shipping of hearty potions, along many other supplies, was on its way and should meet the fortress in a day or two.

"I'm sorry sir" she said, "But it was quite a nasty bite, you see--"

The zora healers interrupted herself with a gasp, pulling her hands away and looking behind him- at the door not far from where he sat.

A large shadow towered towards them and Link froze instantly. It took all the strength and hope in his being to turn around and when he did so, every knot inside his stomach blossomed painfully, warmth spreading through his whole body.

There he stood, behind him, Prince Sidon of the Zora.

Beautiful as the day Link met him, with his face looking soft and untouched and perfect, as if nothing had happened to him at all.

He used the potion. _And it worked_.

A lump formed in Link's throat, triumph and pride swelling into his chest as he met the Prince's eyes.

Sidon's gorgeous face twisted in guilt, in shame, but his eyes were bright with affection. Reluctantly, he turned to the zora woman.

"A nasty bite, you say" he spoke softly, pained.

The healer tensed visibly as she too, felt guilty for causing such pain to her Prince. "N-nothing the hylian champion couldn't handle, of course!" she said, forcing up a smile. "To him this was probably child's play, right sir?" she turned to the Champion, looking for aid.

[A Hinox bit me once] Link signed, nodding quickly. He wasn't lying; that attack drove him to the edge of death- but Mipha's Grace saved his butt, back when he could still trust to have it, during his campaign against the Calamity.

It did not ease the Prince's pain, though, and both champion and healer deflated.

Sidon didn't say more as he walked to the end of the room, where he made sure every healer and patient could see him.

"I..." he said, his voice shaking softly. "I came to see how you were, my men- I cannot express how proud and thankful I am for your service... and how I regret not coming any sooner, to you all".

There was a tense silence in the room, no one held blame to the Prince, despite him feeling and speaking as he was the most irresponsible brat on earth. Link swallowed.

Seconds later Dunma rushed through the doors, panting. "Oh no" and then she turned to Link, whispering. "Stop him- he did the same thing at the patio minutes ago-- _stop him"._

Link frowned, trying to focus on Sidon's speech and then turn back to Dunma's plea, too many emotions pooling into his heart to respond properly.

[Stop what-].

A heavy thud, then several shaky gasps had him jump and turn his attention to the Prince, who knelt on the floor before them all.

Link's body went rigid. _No._

But Sidon did not stop there- he placed both his hands on the floor and then slowly leaned down until his large brow touched the ground.

"For all my failures- for my inability to face them, for leaving you alone when you needed me most" Sidon spoke, his voice shaking. "My beloved people, I ask you to forgive me".

Dunma turned her back on her Prince, covering her face in her hands. Every single zora in the room looked away in shame, horrified to see their glorious prince in such submissive position- for _them_. Beside Link, the young female zora healer was sobbing.

"Get him up" she said, in a whisper, to the Champion. Tears fell freely down her face. "Stop him".

Link didn't do it, though.

He saw Sidon's large body shake softly against the floor, showing himself weak and humble.

Fighting his own tears, the Champion looked away, too.

Link didn't take it well when he saw Zelda kneel for King Dorephan.

He would handle to see his current lord doing a much more submissive stance-- to simple civilians, to mere soldiers. To an unworthy knight like Link was.

But as much as Link wished to prevent the Prince from humiliating himself any further, he did not see it wise to stop him.

If this was what Sidon needed to do in order begin healing, then Link would not interfere.

He sniffled and rubbed the tears off his face, sighing in relief when the Prince finally stood up, thanking everyone for their patience.

"I'm going to the other room, now" he informed.

Dunma hissed and turned to Link. "What are you doing? Stop him- he's a prince, he should not be doing this at all!". She looked at Link with pleading eyes. "He will listen to you, please- tell him to stop".

But Link just pulled his tunic back on, and as Sidon walked into the next room, Link walked out the clinic.

  
  


*

  
  


Sidon did not realize how much he craved contact until a crying Sules knelt in front of him and hugged him. He quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller zora and stood up, picking the poor medic with him.

He hugged Sules tight and long, and when he was done, the poor young zora was put down disoriented and a little dizzy.

Sidon then went and hugged every other medic in that room.

He was careful and kissed the hands of the injured, knowing that holding them could mean them more pain than comfort.

Then he returned to the main room of the clinics, to hug and kiss everyone in there. Link wasn't there, but Sidon was planning to find him- and when he did, he was going to hug the life out of him.

Captain Dunma was there though, and she looked at him with worried eyes.

"Dunma! Oh Dunma, you!" he called.

When the young zora approached him, Sidon hugged her tightly and kissed both her cheeks. "You did an amazing job as my Captain" he said, "I'm most thankful for your service, and oh so proud of you".

He squeezed one last time before rushing out the clinics, ready to hug every single one of his men.

Calyban was his next victim, and when she managed to wiggle herself from his hold, she rushed, fearful, towards the zora Captain.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

Dunma rubbed her eyes and sniffled, touched by the Prince's genuine praise. "Mmmm," she said, trying to sound calm. "I believe this is what they call, catharsis".

Calyban blinked at her. "Bullshit" she breathed.

  
  


***

  
  


It had been a painful but productive day. Honestly- he should have done much, much more, but the little he did still had him exhausted and a little proud.

It was better than shutting himself in. From there on, Sidon refused to stay alone anymore.

Now he had left Master Cullen's room for good, and took himself to the underground baths, where his zora team would sleep, so he could share with them.

Of course and to his dismay, with him being the only one who didn't have much duties on himself just yet (Dunma though it wasn't healthy to make him dive in right into full work still), he found himself alone in the baths as the rest of the men were either dining or on patrol shifts.

And Link hadn't shown himself, either.

He had not seen him since the morning where they met at the clinic, and truth be told, Sidon was growing worried.

Sitting on the edge of one of the large pools, Sidon started to undo the jewels around his ankles, to accompany the belt and sash he already took off, placing them beside him.

He did not hear no steps coming closer, and almost jumped at the feel of small, familiar hands on his back. A soft click was heard, and with the ease only practice could provide, the hands removed the collar from Sidon's long neck.

Sucking in breath, the Prince spoke. "Where have you been?".

It happened always- he was never truly ready for Link's fingers, as much as he craved for his friend's soft touch, as he wrote on him.

[I'm sorry] wrote the hylian man. [I left the fortress].

Sidon begun to remove the silver cuffs of his wrists. "Where have you been?" he repeated, softly.

He felt Link's swiftly take off the little regalia that crowned his head, before his hands went back to his back, to answer.

Sidon felt a few scratches on his shoulder, and frowned at his friend's hesitation.

"I want the truth, Link" he said, keeping his voice calm.

Sidon heard a sigh behind him, and then felt shaky fingers on his back.

[Patrol]

"For fourteen hours?"

Link's fingers twitched, before he fixed it. [I wanted to patrol outside the fortress].

[But then I went to the shore to cry].

Biting his lower lip, Sidon fixed his eyes on the water.

"I see" he said.

With a whimper, Link quickly added. [Then I fell asleep].

[For twelve hours].

Despite it all, Sidon found himself chuckling, at that. "Now that is something I believe".

[I'm sorry] Link wrote.

Sidon shook his head and pulled away from his friend, as he slid off the edge of the pool and into the waters.

When he turned, he found Link already removing his green and trousers, his boots discarded far away from the pool. Well, that explains why he didn't hear the hylian at first.

When Link was in his bath suit only, Sidon opened his arms.

It was almost instinct, Link obediently sliding into the pool and into Sidon's embrace. It would keep the hylian from sinking and from exhausting himself trying to keep afloat- but in a more selfish level, Sidon just wanted to hold him. His arms tightened around his friend's middle, and Link's hands wrapped around his neck.

They stood there, in silence, hugging each other for a good while- but time still felt short enough for any of them to dare pull away, or be willing to do so at all.

Sidon sighed softly, as his biggest craving was now being satisfied with Link's skin against his own. As Link hid his head against his master's neck; Sidon slowly pressed his mouth on the shoulder he almost bit off.

He didn't kiss the wound, but softly rubbed his lips against it with guilt and pity.

"I'm sorry" he mouthed on Link's skin. "For attacking you, for pushing you away and leaving you alone- for dumping all my duties on you, I'm sorry".

Link was shaking his head at his master's words; and Sidon cleared his throat when he felt his friend's lips and breath ghosting over his neck.

"I'm sorry" Link whispered, his voice ragged and weak. "I shouldn't have gone with the Princess flag, I should've stayed by your side and made sure of your safety, myself".

"Your leadership on the land army led us to glory, my friend" Sidon pulled his head away and Link did the same, both searching to meet the other's gaze. "What happened to me was not your fault".

Bitterly, Sidon thought of Circe's cruel machinations. The pain he had caused on Sidon and his most treasured friend.

A pull on one of the long fins that framed his face had him look down and away from whatever anger that tried to raise in him. Now his eyes were focused on his friend. He leaned down enough that his brow met the hylian's puffy blond hair, as they silently just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm not sorry for yelling at you" said Link in a whisper. "... Much".

He did regret some things he said. But the Prince shook his head.

"I am thankful you did it, actually" said Sidon, in turn. "I needed it".

Link licked his lips, and Sidon found his eyes glued to his friend's mouth- his full lips, that looked oh so soft. That lovely, small wet tongue that caressed them and oh sweet Hylia- Sidon found himself longing. The steam and the hot water didn't really help his needful thoughts.

"I missed you" said Link, at last. His broken voice was trembling, heavy with emotion.

"I missed you too" Sidon confessed, a tiny smile on his gorgeous face. He felt it right to add- like they always did, their usual joke. "Now give us a kiss".

But in his voice it came out half as joke, to lighten the mood- while his heart meant it half as a genuine request, to ease his feelings.

It wasn't until he felt soft lips pressed to his cheek when Sidon realized that apparently, Link's heart wanted the same thing.

Sucking breath through his mouth, that came out his gills in the form of bubbles into the water, Sidon closed his eyes and gave in.

Link's hands were on his master's face, now, caressing softly what his lips weren't. He kissed one closed eyelid, then the other; and as he dropped several soft kisses against the adorable pink patch between the red zora's eyes- which led to kisses up his snout and brow, a thumb brushed and pressed against the Prince's lips.

Helpless, hopeless, Sidon offered a chaste kiss against the plain of that thumb.

When Link kissed his other cheek- the one that originally got burned, he was shaking, choking a small sob against his master's face. Without closing his eyes, Sidon turned his cheek enough to meet his friend's face and console him, but instead he felt them.

Sweet lips pressed against his own, with a dumb, small thumb keeping them from actual, full contact. But soon that hand was pulled away and Link's arms were back around the Prince's neck, the will of his kiss not faltering at all.

Sidon tried to tighten their embrace as much as he could without crushing his friend, to keep him as close to his chest as he needed it. Under the waters, a hesitant hand went to the champion's rear, to keep leverage and hold him up. He didn't mean it as a bold touch, but Link smiled anyway, humming in amusement against their kiss.

Sidon almost pulled away just to defend himself from the hylian terror's sweet mockery.

Another soft hum fed the Prince when he tilted his head and opened his mouth just a little, for his Champion's comfort. Link massaged Sidon's lips with his own, eager and needful and slow, his hands caressing the back of the Prince's long neck, up and down.

And then he did the thing.

Something Sidon himself, did not believe to find so much pleasure in.

Short fingernails dragged up his neck, there where it ended and his long tail began. They placed themselves on the white underside of the zora's large tail, and _scratched_.

Control slipped off the Prince as he opened his mouth a bit more and let out a tiny, pitiful moan right for his knight to devour, and they both shivered.

Now- _now_ it was being too much.

Sidon wasn't ready nor healthy enough to handle going any further than this- and he knew that Link, his most treasured friend, was in the same state.

With every single needy inch of skin in his body screaming against it, Sidon began to pull away, began to open his eyes.

But Link didn't let him yet- hands quickly grabbing the prince's cheeks to pull him into a few more soft, tender pecks and one bold suck on his lower lip that had Sidon's world spinning.

"Ah- uh, _Link_ " he called, almost shy.

When Link finally did pull away, Sidon had to blink hard several times to compose himself and almost missed his friend rubbing the tears off his face.

"I'm sorry" said Link, with a small, bittersweet smile on his swollen lips. When he opened his eyes and looked at his master, they were bright with the adoration Sidon felt in every kiss. "This isn't what you need".

"What I need" Sidon repeated, blinking more.

He had no idea what he needed.

"Sidon" Link began in whispers, forcing his voice out as his smile faltered. "You had me so, _so_ worried".

The zora prince looked at his friend's eyes, then at his lips, and then up at his eyes again. "I'm sorry" he blurted out, eyes wide while his mind still tried to register that they indeed, just kissed.

And that the man responsible for the worst kiss he had ever been given, was now too responsible for the best.

"I've been so.. lost without you" Link tried to avoid remembering both Rivan and Calyban's teasing, as he spoke.

Forcing himself back to being a functional living being, Sidon held his friend closer and press once more, his brow to the Champion's forehead, trying to console him. "I'm sorry" he said again.

Link shook his head. "No, I'm sorry" he said. "I just cannot bear to see you suffer- and even less alone" he looked at his prince in the eye, blue meeting gold with tenderness. "What can I do? How can I fix this? What can I do to make this better for you, easier for you?".

Sidon pressed his lips into a tight line, when the earlier resentment began to push up, threatening to taint the beautiful feelings he had swimming inside him, with Link. Eventually he gave in to it- to that anger, giving it just enough freedom to speak.

Because his and Link's tears had a price.

"Circe" he said, swallowing hard. "I want his head".

Link's body tensed against his chest, for a second, and Sidon almost regretted his words. But then Link's hands cupped his face once more and the Champion nuzzled his master's face, each touch of his pouring heavily with the purest affection.

"Of course" Link said, and his voice carried itself like a lover would as if his most beloved just requested him something adorably simple and silly. Like a bite of his chocolate dessert, during a lovely date.

Instead of what it really was- an order of assassination.

"Of course Sidon" Link repeated, closing his eyes. It didn't matter if Zelda asked for Circe's head first- it now belonged to Sidon. He was more willing to dirty his hands for his prince, anyway. "It's yours".

 _I'm yours_. It's what Link didn't say.

 _I want another kiss, too._ It's what Sidon didn't say- he would have, if he didn't hear footsteps approach, along with the voices of men and women.

The steam didn't fade, but the intimacy they've shared did, slipping into something more familiar, more comfortable.

Link smiled softly, as he saw some zoras get into their pool. "Seems like it's bedtime".

Sidon nodded and hummed. "Seems like it is". He didn't let go of his friend, though.

"Will you stay?" he asked. "I know you already slept plenty but..."

"Mmmm," Link pretended to think about it, but the smile on his face was answer enough. Sidon smiled, too, as he felt Link write on the Prince's chest. [You underestimate how much I love sleeping].

Dunma joined them in the pool looking relieved, her smile big as she saw the reconciled friends.

"Welcome back, your Highness" she said.

Rivan came as well, with a knowing smirk on his face that Link ignored, heat rising on his cheeks.

There were many pools in the baths- but the entire zora team quickly went only into the one the Prince was in. All to greet him, to join him and let him know he had been missed.

Sidon felt like he could cry again, of relief. Link's warm body in his arms kept him from it.

[Thank you for staying] Sidon wrote this time, on his knight's back.

Link shivered a little at the feel of claws ghosting over his skin, and swallowed. Having the Prince write on him was a new sensation that took him by surprise- but sweet Hylia, it was more than welcome. He composed himself enough to write his reply on the Prince's chest.

[I'm never leaving your side again].

Sidon's smile widened, surrounded by his men and his most treasured person, and he was thankful.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


Link returned to the fortress with the zora squad after a successful afternoon of fishing. He met Calyban at the drawbridge, who also returned from hunting, with a squad of her own and a large conquest.

There was enough food for a feast and land and water armies joined to sing marches of old, happy with their triumph.

The only downside was that they ran out of spices, but they sure would come along with the shipping of hearty potions by the next day.

They barely entered the patio when a young soldier ran to the Raids Captain, to inform him that he was being summoned to the southern tower studio, by the Prince.

Calyban chuckled and nudged his side with an elbow. "Catching up with your man, eh?" she teases.

Link shook his head, but smiled anyway. [He's not my man] he signed.

"Ah, but you're completely his".

Link shrugged at her, and it made her laugh. He handed his commander one of the two bag of fishes that he had attached to his back, so she could deliver them to the kitchens.

"What about the other one?" she asked.

[They're mine] Link signed his reply.

Calyban gave him a knowing smirk. "I see," she said. "Those are for your man".

[Not my man].

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, they say".

[That surely works for me] Link chuckled. [But I'm not trying to woo the Prince].

"You're lying".

He was totally lying.

But Link didn't defend himself, at all, and instead he jogged his way to the tower as Calyban booed at him.

  
  


-

  
  


Sidon was eyeing the letters with suspicion when he heard a knock on the door. When no one introduced themselves from the other side, Sidon realized who it was and looked up from the letters, smiling at the entrance.

"I'm alone, Link" he called, "You can speak".

The hylian champion opened the door of the studio carefully. "Your highness, sir" he said, "you wanted to see me?".

He was greeted with a sight he knew too well and even missed: Sidon sitting on a desk full of paperwork, catching up on his duties.

The Prince chuckled at his friend's greeting. "Why so formal, you" he said. "Come in".

Link closed the door, but stood near it, feeling just a little nervous.

They wouldn't lie to themselves- they had each other in their thoughts the entire day, the events of the night before fresh on their hearts. Which was why Link had a bag full of fish soaking the back of his Champion tunic. Which was partly, why Sidon called him in, too.

But first, there was something else to address: work.

"Have you read my reports?" Link asked.

"I have, as I did Dunma's and your commanders'-"

"The reports on the interrogation, too?"

"Yes" Sidon's shook his head, his smile still in place. "And I've read you were quite brutal".

Link shrugged.

"You're not allowed to lead interrogations ever again".

"Yes sir".

"That said, can you believe my disappointment to read that Circe isn't really a powerful sorcerer?"

Link crossed his arms and nodded. "That doesn't make him any less dangerous, though" he said, "He cheated his way into gaining monster allies and even managed to outwit Zelda".

Sidon cleared his throat, a little annoyed at the reminder. "And me".

Link looked up at him with just a bit of pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's fine" It wasn't, but Sidon had already wasted way too much time dwelling on his failure. "Now, another thing to address".

He raised a letter- the one he'd been reading before Link came in. The hylian Champion froze instantly.

"This letter here was supposed to be sent yesterday, a thankful reply to the approval of our request for spices, healing potions among other supplies, and a blacksmith team" Sidon waves the letter a little, as a smile returns to his face. "It has my manner of speech, it has my handwriting and signature-".

Link swallowed, hard.

"But I didn't write this" Sidon said, golden eyes shining a little. "I never made such requests to Princess Zelda, either".

There was a long silence, Link's face heating up as Sidon's smile widened in mischief.

To embarrassed to speak, Link raised his hands. [My father would say to me], he began to sign. [That the quill and the sword are forged the same way, and a good knight should master both].

That was it- that was when Sidon lost it. He threw his head back, resting his whole weight on the large chair as he laughed, hard, at his friend's bullshit.

"Dearest friend, please tell me" Sidon asked, wiping the tears of his eyes as he tittered still."How can you be so incredibly efficient and so ridiculously petty at the same time?".

Pouting and with the reddest possible face, Link shrugged, earning even more laughter from his prince.

[I was told to write those letters] Link excused himself, [No one said I was supposed to sign them as mine].

"You terror" Sidon clapped at him, then brought his hands to cover his own face and lean down to the desk, laughing still, as his brow touched the wood. "You talented, brilliant terror".

Link did smile at the praise and rubbed his nose a little. "Is that all?" he asked. "I want to talk to you- but it's not work related".

Calming himself down, Sidon looked up at his friend. "Well, I wanted to talk to you too- about something that's not work related".

Link cleared his throat. "About last night".

"Yes, about last night".

Nodding, Link walked to his prince, rounding the desk until he stood beside him. Then he unbuckled the bag off his back and put it on the floor, open for the Prince to see.

"Fish" Sidon said, with no emotion.

Link pushed some of the papers to the center of the desk, so he could sit up at the edge. "You told me once," he said, "That if I wanted to kiss you again I should give you some fishes afterwards."

"First" Sidon corrected, "I said you should woo me with some tasty fish _first_ ".

"Well-" Link cleared his throat. Woo him, huh. "Then this is what I owe you, for yesterday".

Chuckling, Sidon shook his head and shrugged, opening the bag a bit more to check on his gifts.

"I am.. aware that I might have crossed a few lines, last night" Link said.

Sidon hummed. Now those were some colorful, tasty looking fish in there.

"But I don't regret it" Link continued. "And if you expect me to say it was a mistake-".

"I do not" Sidon said, looking up at his friends with honest eyes. What he was going to say next, though, was a mistake. And Sidon was aware. He was getting married to someone else. He couldn't take this man as his concubine, either- and yet... "Link, I want us to kiss again".

Link blinked.

"Oh" he said.

"But I am not particularly fond of the circumstances these get to happen" Sidon continued. "Either you're hurt and dying or... we're both just very, very sad and stressed".

"Ah" Link said, deflating, as he looked away from his prince.

"I wish to kiss you again, without so much ugliness around us" Sidon offered, putting a hand on his friend's knee. "Perhaps, on a happy occasion?".

Without looking at his master yet, Link nodded, in understanding. Sidon did not move his hand away, even when Link begun to kick on the air.

They shared some more silence between them- but it wasn't awkward. Sidon was thankful for that.

Then, Link let out a puff of air, a voiceless laughter.

Sidon perked up at it, and smiled up at his friend. "What is it?"

Link turned to him with a mocking tone. "You talk as if kisses matter to you so dearly".

Sidon blinked, his smile faltered. "What?".

"I know you made out with your entire damn team".

Sidon went rigid, which only got Link to laugh again.

"Who told y-" Sidon hissed. " _Dunma_ ".

Link shook his head. "Everyone but Dunma".

He forgave her betrayal only because the juice spilled, anyway. "Who wouldn't want to brag about kissing the most handsome zora that ever existed?".

Sidon ignored Link's hearty praise, covering a his face with his free hand. "Oh boy" he said. "Oh sweet Hylia".

"I respect your wish, yes" Link said, raising his chin with feigned superiority. "Because unlike you, I take my kisses very seriously".

Sidon pouted at him. "You laid with two women at the same time just two weeks ago".

"But I kissed none of them" Link crossed his arms over his chest, proud. "Those are reserved for important people".

Now that was truly flattering. Sidon felt his cheeks go warm, yet pride pushed him to take a piss on his friend.

"You kiss your own horse" Sidon said.

"I _love_ my damn horse" Link answered.

"Oh" Sidon's smile widened, and mischief was sparkling again in his golden eyes. "So you love me, too?".

At that, Link choked, face getting terribly red very quickly. "I--"

"Like you'd love a horse?" Sidon tilted his heard, trying to sound hurt. He bit back his smile with all his might, but couldn't really hide his amusement, especially when Link gasped loudly and embarrassed, at his claim.

"No-- No, I-".

"You did mount me, once" Sidon teased.

Oh, now Link wanted to die a little. Annoyed at the fact that sweetnatured Prince Sidon managed to out snark him, he said: "That's it, I'm never kissing you again".

"You said the same thing after the first time you kissed me and yet-" Sidon almost sang.

"I know what I said" Link said. "I know what I did last night, too. This time I mean it".

The zora prince let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Pity" The Prince removed his hand from his friend's knee, and Link missed the touch almost instantly. "For here are fifteen fishes, and you only kissed me fourteen times".

Then, there was silence.

Link blinked, "You counted them? The kisses?".

He didn't. "I did" replied Sidon. He could only hope he had gotten better at lying, by now.

"... Well then" Link said, placing a hand under his chin. "I guess I have no choice but to give you one last kiss".

Sidon smile grew. "Or," he offered, "I could give you one fish back".

"No-- _no_ " Link raised a hand to stop Sidon from that idea.

"I'll kiss you" he said. "I'll kiss you".

Heavily amused, Sidon just had to ask. "Now?"

"No".

"When?".

Link jumped off the desk and began to walk to the door. "I will wait".

Sidon almost purred his next question, as he picked a fish from the bag. "Wait for what?".

Link turned to him, a hand on his chest and a genuine smile on his face. His eyes were full of the same adoration he poured on Sidon the night before, and it made the Prince catch his breath. "I will wait for a happy occasion".

Sidon blinked.

Then, he laughed heartily, loudly.

Oh sweet Hylia- Sidon realized, he was helpless. Sidon was so helpless against his beloved hylian terror.

Laughing too, Link gave him a short bow, hand still on his chest. "Sir" he said.

Sidon brought the fish to his mouth to give it a a bite. He indulged in the taste of it wit no rush, as Link watched him.

It was delicious. Everything was delicious.

"Thank you for the meal, Captain" he said, "you're dismissed".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so dead askjdnjdsfk  
> See you on Chapter 12: "A happy occasion"!


	12. A happy occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sidon avoids homework.

****

  
  


When they told him the Prince was in the cemeteries outside the fortress, Link glared at the poor men guarding the drawbridge so hard, it had them shaking at the knees.

[My orders were clear] he signed. [He's not allowed alone outside Leias].

"Sir-" They said. "He didn't go alone, two unit commanders and a zora warrior accompanied him."

Link didn't care for it.

_But he didn't go with me. He's supposed to go with me._

Link inhaled deeply, trying to calm his anger. The men did nothing wrong. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, still highly annoyed. That gorgeous, clever master of his managed to bend the Raid Captain's order, which was given solely so he could keep the outrageous zora prince by his side at all times, and Link could make sure of his safety himself.

Days had been calm after their victory, with only the crashing of the waves interrupting the general quietness around the stronghold.

The warm colors of the sky begun to melt into one solid dark, just like Link's mood.

The siege on Leias had been a success indeed- but after all what happened, after all Sidon went through when Link wasn't there to protect him, the Champion simply couldn't allow himself the naivety to believe Leias was safe from another attack. Especially since it had already happened- there was a constant, bitter reminder that they were the second command sent to Leias after the first failure. Link bit his lip.

To think that soon he was to be separated from his prince again.

Behind him, Epona let out an impatient whine and began to chew at his ponytail. Her little tantrum reminded him of his promise of taking her outside for a ride, but he couldn't give himself such luxuries until he was sure the prince was safe inside Leias where an entire army was there, more than ready to die for him.

There was a shout from outside, and the men took the cue to open the drawbridge. As it fell, Sidon's large frame appeared, along with his commanders and Gaddison. His smile was small and gentle- the only expression he could make whenever he visited the cemeteries, as he spoke to his men.

"Thank you for your company, my friends" he spoke, his voice soft and sweet. "It is hard to go there, alone."

_You're not supposed to go out anywhere alone anyway._

Link awaited to be regarded by his prince, arms crossed over his chest, his face stoic- which at this point, it was an expression he only kept when he was angry or in the midst of battle, ready to kill.

Sidon kept talking to his men as he walked inside the fortress, fully aware of his champion's obvious staring and yet olympically ignoring it. He too, regarded the guards of the drawbridge, thanking them for patiently waiting for his return.

The poor men gave him quick, nervous nods while still shaking, aware of the storm that could unleash soon.

When Sidon finally turned on his heels and met Link in the eye, his smile was a little wider.

"Hello," he said, his voice smooth as silk.

And that was all it took to end the rest of Link's patience. One quick glance full of murderous intent was all the sign Link had to give the men for them to respectfully power walk the fuck away from them.

The drawbridge was still down, the fortress open.

Sidon's smile only grew wider. Link almost shivered.

His hands flew in front of him, between them, to sign, [You are only supposed to go outside if I go with you.]

"Lies" Sidon teased, "Your orders were for me not to go alone, whether I go with you or not was not specified."

Oh, Link was livid, now. [Do you realize the danger you put yourself in?]

"Yes" Sidon rolled his eyes, his smile dropping. "I know that as the General of this faction of the Princess Flag, I'm the biggest target in case Circe or the other families decide to retaliate however," Sidon raised a finger at him, accusing. "You've been doing nothing but coddling me these past days. My friend, I am no defenseless hatchling. I am a warrior just like you are- I understand your worries but we're both busy men. I cannot wait for you to be off duty when I can barely squeeze time myself to visit my fallen soldiers."

He choked and then cleared his throat. "Besides... I've been doing this every day" Sidon said, looking away from his champion."I don't want to burden you every time I want to go pay my respects."

It was now Link's turn to shake his head.

[They were my soldiers too, I never mind visiting them] Link signed, [and I am not going to apologize for worrying about you].

Sidon narrowed his eyes. "You've being overprotective," he said. "I'm glad you care for me this much but-"

Link shook both his hands before him, palms open, to interrupt him and sign. [You are my life duty].

" _But_ " Sidon repeated, "I cannot let myself be a distraction to your own duties to the Princess Flag and the missions that were assigned to you."

 _Distraction?_ Link rushed his hands to sign once more. [Life. Duty.]

Sidon's posture slouched, realizing he had enough of this argument. He rose a hand to caress Link's cheek, and give him a sorrowful look. "I... I expected" he confessed, licking his lips before continuing. "That after we reconciled, you would be less stressed, and yet I cannot take two steps away from your side without upsetting you beyond measure."

He let out a shaky sigh, this time. "You are signing to me, even."

Link's anger began to melt at the sight of his Prince's genuine sadness. He leaned into the touch, lips and warm puffs of breath ghosting over the zora prince's scales. No, the Champion could not be at ease until the day he returned Sidon back to the Domain, uninjured and safe.

Link closed his eyes, breathed in and out a few times and then mouthed against the back of Sidon's hand, "You're an idiot."

That was when Sidon knew that Link wasn't angry anymore.

Sidon picked his friend's chin to lift his face up.

"The bridge is still open, and I need to talk to you" he said.

Link blinked and turned at the dark masses outside the fortress. Another pull on his ponytail from Epona reminded him that she was indeed there and paid witness of how easily the Prince charmed his way into forgiveness.

Link swallowed, hard.

"I will protect you," he breathed, turning back to the Prince.

Sidon's golden eyes grew gentler, warmer.

"I know" he said, his toothy smile back in place "let us have a date."

He knew Sidon meant a jest, and still Link's heart raced into his rib cage. His legs moved automatically, following Sidon outside the fortress once more.

And Epona followed him, snorting happily that she got what she wanted, while the bags of pots and cutlery on her back jingled along her gentle trotting.

  
  


*

Link couldn't hide it from Sidon- there was another reason he wanted to leave the fortress for from time to time and it was beyond his itches for adventure and exploring, or indulging his spoiled horse.

A bear hunter would use a route nearby during his daily journeys from work to home, and Link looked forward to meet him again.

He really loved bear meat, and if he ever found the man, he would always request to buy some.

Bonfire done, meat bought, and Sidon winced visibly as he watched his most treasured friend of all time wash the bear intestines he got from the hunter. He cleaned them dutifully and with a calmness the prince found unnerving. And then, humming a melody Sidon found too familiar, Link turned the bear entrails inside out.

Cooking always felt therapeutic for Link, Sidon could tell. Watching Link cook was therapeutic for Sidon, and Link knew.

He put his now clean prize on a wooden board on his lap, and began to cut it with ease and grace- a weird thing for Sidon to find graceful given that he was indeed, watching his friend butcher some bear's entrails into precise rectangles that would soon turn into tubes.

Link's humming grew just a little louder, as he tied one extreme of each intestine bits and then called for Sidon.

"Hand me the box I bought, too" he said.

Sidon didn't have to open that box to know the contents of it. He could smell it quite well. He picked the box and walked around the bonfire, to sit near Link and place the box by his side, between them. It was already wet, for the ice inside was already melting, but still managed to keep the bear's liver intact and well.

Link picked his knife again, but Sidon stopped him. "Allow me," he said.

The long, sharp claw of the prince's pointy finger barely caressed the creature's liver, tearing the soft, thin wall of muscles and veins open, and it showed its contents to the world.

"Thank you," Link whispered, immersing a clean hand into the liver to pick up what he needed.

Link really loved music while cooking, and soon he found himself singing as he prepared the meal.

  
  


_For you my darling,_

_I will shrink the moon_

_to the size of our bed.._

  
  


Sidon perked up as he finally recognized the melody and then, he chuckled. "That is a sex song" he said, cocking his head to the side.

Link smirked, his eyes focused on the bloody liver his fingers were digging into. "The only kind of song for sausage-making" was his reply.

"Sausage-making" repeated Sidon, trying his best not to laugh.

The prince watched attentively how his friend filled each intestine cut with coagulated blood, then tied closed the other end of each.

Soon all was ready: hands were washed, and all the sausages were in a cooking pot filled with water, boiling above the gentle bonfire that kept both friends warm, the light it provided allowing them to see each other well.

Link hadn't shut up since.

"To think that an hour ago, you were refusing to talk to me" teased the Prince as they sat on the grass, watching the hylian rock back and forth as he continued his slutty ode. "And now you're singing tacky, whore songs to me."

Link only stopped then, gave him a playful glare. "I am not singing a thing to you" he said.

"Oh?" the grin on Sidon's face grew just a little wider, "To whom, then?"

Link eyed him carefully, and bit his lower lip to keep his smile from getting any bigger too. Sidon found himself staring at his friend's mouth, and swallowed.

"I'm singing to my one true love" Link said, turning to where Epona was pasturing, a little far from them. He whistled until she perked up to regard him, then blew a few kisses at her.

Sidon laughed, loud. "I should feel jealous" he said, "is she really a better ride than I am?"

Link choked, glaring back at his friend with a little more intensity. "Shut up", he whispered, the light of the bonfire let the prince see the hylian's flushed face. The champion stood up and walked away from his master, to his beloved mare.

He clapped at her, snapped his fingers and shook his shoulders at her, his steps following a rhythm only he could catch.

  
  


_'Cause when I touch you I fear, my love_

_The day I wake up without your voice_

_And once dawn approaches_

_I open my eyes, find myself alone_

  
  


Sidon shook his head, cackling, forcing himself to turn away from the show his friend was giving. When he finally composed himself and decided- against his best judgment, to take a peek on Link's romantic display towards his precious mare, he found the hylian terror hugging Epona's head, kissing her nose as he sang even dirtier and dirtier lines.

"Goddesses" he laughed, breathless, before switching his attention back to their bonfire. "Do you want me to check on the food while you seduce your horse?"

"Yes" he heard his friend say.

"Alright" the Prince leaned a little more towards the bonfire, almost hovering over the cooking pot. "Tell me this, how do I know the sausages are ready?"

He could almost _hear_ Link's shit eating grin when he replied, "They get hard and swollen."

Sidon choked.

Then he lowered his head and bit his lip, his entire body shook as he tried oh so hard not to laugh out loud. He could feel the tears of strain that formed in his eyes, his gills inhaling air abruptly, choking him once more. Behind him, Link was laughing like an idiot.

"Of course they do" breathed the amused Prince, feeling his face as hot as the boiling pot he was checking on.

  
  


-

  
  


"So?" asked the Champion, smiling down at his food. The sausages were boiled and ready however, he found them tasting much better if he had it barbecued right afterwards. He speared one sausage with a wooden stick and then stuck the other end of the stick into the ground near the fire. "You want to talk about work, don't you?"

Sidon blinked, stopping his loving ministrations towards Epona. The mare snorted in annoyance when the Prince dropped his hand to his side, no longer soft claws scratching behind her ear. "I," Sidon cleared his throat. "I was going to, but-"

Another stick put into the ground and Link turned to him, cocking his head to the side in questioning.

Sidon inhaled deeply, "I do not want to ruin this" he exhaled, "date."

Link blinked at him, his face warming up suddenly. "I thought you were joking."

"I thought I was."

There was then a short, awkward silence.

The Prince turned back to Epona, trying to hide his embarrassment with a new wave of pampering, which the horse welcomed eagerly.

Link turned away, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he too trying to convince himself that the heat on his face had to do with nothing more than being too close to the fire.

He took a deep breath.

"Do you know" he began, "that before any letter or report from the Princess or the other factions of the Princess' Flag gets to you, both Dunma and I read it first, right?."

Sidon went very, very still.

"I already know what you want to talk about" Link sighed, and turned to him with a red face, and sad blue eyes.

Sidon stared at him, his mouth open just slightly. Pain began to swell on his chest at the sight of his friend's hurt. "Link-"

"You want to send me away" Link said.

The Prince's heart felt like it just felt right onto his stomach. "Please sit with me" he said.

Link gave a small nod and sat on the ground. Soon the Prince joined him down, as well, and put his hands on Link's shoulders, pulling the shorter man to turn and face him.

"Please listen to what I have to say."

"I read it all," Link said, shaking his head, his voice serious. "I read about Purah's results regarding her tests on Jord's frozen remains. I read about how Teba is losing soldiers left and right- with so many rito messengers disappearing, the staff shortage in the Intelligence Units is affecting us directly. The enemy families are attacking our communication systems first."

Sidon's grip on Link tightened. "My friend-"

"You can't send a rito for the results in fear they could be attacked and the information goes missing" Link said, "I am your most trusted knight- and have safer routes" he patted his sheikah slate. "You want me to retrieve those results and bring them both to the main army in Gerudo Town and then to you-"

He was interrupted by a large, red hand covering his mouth.

"It is most important that you listen to me now" Sidon said, his voice soft and saddened.

Link looked at his friend right in the eye, finding determination and affection mixed with gold. He then nodded.

With a relieved sigh, Sidon cupped his friend's face. "Three nights ago, when we..-" _held each other. Kissed._ The Prince coughed, "Three nights ago you told me that you'll never leave my side again."

Link bit his lip, tried to look away. "That was juvenile and naive of me."

At that moment, the glorious hylian champion felt like a dumb, shy kid. Making such a grand, romantic promise to someone in the midst of war- knowing there was no way he could keep it. Knowing that Sidon would allow it- for Link to be sent elsewhere if it was needed, regardless of Link's own duties to protect his prince.

Dumb kid.

Link let out a sniffle ."It was sappy, too" he added.

Sidon leaned down a little, forcing Link's face to look up at him again. He gave his knight a soft, small smile. "It was very sappy" he said, slouching enough to finally press his large brow to the top of Link's hair. "But that night, it was just what I needed to hear."

Link's eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat.

"It saved me in ways I cannot explain" confessed Sidon in a whisper. "It saved my heart."

Sidon nuzzled his dearest friend's head, forever enjoying the sensations of Link's fluffy blond hair against his scales. "I know I can't keep you to myself, regardless of your sworn duty to my father the King, as my appointed knight and champion" he continued, "Hyrule needs you in this war, and I cannot be the reason for you to stray form the biggest duty of all".

Link pulled away just enough from Sidon's nuzzles, but did not oppose to the Prince's hands still pressed to his face.

"I know that, I know already" Link said, turning his head just slightly, to press his mouth against the curve of Sidon's palm. "I knew I had to leave, I just-" his voice was pained and muffled, "I just hoped it didn't happen so soon."

Sidon then smiled. "Is this why you've been so strict about me never leaving Leias without your company? Because you wanted to spend as much time with me before leaving?"

Link gulped, pressing his lips a bit more to Sidon's hand. "I was genuinely going for your safety" he said. He didn't need to confess his selfishness, Sidon knew.

And he knew Sidon knew, because Sidon laughed the moment Link said that.

"Of course" said the Prince, and Link could feel his face redden.

He felt a pinch on his cheek, and looked up at his beloved, amused Prince. "It will be only for a few days, then you come back to me" said the zora prince, teasing in his voice as he added: " and besides I am not letting you go until we finally celebrate the... success” Sidon trailed off, “on Leias' siege."

Link blinked, "Ah," The shipment with supplies, spices and else, at last and after a few delays, came a day ago. He was then reminded of something.

"Speaking of successes, have you read the report?"

Sidon tilted his head to the side, "Which one?"

Link frowned. "You know which one" he said, "The one with a resume of every success achieved in the name of the Princess' Flag- which includes you, as general of this faction."

At that, the Prince stiffened. "Right" he said, "that one."

Link's glare intensified just a bit. "Sidon" he said.

"I didn't read it" confessed the prince, slightly ashamed.

"I can't believe you" Link breathed. "You need to read that report, you've been avoiding it for days."

Sidon raised his shoulders just slightly. "It was not my priority since it isn't one that needs my immediate response or for me to write a reply at all."

The truth was a little deeper than that: Sidon was scared. To see himself and his command being compared to the other factions of the Princess' Flag, the results of his work compared to the other generals.

" _Sidon_ " Link called.

"I will read it tomorrow, I promise" Sidon said, nervously pulling his hands away from his friend. "But tonight let us enjoy the feast and the company of one another- I believe we lingered for far too long on unpleasant conversations."

"Unpleasant" Link repeated, huffing. "You better read that report before I leave."

"Yes Captain, sir" Sidon gave him a small, quick salute that had Link shaking his head, a smile creeping up on his lips as his moods were eased. He got up to check on the fire.

The sausages were ready.

Link's smile widened just a bit. "Sir" he called, "have you ever eaten sausage?"

There was an evident, dirty bait in the tone of his voice, and Sidon perked up at it. Sensing Link's efforts to switch the mood back to their earlier exchanges made him smile- and while he knew his best friend enough to see this could end in his princely ass getting served, he humored him still. "Are you trying to bully me?" he asked.

"You don't answer a question with a question" Link said.

Sidon smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Is this because I'm sending you away or because I keep avoiding that report?"

Link choked. "So you _are_ avoiding it."

"We're not talking about work anymore."

"You're such a child."

The zora prince chuckled, amused, before he finally answered. He put both palms on his chest, and claimed "I have never had a bear sausage, ever, in my life."

Link snorted. "You've been missing out" he picked one of the sticks, poked the meal with his finger and smiled. The thin intestines were crispy now, but the boiled blood inside was soft and gelatinous- it was perfect.

He turned back to the prince.

"There are two ways to do this, my lord" he said.

Sidon tittered, "Are you going to force feed me your sausage?"

The champion let out one single, loud laugh. "You _wish_."

Sidon shook his head and clapped, laughing. "How will it go then?"

Link pointed the stick at him, "I offer you this delicacy-"

"Delicacy" Sidon repeated, between titters.

"Hush" Link was chuckling, now. "I offer you this delicacy and you have two options- you can accept my offer and only get one little tease from my part. Or you can deny me, and I will insist you over and over again until you do accept me."

"So I'm eating it regardless" the prince said.

"Yes" the champion said.

"But you get to bully me more if I deny you first."

" _Yes_."

Sidon rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his broad chest. He then had his golden eyes meet the ones of his best friend, blue like an endless sea of wicked mischief.

Link gave him a short bow, then offered the stick to the Prince. "My lord, would you like to have a sausage?"

Oh Sidon knew.

He just knew.

And yet, "No, thank you" he said.

Link's eyes sparkled, his smile widened as he walked closer. "But my lord, everyone likes sausages."

Sidon choked, cleared his throat, then said "no, thank you."

"It feels so good in your mouth, I promise." Link got closer- breaking into Sidon's personal space with a dangerous sausage near the prince's face.

"No thank you" said the Prince again, pressing his lips into a tight line to keep his smile from being seen while leaning backwards, away from the food.

Link bit his lip, smile growing. "But sir" he insisted, "I heard you _love_ sausages."

Sidon gasped, taken aback by such a blow. The temperature of his face rose to meet the warmth the food near his face radiated.

Link had to cover his eyes with his free hand, his face as red as it could possibly be as his body shook- trying to control his giggles.

Sidon had to softly bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from breaking character. It took the prince five breaths (he counted them) before he could go on. "I said no, thank you."

" _Just the tip-_ " and then Link couldn't hold it anymore.

Nor could Sidon.

Finally the hylian terror fell to his knees, loudly crying-laughing as he pressed his face to the prince's lap. Sidon covered his face with both hands as he too laughed himself to tears.

The bear sausage stick fell to the ground, uneaten.

  
  


***

  
  


Link had already finished packing for his ride the next day. Everything was ready.

He looked at his bags, then stretched his body, letting out a tired groan. Of course he didn't want to leave- goddesses, the idea of leaving Sidon again pecked his head and kept him from feeling any peace. The Prince's safety had a tremendous weight on his heart- but there was also the fact that he _just_ got him back.

Link just got his prince back, just got to touch him again, to talk to him again- and now he was made to leave his prince once more. This trip promised to be slightly longer than their latest ride apart, even if he could cheat with his slate.

Days without Sidon weren't days Link found interesting nor he looked forward to live them- he would go through them like he did when he first woke up from his century slumber; aimlessly traveling through the Great Plateau, with no memory of who he was. But as much as he adored his prince and cared for Sidon's life above his very own, his actual reason to exist- for his soul to be called back to life over and over the centuries was Hyrule, Hylia, Zelda.

He froze, then.

Oh goddesses... he might meet Zelda in Gerudo Town.

Anxiety hit him hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs and Link dropped himself to seat on his bed, hands on his knees as he took deep breaths.

He might meet Zelda in Gerudo Town and Sidon was not going to be there to keep him grounded.

Sidon wasn't going to be there to _protect_ him.

Link clenched his teeth in annoyance. He had no choice- he had to go.

He couldn't close his eyes to Teba's situation, to the rito soldiers, nor to Purah's request to have the champion return to Hateno for the results of her studies.

Dunma took care of Jord's remains- filled eight buckets with them, then sunk iced arrows into the charred meat to keep them from rotting.

From those eight buckets, four made it intact to Purah. From the four rito messengers who were to deliver those buckets, two never made it to Hateno- even when they took all the precautions, changed the routes, everything.

The worst thing is that they couldn't know for sure if Circe was the one behind the disappearances. The Heleneia heir wasn't the only one whose family flag warred against the Princess' campaign to unify Hyrule back.

The door opened, and Sidon entered the rooms, graceful as ever. When he found Link sitting on the bed, his automatic reaction was to smile- until he saw his friend's face.

"You are nervous" he said.

"You could've knocked" said Link.

"I'm a Prince" Sidon said, "I do not knock."

At that, Link snorted. "To what do I owe the visit of my prince?"

Sidon tilted his head to the side, "are you packing?" he asked.

"Just finished."

Without much ceremony, Sidon sat on the bed beside his friend, his weight making Link bounce on the mattress then force him to lean to the Prince's side until their shoulders met and were pressed one to the other. Link let it be, indulging in the warmth the Prince radiated with his presence alone, to ease his fears.

"It is an quick trip, I promise" Sidon said, trying to reassure him. "And this is done due to Purah's request specifically- otherwise I would have sent someone else."

Link closed his eyes and nodded, resting his head on Sidon's arm. That was enough to humor the Prince to continue.

"A quick detour to Gerudo Town wouldn't do you much either, especially since you're traveling alone and have the means to finish the job faster" Sidon smiled as he felt Link rub his cheek against the scales of his arm. "You will be coming back to me in no time and fulfill your usual duties- and I promise you to be very careful with my safety until your return."

Link let out a soft yawn. "You better" he said, "The entire zora team have orders to watch over you, divided in five shifts of four men each."

Sidon blinked in surprise, but then sighed. "Of course they do."

"I also put two unit commanders from the land army on duty as an extra precaution."

"Of course you did."

"If you ever do so much as skip a meal" Link's tired voice warned, "I will know."

"Yes sir." As much as he found it to be an exaggeration, the Prince decided he would put up with it, if it eased his best friend's worries. "I if makes you feel better, I have duties in here that will keep me very busy during your absence."

Link's breath began to even, and he mumbled, "You're planning on interrogating Lady Ornella again."

"I'll take care of it myself, this time." The prince cleared his throat, trying to draw his friend's attention and keep him from slumber. "I feel there is a missing piece, and she knows of it." Sidon nudged his friend a little. "Don't fall asleep on me, I came to ask you a favor."

Link let out a small snort and pulled away from his friend, shaking his head to wake himself.

Sidon narrowed his eyes at him, in suspicion. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Mmmm" Link mumbled, looking up at his friend. "I'm not used to this bed."

Truth be told, he was growing fond on sleeping in the waters with Sidon. He found himself resting better that way- even if sometimes at night he would wake up to console his prince, after a horrible nightmare that had his poor best friend relive the horrors he committed during his berserk state.

There it was, yet another reason for which Link just did not want to leave the fortress. Sidon was still fresh from trauma and it just didn't feel right to leave him alone.

A pinch on his cheek brought him back from his thoughts.

"You are not listening to me" Sidon said, a pout in his voice. "I said I came for advice regarding my new girlfriend."

"Give her apples" was Link's automatic answer, blinking slowly, tiredly.

"I did that, and she lets me pet her now" the prince sighed, "but I still cannot kiss her."

"You've had her for a day, Sidon."

Sidon leaned down to press his face to the top of Link's hair. "I know," he whispered, "but I love her so much already."

Link found the corners of his lips tugging upwards. "You used to make fun of me for kissing my horse."

"Yes!" The Prince sat up, his voice theatrical as he dramatically put both hands on his chest and spoke with fake sorrow. "But now that I got my own horse and we now share the same experiences--"

"Again, it's been a day since she was given to you."

"--I now know how it feels."

Rolling his eyes, Link extended a hand in front of the Prince, who eagerly took it and stood up, tugged Link up and to the door.

"I'm so glad you decided to help me with my new beloved" said the zora prince.

Chuckling and still tired, Link let himself be dragged around Leias. "I had to go to the stables anyway- and I don't think I had a choice" he said, "Either I check on your horse or I check on your horse."

"Her name is Yagmur" Sidon corrected, as he lead them to the stables.

Link blinked at him.

"Rain" he breathed, his incredulous blue eyes fixed on his best friend's long, muscular back. "You called your horse _Rain_."

  
  


-

  
  


She came into Sidon's life the very same night of the sausage making.

Unlike the shipment with the urgent requests (healing potions, food, spices and the extra consideration to send booze as well) the blacksmith team had an even worse delay, managed to make it to Leias just in time to meet the Prince and his Champion on their way to the drawbridge.

With the team came Yagmur; a huge but young mare, black as the darkest, most silent nights Link lived in his time in the wild, her long mane red as blood.

She was a gift to Prince Sidon, from his bride.

And while Sidon innocently, sheepishly took it as a thankful gift for the victory in Leias, Link knew so much better.

Yagmur was a reminder that Zelda was indeed, courting his prince.

At least the Princess took in consideration Sidon's size- Yagmur was big enough for him to ride her. She might have predicted that the Prince never rode a horse in his life as well, for the mare seemed patient and sweetnatured. She was probably not so hard to capture and wouldn't be so to train.

Sidon would do just well with her.

If he just- if he just stopped making those sounds around her and making her nervous. It came from his throat like a whisper, still managing to sound high pitched. The kind of noise Tula and the rest of the Prince Sidon's Fan Club would make whenever they saw Link's master walk near them.

Sidon almost hopped his way to where his mare was, slowly and carefully offering her an open hand. When Yagmur leaned and pressed her nose to that palm, Sidon made the sound again- this time loud enough to startle Epona, who was eating several feet from them.

Link rolled his eyes and smiled. "You look like a child in the middle of a sugar field."

"Hush."

The champion shook his head, walking towards them. He clicked his tongue and Yagmur perked up at the sound. Sidon turned to him in questioning, and Link smiled.

"It seems she had already been trained" said the champion.

"Oh" said the prince.

Epona heard it too, and came to his master's call. Link took two apples from a neat bucket, threw one for his prince to catch and the other he offered to his own horse.

Yagmur let herself be spoiled and fed, even leaned into Sidon's adoring touch.

The Prince turned to his best friend, beaming smile on his lips. "I think she loves me too" he said very very softly.

"Stop whispering, have her get used to your voice" Link advised.

"Ah" said the Prince.

"But don't make that sound again."

"Ah."

"Would you like to ride her?" Link asked suddenly.

Sidon went very quiet for a moment, focusing on patting Yagmur's neck. Link crossed his arms over his chest.

"You want to ride her" he said.

Sidon turned to him, a blush on his cheeks, his golden eyes big with illusion. "So much" he mouthed, almost shy.

Link couldn't help the grin on his face. "I could teach you."

"Oh no no" Sidon let out a soft, nervous laugh. "You're busy enough, I'll ask someone else."

"Ah" Link's smile dropped instantly. Why of course, he was leaving.

Sidon smiled brightly at him though, leaned down enough to meet his friend's height and whisper. "I promise you that when you get back, I'll be able to ride her and we'll go on a date with our girls"

Link's eyes widened, his entire body feeling warmer at the idea. He and his prince riding around the forests near Leias, racing, letting Sidon win and getting scolded for it afterwards. Making a bonfire and dinner together, getting drunk while Epona and Yagmur rest, singing dirty songs and sharing even dirtier jokes. Link would lie on the grass with Sidon on top of him, the prince's weight over his body feeling pleasant and right. Link would ask if Sidon was happy enough. Sidon would kiss him.

Another pinch on his cheek had Link blinking himself awake from his daydream, his face feeling hot as he gulped his shame. "Sorry."

"You're awfully distracted today" Sidon observed, tilting his head even lower.

"I'm-" Link cleared his throat, pulling himself away from the Prince's warmth. "I have kitchen duty today."

Sidon cocked his head to the side. "Kitchen duty."

"We're making a celebration aren't we?" Link let out a nervous laugh. "The kitchens are understaffed and we have quite the feast to make."

"I see" Sidon straightened up, back to his usual height. "Make sure there's plenty for our prisoners too. We all had some rough days lately and we deserve a good meal."

Link nodded.

"Dunma said she could get Ornella's maids and some other prisoners to help out in the kitchens--"

"I refuse." Sidon narrowed his eyes, turning away from his knight and back to his horse. "They are prisoners, not slaves. As the fallen enemy they've gone through enough, I wouldn't feel it right to make them work for their food. Besides, I'll be more in peace with myself if poor Lady Ornella isn't left alone, isolated in her rooms with only her child."

"Yes sir."

"Have men on the land army to help you with the cooking."

"As my lord wishes" Link turned away from his prince away, to ready his own horse.

Sidon rolled his eyes, smiling. "Every time you talk formally to me, I assume you're teasing me."

Link smiled as well, still focused on his task. "I think you're a sweet man."

Sidon didn't answer.

Once he was done, Link hopped on top of his beloved Epona. "I have to run some errands outside Leias" he informed. "I'm riding as far as the next village- the food supplies that came are great, but I need fresh cheese and wheat"

The Prince nodded, "Take Calyban with you" he said, "and a carriage".

"Yes sir." Link took a pause, a breath and then, "Sidon."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll be short on..." he cleared his throat again. "Alcohol?"

Sidon blinked at him, then chuckled. "It wouldn't hurt to supply ourselves of a little more, yes?"

Link laughed and nodded. "Pity the Princess didn't send any rum for his groom."

Sidon pouted at him.

"Don't remind me of that, it breaks my heart" he said, and quickly got back to business. "Keep an inventory of all you buy and how much you spent for our finance books report."

"Yes sir."

Link clicked his tongue again and kicked softly Epona's sides, to let her know they could ride. Sidon watched him with a little envy, on how easily his knight handled his horse, but also smiled in admiration.

"Ah" said Link, stopping Epona and turning his head to the prince,"read your goddamn report already."

Sidon laughed. "That's no way to speak to your Prince."

"Sidon."

Yagmur snorted and pressed her nose to her new master's shoulder and Sidon turned quickly to give her attention. "You're dismissed" he told Link, without looking at him.

The champion huffed. " _Master_ _Sidon_ " he said, his voice a playful jab to the Prince's sides.

"Alright, alright, don't call me that" Sidon said, laughing. "I will read the report."

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


"You didn't read the report."

Link stood by the door frame of Sidon's studio, arms hugging a paper bag to his chest. He looked slightly annoyed at his prince and with fair reason. The night had came, there was music and lights outside already, the feast could be smelled from this high up the tower and yet Sidon still sat on his desk, writing letters and checking their finance books. The so cursed report lied at one far extreme of the desk, and it had been there untouched since Link brought it, days ago.

"Shame on me" said Sidon, without an ounce of shame at all.

"Well if you're missing the party you oh so hard tried to organize all to sit here and work" Link said, approaching his Prince, "the least you could do was read it."

Sidon tried very hard to focus still on his books, but the light of the candle was weak and he had been straining his eyes for long enough. It didn't help that he could smell the evident fact that Link just took a bath.

He smelled like peach.

"I do what I want" Sidon said.

"You're a child" Link gave him a dumb smile, his eyes droopy.

It was then that Sidon realized Link was resting against the door frame in order to support himself. He was tipsy.

Leaving his quill and closing his books, the prince looked up at his friend, a tired smile on his lips. Link was wearing a light red tunic and his hair was still wet, sticking to his own face and dripping over the bag he was holding. He never bothered to dry it, did he?

A chorus of soldiers and laughter came from the patio downstairs, a melody they both recognized. Sidon groaned, Link gasped in delight.

"Goddesses not this song" said the prince.

"I love this song" said the champion.

Sidon laughed at him. "You, liking a the dirtiest possible song ever?" he teased, "I'm shocked."

Link shrugged at his master, clumsily dancing his way around the desk as the song continued.

 

_I'm done oppressing in the name of some deity._

_I'm done killing in the name of some god._

_A voice told me "Go see the world"_

_and I followed my feet, my soul_

_No creeds, no nations, only amour!_

  
  


"If you're going to sing along to that I will have to ask you to leave" Sidon was laughing. Link shook his shoulders at him, dancing, making him laugh louder.

  
  


_Don't speak to me of Hylia_

_Don't speak to me of the evil_

_I see no religion when I make love_

_'Cause-_

  
  


"Link if you sing the next line I swear to the heavens--" the prince began to threaten, but it only encouraged his knight to sing at the top of his lungs and strain his poor voice.

  
  


_-to no goddess prays a hard cock!_

  
  


Sidon covered his face with both hands, giggling like an embarrassed child. Link hopped and sat at the top of his desk, patting his friend's tail patiently, quietly laughing as well.

"There there" Link consoled him playfully, prompting the Prince to laugh even harder.

It took him a while to recover, but soon the Prince looked up and smiled at his friend.

"I have something for you" Link whispered, squeezing the bag to his chest.

Sidon looked at it, bit his lip to keep his smile from widening, and reached a hand for the bag. "Oh, you shouldn't have."

"But" Link turned away from the Prince. "I want you to tell me two embarrassing stories about you that you haven't told me yet."

Sidon narrowed his eyes in suspicion, then rested his back into his chair, careful not to hurt his tail behind him. His voice was full of tease, when he defied "What if I refuse?"

"Will you really refuse? I know how easy you can be" Link clicked his tongue and opened the bag, to take out one bottle of rum.

Sidon gasped, his golden eyes sparkling as he leaned forward fast, hands reaching for the bottle like it was a long missed beloved.

"I love you" he breathed, taking the bottle from Link's hands. Now, some years from then, Link would actually dare and ask if that claim was said for him, or for the bottle of rum.

Tonight, he was too busy laughing and clapping at the show his Prince gave him, for Sidon took a long gulp of rum, his lips sucking on the bottle as if he too, would a lover.

The zora prince found himself in heaven, almost purring at the pleasant, burning feeling in his throat as the alcohol slid further down into his system. He pulled away, ignoring the mocking laughter of his knight, and licked the remaining taste of rum off his lips.

"You are right," the prince admitted. "I am at your mercy."

Link snorted and nodded, opening the bag a bit more to show another bottle of rum. His errand to the village was quite fruitful. "Two embarrassing stories" he said to his prince.

Sidon chuckled. "Deal." he said, "Here's the first one: when I played with the zora team-"

"You mean when you made out with all of them?" Link teased.

"Yes, well" Sidon rolled his eyes. "Rivan was the best kiss of them all. It almost, _almost_ made me moan. In front of my men."

Link let out a gasp, and then laughed. "Slutty."

"Thank you," Sidon said, offering the bottle to his friend, and waiting until Link began to sip his drink to add "this praise means a lot from someone who bedded two women at the same time while on duty."

And watched, delighted, how his champion choked.

"I wasn't on duty, and I had your permission" Link defended himself, coughing and wiping his nose, for a little alcohol found its way out from there. "And _I_ made you moan."

"Did you?" Sidon teased.

"Twice" Link defied, "One with my hands, the other with my mouth."

Sidon blinked, then laughed. "You're making it sound dirtier than what it really was."

The best massage and the best kiss Sidon ever experienced. Now, he wouldn't just give in and say it, he wouldn't feed the hylian terror's ego so easily.

He gave Link a shrug. "I also moaned when Captain Bazz kissed me."

Link blinked. "You kissed Bazz."

Sidon took the bottle from Link's hands to have another good gulp. After he was done he let out a soft happy hum, then gave Link a _look_ , with half closed eyelids and a knowing smile.

It took Link a second.

Then he gasped, his free hand slapping the desk so hard as he tried to hold himself, his other hand clutching the bag tightly to his chest. Realization hit him, hard as a punch on the stomach, leaving him breathless.

" _You had sex with Bazz._ "

Sidon then stood up, smiling. "Shall we go downstairs now? I confess to you my friend, I am starving."

Link blinked at him once, twice, looking at his prince wide eyed. He only reacted when Sidon, chuckling, began to make his way to the door.

"Wait- no" Link called, "No no no no _no--_ you can't just shoot that bomb arrow at me and then leave- hey! Listen!"

Sidon laughed aloud. "Yes?" he said.

"We said two stories- I have another bottle of rum" Link reminded him. "I'll give it to you in exchange for that story."

"I already have one" Sidon said, showing the bottle in his hand. "I will make it last- I just have to drink very, very slowly." He gave his knight a big toothy smile. "And stop sharing it with you."

Link choked. "Sidon- _Sidon!_ "

But the prince was already out and taking the stairs down to the patio.

He smiled in the purest delight when he heard his panting knight behind him, who ran all the way down to catch him.

"Please" Link said, coughing. "I need to know."

"It is not an embarrassing story" Sidon stated, "so why should I?"

Link gave him a pout. "Sidon, I will cry" he said "I'm drunk enough and I will cry."

Sidon felt his face very warm, but he already went this far. "I always admired knighthood and high ranked military. And he was the best swordsman in the Domain- and between you and me" he leaned down to whisper. "I always liked older men."

At this point, Link was doing everything not to yell, press his face to a wall and laugh until the lack of air killed him. This situation was way too golden.

Sidon saw his friend, who was almost hopping in his spot on the stairs, shaking with excitement, and bit his lip to keep his own amusement in check.

"I was young and inexperienced" he said finally, to humor him. "So I guess it was a little embarrassing after all."

Link gasped, loud. "He took your virginity"he said, "He took your virginity and you fucking _bent_ for him."

Laughing and with his face so hot it felt like it would explode, Sidon took the bag from Link's hands. "I believe this is mine" he said, before resuming his rushed walk down the stairs.

Link just watched the gorgeous zora prince go for a few seconds, mouth hung open in shock.

The next time he sees Bazz, he was going to pat his back and call him a dog. Then, he would probably punch him. And _then_ he would buy him a drink.

  
  


*

  
  


"For the Prince! For the victory of Leias!"

"Long live the Princess' Flag!"

The feast was lively, crass, noisy. The grand courtyard was alive with songs and clapping and laughter and Sidon loved it. Men and women joined in groups around bonfires just to talk, other made music and danced, other ate. Some were sure, having sex behind pillars.

But all of them were getting drunk.

Sidon sat on a wooden chair too comically small for him, near the round formed by his zora team, hugging both his precious rum bottles.

They were playing “truth or kiss” of course, but this time the round was bigger, for gerudo, sheikah and hylian soldiers were playing as well.

He watched as his men confessed humiliating things out loud and tried not to chorus his team's teasing whenever a kiss happened.

He felt a hand on his back. "You're alive it seems" he said. "I thought you laughed so much you fell off the stairs."

[You wish] Link wrote on his back. [You won't get rid so easily of the one man who knows all your embarrassing secrets.]

"Oh curses" Sidon said, laughing. Link automatically went to sit on his lap, despite having a free chair right beside him.

Apparently he was more than just tipsy, the prince observed, as he let the hylian terror seat however he pleased.

[Tell me this] the hylian wrote on his friend's arm. [How old are you?]

Sidon hummed, putting both his bottles down on the floor, to hug the champion's middle and press him a little bit more to his chest. He did so at first so he could be able to keep Link in balance or to catch him in case he fell, despite the teasing glance Link threw at him that had him stutter a small, "sorry".

He tried his best not to think about how their hips were so perfectly aligned right then, and answered. "I am one hundred and thirteen years old, my friend."

Link hummed, resting his back against his prince's chest.

"You seem satisfied" Sidon said, resting his chin on the top of Link's head.

"I am" Link said, happily.

"May I ask why?"

Link chuckled, triumph dripping on every words that softly came out his mouth. "Technically, I am one hundred and twenty years old."

"Ah" said Sidon, smiling so big it felt like it would twist his whole face. "You're older than me."

"I am."

"Well" the prince said, leaning down to press his lips to his friend's ear. Something he wouldn't have done if he didn't have three quarters of a rum bottle into his system. "That would explain why sometimes I find you very handsome."

The champion shivered against his master, then slowly turned his head to meet the prince's golden eyes. "Only sometimes?" he asked, his face oh so close to Sidon's.

Sidon licked his lips, and Link watched him, licking his own as well.

"My prince! Champion!" they heard, and quickly turned to the round of players before them. It was Sules. "Would you two play with us too?"

Canute was the first to jump at the suggestion. "What are you doing? Can't you see they're busy?"

Jon hugged Canute's arm, but said nothing.

The entire group watched the prince and his knight expectantly, holding their breaths. Link chuckled.

[I think they all want to kiss the beautiful zora prince] he wrote on Sidon's arm.

The prince hummed. "Beautiful?" he teased.

Link shrugged, smiling. [Only sometimes.] He looked up to his prince again, and mouthed "Go."

"Are you sure?" Sidon asked. He wasn't going to lie, he enjoyed the game a lot.

But after what happened with Link, it just didn't feel right to play it, especially knowing how important kisses were to his friend.

[I'm your champion, not your spouse] Link wrote. [Pretend to be innocent all you want when Zelda arrives to Leias.]

Sidon still hesitated.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Link got off his Prince's lap. [Go] he signed, [I know you want to play.]

"Won't you play, Raids Captain?" called a gerudo woman from the round. Link shook his head at her, and the entire group let out a collective whine.

Sighing, Sidon reached for his friend's cheek and Link leaned into his touch.

"Will you be okay?" asked the prince.

Link gave him a small nod and pressed his lips to the palm of Sidon's hand in something too soft for a kiss, before pulling away and walking towards the large tables of food.

The prince let out another sigh, as he watched his best friend go.

"I told them we should've left them alone" mumbled Gaddison. Rivan just slapped his hand to his face.

Sules shrunk a little. "I'm sorry my Prince, sir." he said.

"This reminds me of that one time father-" began Peleus.

"Someone please kiss him and shut him up" ordered Dunma, who had finally indulged in some alcohol.

"Yessir" said a young hylian man, then cupped Peleus' face and did what he was told.

The round teased and sung while the kiss lasted, and Sidon laughed along.

"I hope we didn't interrupt an important moment with your.. concubine, sir" Thetis told him.

Sidon perked up, at that. "Oh he's not my--" he choked.

The entire team was watching him, when he was about to deny them again. All the zora's yellow eyes looked at him in disbelief, like he shouldn't even try.

"You know what?" Sidon said, standing up and walking towards the group. "Make room for me."

  
  


*

  
  


Sure, just because he said it was okay if Sidon wanted to play that game, it didn't mean Link had to sit and watch it. The champion stuffed his mouth with food and then booze to help him swallow it all down, along with whatever small, petty jealousy that kept him from looking towards where Sidon and his round of men were playing.

That's when he heard it.

He could tell apart the melody because he sung it back in his time, drunk as well, with the former Princess Flag of one hundred years ago.

But this version? It was boring, people weren't loud enough, weren't laughing enough for it. Link turned and scanned the courtyard, looking around for whichever group was responsible for this insulting mistake.

It was a small bonfire near the other side of the courtyard, with one single guitarist. Calyban was with them- surprisingly enough, she wasn't with the zora team making out with other people.

Taking a good gulp of beer, Link stomped his way to where the group was.

"You are. A shame. To this country." he said.

The guitar stopped, the voices stopped. Everyone in the group stared at him with absolute shock.

The Raids Captain just spoke to them.

Link didn't seem to care for his soldier's surprise, he was too drunk and annoyed. "You were singing Resacoxis in Hyrule, yes?"

The men slowly nodded.

"Well that's where you went wrong" Link told them, "You don't sing Resacoxis in Hyrule- you _act_ Resacoxis in Hyrule."

There were gasps and murmurs, and other soldiers from around began to join the small group curious to hear their usually quiet Captain talk to them.

"I'll show you how" Link said, then pointed at the one goron he used to beat in training. "You, you'll be the first depressed man who needs a drink and asks to be led to a bar".

The Goron nodded, excited.

Link pointed to a sheikah woman. "You will be the second depressed man who needs a drink."

"All the rest will accompany the chorus, where the resacoxis takes place" his men nodded, whispered laughs and cheers all around.

Stumbling a little, having a hard time to keep himself straight, Link placed both hands to his chest and continued. "I will be the wise elder druid who holds the blissful beverage you all most need."

And then, the Champion pointed to Calyban, with a glare. She perked up instantly, expecting her fate.

"And _you_ " he said, with the most serious voice his drunk self could muster, " _You're going to be Carlos_."

Calyban raised a fist to the air, triumphant. "Shit yeah!" she said.

  
  


**

  
  


His lips felt a little sore, a little numb. Two rum bottles down, and whatever else he was forced to drink during the game, and Sidon was happily dance-walking around the courtyard, looking for his best friend.

Whom he found on top of a table, shirtless, with a Princess' Flag banner wrapped over his head and a goblet in one hand, yelling at Calyban with a name that wasn't hers while many soldiers chorused some outrageous, ridiculous song.

“Resacoxis” is not even a word.

"Really now" he said, as he walked towards the table where his friend was shamelessly making an ass of himself. Link noticed him, and smiled.

"Sidon" he mouthed, and opened his arms.

And then he threw himself forward- with Sidon still too far away to catch him.

With a yell, Sidon rushed towards his stupid, drunk best friend and managed to grab him before his stupid, drunk face hit the floor.

With a sigh of relief, the prince shook his head, throwing the champion over his shoulder. "You're my knight, the man who swore to protect me" he said "And here I am, carrying you to bed to nurse you like a child."

He waved goodbye to the men who were near, patted Calyban on the head- as she lied on one of the chairs completely passed out, and then made his way to the communal baths.

But then Sidon felt Link's hands on his back, writing.

[Take me to the central building.]

Almost automatically, Sidon turned on his heels and walked straight were he was told to, without questioning.

It wasn't like he was so drunk he'd oblige to whatever Link ordered. It definitely had to do with what caught his eye near one of the pillars. Something told him that the communal baths weren't an option tonight.

  
  


-

  
  


"Sidon," Link called him, with a sore throat and barely any voice left. "Sidon I have a question".

"Give me a second" the prince mumbled, as he finally reached the the room with the large bathing pool he was looking for.

Which was meant to be his resting place, at first.

No one entered there. Sidon hadn't slept alone since he and Link reconciled, and while he didn't always sleep with his hylian friend, he did so in the communal baths, with his men around.

The pool was kept clean, and untouched. Steam emerged from the waters, and it was very obvious that the bath was prepared to be used today. Or maybe it had been so everyday, and he never noticed because he never came to use it?

He put Link down and knelt before him. "Where are your boots?" he asked, noticing his friend's bare feet. "You had them on when I picked you up."

"I don't know" Link said.

"Where is your tunic?" the prince asked.

Link shrugged.

With a small groan, Sidon pulled Link's pants down, and found him already wearing his bathing suit.

"Were you already planning on sleeping with me tonight?" Sidon asked.

"I leave tomorrow morning on a long journey" Link said, softly. "I don't sleep well in that bed I was given."

Sidon blinked. "Did you order for this pool to be cleaned up and prepared for us?"

Link looked around, and then got closer, to whisper. "They'll get to have you all to themselves when I'm away" he said, "I didn't want to share you tonight."

Sidon gasped, then laughed. "You're such a child" he said, "were you sober when you requested this?"

Link nodded. "I have a question" he repeated.

Sidon was getting rid of his own regalia, and hummed his answer.

Slowly, Link got closer to his prince, in front of him. He waited for Sidon to look up and regard him to wrap his arms around his prince and ask, "are you happy?"

The zora prince blinked slowly, then drove one hand to Link's back and the other to his hair, undoing his ponytail. "Why do you ask?" he said.

Link pressed himself more to his master. "Because I want to kiss you."

Sidon looked at him, then chuckled. "No you don't" he said, "my Link values kisses too much to waste the last one he promised to me, on some drunken impulse."

"Your Link" said the champion, but he didn't insist at Sidon's rejection.

He picked his small friend up, and walked towards the pool. Once they were in it, both sighed as warm water embraced them. Sidon almost felt the need to sink into the blissful water, but he knew Link was in no condition to consciously hold his breath. He felt Link's lips on his shoulder, but said nothing of it and just let him.

"Do I kiss better than Rivan?" the champion asked suddenly.

"Is it jealousy I hear?" the prince teased, his voice too tired to sound playful.

Link's mouth moved ever so softly against Sidon's scales as he spoke. "I want to know."

There's a sober, rational part at the back of the zora prince's head that told him he shouldn't humor this conversation. And yet, "You do, you kiss much better than Rivan."

Link nodded, rubbing his forehead to his prince's shoulder. "Do I kiss better than Bazz?"

Sidon found himself chuckling, Link was really jealous. "It's been a long time since the last time I kissed the Captain of the Royal Guard, many decades even. I told you, I was very young and curious."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Sidon hummed, and then leaned down to float above the water, having Link rest on top of him. "You're a better kisser than Bazz."

"Huh" the champion pressed his lips a little harder against his master's scales, mouth dragging slowly, dangerously close to his neck. "I bet sex with me would be much better, too."

Sidon swallowed, hard. Now this time, if he really humored the hylian terror any further, there was a nagging feeling in his gut that told him something regrettable would happen.

"I had better lays with other men besides my first " Whispered Sidon, unable to control his own damn tongue, and regretting every letter in his shaky voice the moment they came out of his throat.

Link rose his head, and then the upper half of his body with the help of his arms, to meet the Prince's gaze. He leaned down close enough for his forehead to press softly against the zora's brow, and whispered. "Then I bet I can be your best fuck ever".

The champion leaned even closer, opening his mouth and baring his teeth. It felt like it happened in slow motion, Sidon caught his breath.

Link clammed down his mouth into a tender, playful bite on the Prince's chin, and Sidon's first reaction was to shoot both his hands out of the water to hold his friend's hips, pleasure rushed from the point of their contact to the rest of his body.

The champion didn't stop himself there.

His blunt teeth grazed their way down the prince's jaw, his neck, his tongue pressing around as well, looking to find Sidon's pulse. When he found it, Link bit him right there, hard enough to hurt someone with skin as soft as his own, but for the prince's scales the sensation was different.

Sidon felt his body shake, almost sinking into the water as he lost his composure and closed his eyes, letting out a small, helpless moan.

Link sucked sweetly where his mouth abused, and smiled. "Three times now" he whispered.

Sidon shoot his eyes open, his hands going up to Link's shoulders to pull him up and away from him.

"Link" he called, clearing his throat.

Link blinked slowly at him with lustful eyes, a drunk smile on his lips. "Hello" he said.

"You have a long trip tomorrow" Sidon reminded him nervously. "It's noni time now."

The champion frowned, "noni time" he repeated, unable to realize Sidon was baby talking to him. He kept quiet for several seconds, then his eyes widened and he forgot completely of his earlier mood, looking at Sidon like he held the secrets of the entire world. "You are so right."

"Yes I am" Sidon pressed, and then let his knight lie back on top of him.

"Alright" Link whispered, rubbing his cheek to his prince's chest and letting out a long yawn. "Nini, Sidon."

With one hand Sidon patted his friend's back until he felt him relax and listened to how his breath evened. With the other, he slapped his own dumb stupid face and let it there while his face burned and stung under his hand.

Sidon took a deep breath, feeling overly conscious of Link's warm skin against his own, his wet hair sticking to his chest as heat and pleasure and blood pooled south.

He was such an idiot.

“Nini, Link.”

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning was beautifully awful, like it was supposed to be. The sky was gray, a rain threatening above Leias. The courtyard floor was a mess of trash, wasted food and fluids of dubious origins, plus several passed out men. If any of the enemy families decided to attack them right then, Zelda's hold on Leias would be lost again.

Calyban massaged her temples as she walked around the chaos. Everything around here seemed to worsen her mood and her headache.

Especially how much everything stank.

If it didn't smell like piss, it smelled like sex. If it didn't smell like sex, it smelled like puke. It was different depending on which part of the courtyard one was standing on.

She felt slender, calloused fingers on her back.

[Lovely morning.]

Calyban turned to glare at her Raids Captain, who smiled at her brightly and looked completely healthy. She huffed, "I hate everything, and you."

Link nodded in understanding, and patted her back.

"How's your prince?" she asked.

[He is alive] Link signed, and Calyban groaned.

"I can't read you right now, my head hurts too much" she said, "please talk to me."

Link chuckled, until the smells caught up to his nose and he whined in disgust.

"Wake them up, have Dunma help you" he said, his voice weak, barely a whisper. Yet his order was firm, "I want every soldier who had fun yesterday cleaning up this place until it's spotless."

"Yes sir" she said. "But I'm not calling Dunma."

Link blinked at her. "Where is she?"

Calyban snorted, then regretted doing it for it only encouraged her terrible headache. "I wonder if she knows where she is."

Frowning, Link crossed his arms and tried to decipher what she meant. But he didn't have time to waste wondering where each of his drunk comrades were. He had something to do, before leaving.

"Very well then" he said, patting Calyban's shoulder, before walking away. "I'll leave you to it."

Calyban nodded and then turned to her men.

"Alright, everyone who's not dead say aye"

She heard several groans, and a few loud curses.

"Good" she said, "now get up, we got orders from our Raids Captain."

  
  


**

At some point during the night, Link had left him. If Sidon were in his right mind, he would've woken up shaken, looking around for his friend, fearing that he rolled off of him and drowned.

But he was not, and the moment he realized there was no weight atop him and he didn't have to worry about someone else's life during his sleep, Sidon let out a small groan of relief and sunk into the pool.

And then he passed out for about half an hour more.

Sidon awoke only when he felt the water getting disturbed around him, annoying his senses. The moment he opened his eyes into the water, he felt a painful jab right into his temples, spread through his large brow and hurt his eyes.

Oh goddesses.

The offending creature that caused the calm water to move and annoy Sidon awake was nothing else but Link's hand, who sat near the pool and stirred and slapped the water around.

Jackass.

When Sidon finally emerged, he glared up at his best friend, who regarded him with the brightest possible grin, looking all healthy and cocky, like he just kissed Hylia herself.

"Good morning, your highness" he whispered to his prince, laughter in his soft voice.

"I feel like I could hate you" Sidon replied dryly.

"Aw, someone's hungover" Link chuckled. "Do you want me to kiss the bubu in your head?"

Now it was him who baby talked Sidon. It made the zora prince freeze a little, remembering the events that happened the night before. He wondered if Link remembered them, too.

It seemed like he didn't.

Sidon huffed at him, pushing away those thoughts from his suffering mind. "Why do you look so good? You drank much more than me."

"I cheated" Link shrugged, "and so will you."

He took a hearty potion from a pouch on his belt and handed it to his prince. Sidon narrowed his eyes at it, then looked up at his best friend, his glare intensifying.

"Just because we've got supplies, it doesn't mean we can waste them like this."

"You don't have to drink it all" Link offered, shaking the bottle before the Prince's face. "Just wet your lips with it and lick it off, you gigantic baby."

Sidon hesitated still, but focusing his deadly stare on his best friend also began to worsen his headache, so he took the bottle and did what exactly what he was told.

"Good boy" Link teased, while taking his bottle back.

"How long until the potion works?" the prince asked, pressing his fingers against his closed eyes, until he saw sparkles into the darkness.

"A minute or so" shrugged Link.

"Then I guess I can't help but wishing you illness for a minute or so."

"You will love me again when you're better." said Link, amused, "Now get up. I have to show you something after breakfast."

"I genuinely cannot wait to love you again" Sidon groaned, eyes still closed as he thrusted one arm to his friend's chest. "Now attend me."

Link was laughing, now, and began doing what he was told. He clasped the jewelry around his master's wrist, with a click sound that went to sting right into Sidon's tortured temples.

  
  


**

  
  


Link and Sidon walked up the battlements of the outer walls of Leias, until they were above the draw bridge.

Sidon was back to his normal, cheerful self and Link found himself laughing beside him.

"Marvelous! The potion did wonders! I can't believe it worked so well" the prince beamed. "I feel energized and healthy again- still, let's not do that ever again."

"Getting badly drunk or using potions to cure hangovers?" Link asked.

Sidon chuckled. "Both of them."

Link nodded and laughed along. "Here we stop."

"Yes Captain, sir" Sidon said between titters.

"Now turn to face the central building."

Sidon laughed again, "Yes Cap-" and then, he gasped.

Atop the building, were the banners and flags of Princess Zelda flowed to the wind, a new one found their place right in the middle. It was of a softer blue than Zelda's, with the unmistakable symbol of Zora's Domain royal family.

"That's-" he whispered.

"The battle banner of the zora crown heir, yes" Link said, turning to look at his friend with tender eyes. "The Prince's Flag."

Sidon swallowed the lump on his throat, as his heart beat fast into his chest. He couldn't look away from it. He never thought he could see the flag rise ever, under his command in a war. Both tender pride and humbleness washed over him at the same time,

"Sules brought it along in his bag" Link cleared his throat. "I think he has a crush on you."

"Ah" said the Prince, unable to form any coherent sentences at the moment.

"I thought it was a good idea to put it up there with the rest." Link said, shrugging. "Especially after the success of Leias."

Sidon said nothing. Link sighed.

"You should have read your report" he said, "You did amazing compared to the other generals. Even with our losses and the incident with Circe's poison, we are the faction with the smallest death count. The siege was a success, and it was all you."

"No" Sidon shook his head, turning to his friend. "You lead the land army and Dunma took over from the inside. I only got injured."

"It was _your_ strategy, Sidon" Link insisted. "You're the one who ordered me to train zora soldiers for Leias. You're the only one who thought about taking zora soldiers into the Princess' Flag, instead of sending just healers. Yes Zelda asked you to come, she gave you the spy. But you're the one who worked around with the information. You told your men Zelda requested a zora warrior team but the report said you were the one who offered such military aid. And if I think about it, I should've _known_ Zelda didn't request anything else- because if she did she wouldn't have asked for just twenty soldiers. No one would." Link felt his own heart beat faster, as he finally confessed all his admiration to the prince. What Link couldn't say was that he ate a letter in which Zelda confessed she could have requested for an army, but asked for Sidon's presence instead, to get Link to fight. It all made more sense now.

"You wouldn't have agreed if she did, either, because you know if you took more men than this, it would hurt the Domain's defense and cause actual panic among your people over the war." Link was shaking, too. "And a team with a bigger number would only be harder to sneak in. _You_ made it work with just twenty zora soldiers. You're the one who gave the idea to take Leias from the inside- and every move you made was so with your mind on keeping our resources to the minimal damage always. No other general in all factions of the Princess' Flag, not even Zelda, had done what you did."

Sidon felt his whole body tremble. "I failed the negotiation."

"No one expected for it to be any negotiation, Sidon" Link took his prince's wrist and squeezed. "This was Leias' second siege. These people betrayed the Hylian Crown for the second time, they were supposed to be given the highest possible punishment. You still sought conciliation, to avoid even less death."

Sidon felt dizzy, trying to pull away from his friend's touch but Link insisted. "You are a genius war strategist, even if you don't have the heart for war."

The prince gasped, "what?"

"You did get an observation." Link huffed, "since you gave Dunma orders to avoid unnecessary killing during the infiltration, we did take way too many prisoners." He cleared his throat. "It... meant more mouths to feed and well... a bigger budget for us. The new hylian council wasn't so happy about that."

Sidon was panting, now, his heart beating as if he'd been swimming kilometers into the sea. "You can't be serious."

"I am, and believe me, I'm at outraged as you are." Link let out a nervous, breathless laugh, his voice getting more and more sore after talking so much and with so much heart. "But this is what I mean when I call you naive." Link had to say it all before he went away, to leave his prince knowing he was going to be fine. That Sidon would lead the fortress with confidence in his absence."It's fine that you care, it's fine that you suffer every one of your soldiers' deaths- but you also saved so many lives. You kept so many from death, while achieving victory other factions of the Princess' Flag obtained at a much higher cost."

Sidon could feel his eyes water, and looked away from his knight, back to where his flag was. He let out a shaky sigh as he watched the color of his and the princess' banners change with the rise of the sun.

"This is a war, Sidon." Link spoke softly, letting go finally. "I think it's sweet of you to care for each man under you, it makes you a grand man and you will make a kind ruler one day."

"But sometimes you need to look at the bigger picture, and realize how little were your mistakes in comparison." Alright, he was done, his throat was hurting beyond comfort now.

Link sniffled and dried his eyes, and looked up at the banners too.

Several minutes of gentle silence passed, until Sidon finally found his voice.

"If you kissed me right now," he whispered, "I wouldn't mind."

At that Link, laughed- and it hurt. "Really? A passionate goodbye kiss before the sunrise while war hovers over us all?" he teased, his throat protesting with each word. "That's a bad omen."

Sidon found himself laughing through his tears, and brought his hands up to dry his face. "Passionate" he repeated, amused. "You really take seriously this kiss business of yours."

Link shrugged.

They didn't look at each other for a while, Sidon kept his eyes on where his flag was, smiling softly. "I'll kiss you when you come back" he said. "Seeing you again after being away seems like a very happy occasion to me."

Link wanted to reply to it, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. Finally his voice gave up on him. Sighing in frustration, he stared at his prince with still probably one more thing to say and not feeling strong enough to do it.

Quietly, he pressed a palm to his lips, kissing it, and then took that hand to hold his prince's. Sidon didn't see it, he couldn't possibly know, but the moment he felt Link's fingers sneak into his he took the champion's hand and squeezed it. All without looking at him- he didn't feel like he could bear tearing his eyes from his flag and see Link go.

So he kept his golden eyes fixed there, even when Link silently pulled his hand away and Sidon heard his footsteps fade. Even when the drawbridge opened and he heard Epona trotting away.

As if he ever dare look away from his flag, his heartbeat would stop.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stopped reading to google "resacoxis" I'm ghost laughing at you.   
> It's a bad slang coined after the a cover song by spanish folk/hard rock band Mago de Oz.  
> In fact, all songs used in this chapter belong to that band: "Mari Tormes", "Hard cocks don't believe in god" and "Resacoxis in Hispania". Translated and edited to fit into the story.   
> I will reply all comments I owe in the few days, I'm super happy for the reception of last chapter and cannot thank you enough!  
> Anyway, I hope you liked the update and the 15th kiss B)  
> It's good to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! First chapter is up! Hope you guys like it and leave comments with your thoughts!


End file.
